


La guerre des contrats

by Rose_British



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny is an idiot, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly, Marriage Contracts, Multi, Post Hogwarts AU, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Slash, Underage Sex, Underaged Ginny, Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: Albus a abusé de son pouvoir pour fiancer Harry à Ginny. Il n'avait juste pas prévu l'existence d'un autre contrat...HIATUS jusqu'à la fin de "La loi de l'Amour"





	1. Le contrat d'Albus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67572) by Maethoriel Raina. 



La fin de l'année approchait. Les 5ème et 7eme années avaient passé leurs BUSES et ASPIC respectivement et ils occupaient leur temps tant bien que mal en attendant leurs résultats. Cette fin de journée trouva Harry Potter dans une salle de classe inutilisée, une pile de papiers et de portfolios devant lui. Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon gringalet qu'il était en arrivant à Poudlard presque 7 ans auparavant, Ni même à une version vieillie. Il avait troqué ces lunettes rondes pour un modèle tirant plus sur le rectangulaire. Afin de se débarrasser de sa chevelure nid-d ‘oiseau-indomptable, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du cou. Il était toujours petit de taille par rapport à ses camarades, merci à la négligence des Dursley, mais il avait pris quelques centimètres ainsi qu'un peu de chair sur les os. En somme, Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme avec une pointe d'androgynie. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente et nous avons un Harry qui a pu enfin passer une année à Poudlard en étant presque un adolescent insouciant. Presque parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'année A être harcelée par nombre de personnes qui voulaient l'épouser ou obtenir en interview et autres requêtes moins orthodoxes. Au début, cela l'avait fait rire mais A la longue...

Nous disions donc qu'Harry était plongé dans une pile de document dans une salle inutilisée quand un Serdaigle, sans doute en 5ème année, frappa à la porte.

  * **Désolé de te déranger mais le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Il dit qu'il adore les langues de félins aromatisées à une boisson moldue,** fit le jeune Serdaigle avec un air dégoûté.
  * **J'y vais dans quelques instants, le temps de finir.**



Apparemment, le directeur était dans une période où il favorisait les bonbons moldus et en particulier les langues de chat au coca. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas diabétique ne pouvait qu'être dû à une intervention de Merlin. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec sa paperasse, elle se rangea toute seule d'un coup de main d'Harry. Que c'était bien de faire de la magie sans pour autant utiliser sa baguette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fameuse gargouille servant de gardien au bureau directorial. Il toqua à la porte et entra pour se stopper net.

Dumbledore n'était pas seul. En face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, se trouvait Molly et Arthur. Aucune des idées qui lui été venu concernant cette convocation n'impliquait les parents Weasley. Bizarrement, il se disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette discussion.

  * **Harry, mon garçon. Viens t'asseoir.**
  * **Bonjour directeur. Mme, M. Weasley.**
  * **Pas de cela, Harry. Surtout quand nous allons faire partie de la même famille,** répondit Molly.



Sans rien laisser paraitre, Harry se crispa. Il savait que Ginny avait un truc pour lui depuis bien avant qu'ils se connaissent. Le problème, c'est que son fantasme était le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, entre temps devenu le garçon-qui-a-vaincu, et non juste Harry. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour gentiment faire comprendre aux Weasley que même s'ils se rapprochaient le plus de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en faire officiellement partie, en tout cas pas de cette manière. Et cela sans faire intervenir sa perception de Ginny ni sa réputation au sein de l'école.

  * **Comme tu l'as découvert lors de tes 17 ans, tu es un jeune homme riche et très influent Harry, indépendamment de ta victoire sur Voldemort. De fait, tu es un très bon parti pour les jeunes et moins jeunes gens qui cherchent à se marier. Dont beaucoup qui ont des motivations personnelles quelques peu douteuses. Afin de t'éviter bien des déboires et déceptions, j'ai pris la liberté de signer un contrat de mariage entre toi et Ginny avec Arthur et Molly peu avant ton 16e anniversaire**. Dit gaiement Albus



Harry bouillait de rage. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Mais encore fallait-il que le contrat soit valide. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux.

  * **Pourquoi je ne suis informé que maintenant de l'existence du contrat** , dit-il d'une voix froide
  * Interprétant mal sa réaction, Molly répondit d'un ton à la limite de la condescendance : **tu venais de perdre Sirius, nous voulions te laisser faire ton deuil. Et puis les attaques de Voldemort ont redoublé l'an passé et nous avons préféré garder l'existence du contrat secrète pour vous protéger, Ginny et toi. Après ta victoire, nous avons estimé qu'il était mieux de te laisser avoir une année scolaire totalement normale avant de t'accabler avec de nouvelles responsabilités.**



**_"_ ** _Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me donner ces nouvelles responsabilités, d'autant que rien ne les justifie réellement. Sauf peut-être le fait que le directeur veuille garder son influence sur moi, ce qui n'est franchement possible que si je reste dans le giron immédiat d'une famille si manipulable comme la vôtre. Pas que je vous le dirais en face."_

  * **Puis-je voir le contrat, s'il vous plaît ? Que je puisse en vérifier les termes.**
  * **Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,** fit le directeur. **Je suis sûr que James et Lily auraient été ravis de voir Ginny entrer dans la famille.**
  * **Oh, je n'en doute pas. Une nouvelle rouquine dans la longue liste des épouses Potter, mon père aurait adoré. Mais comme vous l'avez très bien remarqué, je suis un homme convoité car je suis Lord Potter. Mais je suis également Lord Black et j'ai la ferme intention de guider ces deux grandes lignées vers un certain but. Je veux juste m'assurer que les termes du contrat ne vont pas à l'encontre de l'objectif que je me suis fixé.** Fit Harry en tendant la main vers le directeur



Celui-ci fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin et le remis à contrecœur au jeune homme. Harry le déroula partiellement, suffisamment pour en lire l'intitulé et les premières lignes, avant de l'enrouler de nouveau et de se lever.

  * **Très bien. Je vais le lire en profondeur et je vous ferais part des éventuelles modifications d'ici la fin de la semaine.**
  * **Tu peux le lire ici Harry** , tenta Arthur.
  * **Je tiens à pouvoir vraiment mettre en parallèle le contrat avec mes notes personnelles. Certains points restent encore obscurs et la perspective de ce contrat pourra m'éclairer. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**



Harry sortit alors du bureau et se retint difficilement de claquer la porte. Le peu qu'il avait lu laisser présager que le contrat était effectivement valide et actif. Ce qui posais un sérieux problème. Au beau milieu de la cour carrée, Harry se stoppa et se demanda sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande et effectivement comparer le contrat avec son projet politique. Où il pouvait... Oui, il allait suivre cette possibilité. Décidé, Harry se dirigea vers la cour Pavée.

 

 


	2. Consort Potter-Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Présence d'un lemon.

Harry faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée d’un salon cosy, le fameux contrat écrasé dans son poing. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Sa mini-randonnée fut arrêtée par une remarque acerbe quelques instants plus tard :

  * **Potter, je te prierais d'arrêter de créer un trou dans mon tapis.**



Harry se stoppa et se tourna vers l’origine de la voix. Face à lui, Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, résident habituel de ce logement de fonction.

Et accessoirement, son mari.

En guise de réponse, il tendit le contrat qu'il accompagna d'une exclamation :

  * **Explique-moi comment cette merde est valide !**
  * **Langage** , le sermonna Severus en lui prenant le contrat des mains pour le lire. **Je n'ai qu'une supposition, qui devra être confirmée par les Gobelins. Je pense que Dumbledore a, laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute, eu la chance de signer ce contrat entre le décès de ton parrain et la lecture de son testament dans lequel il t'a émancipé.**
  * **Hein ?**
  * **Tout sorcier mineur qui se retrouve sans gardien magique officiellement désigné se retrouve sous la tutelle du Ministère ou, s’il est déjà scolarisé à Poudlard, sous celle du directeur.** Soupira Severus. **Je croyais que tu lisais des livres de droit.**
  * **Je n’en suis pas encore arrivé à ce point. Le chapitre sur le Magenmagot a tellement d'annexes que je ne m'y retrouve plus. Il n'empêche, cela n’explique QUE comment il a pu le signer, pas pourquoi il EST valide alors que je suis MARIE ! A toi !**
  * **C'est une bonne question. Le contrat fait par Albus est contrat d'union nominal, appelé plus simplement contrat de mariage, il ne concerne que toi et Miss Weasley, ce qui veut dire...**
  * **Qu’il ne peut être reporté sur un autre membre de nos familles respectives, si l'un de nous venait à être incapable de l'honorer. Alors que le contrat qui nous lie tous les deux est un contrat d'union simple, n'importe quel membre de nos familles aurait pu être désigné à tout moment pour l'honorer. Il ne s'est d'ailleurs activé que parce que nous sommes les derniers représentants de nos lignées et que la magie a voulu faire face au risque que le contrat ne soit jamais honoré. Cependant, un contrat nominal prend normalement le pas sur un contrat simple.**
  * **Je pense qu'une fois de plus, Harry, tu es une exception à la règle. Allons à Gringotts, ils pourront nous éclairer sur la situation.**



Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le couple se trouvait en face du comptoir de la banque magique.

  * **Bonjour, nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec mon gestionnaire de patrimoine, Griphook.**
  * **Très bien, Lord Potter-Black, Lord Prince, suivez-moi.**



Le Gobelin les amena dans un bureau puis en ressorti en fermant la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Griphook fit son entrée.

  * **Lord Potter-Black, Lord Prince. Que votre patrimoine s'agrandisse. Que me vaux cette visite plutôt tardive ?**
  * **Que vos activités soient fructueuses, Griphook,** répondit Severus. **Nous nous posions des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la validité de ce contrat d'union nominal** , ajouta-y-il en tendant le contrat.



Griphook prit le contrat entre les mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sembla lire le document plusieurs fois avant de le poser sur le bureau et de passer sa main par-dessus plusieurs fois, tout en marmonnant des phrases en Gobelin. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, reporta son regard sur le noble couple.

  * **Je peux maintenant répondre à toutes vos questions. Je confirme que ce contrat est valide. Au travers de la magie qui lui est intrinsèque, j'ai pu déterminer qu'il a été signé le 22 juin précédent votre 16 e Soit 4 jours après le décès de Sirius Black et 9 jours avant l'ouverture de son testament. M. Dumbledore a habilement usé du décès de votre tuteur magique et de l'incapacité évidente de Lady Londubat à vous prendre en charge pour recourir à votre statut, certes temporaire, de pupille de Poudlard pour signer ce contrat. Après, je doute qu'il est pu sortir un tel document en si peu de temps et je pense qu'il a surtout joué d'un autre problème pour s'octroyer le droit de songer à une telle obligation en votre profit, Lord Potter. Voyez-vous, dans la mesure où Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès, il n'a donc jamais été condamné et ses droits envers vous n'ont jamais été révoqués par la magie. En parallèle, l'attaque contre les Londubat couplé au fait que le testament de vos parents ait été scellé par le Ministère font que vous avez été déclaré pupille du Ministère. De manière tout à fait irrégulière, dois-je préciser. Avant que votre inscription à Poudlard ne soit confirmée, votre tuteur légal n'était autre que la personne à la tête des services sociaux et d'archives au Ministère. Une fois officiellement inscrit à Poudlard, la tutelle est passée sous l'autorité du directeur Dumbledore. Hors arrangements personnels pour lesquels nous disposons de preuves écrites, Gringotts ne reconnait que les tutelles et autres formes d'autorité de par la magie.**
  * **Il y a matière à changer la législation sur ce point,** fit Harry. **Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de l'existence de ce contrat lors de mon émancipation ?**
  * **Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore n'a pas enregistré le contrat à Gringotts mais uniquement au Ministère. Il s'agit d'une alternative mise en place il y a environ deux siècles pour faire face aux besoins de transférabilité des actes concernant des nés-moldu ou des sang-mêlés entre notre monde et l'extérieur. Mais habituellement, une copie existe également à Gringotts. Très malin de sa part...**
  * **En quoi est-ce malin ?**
  * **Rien n'empêche d'enregistrer un contrat seulement à Gringotts ou au Ministère mais si le double enregistrement est choisi, les deux copies doivent être identiques sous peine d'annulation du contrat et de potentielles poursuites judiciaires. Et la signature d'un contrat pour le dernier membre et héritier de deux familles de l'envergure des Potter et Black au lendemain du décès de son tuteur et prédécesseur aurait générer une enquête de notre côté, qui se serait sans aucun doute solder par une annulation du contrat et une traduction devant le Magenmagot. Je pense d'ailleurs que M. Dumbledore devait se douter qu'un conflit pouvait exister quant à l'identité de la personne reconnue comme votre tuteur avant le décès de Sirius Black.**
  * **Vous dites que le ministère s'est contenté d'enregistrer le contrat sans faire de vérification ?** Demanda Harry
  * **Tout à fait. Vous ne devriez plus être étonné des méthodes, ou plutôt du manque de, du Ministère, Lord Potter.**
  * **Je suis juste étonné de voir qu'ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'être encore plus stupides.**
  * **Vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi le contrat est valide alors qu'Harry et moi sommes unis d'après un contrat**. S'impatienta Severus
  * **Lord Potter-Black ici présent est le premier sorcier depuis plus de 664 ans à être titulaire ou héritier direct d'au moins deux titres de noblesse. D'après une vieille loi qui n'a pas été utilisée depuis 700 ans au moins, vous avez donc le droit de prendre deux conjoints, un par Maison et lignée indépendante dont vous êtes le chef.**
  * **Donc vous être en train de dire que je suis le seul sorcier du Royaume-Uni à avoir actuellement le droit d'être officiellement polygame ?**
  * **Tout à fait. Si nous faisons abstraction de ce contrat,** fit Griphook en désignant de manière dédaigneuse le parchemin, **et dans l'éventualité où vous vous contenteriez d'un seul enfant avec Lord Prince, celui-ci aurait droit à trois conjoints d'après cette loi car héritier Potter-Black-Prince.**
  * **Donc Ginny va devenir Lady Black ?**
  * **Oui et...non. Comme le contrat qui vous lie à Lord Prince provient de la lignée Potter, la titulature de Consort Potter lui revient, quand bien même il ne l'utiliserait pas. La logique voudrait effectivement que Ginevra Weasley devienne Lady Black après votre union et que tout enfant qu’elle mettra au monde soit prioritaire sur la succession Black, ceux nés de Lord Prince étant prioritaires sur la succession Potter. Sauf que la mère d'Arthur Weasley, Cedrella, a été reniée par sa famille lors de son mariage avec Septimus. Je vous laisse deviner son nom de jeune fille.**
  * **Black !** Firent Harry et Severus en cœur
  * **Les dispositions en vigueur dans la Charte familiale font qu'aucune personne descendant de Cedrella sur les dix prochaines générations portant le nom de Weasley ou née d'une personne portant le nom de Weasley ne sera considéré comme apte et digne d’être le conjoint d'un Black ni à mettre au monde quelqu'un ayant un droit sur le patrimoine Black. Dans l’absolu, rien n’empêche un membre de la famille Black d’épouser une telle personne mais cela signifie, suivant le caractère du chef de famille, de prendre le risque de se faire renier ou de voir son conjoints et ses enfants traités comme de la bouse d’hippogriffe par le reste de la famille. Précisons que les enfants ne peuvent porter le nom de Black vu qu’ils ne sont pas considérés comme membre de la famille. En somme, Lord Prince restera Consort Black et Miss Weasley ne pourra être connue que sous le nom de Mrs Potter. De plus, tout enfant que Lord Prince mettra au monde aura un droit à la succession Black et sera prioritaire sur la succession Potter par rapport aux enfants nés de Miss Weasley.**
  * **.. Admettons qu'Harry ait 4 enfants, d'abord trois avec Ginny puis un avec moi, mon enfant deviendra Lord Potter même s'il est le plus jeune de la fratrie ?** Demanda Severus pour confirmation
  * **Vous avez bien compris. Et pour précision, vous ne pouvez réintégrez posthumément Cedrella, et par extension les Weasley, dans la famille car vous le feriez pour votre intérêt personnel et non celui de la Maison Black. Maintenant que nous avons vu le pourquoi du comment, nous allons nous concentrer sur le quoi. Je vous le dis tout de suite, Lord Potter, ce contrat va totalement à l'encontre des projets que vous avez.**
  * **Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce que le vieux citronné a fait ?**
  * **Rien de bien méchant en soi : une fois mariée, Miss Weasley ne sera pas autorisée à travailler, elle devra vous donner 8 enfants...**
  * **Huit !**
  * **Je croyais que tu voulais une famille nombreuse** , rétorqua Severus.
  * **Il y a une différence entre la vouloir et se la voir imposer.**
  * **Je vous épargne donc le reste qui implique, entre autres, que vous vous défassiez de tous vos elfes de maison. En somme, ce contrat est le meilleur contrat de mariage Weasley qui ait été fait dans l’histoire de notre société.**
  * **Ne me dite pas qu'il a osé signer un contrat pour un Lord de deux maisons Très Nobles et Anciennes voire Très Ancienne qui soit totalement rédigé par une maison inférieure, et qui n'aura même pas la dominance dans l'union ??** S'exclama Severus
  * **J'ai bien peur que si.**



Harry regarda alternativement Severus puis Griphook

  * **.. Je comprends l'histoire de la dominance des familles mais pas le rapport avec le contrat.**
  * **La famille Weasley n'est qu'une Ancienne Famille et ne fait pas le poids socialement face aux familles Potter et Black. La famille dominante fixe les dispositions du contrat, même s'il est courant d'intégrer certaines dispositions en provenance de la famille soumise. D'un point de vue social, Dumbledore et les Weasley ont insulté la famille Potter, sans parler de la lignée Black, en n'intègrent pas une majorité de clause familiales. Pas qu'ils auraient pu y avoir accès sans te mêler dès le début au processus mais l'idée est là. D'autant plus que tu m'as dit qu'Albus avait été réticent à te fournir une copie. Il pense que tu es au courant de ton héritage que depuis tes 17 ans et il ne sait pas exactement ce que tu sais à ce sujet. Il cherche à contrôler les informations auxquelles tu as accès et je pense que le mariage avec Ginevra, au-delà des avantages qu’il apporte à sa famille, est un moyen de te garder de manière indirecte sous la tutelle de Dumbledore car le fait que les Weasley ont été et sont encore pour certains dépendants et redevables à Dumbledore est le plus grand secret de polichinelle de notre communauté.**
  * **Plus on creuse, plus le niveau de respect que j'ai pour notre cher directeur diminue. Remanions ce contrat de suite ! Déjà, on enlève la clause sur les enfants, elle devra travailler tant qu'elle n’aura pas enfanter…**



Une fois finis à Gringotts, Severus et Harry revirent à Poudlard. Ils avaient fait une totale refonte du contrat, ne gardant aucune disposition Weasley, remplacées par des traditions Potter ou inventées sur le tas. Il n’était pas nécessaire d’inclure des clauses Black de par la situation de Ginny vis-à-vis de cette famille. Une copie du contrat original et de sa modification a été enregistré à Gringotts, ainsi qu'une copie pour Harry et pour les Weasley. Severus en avait également demandé une copie, en guise d'assurance personnelle, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire.

  * **Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, enfin autant que j'estime qu'elle peut l'être, je vais les laisser mariner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ça leur apprendra** , fit Harry
  * **Je vois que je commence à déteindre sur toi, c'est bien. Par contre, tu déteins également sur moi car je n'ai pas l'intention de mariner plus que cela** , fit Severus d'une voix rauque avant d'embrasser langoureusement Harry.



_ LEMON _

Harry se trouva rapidement plaqué contre un mur, une des jambes de Severus entre les siennes. Les minutes suivirent virent les deux époux se débarrasser de leurs vêtements tout en cherchant des frictions répétées sur leurs virilités éveillées. Severus ramena les mains d’Harry au-dessus de sa tête et explora le cou et le torse du jeune.

  * **Potter, je vous colle tous les soirs jusqu’à la remise des diplômes pour avoir été un mari négligeant.**
  * **C’est toi qui a dit qu’il fallait réduire les distractions pendant mes révisions… AH !** fit le jeune homme alors qu’un de ses tétons venait d’être mordu.
  * **Je vous prierais de ne pas être insolent,** répondit Severus en léchant le téton maltraité, ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupir chez le jeune homme. **Et d’être plus repentant. La Chambre des Secrets est l’habitat naturel du Basilic. Or MON Basilic s’en est vu récemment privé.**
  * **Humm… J’ai été vilain… Punissez-moi, professeur.**



Et en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, Severus retourna Harry en le plaquant contre le mur, fit disparaitre son pantalon et son caleçon et utilisa un sortilège pour préparer le jeune homme avant de le pénétrer d’une traite, soutirant un magnifique cri au jeune sorcier. Severus prit ensuite sur lui d’instaurer un rythme soutenu, laissant peu de répit à son jeune époux tandis qu’il s’attelait à marquer son cou. Pour Harry, sa sensibilité était exacerbée à la fois par les va et vient de son époux dans son intimité mais aussi le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qu’il ressentait par le frôlement de ses tétons sur le mur froid en pierre. Les effets de la privation due aux examens se firent rapidement sentir et le couple fut frappé d’un orgasme conjoint en quelques minutes. Quand Harry émergea quelques instants plus tard, il faisait de nouveau face à son ténébreux époux, la tête sur l’une de ses épaules et sentant clairement des mains s’aventurant sur son dos.

  * **Est-ce que toutes mes retenues ressembleront à celle-ci, professeur ? Votre basilic dans ma chambre des Secrets ?**
  * **Après tout, tu as deux semaines pour palier à un mois et demi de négligence.**
  * **Dans ce cas, je n’ai pas une minute à perdre,** répondit Harry en trainant son mari dans la chambre à coucher.



 


	3. Malfoy Radio Moquette

 

Le lendemain matin, après qu’Harry ait quitté les cachots pour la journée, Severus prit sa copie des contrats et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

  * **Manoir Malfoy !**



Une fois arrivé dans la demeure ancestrale de son meilleur ami, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau où il trouva Lucius Malfoy, un manuscrit entre les mains et un verre de vin à proximité.

  * **Serais-tu enfin en besoin de conseils conjugaux ?**
  * **Très marrant, Lucius. Un verre de vin ? Il n'est même pas 10h.**
  * **Ce manuscrit se lit très mal seul.**
  * **Dans ce cas, je t'apporte la lecture intéressante qui te manquait cruellement,** dit-il en lui tendant les contrats
  * **Qu'est-ce ?**
  * **La dernière erreur en date d'Albus Dumbledore.**



Lucius parcouru avidement les contrats tandis que Severus prit la liberté de s'asseoir. A la fin de sa lecture, Lucius regarda fixement son ami.

  * **Je suppose qu'Harry va être dans l’obligation d’invoquer la loi de séparation des dynasties.**
  * **Mais je pense qu'il est fort probable qu'Albus cherchera à faire annuler notre union, avec ou sans cette loi. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus sont les raisons pour lesquelles Albus a signé le contrat.**
  * **Les Weasley sont une famille Ancienne à qui la noblesse échappe en raison, entre autres, de leur trop grande et trop visible _affection_ envers les moldus. Ils ont d'ailleurs toujours été dans le déni en ce qui concerne la perception de leur opinion pro-moldue au sein notre société, même si les dernières générations semblent beaucoup plus réalistes. Cela ne les a tout de même jamais empêché de poursuivre l'appartenance à la noblesse et au fils des années, des dispositions censées les rapprocher de ce but ont été prises. Elles n’ont jamais été remises et sont toujours utilisées d’une génération à une autre.**
  * **Quel type de dispositions ?**
  * **En 1417, William Weasley, premier du nom, manifestait contre mon ancêtre Philippe à propos du statut du secret. C'était une époque où la déjà forte mortalité enfantine liée aux maladies était concurrencée par la mortalité liée à la chasse aux sorcières. Les familles nobles avaient alors l'habitude d'inscrire un nombre minimum d'enfants dans les contrats d'union avec ces dangers en tête. Les Weasley ont repris cette condition. Et l'ont gardé jusqu'à présent, alors même que tous les contrats de mariage qui sont signés de nos jours ne possèdent plus une telle clause. En parallèle, toute femme ou submissif se mariant au sein de la Maison Weasley n'était pas autorisé à travailler. Et ne l’est toujours pas. Je me demande si la jeune vélane que fréquente le fils aîné d’Arthur est au courant de cela. Certains estiment que gérer à plein temps d’un patrimoine tel que celui des Delacour est un travail.**
  * **Ce qui nous amène à avoir une famille qui est notoirement connue pour avoir plus d’enfants que ses moyens financiers ne le lui permettent. Et leur situation fait face à la loi de protection du sang qui, si bien présentée, peut amener un chef de famille à prendre à sa charge le train de vie d'une fille mariée et de sa famille, ou même de la famille dont est issue une épouse de sa maison. En somme, Bill Weasley a un train de vie assuré une fois marié à l’héritière Delacour. Et s’il tourne les choses bien avec la loi, il peut faire inclure ses parents dans le lot.**
  * **Tout à fait. Sur les dernières générations, tu remarqueras que les Weasley ont fait des mariages qui les ont mis dans ce cas de figure ou aurait pu : Prewett, Black, Londubat... Un** **e** **part non négligeable de la fortune Londubat y est passer à la fin du** **19e** **Siècle** **et cela fut l’un des élèments pris en compte par Lord Sirius II Black pour exclure Cedrella de la famille** **. C'est un miracle qu'Arthur ait obtenu le droit d'épouser Molly alors que les Prewett étaient ruinés. Bien que j’image que Septimus avait dû comprendre que la noblesse serait encore plus loin d'accès s'il laisser consciemment naître un bâtard de son sang.**
  * **Donc le contrat est un point d'accès à la fortune d'Harry. Va pour la noblesse d'âme.**
  * **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon ami. De ce que tu m'as rapporté, Harry n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour la gente féminine donc encore moins envers Ginevra Weasley. De fait, ils ne peuvent s'appuyer sur une supposée romance. Sauf à ce que la jeune Weasley ait menti.**
  * **Et le statut de traitre à leur sang ? Le fait de marier leur fille unique dans une famille noble devrait l'effacer ?**
  * **Non, rien ne changera de ce point de vu là, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Leur statut leur est venu du fait qu'ils n'ont pas honorer il y a 420 ans environ un contrat nominal entre mon arrière-grand-oncle au 11e degré Clovis et la fille unique du chef de la maison Weasley de l'époque, Virginia, sans raison valable. La demoiselle s'était enfuie avec un religieux moldu qui, grand bien lui en a fait, l'a envoyé au bûcher moins d’un an plus tard. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n’est pas morte sans avoir entraîner plusieurs des nôtres dans l’affaire, y compris des membres de sa propre famille. Les Weasley ont toujours clamé haut et fort que le mari n’était pas un chasseur de sorcière mais un déséquilibré. Le Magenmagot a donc condamné la famille à être considérée comme traitre à son sang jusqu’à ce qu’une fille épouse un membre de la famille Malfoy ou un proche parent. Je te vois venir, Severus et non, Harry ne remplit pas cette condition car sa parenté avec ma famille n'est pas directe. Le dernier mariage Malfoy-Potter remonte à plusieurs siècles et aucune postérité n'en est ressortie.**
  * **Je vois. Cependant, je crains que Dumbledore et les Weasley, eux, aient pris la logique de proche parent dans un sens plus large** , répondit Severus avec un sourire carnassier auquel Lucius répondit.
  * **Je suppose que je peux ajouter ces contrats à notre dossier secret.** Fit Lucius en faisant apparaître une pochette déjà surchargée de documents.
  * **Mais évidemment.**



* * *

Pendant que Severus était avec Lucius, Harry circulait dans l'école sous sa cape d’invisibilité, carte du Maraudeur à la main. Il tentait d'éviter Ginny, qu'il voyait s'agiter dans tout le château, et de trouver Hermione et Drago pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Par chance, il trouva les deux dans la bibliothèque. Après s'être fait connaitre, il dirigea les deux vers la salle sur demande. C'était plus court que de retourner dans les cachots et de prendre le risque de croiser Ginny.

  * **Potter, pourquoi tu te balades sous ta cape ? Tu t'es disputé avec Oncle Sev ?**
  * **Non et j'aurais préféré. J'utilise ma cape pour éviter Ginny car si elle me met la main dessus, elle ne me lâchera pas de la journée.**
  * **Elle se décide enfin à tenter sa chance avec le Sauveur.**
  * **...**
  * **Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Hermione
  * **Dumbledore a signé un contrat de mariage entre moi et Ginny juste après la mort de Sirius. Et grâce à une vieille loi qui autorise les lords ayant plusieurs titres à avoir autant de conjoints que de titre, je suis dans l’obligation de l'épouser bien qu’étant déjà marié.**



Harry regarda ses deux amis. Drago semblait à la fois choqué et dégoûté, pour ne pas dire horrifié. Quant à Hermione, c’est comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer. Après tout, elle considérait les Weasley comme des gens intègres qui avaient renoncé à respecter une bonne partie des traditions sorcières archaïques. Quant à Dumbledore, il était censé être le parfait exemple de la réussite honnête.

  * **.. Mais comment il a pu ? Je veux dire, il n'a jamais été ton tuteur légal !**
  * **Apparemment, il l'a été pendant au moins quelques jours entre le décès de Sirius et la lecture de son testament, vu que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a signé le contrat. Mais il l'avait sans doute déjà rédigé avant.**
  * **Je comprends rien. Sirius t’a émancipé dans son testament… Et pourquoi Dumbledore aurait déjà eu le contrat rédigé ?**
  * **Je pense que ce que Potter essaie de dire, c'est que jusqu'au décès de Black, les registres civils du Ministère et les archives magiques de Gringotts n'étaient pas d'accord sur l’identité de son tuteur légal. Pour Gringotts, il a toujours dû s’agir de Black, sur le principe qu'il n'avait jamais été condamné ni même jugé. Tandis que le Ministère a dû catégoriser Harry de pupille de la nation ce qui l'a, en théorie, fait passer de l'autorité du Ministère à celle du directeur quand il est entré à Poudlard. Sauf que Dumbledore, malin comme il est, a dû se douter de quelque chose quand il a songé à ce contrat. Il a donc attendu que Black passe la baguette à gauche pour signer le contrat. Puisque sans tuteur magique officiellement identifié, Harry était effectivement sous son autorité. C’était tout de même un pari risqué car si Black était resté en vie jusqu’à ta majorité Harry, la signature aurait été beaucoup plus problématique. Je sais pertinemment que Dumbledore n’a pas tué ton parrain mais je me demande s’il ne s’est pas arrangé pour le mettre dans un état d’esprit qui l’amènerait à prendre des risques. Et donc à augmenter ses chances de mortalité. Par contre, la vraie question, c’est savoir pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu l'apprends. Tu as tout de même été émancipé il a 2 ans et ta majorité effective est survenue il y a 11 mois.**
  * **Le contrat n'a pas été enregistré à Gringotts.**
  * **Si je ne m'y connaissais pas, je dirais que c'est une technique très Serpentard.**
  * **Je suis perdue là...**
  * **T'inquiète, Granger. Je te ferais un cours express en droit des contrats et de la famille sorcier. Et Oncle Sev, il l'a pris comment ?**



Harry fit un regard à Drago qui fit éclater de rire ce dernier. Il voyait très bien où son ancienne Némésis voulait en venir. Severus n'était pas un à exprimer ouvertement ses émotions mais si on le connaissait bien, on pouvait facilement deviner ses sentiments. Et il doutait que son parrain soit ravi de voir le dernier membre de la famille Wealsey entrer dans son intimité.

  * **Tu as dit que tu devais l’épouser suite à un contrat, comme avec le professeur. Il avait quoi exigences** **?** Demanda Hermione
  * **Ça, c’est le contrat original. Avec Severus, on est allé voir les Gobelins hier et on l’a remanié de fond en combles.**



Il ne savait toujours pas qui semblait le plus dégouté. Hermione ou Drago.

  * **Obligation de ne pas travailler ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Weasley ont toujours trop d’enfants et pas assez d’argent** , s’exclama Drago.
  * **Quant on ne travaille pas, pouliner semble la meilleure des occupations. C’était même déjà prévu apparemment. Huit enfants… juste un de plus que Molly.**
  * **Tiens, pas de clause de virginité. T’en as rajouté une dans le nouveau contrat, au moins ?**
  * **La loi des dynasties fait que le contrat ne peut pas être plus dur que celui qui me lie à Severus, ce qui n’est pas peu dire dans la mesure où il date de l’époque de Merlin ou presque.**
  * **Dommage, cela aurait rendu le contrat caduc d’office. Si on fait abstraction de Ron, vous deux ainsi que Neville êtes les seuls mecs de notre promo dont je suis sûre qu’ils n’ont pas fréquenté Ginny.**
  * **Rajoute Blaise. Apparemment, Ginny aurait voulu tester avec lui les soi-disant prouesses sexuelle des noirs et des italiens avec lui.**
  * **Harry, ça va ? On l’impression que tu vas vomir…**
  * **Si seuls Neville, Blaise, Drago et moi ne nous sommes pas retrouvés dans un lit avec Ginny, cela veut dire… Crabbe et Goyle…**
  * **DEGUEULASSE !** cria Drago
  * **Je crois que je me sens mal,** gémit Hermione.
  * **A défaut d’une clause de virginité, tu aurais pu mettre une clause d’intégrité. Parce que se taper Goyle et Crabbe… Faut vraiment n’avoir aucune estime de soi.** Ajouta Drago



 


	4. Le pouvoir du serpent

Severus regarda Harry se préparer. Il avait annoncé à Albus la veille qu'il avait apporté ses modifications au contrat et qu'il souhaitait remettre un exemplaire aux Weasley. Severus ne doutait pas que le vieux mage allait chercher à contester les nouvelles clauses mais Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor ayant failli finir à Serpentard pour rien.

Il était temps que l'arroseur soit arrosé.

* * *

Ginny avait du mal à rester en place. Sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'Harry remettait la version définitive de leur contrat de mariage aujourd'hui. Elle était folle de joie au fait qu'il avait accepté de l'épouser. Pas qu'il en aurait été autrement. Mais elle avait eu peur que les possibles corrections qu'Harry souhaite faire retardent la célébration du mariage au point qu'elle doive compléter sa 7e année à Poudlard. Ce qui l'aurait particulièrement énervée, vu que le programme des ASPIC n'était pas en pertinence avec son projet personnel. C'est sûr que lorsque l'on a comme ambition d'être une femme trophée, la métamorphose ne sert à rien, le mari est censé vous défendre de tous les dangers, le tour des sortilèges et potions domestiques est rapidement fait, Astronomie, divination et Soins aux Créatures magiques ne sont là que pour la culture G. Mais elle pouvait comprendre d'où venait Harry, il n'avait pas été élevé dans les traditions magiques et certains termes du contrat pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise ou lui semblait totalement absurde. Même elle reconnaissait que certaines clauses dont elle avait entendu parler étaient totalement stupides. Celle sur les chambres séparées par exemple. Le but d'un tel contrat est d'avoir des enfants, donc pourquoi faire chambre à part ?!

Ginny était donc en train de se tortiller sur sa chaise dans le bureau du directeur quand Harry fit enfin son entrée. Elle était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne comprit pas que le regard qu'Harry lui lançait pouvait être considéré comme méprisant, dégoûté... Bref, manquant de respect envers sa personne. Mais son imagination lui fit penser qu'Harry faisait preuve de la légendaire retenue aristocratique et se mît en tête de l'imiter. Après tout, elle allait être Lady Potter-Black et serait bientôt une aristocrate également.

Ginny revient quelque peu à la réalité quand elle se rendit compte que Dumbledore et sa mère semblaient s'agiter à cause du contrat. A côté d'elle, Harry ricanait intérieurement. Comme prévu, le nouveau contrat perturbait Mrs Weasley et Dumbledore.

 **\- Tu as supprimé la clause sur le nombre d'enfants ?** Demanda Molly, effrayée

" _Merlin, elle agit comme si Ginny était enfant unique et représentait sa seule chance d'être grand-mère"_

**-Oui, j'estime que c'est mal vis-à-vis de Ginny de présumer ainsi de son état de santé futur.**

**-Jeune Ginny est en parfaite santé Harry. Nous avons même procédé à des examens médicaux si tu veux une preuve,** répondit Albus

**\- Je ne doute pas de sa pleine santé aujourd'hui. Mais pouvez-vous me dire avec certitude que vous étiez dans le même état physique après la naissance de Ginny que vous l'étiez après la naissance de Bill, Mrs Weasley ?**

La matriarche ne répondit pas. Après tout, soit elle se taisait, soit elle mentait. Severus avait réussi à consulter les dossiers personnels des Weasley actuels - pour une fois que le manque de sécurité et de réelle confidentialité du Ministère servit à quelque chose - pour s'apercevoir qu'après la naissance de Percy, les soigneurs avaient fortement déconseillé à Molly d'avoir d'autres grossesses, les avertissements renouvelés après les jumeaux et Ron. Mettre sa vie en danger juste pour avoir un enfant d'un sexe particulier... Sans parler des frais de santé exorbitants pour une grossesse pathologique, ce qui ajoutait encore à son manque de raisonnement alors que les finances de la famille devaient déjà être très justes.

**\- Ah, je vois qu'il est fait mention ici que Ginny devra se trouver une occupation au moins à temps partiel. S'occuper d'un foyer est un travail à plein temps. Molly ici présente en est la preuve.**

**\- Je doute qu'être femme au foyer à temps plein suffise pour s'occuper de la totalité d'une maison qui soit de la taille de Square Grimmauld. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai des elfes de maisons. Rien n'empêchera Ginny, si elle le souhaite, de s'occuper du ménage de ses espaces personnels.**

**\- À ce propos, Harry, rien n'est mentionner à propos de notre habitation. Nous allons vivre à Square Grimmauld ? Ou au Manoir Potter ?** demanda Ginny, surexcitée

 **\- Mon père n'a pas eu le temps de finir de reconstruire le manoir, il y a encore pour quelques années de travaux de construction. Et square Grimmauld est actuellement en rénovation. Nous allons vivre au Manoir Prince.** Fit Harry après une pause.

S'en suivit un silence de plomb dans le bureau, pendant lequel tous les regards étaient sur fixes sur Harry.

" _Un, deux, trois..."_

 **\- Tu es également Lord Prince ?** Demanda Ginny avec émerveillement

_"Ginny, toujours aussi superficielle. Pour ne pas dire autre chose."_

**\- Je ne savais que tu étais… apparenté à cette famille, Harry.** Fit prudemment Albus

**\- Je ne le suis pas directement. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas Lord Prince mais Lord Consort Prince.**

" _Prépare la pensine, Severus. Ça va envoyer du lourd maintenant"_

**\- Con...consort ? Comme, un homme qui est l'époux d'un Lord ou d'une Lady ?**

**\- Tout à fait. Dans mon cas, mari d'un Lord.**

**\- Connaissons-nous ce... Lord Prince ?** Fit Dumbledore avec un dégoût à peine voilé

**\- Il s'agit de Severus.**

**\- QUOI ?** Firent les trois en chœur

**\- Le professeur Rogue est Lord Prince.**

**\- Oh le pervers, le pédophile !** Enragea Molly. **S'en prendre à un jeune homme innocent !**

**\- Les relations entre un professeur et un étudiant sont interdites, Harry. Je ne sais ce qui est passé par la tête de Severus…**

**\- D'abord, je vous prierais de ne pas insulter mon époux, Mrs Weasley. Et toutes les règles** **en la** **matière ont été** **respect** **ées. L'article 63b de la charte de l'école...** Commença Harry.

**\- Interdit toute relation entre un étudiant et un professeur. Je connais la charte de l'école, merci bien.**

**\- Dans ce cas, vous vous rappelez de l'alinéa 8 qui présente les exceptions à cette règle ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il est mentionné qu'une relation entre un professeur et un élève majeur ou émancipé est tolérée du moment qu'il n'est pas fait preuve de partialité. Et après presque cinq ans à être partial envers moi dans l'extrême inverse, je crois que Severus a fini par atteindre un juste milieu. Une autre exception est les relations initiées par un contrat d'union, antérieur d'au moins 5 ans à l'arrivée de l'élève et/ou du professeur à Poudlard. Et le contrat d'union qui me lie à Severus date des années 1200 et quelques. Donc nous disions : comme les résidences Black ou Potter que j'ai eu le temps de visiter sont en travaux, je loge au manoir Prince en attendant qu'un plus large choix de résidences se présente à Severus et à moi avec toutes nos critères.**

**\- Mais, si tu es marié à Severus, tu ne peux épouser Ginny,** commença à geindre Mrs Weasley

**\- C'est vous l'expert en législation magique dans cette pièce, directeur. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de savoir pourquoi le contrat que vous avez signé est tout de même valide malgré le fait que je sois déjà marié, je ne vais pas le faire pour vous. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Faites ce que vous voulez du contrat mais moi, Harry James Potter-Black, renonce à toutes responsabilités vis-à-vis de ce contrat si son abandon est décidé sur des bases non valides. Ainsi soit-il.**

Et sur cet acte magique, Harry sorti de la tour directoriale, laissant un directeur et une Mrs Weasley estomaqués, ainsi qu'une Ginny au bord des larmes.

**\- Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ? Harry est le meilleur parti que je peux trouver pour ma pauvre Ginny !**

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly. D'ici la fin du mois de juillet, Severus sera sorti de l'équation, Ginny sera Lady Potter-Black et la famille Weasley ne sera plus considérée comme traite à son sang.**

Après le départ de Mrs Weasley et de sa fille, Albus alla consulter la charte de l'école afin de vérifier les dires d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais consulté les alinéas et sous-alinéas, se contentant de la règle seule. Cela lui revenait aujourd'hui en pleine face.

Article 63a... 63b le voilà…alinéa 5,6,7,8… par le caleçon de Merlin ! Harry avait raison.

Il ne pouvait donc faire pression avec le règlement de l'école. Il ne lui restait plus que le plan B. Il prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit rapidement un mot puis demanda à Fumsek de l'apporter à qui de droit. Le volatile disparut dans d'éclatantes flammes Gryffondor puis revint quelques instants plus tard de la même manière.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue fit son entrée dans le bureau.

**\- Directeur. Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**\- Oui, Severus... Mon cher, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Risquer votre carrière comme cela.**

**\- Dans la mesure où ma carrière de professeur n'a plus lieu d'être avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres définitivement mort, je ne me gênerais pas pour la risquer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent. Du moins à ma connaissance.**

**\- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Severus. Je sais pour Harry et vous.**

**\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la situation ni les règles de l'école qui font que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.**

**\- Mais vous auriez dû m'en parler tout de même. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution pour vous sortir tous deux de ce contrat...**

**\- Premièrement, directeur, dans la mesure où j'ai épousé Harry une fois sa majorité atteinte, le règlement de l'école n'oblige qu'à mettre au courant la directrice de maison concernée. Et comme Minerva était à notre mariage, vous pouvez vous douter qu'elle était au courant. Deuxièmement, nous n'avions ni la possibilité et encore moins le besoin ou encore la volonté de sortir de ce contrat. Par contre vous, vous voulez avoir le champ totalement libre pour faire de Miss Weasley la nouvelle dame de la Maison Potter. Malheureusement pour Harry et pour moi, rien ne vous en empêche, quand bien même vous avez abusé de vos pouvoirs de tuteur pour signer ce contrat.**

**\- Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là, Severus. Vous avez toujours été un bon élément du corps enseignant et devoir vous dénoncer pour viol et abus d'autorité sur élève me...**

**\- Osez me dire que cela vous fend le cœur ! Albus, vous ne faites pas le poids. Je dois admettre que vos idées de base étaient très Serpentard. Sauf que tous les participants actifs de cette histoire, vous le premier, êtes trop Gryffondor et n'avez pas réfléchit à toutes les possibilités. Et dire que vous avez eu deux ans depuis la signature pour examiner tout ceci. Moi, par contre, en bon Serpentard, j'ai assuré mes arrières et ceux de mon époux en moins de 2 jours. Je vais donc vous dire ceci avant de prendre congé : je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre chemin mais si vous et les Weasley, vous vous mettez en travers du mien, sachez que les Gobelins et Lucius Malfoy sont particulièrement fâchés de vos divers agissements envers Harry et qu'un seul mot de moi, et votre vie pourrait devenir un enfer. Sur ce, j'ai des potions à finir. Bonne journée, directeur.**

Severus sorti du bureau sans laisser le temps à Albus d'ajouter un mot supplémentaire. De tout façon, le vieux mage était bouche bée : apparemment, ses manigances n'étaient plus aussi secrètes qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne prenait pas la menace du potionniste à la légère mais Fudge aimait le pouvoir plus que tout. Suffisait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que le pouvoir, c'était lui, et Lucius Malfoy ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et après cela, il aura largement le temps pour faire part de sa déception à Minerva sur son comportement.

Plus tard dans la journée trouva Albus au Ministère, attendant d'être reçu par l'influençable Premier Ministre sorcier. Il doutait que Severus, au travers de Malfoy, est pu déjà infecter l'esprit de Fudge. Le ministre s'était rattrapé après l'histoire du département des Mystères quand il avait découvert que certains des membres de l'Ordre faisaient partis de l'élite des aurors, en disant que le Ministère avait toujours été au courant du retour de Voldemort et avait chercher à préserver la tranquillité de la population en oeuvrant en sous-marin. Quant au blond, il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas se faire attraper ni au Ministère, ni à la bataille de Poudlard l'an passé et de plaider pour l'exonération posthume de Sirius, réussissant l'exploit d'obtenir le versement de 200 000 G au profit d'Harry pour l'emprisonnement à tort, sans parler des majorations pour absence de procès, l'ordre du baiser du détracteur etc.

 **\- Ah, Albus. Bonjour. Entrez mon cher, entrez.** Fit Cornelius Fudge

**\- Bonjour Cornelius. Je viens vous parler d'un sujet d'une certaine importance.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Je viens de découvrir que l'un de mes professeurs est dans une relation contraire aux règles de l'école avec l'un des étudiants.**

**\- Je vois... Vous avez découvert le mariage d'Harry Potter et de Severus Rogue.**

**\- Vous étiez au courant ?**

**\- Oui, Lucius est venu me voir cet été, le lendemain de la cérémonie en fait, en me demandant de préserver l'intimité des jeunes mariés. Ses mots, pas les miens. En tout cas, je peux vous rassurer, leur mariage n'est en rien contraire au règlement de Poudlard. L'alinéa 63b du règlement...**

**\- Oui, oui. On m'a parlé de cette règle particulière.**

**\- Dans ce cas, quel est le problème, Albus?**

**\- J'ai sig... En ma possession un contrat de mariage concernant Harry et la fille d'Arthur Weasley. Son mariage avec Severus empêche la réalisation de ce contrat, qui serait beaucoup plus bénéfique pour tout le monde.**

**\- Bénéfique pour tout le monde, cela reste à voir. Le jeune Lord Potter-Black a plus à gagner d'une union avec la famille Prince qu'avec la famille Weasley.**

**\- Harry est le dernier des Potter ainsi que le chef de la famille Black et a besoin d'assurer la continuité de sa lignée.**

**\- Deux hommes peuvent concevoir un enfant ensemble s'ils sont suffisamment puissants. Et les événements des dernières années nous ont démontrés qu'autant Lord Potter-Black que Lord Prince sont des sorciers très puissants. Je doute que la conception d'un enfant sera très difficile pour eux une fois qu'ils s'attèleront à la tâche.**

**\- ...Ce n'est pas la question.**

**\- C'est vrai, nous nous sommes égarés. La réponse à votre question est la Loi des dynasties.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- La loi des dynasties. Le mariage de Lord Potter avec Lord Prince est dû à un contrat. Et on ne peut décidément pas interrompre la réalisation d'un contrat au profit d'un autre à ce stade. Heureusement pour vous, Lord Potter est également Lord Black et il a la possibilité de différencier les deux lignées lors de sa succession. La loi des dynasties lui permet, dans ce but, d'avoir un conjoint par titre, si l'on peut dire. Ainsi, en épousant Miss Weasley, il pourra décider que tous les enfants qu'elle mettra au monde seront prioritaire sur la succession Black et ceux de Lord Prince prioritaires sur la Potter. Ou inversement.**

**\- Je ne connaissais pas cette loi.**

**\- Moi non plus ! Mais il faut avouer qu'aucune personne ne s'est trouvé à la tête de deux familles depuis plusieurs siècles. Je me suis juste...intéressé à la situation de notre héros quand j'ai pris connaissance de l'étendue de son héritage.**

**\- Et bien, merci Cornelius. Vous avez apaisé ma conscience et m'épargner bien des soucis.**

**\- Mais de rien, Albus. De rien.**

Le vieux sorcier sorti du bureau ministériel et se précipita en direction des ascenseurs pour atteindre l'atrium. Il allait faire un détour par le Terrier avant de regagner Poudlard. Molly devait commencer l'organisation du mariage au plus vite afin que Ginny soit mariée avant la fin juillet.

Dans son bureau, Fudge ricanait. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que tout le monde le pensait. Enfin si, il l'était mais pour une raison inconnue, il s'était toujours méfié de Dumbledore. Sa défaite de Grindelwald avait des zones d'ombres, en particulier le comment il en était arrivé là. Le sorcier était un professeur lambda avant ça ! Bref, il avait bien entendu le lapsus du vieux mage ainsi que son discours initial. Il se doutait que quelque chose de pas très clair - pour ne pas carrément dire de pas très légal - entourait la signature du contrat Weasley. Cela tombait bien que Lucius et sa femme viennent manger à la résidence ce soir. Il était sûr qu'il apprécierait cette information de dernière minute.


	5. Compte à rebours

**_ J-21 avant le mariage _ **

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry et Severus apprirent par le biais de Lucius la visite d'Albus au Ministère. Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, Ginny recevait une lettre.

_Ginny chérie,_

_Le professeur Dumbledore est passé hier à la maison : tu épouseras bien Harry. Ceci grâce à une vieille loi en désuétude car, malheureusement, le professeur Rogue devra rester. Mais bon, on fera avec. J'envoie de suite la nouvelle à la Gazette et commence à préparer les festivités. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de passer du temps avec ton fiancé pour commencer à parler d'avenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ta mère_

Ravie, la jeune rouquine se leva pour se lancer à la recherche de son futur mari. Bien évidemment, elle ne le trouva pas, d'autant plus qu'elle ignora volontairement la possibilité qu'il soit dans les cachots.

 

**_ J-19 avant le mariage _ **

Harry venait de recevoir une lettre de Molly pour obtenir son accord sur la date du mariage. A vrai dire, elle demandait juste si la présentation du carton d'invitation lui convenait et la date était bien évidemment indiquée dessus.

Le 12 juillet.

Pourquoi une date aussi proche, sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion (Merlin soit loué) de mettre Ginny dans une situation préoccupante ? Encore une fois, Drago apporta la réponse.

  * **Jusqu’au 16e siècle, il y avait des quotas pour le nombre d'élèves admis en cycle ASPIC. Suffisait qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans une des classes que tu voulais suivre et te voilà obliger à quitter Poudlard avec une qualification qui te garantis un emploi au bas de l'échelle hiérarchique du Ministère même si, en principe, tu peux évoluer et obtenir des équivalences plus tard. Bien évidemment, le Ministère étant ce qu'il est, il était tout à fait possible d'acheter la place de ton enfant en ASPIC. En parallèle, la majorité des élèves étaient promis à quelqu'un dans le cadre d'un contrat, dont au moins les 3/4 l'étaient à quelqu'un de la même tranche d’âge. Ai-je précisé qu'il était courant que les parents négocient des appartements privés une fois les enfants en cycle d'ASPIC ?**
  * **Des appartements privés ? Alors qu'ils ne sont pas mariés ? Totalement stupides avec les clauses de virginité !**
  * **Les clauses de virginité n'étaient réellement utilisées que dans le cas de grand d'écart d'âge entre les promis, histoire que l'aîné des époux ne se casse pas la tête à faire régulièrement vérifier l'état de l'autre, ou dans le cas où une famille est réputée pour avoir des membres frivoles. Par exemple, toute personne saine d'esprit qui souhaite marier son fils avec la future fille de Blaise devra demander une telle clause. Donc je disais... Évidemment que les promis ne faisaient pas chambre à part. Quelle serait l'utilité des appartements privés alors qu'ils pourraient avoir le même effet en restant dans leurs dortoirs ? Et plus d'une fois, des jeunes filles, bizarrement jamais des jeunes hommes, se sont retrouvés enceintes de leur promis. Bien évidemment, le mariage était avancé pour éviter que l'enfant naisse bâtard. Sauf que le règlement de l'école est fait de telle manière qu'elles étaient obligées de quitter Poudlard et poursuivre leur scolarité avec un tuteur. Autre bizarrerie de la chose, les grossesses ont toujours été découvertes en Septième année ou suffisamment tard en Sixième pour que leur place ne puisse être réattribuée. Certes, une amende était payée mais le montant était tellement dérisoire que l'année suivante, tu avais autant de grossesses surprises si ce n'est plus.**
  * **Je trouve que cela ressemble à un complot pour empêcher les nés-moldu et certains sang-mêlés d'obtenir rapidement des bons postes. Je suis sure qu'ils constituaient la majorité des enfants qui n'obtenaient pas de place,** fit Hermione.
  * **Il devait peut-être y avoir de cela mais il s’agissait principalement de jeux d’alliances politiques. Si tu es liée à une autre famille par un contrat et tu te rends compte qu'elle veut en sortir, s'arranger pour que ta fille tombe enceinte ou que ton fils mette sa fiancée en cloque pouvait être la seule solution pour maintenir le contrat et tout ce qui allait avec. Comme vous vous en doutiez, les quotas ont été supprimés entre temps mais le risque de grossesse adolescente était toujours présent. Alors des provisions ont été faites dans le règlement : plus d'appartements privés pour les couples dont les deux membres ne sont pas majeurs ainsi qu’engagement signé de prévenir toute grossesse avant la réussite des ASPIC. Après, il y a de la tolérance : je doute que tu risques grand chose si on découvre lors de la réception des résultats d’ASPIC que ta fiancée ou toi-même en es aux premiers stades d’une grossesse. Comme la confirmation d'inscription doit être renvoyée le 31 août au plus tard, je pense que certains individus, pour ne citer personne, s'attendent à ce que tu mettes Weaselette en cloque juste après votre mariage, ce qui laisserait ensuite suffisamment de temps pour découvrir la chose et annoncer son non-retour à l'école d'ici fin août. Ce qui serait vraiment du gâchis sachant qu'elle a déjà réalisé la moitié du cycle d'étude,** ajouta sarcastiquement Drago.



Harry avait donc renvoyé une lettre à sa future belle-mère lui indiquant que le design du carton d'invitation lui plaisait mais que la date du mariage était trop tôt à son goût. Il en avait profité pour lui fournir sa liste d'invités - Severus, les Malfoy, Remus, les Tonks, Hermione, Neville, Luna - et lui rappeler que par les traditions (vu que les Weasley s'étaient apparemment subitement découverts traditionalistes), les frais des célébrations étaient divisés entre les familles des époux, de préférence à part égale, et que la robe de marié, ainsi que les tenues des demoiselles d’honneur et compagnie étaient à la charge de la famille de l'épousée.

 

**_ J-17 avant le mariage _ **

L’édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier publiait un numéro spécial avec en Une les fiançailles d'Harry et Ginny. Bien évidemment, Severus se retrouvait également en gros plan, à la 2e page. Bref, toute leur vie et bien plus étalée à la vue de tous. Et certaines des informations n'avaient pu qu'être fournies par les Weasley. Aucune pudeur. Plus cela allait et moins Harry respectait ceux qu'il avait considéré un temps comme sa famille d'adoption.

Harry croisa "par hasard" Rita Skeeter à Pré-au-lard, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ravie de voir le futur marié, Rita lui demanda avec un clin d'œil s'il y avait une raison pour ce mariage plus qu'express. Il lui répondit qu'il ne faisait que suivre la volonté de ses beaux-parents et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire que perdre du temps à contester une date de cérémonie. Cette réponse laissa Rita perplexe mais pas sa plume à papotes.

 

**_ J-15 avant le mariage _ **

Les jumeaux frappèrent à la porte des cachots. Contre toute attente, ils semblaient quelque peu inquiets de se trouver dans cette partie du château, ce qui était étonnant de leur part. Ou alors, ils avaient plutôt peur de l'accueil qu’il leur serait réservé en tant que messagers. Ce fut Severus qui leur ouvrit la porte. Il arqua un sourcil avant d'appeler Harry. Vu la tension qu'il sentait chez les jumeaux, ce dernier leur proposa d'aller marcher dans le parc. Le fait qu'ils ne terminent pas les phrases l’un de l'autre fut la première alerte.

  * **Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?** Fit Fred
  * **Oui, le ciel est bien bleu** , Répondit George **. De quelle couleur sera ta robe de cérémonie, Harry ?**
  * **Je t'aurais bien vu avec un vert bouteille mais Maman va criser à cause de la couleur serpentarde donc je dirais plutôt un bleu marine. Le rouge ne t’irait vraiment pas.**
  * **Bon, vous allez cracher le morceau, oui ou non ?**



A cet instant, les jumeaux se regardèrent puis s’affrontèrent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Fred l'emporta.

  * **Bon Harry, on est venu pour te dire deux choses. Comme j'ai gagné, je t'annonce la chose la plus facile. Même si on savait, comme tout le monde dans la famille d'ailleurs, que Ginny avait un faible pour toi, on n’était pas au courant pour le contrat. On est même horrifiés que de ce qu'on fait nos parents. Depuis tout petit, Papa nous a martelé que les contrats de mariage étaient une des armes des riches sang-purs pour éviter que les petites gens comme nous puissions sortir de la pauvreté et autres trucs dans le genre. Maman n’était pas aussi vocale sur le sujet mais à entendre Tante Muriel, on s'est dit que c'est parce qu'elle aurait pu "bénéficier" d'un contrat si Pépé Prewett n'avait pas perdu l'argent de la famille. Donc pour te dire qu'on est de ton côté et qu’on ne sera pas trop regardant en ce qui concerne les actions que tu auras vis-à-vis de Ginny.**
  * **Merci, les gars. Pas que je pensais que vous ayez prit part à ça mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre.**
  * **Pour que tu saches personne n'était dans le plan sauf Ginny et les parents mais Ron trouve que c'est la meilleure idée qui soit. Et cette histoire crée des tensions entre Bill et Fleur. Percy a également envoyé une lettre disant, grosso modo, que rares étaient les personnes dans la famille qui voulaient s'en sortir par leur propre labeur. Donc autant dire qu’il y a peu de chance qu’il soit de la fête.**
  * **D'accord. C'est quoi la chose difficile à m'annoncer ?**
  * **On a été envoyé à propos de ta lettre dans laquelle tu mentionne la répartition des frais pour les festivités, sans doute pour te demander d'augmenter ta participation.** Répondit George
  * **Sans doute ? Et rien sur le fait que j'ai demandé à changer la date ?**
  * **En soi, elle nous a juste dit d'aller te voir. Mais c'était juste après une tirade comme quoi tu étais déjà marié et pas pressé de passer devant le mage de nouveau mais que Ginny n'avait pas de temps à perdre puis que cette répartition des frais obligerait Ginny à porter la vieille robe de mariée de Mamie Weasley, d'organiser la cérémonie au Terrier et que cela n'était pas acceptable pour un grand mariage, sauf à vouloir être la risée du Chemin de Traverse.**
  * **GRAND mariage ?!**



George fit alors apparaître un parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry. Il s'agissait d'une liste de noms. Une liste d'invités.

  * **Il s'agit de toutes les personnes que Maman estiment doivent être présentes à un mariage aristocratique, en particulier celui d'Harry Potter.**
  * **Je n'ai rien contre Susan Bones, elle est sympathique et tout mais je ne la connais pas plus que ça. Je sais qu'elle a hérité du titre de sa famille mais il ne me viendrait pas l'idée de l'inviter à mon mariage... C'est qui Aurelus Booth ?**
  * **Le supérieur du supérieur de Papa. Son N+2 quoi.**
  * **Et Arthur le connaît suffisamment pour l'inviter au mariage de sa fille ?**
  * **Disons que Papa sait qui il est. Le truc, c'est savoir si Booth sait qui est Papa en temps normal.**
  * **Ce n’est pas contre vous les gars mais toute cette histoire commence à me faire chier. Sérieusement. Tournez-le comme vous voulez mais de retour au Terrier, faites passer ce message : à l'heure actuelle, les sentiments que j'éprouve à l'égard de Severus sont mille fois plus positifs que ceux que j'éprouve pour Ginny et lorsque je l'ai épousé, n'était présents que les Malfoy, les Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Pomfresh. Soit un total de quatorze invités. Je ne vois rien qui justifierait que ma deuxième épouse ait un mariage plus grandiose que mon premier époux. Donc tout en prenant en compte la grande composition de votre famille, je voudrais que la liste des invités reste intimiste. J'ai épousé Severus au Manoir Prince, Ginny pourra bien se marier au Terrier. Severus et moi avons des fortunes telles que nous aurions pu avoir un mariage digne de ceux de la famille royale et pourtant, on en a rien fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'organiserais un mariage bling-bling alors que la famille de la mariée n'a pas les moyens de contribuer de manière significative. Je n'ai pas l'intention de servir de portefeuille plus qu'il ne sera socialement nécessaire.**



Les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée et promirent de transmettre le message.  Et ils le firent. Bien évidemment, le message ne fut pas bien reçu. Pour tenter de calmer le jeu, les jumeaux ajoutèrent que si Harry découvrait le maintien du plan actuel, il viendrait chercher Ginny avant le 12 juillet pour un simple échange de vœux devant un officier du Ministère et puis basta. Certes, Harry n'avait jamais dit cela mais cela ne les étonnerait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose du genre. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas faire mouche auprès de leur mère. Et encore moins auprès de Ginny. Ils comprirent que c’était peine perdu quand leur sœur évoqua une intervention de Dumbledore. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à le faire savoir à Harry.

 

**_ J-13 avant le mariage _ **

Le 29 juin vit la remise des diplômes d'ASPIC. A son grand bonheur et à la grande fierté de Severus, Harry fut diplômé avec mention. La tradition veut que les jeunes diplômés aillent fêter leur réussite à Pré-au-lard puis dans la Rue des Constellations, artère spécialiste des amusements magiques nocturnes. Et à cette occasion, Ron prouva quel exécrable ami il faisait. Un tant soit peu qu'il en est été réellement un.

Les jumeaux avaient réussi à créer des versions magiques de différents instruments moldus dont des mini caméras portables. Toutes maisons comprises, des personnes s'en été équipées. Et à la grande joie des Serpentards, Ron se tourna en ridicule. Plus qu'éméché après d’innombrables verres et bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et autres cocktails à base de whisky pur feu, il s'était avachi sur un canapé d'une boîte de nuit avec des filles de mœurs légères de chaque côté et avait déblatéré sur son _"Génial beau-frère, Harry Potter, le survivant, bla bla"_ , qui allait faire l'école d'auror avec lui et l'aider à monter les échelons, lui financer son futur manoir de sang-pur ainsi que la bague de fiançailles pour qu'il demande à la fille la plus intelligente de leur promo de l'épouser parce que, bien évidemment, elle dira oui car il est le meilleur parti qui soit grâce à son _"Génial beau-frère et meilleur ami"_ , d’autant plus que les personnes qui le surpassent – si une telle chose est possible - sont toutes racistes du sang et donc des néo-mangemorts.

Voici, en gros, le résumé de la vidéo prise par Théodore Nott, qui fit le tour de l'école le lendemain lors du voyage retour vers Londres. Miraculeusement, aucun des deux Weasley présents dans le train ne prirent connaissance de ladite vidéo : l'un, parce que sa gueule de bois était trop forte, l'autre parce qu'elle cherchait désespérément le fameux "beau-frère génial", qui serait plutôt le "mari génial" de son point de vue. Génial mari qui, pour sa tranquillité, s'était mis sous un sortilège de camouflage et assis dans un compartiment où peu de gens penserait le trouver : un compartiment remplis de Serpentards. Arrivés à la gare, Hermione ignora Ron et se pressa de transplaner chez ses parents. Quant à Harry, il obtint rapidement une copie de la vidéo pour Severus avant de disparaitre à son tour, souhaitant éviter plus que possible Mrs Weasley et ses éventuelles suggestions à deux Noises pour le mariage.

 

**_ J-11 avant le mariage _ **

Deux jours après leur retour au Manoir Prince, Harry ruminait sur ses prochaines noces. Lors de la réunion professorale de fin d’année, Dumbledore avait fait savoir que le mariage et ses festivités auraient lieu dans la Grande Salle et qu’il s’était personnellement chargé de l’envoi de certaines invitations. Quand les jumeaux lui avaient fait savoir que son message était tombé chez des oreilles sourdes, il ne pensait pas que c’était à ce point. Il se rendit également compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec Severus, il ne pouvait pas ne pas ouvrir de compte d’épouse à Ginny et cela le défrisait. La loi des dynasties stipulait que, dans la limite des termes des contrats et rites d’unions choisis, il ne devait y avoir le moins de différence possible entre les différents époux. Ce qui allait parfaitement dans le sens d’Harry, abstraction faite de ses préférences personnelles. En somme, la création d’un compte d’épouse pour Ginny alors que Severus n’en avait pas, fortune personnelle ou non, allait à l’encontre de cette stupide loi.

C’est alors que la solution parfaite lui vint.

  * **Severus, il faut qu'on aille à Gringotts.**
  * **Pourquoi ?** Fit l’intéressé derrière un magazine de potions
  * **Il faut que je t'ouvre un compte d'époux. Et que t'en ouvres un pour moi par la même occasion.**
  * **Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que c'était inutile.**
  * **Ça l'était jusqu'à maintenant.**
  * **Explique-toi.**
  * **On avait convenu** **qu'avec nos indécentes fortunes respectives, nul besoin de compte d'époux. Malheureusement, Ginny n'a pas de fortune. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aura une dot. Bref, je suis socialement obligé de lui ouvrir un compte d'épouse. Et je n’ai pas envie d'avoir des différences de traitement trop importantes entre mes conjoints, loi des dynasties ou non,** ajouta Harry d'un air dramatique.
  * **Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**
  * **Comme je ne veux pas et ne peux pas avoir de différence majeure de traitement entre mes époux, ils auront tous deux un compte ouvert sur ma fortune avec la MÊME somme de départ, les MÊMES virements mensuels et le MÊME bonus d'anniversaire. Et comme TU n'en as pas besoin, tu vas M'ouvrir un compte sur TA fortune avec les MEMES caractéristiques. Un système d’auto-remboursement. Cela pourra nous servir si jamais elle ose se plaindre.**
  * **Tu m'excites quand tu te mets en mode Serpentard**
  * **J'en conclue que tu approuves** , répondit le jeune en lui caressant la joue.



 

Pendant ce temps, Molly s'affairait à répondre aux différents hiboux de la société de wedding planning qu’elle avait engagée pour le mariage, lorsque Ginny arriva bruyamment dans le salon.

  * **Maman, je vais porter quoi comme tenue le 5 ?**



Le 5 juillet avait lieu au Ministère une commémoration de la fin de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Toutes les personnes qui ont été récompensées pour leur participation et leur famille étaient invitées à la réception. Cela incluait bien évidemment Harry mais aussi les Weasley. En temps normal, n'étant pas encore majeure, Ginny serait restée à la maison. Mais il s'agirait de la seule et unique occasion où elle pouvait s’afficher officiellement comme la fiancée d'Harry avant le mariage, programmé 8 jours plus tard. Elle se devait, de plus, d’y aller dans une tenue qui fasse honneur à son futur statut de lady.

  * **On ira chez Mme Malkin.**
  * **Et le prix ?**
  * **Harry paiera, bien entendu. Après tout, tu seras déjà en représentation pour les familles Potter et Black donc je doute qu'il souhaite faire croire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'occuper de toi.**



Plus tard le jour même, Molly et Ginny firent donc une virée chez Mme Malkin. Bien que le prix de ses robes de soirées et de cérémonie soit inabordable pour les Weasley, elle n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus cher dans le Royaume-Uni magique. Mais Molly n'avait pas accès aux boutiques de luxe de ce type. De toute façon, cela fera parfaitement l'affaire et sa fille avait la vie devant elle pour découvrir son style vestimentaire. Au moment de payer, Ginny lâcha que son fiancé payait et qu'il fallait envoyer la facture à Lord Potter avec un air précieux. Même si elle ne dit rien, Mme Malkin rigola intérieurement. La jeune fille allait épouser un lord et elle était loin du comportement d'une lady, ce qui confirmait certains de ses soupçons sur le mariage. Si elle avait vraiment convenu avec Lord Potter du paiement de cette robe, elle aurait eu un permis de pouvoir ou elle aurait reçu préalablement un hibou en ce sens. Mais elle suivrait le commandement de la jeune fille et enverrait la facture à Lord Potter.

Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle atterrirait au Terrier dans quelques jours après être repassé par la boutique.

 

**_ J-8 avant le mariage _ **

Le fameux 5 juillet arriva. Toute la presse était en effervescence car il s'agissait d'un côté de la première commémoration de la victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui (ou Voldemort pour les gens braves comme Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore) mais aussi car il s'agirait de la première apparition d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur, le Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu, héros national et double lord avec son époux Severus Rogue, l'insoupçonné Lord Prince, record-sorcier pour l'obtention de sa maîtrise de potion au plus jeune âge, record-sorcier de l'obtention de 4 maîtrises magiques au plus jeune âge, espion courageux et héros national, et sa future épouse Ginny Weasley, première fille dans sa famille depuis environ 7 générations.

Comme à leur habitude, les Weasley arrivèrent en retard. Personne ne remarqua leur arrivée, ce qui en défrisa certains. Ils allaient être la belle-famille de celui qui avait permis ce jour, par Mordred ! Néanmoins, 3 des membres de la famille prirent sur eux de se faire voir. Ron alla se présenter aux différents membres du département de justice magique, en particulier aux aurors et tireurs d'élite. Ayant, pour une fois, autre chose que le simple fait d'être le futur beau-frère du héros du jour comme corde à son arc, il fut plutôt bien accueilli.

Molly tenta de s'introduire auprès des ladies et femmes d'hommes puissants. Son succès fut mitigé dans la mesure où elle ignora volontairement toutes celles que Dumbledore lui avait indiqué comme n'étant pas fermement voire pas du tout dans leurs opinions et que les autres étaient peu réceptives, pour une raison ou pour une autre, même si elles lui firent bon accueil.

Ginny, elle, se relança dans la même quête qu’à Poudlard et dans le train : trouver Harry. Ainsi donc, elle se balada dans toute la salle de réception à la recherche de son fiancé, permettant par la même occasion aux commères de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

  * **Cette teinte de violet, à son âge...**
  * **Et puis le modèle de la robe...**
  * **Soyons patiente, elle est jeune et découvre la mode...**
  * **Quitte à prendre une teinte foncée, j'aurais opté pour un vert bouteille...**
  * **Pour qu'elle soit reniée par sa famille ?**
  * **Pourquoi elle serait reniée ? Vu le mariage qu'elle va faire...**
  * **Tout le monde sait que les Weasley détestent tout ce qui se rapprochent de près ou de loin à Serpentard...**
  * **Elle aurait été assortie aux yeux de son fiancé...**
  * **L'ambiance risque de ne pas être joyeuse chez Lord Potter...**
  * **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, il se moque d'un des deux.**
  * **Et en quoi ?**
  * **Tu vois le demi-frère du mari de ma belle-sœur ? Bah il a un cousin qui a une fille de la même année que la future Ginny Potter. Et jusqu’il y a un peu moins de 2 ans à peu près, Lord Prince était totalement odieux avec son époux en cours. Par contre, Lord Potter a toujours été très charmant avec la sœur de son meilleur ami.**
  * **Oh, je vois... C'est effectivement un manque de respect envers Lord Prince que de l'obliger à cohabiter officiellement avec celle qui détient son cœur.**
  * **Moi, je pense que c'est également un manque de respect pour la jeune Weasley. Parce que jusqu'à ce que Lord Potter et Lord Prince se séparent après avoir rempli les termes du contrat, elle ne sera QUE la 2 e épouse. Elle aura plus un statut de concubine officielle qu'autre chose.**



Plus loin, une petite troupe de jeunes diplômés de Poudlard observait le spectacle auquel s’adonnait Ginny. La troupe était constitué de Drago Malfoy, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Cormac McLaggen et Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

  * **.. Que fait Ginny ?** Demanda Justin
  * **Sans doute en train de chercher Potter,** répondit Cormac
  * **Elle lui est passé devant déjà quatre fois** , ajouta Blaise
  * **Si Harry ne veut pas être vu, elle ne le verra pas,** répondit Neville
  * **Mais pourquoi ? C’est sa fiancée !** S'étonna Susan
  * **Contre le gré d'Harry,** ajouta Neville



Devant le regard étonné que tout le monde, à l'exception de Malfoy, lui donna, Neville secoua la tête.

  * **Cormac, as-tu eu l'impression, avec ce dont tu as pu être témoin dans la salle commune, qu'Harry et Ginny étaient proches l'un de l'autre ?**
  * **En y réfléchissant bien, il était plus proche des autres filles de l'équipe de Quidditch que de Weaslette.**
  * **Je n’ai pas non plus le souvenir de les avoir vu proche dans la Grande Salle ou autre part,** compléta Justin
  * **Ils auraient pu vouloir garder leur histoire secrète. Je veux dire, s'il se mariait pas avec Ginny, nous n’aurions même pas su qu'il était déjà marié au professeur Rogue !** S'exclama Blaise
  * **Vous êtes naïfs,** intervint Drago. **En admettant que Potter soit fou amoureux de Weaslette, pourquoi l'épouser maintenant ? Elle a encore une année à Poudlard à compléter et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il est diplômé que Potter songera à honorer les termes du contrat avec oncle Severus.**
  * **Et quels sont les termes ?** Demanda Justin
  * **_"A heir and a spare"_** **dans les grandes lignes, pour chaque titre détenu. Potter étant doublement Lord, cela fait un total de 6 enfants. À raison d'un enfant tous les deux ans, Potter pourrait divorcer dans environ 12 ans, il aura 30 ans, Weaselette 29 ans. Parfaitement en âge d'avoir encore une ribambelle d'enfants.**
  * **Encore faut-il que Rogue et Potter soient suffisamment puissants pour réussir une grossesse masculine,** cracha Cormac
  * **T'étais où il y a un an, McLaggen ?** Fit Blaise. **Parce que sinon, tu aurais été témoin de leur puissance et t’arrêterais de dire de la merde.**
  * **En partant du principe que Neville et Malfoy disent vrai, la seule solution qui me vienne à l'esprit est un contrat.** Ajouta Susan
  * **Pas que personne ne puisse vouloir épouser Ginny, mais personne ne voudra l'épouser dans le cadre d'un contrat ! Elle n'apporte rien !**
  * **Un entrejambe d'occasion et qui doit être bien désinfectée,** Ricana Cormac.
  * **Si on garde en tête que les Weasley sont connus depuis des siècles pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants, elle apporte sa supposée fertilité à une grande famille qui est au bord de l'extension** , dit pensivement Susan
  * **En théorie, n'importe quelle fille peut apporter cela,** remarqua Justin. **Par contre, elle est gagnante car elle épouse un homme richissime et sort de la pauvreté.**
  * **Enfin quelqu'un qui fait preuve de jugeote** , s'esclaffa Drago.
  * **Mais qui a pu signer un tel contrat au nom de Potter ?** S'interrogea Cormac
  * **Quelqu'un qui, si Susan n'avait pas sa tante et si je n'avais pas ma grand-mère ainsi que mes oncles et tantes, aurait automatiquement été notre gardien dès notre onzième anniversaire,** fit Neville



A ce moment-là, Blaise, Justin, Cormac et Susan le regardèrent avec horreur.

  * **Par le caleçon de Merlin !** Fit Cormac.
  * **Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de se mêler des affaires de familles aussi puissantes que les Potter et les Black ! Il n’est même pas issu d'une famille noble !** Hurla Susan
  * **Ma mère a toujours dit que ce vieux chnok avait trop de pouvoir. Je plains Harry, sincèrement.** Fit Justin



Pendant ce temps, Harry eu pitié de Ginny et fit tomber le sortilège d'illusion sur sa personne et se prépara à être alpagué en moins de 30 secondes.

  * **Harry ! Je te cherchais partout ! Comment trouves-tu ma robe ?**



15 secondes. Nouveau record.

  * **Je pense que la couleur parme t’aurait mieux convenue. Permets que je te présente... Polyxeni Elyseus, ambassadrice de Grèce ; Amadeus Würm, représentant de l'alliance germanophone magique, Esteban Murias Jove, ambassadeur des pays ibériques. Et bien évidemment tu connais, Lucius.**



Ginny salua les ambassadeurs mais lança un regard des plus irrespectueux à Lucius, qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans la petite assemblée. Harry continua à discuter avec la petite troupe avant de se décider pour un tour de la salle de réception, Ginny accrochée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

  * **Ginny, qu'importe tes sentiments envers Lord Malfoy et sa famille, je te demande de les garder pour toi, en particulier lors de rassemblements comme celui-ci.**
  * **Mais Harry, c'est un mange...**
  * **Je te conseille de te taire tout de suite. Et de te faire à l'idée que la vie de lady n'est pas que dîners dans de jolies robes. Il y a également une part non négligeable de diplomatie. Sache d'ailleurs que tu verras souvent les Malfoy.**
  * **C'est vrai que mini-mangemort est le filleul de la chauve-souris...**
  * **Tu vas arrêter tout de suite avec les surnoms dégradants. Tu appelles les gens par leur prénom ou leur titre. Donc ça sera Severus et Drago ou héritier Malfoy. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**



Ginny acquiesça à contre cœur. Sans aucun doute que Rogue qui avait monté Harry contre elle. Elle allait lui faire comprendre que les Gryffondor étaient plus forts que les Serpentards. Lorsque le moment du dîner de gala fut présent, Ginny eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne serait pas à la même table qu'Harry. Elle alla se plaindre à Albus qui, face à la composition, fut obliger d'avouer que personne ne pouvait échanger de place avec Ginny du fait de leur importance. Apparemment, la personne ayant fait les placements était très à cheval sur les traditions et Ginny ne pouvait être avec Harry que sous la surveillance d'un chaperon, grosso modo un membre de sa famille. Sauf que personne, pas même Ron, n’avait vu sa participation dans l'effort de guerre reconnu autant que celles d'Harry, Rogue et Dumbledore et ne pouvait donc prétendre à la table d'honneur. Harry l'avait tout de fois amenée à sa table et elle avait découvert avec effroi sa composition : Drago Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones et Neville Londubat.

Zabini était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ne pourrait pas inscrire à son tableau de chasse. Il était son équivalent masculin et la rumeur voulait que ses origines italiennes couplées au fait qu'en tant que noir, il en avait une plus grosse fasse de lui l'amant parfait. Bien évidemment, elle aurait voulu tester les 2 théories et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de noirs dans l'école : Lee avait été exclus d'office car meilleur ami des jumeau et l'instrument de Dean ne possédait pas les soi-disant proportions raciales. Elle s'était alors rappelé qu'il ne connaissait pas son père et que celui pouvait être blanc, faisant de lui un métis ayant pris de ce côté-ci de sa génétique.

Hormis les rares fois où elle avait été couplée avec elle à l'AD, Ginny n'avait jamais parlé à Susan. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait été élevée par sa tante Amelia, après que des Mangemorts aient décimé le reste de la famille, faisant d'elle une lady au même moment qu'Harry était devenu lord.

Quant à Justin, elle ne savait rien de lui sauf qu'il était un Poufsouffle. Non, le vrai problème était les trois autres.

Initialement, elle n'avait rien contre Neville : il était l'héritier de la fortune Londubat et si Harry n'avait pas été une option, il aurait été dans son viseur. Il était tout de même un peu trop Poufsouffle à son goût et elle ne s'était jamais encombré d'un membre officiel ou non de cette maison dans son tableau de chasse. Mais il était ami avec Harry, qu'il avait aidé pour l'apprentissage de son rôle de lord, et chaque écart de sa part par rapport à l'attitude d'une lady irait directement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Malfoy était Malfoy, le pire ennemi qui soit pour un Weasley. Sans parler qu'il était de la "famille" de Rogue. Le pire était qu’elle devait se montrer respectueuse avec lui alors qu'elle voulait juste lui crever les yeux. Et vu le regard goguenard qu'il lui lançait, il le savait. Elle devait faire ses preuves en tant que lady et ensuite, elle ferait comprendre à Harry que les traditions, on peut très clairement s'en passer. Après tout, sa famille ne les respecte pas et elle s'en sort pas trop mal, fiancée à Lord Potter-Black.

Finalement, il y avait Cormac et sa vantardise invétérée. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que Ni Harry ni sa famille n'apprennent pour ses aventures et là, elle avait vraiment peur que Cormac sous-entende devant Neville et Malfoy, les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de transmettre l'info là où elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aille, qu'il s'était retrouvé à plusieurs reprises entre ses cuisses.

Seul l’avenir le dira…

 

**_ J-7 avant le mariage _ **

Ginny attendait avec impatience la Gazette. Elle avait été prise à de nombreuses reprises en photos avec Harry et espérait bien faire la Une. Et contre toute attente, McLaggen avait garder sa bouche fermée. Molly jeta un regard bienveillant à son unique fille, qui avait réussi là où la perte de la fortune familiale l'avait arrêtée : faire un beau et bon mariage. Quelques instants plus tard, deux hiboux firent leur entrée dans la cuisine du Terrier.

L’un des hiboux était la Gazette, dont la Une était sur la réception de la veille. Mais aucune trace des photos d’elle et Harry. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance avec le Sorcière Hebdo du lendemain. Molly avait pris la lettre portée par le 2e volatile et Ginny se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose ne plaisait pas à sa mère dans son contenu.

  * **Qu’est-ce qui se passe Maman ?**
  * **Je pense qu’il doit s’agir d’une erreur… Mme Malkin a renvoyé la facture pour ta robe ici, disant qu’Harry refuse de la payer.**
  * **Je suis sûre qu’il doit s’agir de Rogue. Il a dû intercepter la lettre pour nous mettre dans l’embarras. Ne t’inquiète pas Maman, dans une semaine, le problème sera réglé.**



Si elle savait que cette facture la poursuivrait pendant longtemps…

 

**_ J-2 avant le mariage _ **

Mme Malkin reçu la visite de Lord Potter-Black et de Lord Prince pour leurs tenues de cérémonie. Ils voulaient les mêmes modèles que ceux utilisés pour leur propre union mais dans des coloris différents. Lord Prince opta de nouveau pour sa couleur fétiche, le noir, avec des liserés argent. Lord Potter préféra un bleu marine avec liseré or puis la laissa avec son époux pendant qu’il allait faire d’autres emplettes.

  * **Mme Malkin, vous qui entendez beaucoup de chose avec votre profession et qui vous entendez bien avec les autres professionnels du Chemin… Quelle est l’opinion par rapport à la situation de Lord Potter ?**
  * **Vous voulez l’opinion des gens ou de mes collègues ?**
  * **Les deux semblent intéressantes.**
  * **La majorité de la populace cherchant rarement à voir au-delà de ce qu’écrit la Gazette, ils pensent tous que le mariage de Lord Potter avec Miss Weasley est le triomphe de l’amour face aux vieilles traditions. Mais pour nous autres commerçants… Nos échoppes se transmettent dans une même famille de génération en génération, nous connaissons et vivons dans la tradition. Et nous avons trouvé votre situation… inhabituelle.**
  * **Vraiment ? Et en quoi ?**
  * **D’abord, le fait que le mariage ait lieu aussi tôt après son annonce. Cela sous-entend que Miss Weasley serait enceinte mais si on prend en compte le fait que Lord Potter et vous êtes déjà mariés, cela ne tient plus. Je ne connais pas les termes de votre contrat, mais loi des dynasties ou non, une relation aussi poussée entre Lord Potter et Miss Weasley aurait été considéré comme de l’adultère et je doute qu’ils seraient tous deux en aussi bon état de santé. Et puis, il y a le fait qu’il reste encore une année d’études à Miss Weasley…**
  * **A l’image du nombre important d’enfants mis au monde à chaque génération, le manque de moyens financiers de la Maison Weasley est à la limite d’être considéré un trait de famille. Avec ce mariage, Ginevra n’est plus à la charge de ses parents.**
  * **Une année de fiançailles aurait largement suffi. De plus, Lord Potter me semble suffisant noble et en bons termes avec les Weasley pour qu’il puisse décider de prendre ce genre de frais à sa charge sans qu’une union ou même une promesse soit nécessaire. D’autant plus que la guerre est finie. Les jeunes générations n’ont plus ce besoin pressant de vivre toutes les étapes d’une vie tant qu’ils sont encore en vie comme il y a 20 ans. Je suis sûre que vous serait d’accord avec moi pour dire que dans d’autres circonstances, la venue au monde de Lord Potter aurait été plus tardive car Lily Evans aurait pris le temps de finir sa maitrise en Sortilège et, sans doute même, d’en compléter en Runes et Arithmancie.**
  * **Je ne peux réfuter vos arguments, Mme Malkin. Et elles ont amené à quelle conclusion ?**
  * **A une conclusion qui est logique de par les différents éléments existants mais illogique de par… l’éducation des Weasley, si je puis dire ?**
  * **Intéressant.**
  * **Oh, arrêtez de vous jouer de moi, Lord Prince !** fit Mme Malkin avec un regard appuyé et les mais sur les hanches.
  * **Posez-moi donc directement la question et je vous répondrais par oui ou non.**
  * **L’union de Lord Potter avec Miss Weasley… Elle est due à un contrat, n’est-ce pas ?**
  * **Malheureusement oui.**
  * **C’est là, la partie illogique. Les Weasley sont notoirement connus pour leur aversion des traditions magiques.**
  * **L’appât du gain, ma chère. Quelqu’un de puissant et ayant eu le pouvoir de signer un tel contrat au profit d’Harry a démontré à Arthur et Molly que sortir de la misère grâce au mariage de son unique fille valait bien le fait de renoncer à ses convictions.**
  * **Eh bien ! J’espère qu’ils verront cela revenir leur mordre à la face. Pas que je vous souhaite malheur dans votre maisonnée mais ce niveau d’hypocrisie m’a toujours irrité. Tenez, vos robes sont prêtes,** dit-elle en tendant un paquet.
  * **Merci,** répondit Severus en tendant un petit monticule de gallions.
  * **Oh, merci Lord Prince mais je ne peux accepter un tel pourboire.**
  * **Dites-vous que vous nous avez aider, Harry et moi, à connaître l’étendue de la réputation de nos Maisons. Et puis, ce pourboire n’est pas si important, il doit couvrir à peine plus que le prix d’une certaine robe en taffetas violet qui a fait la Une du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hedbo. Après, mes connaissances en management financier me font rappeler que les pourboires ne sont pas comptabilisés dans le même compte que celui des achats. Donc ne vous privez pas de faire savoir à Mrs Weasley ou à la future Mrs Potter que le règlement est toujours en attente.**
  * **Très bien, Lord Prince, je vous où vous voulez en venir. Attendez, vous avez dit Mrs Potter ? Et non Lady ?**
  * **Vous avez bien entendu. Je suis sûre qu’avec vos voisins du Chemin, vous arriverez à trouver la raison. J’espère que l’un de vous me fera part de vos conclusions lors de mon passage annuel fin août. Je serais ravi de vous confirmer vos théories ou de vous orienter vers la bonne voie dans le cas contraire.**



 


	6. Quand Harry se remarie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA du 6/5/17 : suite à un commentaire du chapitre 16 sur FFN, j'ai rajouté 1-2 phrases dans le chapitre pour éclairer les différentes situations de la famille Weasley par rapport à la réception d'un Ordre de Merlin.

Et le jour fatidique arriva. Le 5 juillet 1998.

N'ayant pas écouté Fred et George, Molly avait continué à planifier un mariage grandiose pour sa fille à Poudlard, avec l'aval de Dumbledore. Les médias étaient bien évidemment invités, afin de couvrir ce qui serait le mariage du siècle.

Enfin, le 2e mariage du siècle vu qu'ils n'avaient pas été invité au premier, qui avait été gardé caché et qui le serait resté si celui du jour n'avait pas été programmé.

Mariage aristocratique rime avec grande liste d'invités. Ginny en avait donc profiter pour inviter toute sa promotion d'élèves ainsi que celle d'Harry (excepté les Serpentards, bien sûr). La tante Muriel avait daigné venir, tout comme Percy. Avec les divers retours de bâton au Ministère envers ceux qui n'avait pas cru directement au retour de Voldemort, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'avoir le héros national comme beau-frère ne pouvait qu'arranger sa carrière. Le faux-cul, se disait la jeune fille.

Il y avait également la ribambelle de cousins éloignés dont la famille disposait. Certains dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom et qu'elle aurait de grandes difficultés à situer sur l'arbre généalogique.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important aujourd'hui.

 **\- Oh, ma chérie, tu es magnifique,** fit Molly en versant une larme, face à sa fille dont elle venait de fermer la robe

 **\- Tu rigoles, Molly** ? ricana Muriel. **Elle ressemble à une gourgandine de l'Allée des Embrumes.**

Et dans un sens, elle avait raison. Si la robe de mariée était magnifique, elle n'allait pas avec l'âge et la maturité de Ginny. Il s'agissait d'une robe courte droite bustier en satin. Le bas de la robe était constitué d'une superposition de voilage blanc qui formait une traîne tout en permettait de voir clairement ses jambes, et par extension ses bas et les bretelles du porte-jarretelle. En somme, une enfant en habit d'adulte, telle une poupée. Pour Molly, il s'agissait du seul moment où sa fille était autorisée à montrer la marchandise : elle faisait clairement comprendre aux autres hommes qu'ils avaient raté leur chance.

Pas que Molly sache que certains ne l'avaient pas ratée.

Après la mariée et sa mère, Ron était le membre de la famille qui semblait le plus ravi de la situation. Certes, il partageait l'avis de la tante Muriel concernant la robe de mariée. Mais il fallait de quoi briser le sort sous lequel Harry avait été mis par Rogue. Fête de la Victoire mise à part, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec la famille Weasley hormis pour se plaindre de l'organisation des noces. Ce n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait et cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de la chauve-souris des cachots. Il se demandait même si le contrat qui les unissait n'était pas un faux. Après tout, le bâtard graisseux était ami avec Lucius Malfoy. Il fallait juste que la famille veille au grain pour vérifier qu'il ne maltraite pas Ginny. Et avec sa future formation d'auror, il aurait les coudées franches pour placer le mangemort sous surveillance.

A l'inverse, Percy était dégouté par sa famille. Ou du moins, par ceux qui estimait que cette farce de mariage heureux était la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses parents puissent être aussi hypocrites que cela. Ils pensaient qu'avoir le grand Harry Potter dans la famille allait les aider ? Ils se trompaient lourdement ! Déjà, une quantité non négligeable de rapaces en tous genre allaient venir roder autour de la famille dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'argent. Argent qu'ils n'avaient pas mais qui, dans leurs esprits fantasques, allait être fournis largement par la nouvelle adition familiale. Il ne savait pas l'impact que ça allait avoir sur le poste ridicule de son père mais personnellement, il était soudainement assailli de demandes diverses et variées au Ministère, de type _« Pouvez-vous demander à votre beau-frère de demander au Ministre d'intercéder en ma faveur auprès de tel ou tel département ? »_. Parfois, l'étape du Ministre n'était même évoquée. Bien qu'il fût Lord avec un vote au Magenmagot, Percy n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry souhaite se mêler des affaires du Ministère. Il ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir, vu comment il avait été traité ces dernières années par le gouvernement magique. Mais une chose était sûre : Percy serait peut-être physiquement assis avec la famille de la mariée mais ce n'était pas son camp.

Etonnamment, Arthur regardait les derniers préparatifs avec un certain malaise. Il avait toujours été farouchement contre les mariages arrangés. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il signé le contrat de Dumbledore ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas les coucougnettes pour tenir tête à sa femme.

Elle lui avait dit que Ginny étant leur unique fille, elle était celle qui pâtirait le plus de la réputation de traite à son sang de la Maison Weasley. Il avait dû reconnaître que son raisonnement tenait parfaitement la route et avait donc songer à des solutions pour améliorer la situation. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix pour un rôle actif. Après tout, un Ordre de Merlin éclipserait sans doute le fâcheux statut. Malheureusement, ledit statut de traite à leur sang l'avait empêché de recevoir un Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe, comme le reste de l'Ordre, et tous les avantages qui allaient avec. Il n'avait même pas reçu un Troisième Classe. Juste reçu une médaille d'employé exemplaire. Autant dire que dalle. Heureusement, Bill, les jumeaux et Ron avaient quand même pu obtenir la célèbre décoration, sans doute parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas au Ministère. Certes, ce n'était pas logique mais Arthur avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre l'Administration.

Quelques temps auparavant, Dumbledore avait proposé le contrat entre Harry et Ginny. Il avait dit non de suite mais Molly n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler pour lui faire voir raison sur le sujet. Ginny aimait Harry. Il ne pouvait le nier mais il doutait que son affection soit envers Harry, le petit garçon timide rencontré à King's Cross, plutôt qu'envers le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait essayé de faire voir cet aspect à Molly qui avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. Pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Il avait rétorqué que cela ne servait à rien de signer le contrat s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments réciproques en face. Molly avait dit qu'avec la guerre, Harry était trop gentleman pour faire de Ginny une cible encore facile pour les Mangemorts en la fréquentant. N'ayant pas autant de contacts avec Harry que sa femme, il n'avait pu réfuter ses déclarations, malgré le doute persistant. Il n'empêche, il était officiellement à court d'arguments et Molly avait gagné. Aussi, quand il vit la réaction du jeune homme le jour où Albus l'informa du contrat, il sut qu'il avait merdé. Mais alors profondément. Quand Molly tempêta quelques jours plus tard car il avait changé toute les clauses du contrat, cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Entre Albus, sa femme et lui, aucun n'avait accès à des exemples de contrats des familles Potter ou Black. Ils avaient donc établi un contrat standard au sein de la famille Weasley mais dès le début, il avait su que le jeune homme en changerait les termes. Il avait alerté de ce fait, mais cela était entré d'une oreille et aussitôt sorti de l'autre. Quand il apprit au même moment qu'il était marié avec Severus Rogue dans le cadre d'un autre contrat, il avait, pendant quelques heures, cru qu'il pourrait mettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie après son nombre d'enfants de côté. Il fut donc aux bords des larmes quand il apprit pour la loi des dynasties, et il s'enferma pendant tout un week-end dans son atelier pour se calmer. Comme son erreur lui revenait en pleine face, il avait voulu aider Harry, l'air de rien, avec la gestion de la préparation de son union avec sa fille unique. L'air de rien car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : le jeune homme devait avoir perdu tout respect pour lui et la plupart des membres de sa famille et refuserait sans aucun doute toute ingérence de leur part. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Il avait donc tenté de négocier le report de l'union jusqu'à ce que Ginny soit diplômée de Poudlard. Molly avait rétorqué que les notes de leur fille étaient grotesques (pour ne pas dire honteuses) et qu'il fallait mieux arrêter les dégâts immédiatement. Et comme elle avait ses BUSES, rien ne l'empêchait de quitter Poudlard. Sachant que la place de la femme dans la société sorcière était beaucoup plus traditionnaliste que dans la société moldue, il n'avait pu réellement insisté pour que sa fille finisse sa scolarité. Après tout, il aurait été honteux pour la famille que tout le monde sache au grand jour que la seule fille Weasley depuis plus de 7 génération était incapable d'obtenir des résultats acceptables à ses ASPIC.

C'était donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il lâcha rapidement prise et laissa le contrôle des choses à Molly. C'était également la mort dans l'âme qu'il accompagna sa fille à l'autel, vers une vie qui, il n'en doutait pas, correspondrait à ses rêves d'enfants mais emprisonnerait des personnes innocentes au passage.

* * *

Malgré son désaccord total quant à la tournure que prenait la célébration de son second mariage, Harry laissa rapidement couler pour préserver sa santé mentale. De plus, la déception de Ginny & Cie quand ils se rendrait compte que leur vie de couple ne correspondait pas aux espérances n'en sera que plus grande.

Ah ! Que c'était bien de laisser son côté Serpentard s'exprimer !

Il était donc en train de finir de se préparer dans sa chambre au Manoir Prince. Néanmoins, rien que le fait de penser à ce qui allait survenir dans quelques heures et ce que cela impliquait lui donner envie de vomir.

 **\- S'il te plait, Harry, ne vomit pas. Tu auras grise mine sur la Une de Sorcière Hebdo que je compte faire encadrer** , ricana Severus.

**\- Oh, tais-toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit te marier une deuxième fois, avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas**

**\- Ose-me dire que tu m'aimais quand nous nous sommes unis.**

**\- Non mais je t'appréciais. Fortement. En même temps, j'avais eu plus d'un an et demi à me faire à l'idée et à apprendre à te connaître au-delà de l'image de la chauve-souris des cachots. Là, ça me tombe dessus comme ça…**

**\- Mais c'est le quotidien d'Harry Potter, mon petit lion. Je pensais que tu t'y étais habitué.**

**\- Les merdes qui me tombent dessus sont de plus en plus grosses et chiantes à chaque fois. Donc non, je ne m'habitue pas.**

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

**\- Tu te rends compte que j'épouse une fille qui a continuait à écarter les jambes pour quasi tous les élèves de l'école alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était fiancée ?**

**\- Si cela te gênait tellement de passer après Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle pour ne citer que les vils spécimens de son tableau de chasse, tu aurais dû ajouter une clause de virginité au contrat.**

**\- Cela aurait été hypocrite de ma part sachant que j'avais fait assouplir ou supprimer toutes leurs clauses à la mort mal neutron. De plus, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais écrire un contrat plus rigide que le nôtre.**

**\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Elle pense qu'elle va devenir une lady et que votre mariage va annuler le statut de traitre de sa famille alors que la configuration des choses fait que ce sera tout le contraire. Elle pense qu'elle va pouvoir arrêter tranquillement Poudlard et pouliner jusqu'à plus soif alors qu'elle devra quand même trimer pour ses ASPIC puis trouver une occupation avant que tu te décides à l'ensemencer. En somme, elle va déchanter dès les vœux prononcés.**

**\- Hun, hun.**

**\- Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai fait une cargaison de potions contraceptives masculines et féminines. J'ai également demander aux elfes de verser sa potion dans sa nourriture et ses boissons. Comme ça, aucun risque qu'elle « oublie » de la prendre.**

**\- Je t'aime, Severus. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.**

**\- Tu te morfondrais.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?**

**\- Non. Tu râles.**

* * *

A la demande de Molly, Albus servait de maître de cérémonie. Depuis l'arcade de fleurs, il pouvait admirer l'assistance. Ce mariage était comme le sacre de sa personne. Tout le monde savait que la famille Weasley était de ses intimes. Le mariage de Ginny avec Harry faisait entrer officiellement le jeune homme dans son camp politique et lui donnait automatiquement le meilleur des appuis qui pouvait exister dans le monde sorcier. Il allait être invaincu au Magenmagot. Il avait espéré pousser Harry à renier Narcissa, ce qui aurait fait perdre du prestige à Lucius Malfoy, mais avec Severus dans les parages, il devait renoncer à cette idée.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une musique traditionnelle de mariage moldu, la même que celle qui avait été jouée au mariage de James et Lily. Le Canon de Pachel-quelque chose. D'ailleurs, les festivités étaient organisées en fonction de ce qui se faisait en la matière dans le monde moldu avec une touche de magie. C'était un hommage au sang mêlé du marié. Mais apparemment, cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde car Miss Granger pointa sa baguette vers les pauvres artistes et l'instant d'après, leurs instruments ne rendirent plus aucun bruit. Molly et Albus lui jetèrent des regards noirs que la jeune fille ignora.

 **\- Si tous les musiciens sorciers jouent aussi faux, je me marierais en silence,** répondit-elle, ce qui fit ricaner Severus et les Malfoy principalement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny fit son entrée au bras de son père. Celui-ci la remit à Harry, comme dans la tradition moldue. La mariée papillonna des yeux mais cela ne fit aucun effet sur le marié.

**\- Nous sommes réuni ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour de ces deux jeunes gens…**

Toute l'assemblée du côté du marié, ainsi que le marié lui-même, se mirent à toussoter ou à racler leur gorge de manière tout sauf silencieuse.

\- **… Henry James Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly ici présente ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit monotonement Harry

\- **Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Henry James ici présent ?**

\- **Oui !** répondit de manière enthousiaste la jeune fille

\- **Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.**

Harry embrassa furtivement Ginny sur la bouche, ce qui fit rougir de colère la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas comme cela que son premier baiser de femme mariée était censé être. Albus regarda alors le certificat et vit avec étonnement que l'appellation d'épouse de Ginny n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

\- **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lord... et Mrs Potter.**

Les applaudissements furent simples du côté du marié et commencèrent de manière très exubérante chez la mariée avant qu'ils baissent drastiquement en volumes pour être remplacés par des _**« QUOI ? Mais elle est censée être une lady ! »**_

* * *

Après l'action de Miss Granger, les musiciens refusèrent de jouer avant l'heure du bal. Le seul bruit de fond lors du repas fut donc les discussions diverses et variées des invités. Le service de traiteur était respectable mais la plupart des invités avaient goûté à mieux. Bien évidemment, tout le monde se garda de le clamer haut et fort.

Puis vient le moment de danser. Comme convenu, Harry dansa avec sa nouvelle épouse, sa nouvelle belle-mère et son témoin, Hermione. Il dansa également avec Severus, Narcissa, Andromeda et Tonks. Severus dansa également avec Ginny, Molly et Hermione, ainsi que les femmes Black.

Et c'est après que les festivités partirent quelques peu en vrille.

Plusieurs couples avaient entre temps rejoint la piste de danse quand soudainement, une voix avec un fort accent français se fit entendre au-dessus de la musique.

**\- Mais zen ai marre ! Qu'ez-que le mariage de Jinny et 'Arry vient faire là-dedans ?**

**\- On en a déjà parlé, ça élève le statut de ma famille…**

**\- Z'en ai pas l'impression, vu ce que j'ai entendu à la fin de la zérémonie…**

**\- Fleur, écoute…**

**\- NON !** fit la jeune française avant de partir de la piste de danse et de la Grande Salle.

Bill Weasley ne sembla pas particulièrement étonné de la réaction de sa fiancée et ne partit pas à sa suite, disant à toute personne qui l'interrogeait sur la question qu'elle reviendrait une fois calmée. Pourtant, une autre personne quitta l'assemblée à la suite de la jeune vélane.

Drago trouva Fleur dans la cour pavée, en train de pleurer. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

**\- Cela ne me regarde sans doute pas. Mais tant qu'Harry n'a pas d'enfant, je suis la tête de liste pour la succession du titre Black. Or Harry est désormais marié à Ginny, et tout ce qui se passe dans la famille Weasley va rejaillir d'une manière ou d'une autre sur Harry et, par extension, sur le reste de la famille. Donc je vais tenter ma chance… C'est quoi le problème avec Bill ?**

**\- Snif…Je zuis comme toi et Harry, une ariztocrate. Et je zuis l'héritière de mon père. Et dans …snif… le cadre de mon mariage avec Bill, mes parents ont demandé à ze qu'un contrat zoit zigné. Dans l'abzolu, pas de problème. Mais nos familles n'arrivent pas à z'entendre sur beaucoup de points.**

**\- Tu sais, je parle français. Si ça t'arrange…**

**\- Merci… Molly et Arthur n'arrivent pas à faire la distinction entre la situation de leur fils et la mienne. Et le premier point bloquant à cause de cela, c'est le nom que porteront nos enfants.**

**\- Les Weasley ne veulent pas qu'ils portent le nom de Delacour.**

**\- C'est « de Lacour » et non « Delacour ». Vous les anglais, vous ne faites pas la différence d'accentuation avec la particule. Mais sinon, c'est tout à fait cela et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mes parents ont compris dès le début qu'il y aurait une sensibilité parce que Bill est l'aîné de sa fratrie et qu'il est important que ses descendants portent son nom. Ils ont donc proposés « de Lacour-Weasley ».**

**\- Je suppose que les Weasley ont refusés.**

**\- Mes parents ont alors proposé que notre premier garçon soit considéré comme celui qui perpétuera la lignée Weasley et que son nom serait « Weasley de Lacour ». Mon titre, qui se transmet par primogéniture simple, reviendrait donc après dispositions écrites soit à notre deuxième enfant si le premier né est ce fameux garçon, soit à notre fille aînée s'il nait après. A ce moment-là, le nom de famille de toutes nos filles et, suivant le cas, de notre 2** **e** **fils, serait « de Lacour-Weasley ». Ils ont catégoriquement refusé et, même si Bill ne m'a pas tout rapporté, j'ai compris que l'idée générale était qu'ils n'approuvaient pas qu'une femme puisse transmettre son nom à ses enfants alors qu'elle est mariée. Mais avant l'annonce du mariage de Ginny et Harry,** **Bill avait réussi à leur faire voire raison et on allait partir sur l'idée que tous les garçons s'appelleraient « Weasley de Lacour » et toute les filles « de Lacour-Weasley ».**

**\- Ils sont revenus sur leur parole avec le mariage d'aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?**

**\- Maintenant qu'ils sont** _**apparentés** _ **à l'aristocratie britannique, ils estiment qu'ils désormais en position de force et veulent que les enfants s'appellent juste « Weasley ». Même celui ou celle qui serait destiné(e) à devenir Marquis ou Marquise de Lacour ne pourrait porter mon nom. Donc on est revenu au point de départ. Et Bill a eu la bonne idée de me l'annoncer pendant que nous dansions.**

**\- L'idiot.**

**\- Et je me suis rendue compte que, depuis le début, Bill avait la même opinion que ses parents mais qu'il ne disait rien car il ne voulait pas se mettre mes parents à dos. Parce que même s'il a fait carrière par lui-même et qu'il peut se construire une fortune personnelle, il sait qu'une aide de mes parents n'est pas à négliger.**

**\- Mais tu es une vélane. Normalement, dans les contrats de mariage avec quelqu'un ayant du sang de créature actif, c'est cette partie qui impose ses critères principalement.**

**\- Je ne suis qu'un quart de vélane.**

**\- Comment s'est possible que tu ne sois qu'un quart alors que tu as une allure ?**

**\- Un veela, c'est la dénomination officielle d'un velane homme, ou une vélane qui ne s'accouple pas avec sa compagne ou son compagnon éternel n'aura que des filles qui ne seront pas totalement vélanes. Ma grand-mère, qui est pure vélane, ne s'est pas unis avec son compagnon éternel. Idem pour ma mère, qui est donc à moitié vélane. Et parce que nous ne sommes pas cent pour cent créatures, nous ne sommes pas reconnues comme telles dans le cadre de certaines lois sorcières, dont celles pour les unions. Pour devenir une créature complète, nous devons perdre notre virginité avec notre compagnon éternel.**

**\- Et alors ? Excuse-moi d'être vulgaire mais il ne te reste plus qu'à te faire trouer par Weasley et le tour est joué.**

**\- Mais parce que j'ai du sang de vélane actif, même si partiellement, je suis reconnue comme telle par le conseil des vélanes et il nous oblige à n'avoir aucune relation sexuelle hors mariage. Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas totalement créature, je ne détecte pas mon compagnon de la même façon qu'une vélane pure.**

**\- Vous le détectez comment ?**

**\- Tu sais, quand une femme perd sa virginité… La première pénétration est douloureuse à cause de la fracture de certaines membranes. Et bien… pour quelqu'un en partie vélane comme moi, si** **c'est mon compagnon qui me prend ma virginité, cela sera tout sauf douloureux. Qu'importe qu'il prenne son temps ou qu'il y aille d'un coup, j'aurais un orgasme. C'est la seule preuve irréfutable.**

**\- Donc en gros, tu ne peux pas savoir si Bill Weasley est ton compagnon éternel tant que vous ne serez pas mariés et n'aurez pas consommer.**

**\- Voilà. Sachant que je suis un quart vélane, si Bill est mon compagnon, je deviendrais une vélane pure et avec l'accroissement de pouvoir qui va avec et je pourrais renégocier le contrat à ce moment-là. De plus, mes enfants seront totalement vélanes et je pourrais avoir autant des garçons que des filles. Si je perds ma virginité avec une personne autre que mon compagnon éternel, je resterais un quart vélane à vie, même si je me mets en couple avec mon compagnon éternel par la suite. De plus, je n'aurais que des filles un tiers vélanes, si elles présentent le gène actif s'entend. A ce niveau, c'est quitte ou double**

**\- Mais attend… si Bill n'est pas ton compagnon, vous n'aurez que des filles ! Et aucune ne pourra transmettre le nom Weasley par la suite !**

**\- C'est vrai mais vu que le caractère de Molly, elle est capable d'empêcher Bill de m'épouser si jamais elle l'apprenait. Et mes parents ne souhaitent pas prendre ce risque, dans le cas où il serait effectivement mon compagnon. Même si j'en doute de plus en plus…**

**\- Bill est un crétin, Fleur. Un crétin de première. Tous les mecs de la planète voudraient être en couple avec une femme comme toi, indépendamment de ton côté vélane, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il fait le grincheux pour une histoire de nom de famille. J'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait été pour le choix de votre pays de résidence et la scolarité des enfants.**

**\- Merci, Drago. Pour m'avoir écouté. Je… peux te poser une question ? Enfin deux, plutôt.**

**\- Tu peux.**

**\- Si tu avais été à la place de Bill, qu'aurais-tu fait ?**

**\- Mes parents auraient compris le dilemme. Le titre Malfoy se transmet en priorité par les hommes et ensuite par les femmes. Donc je pense que la solution retenue aurait été que l'enfant récupérant le titre Malfoy porte le nom « Malfoy de Lacour » et que celui héritant de ton titre porte le nom « de Lacour-Malfoy ».**

**\- Pourquoi Ginny est juste Mrs Potter et pas Lady ?**

**\- Harry et oncle Severus sont mariés par un contrat entre les familles Potter et Prince. Donc le titre de Consort Potter lui revient. Et comme la grand-mère paternelle de Ginny était issue de la famille Black avant d'être reniée, Ginny est considérée comme indigne d'être l'épouse d'un membre de la famille Black par le sang et ne peut donc être Lady Black. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, personne chez les Weasley n'était au courant de ces subtilités. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas au courant qu'à cause de ça, tout enfant de Ginny et Harry n'aura aucun droit sur l'héritage Black et que tout enfant de Severus et Harry sera même prioritaire sur l'héritage Potter, y compris dans l'éventualité où ils seraient plus jeunes que ceux mis au monde par Ginny.**

**\- Si je ne savais pas que cela pourrait me retomber dessus, j'en rigolerais.**

**\- Eh bien rigole. Et si jamais ils décident de te chercher des noises, dis-le moi et je leur réglerais leur affaire.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sous l'insistance de Molly, Arthur s'était approché de Lucius Malfoy pour obtenir la réponse à cette même question. Bien évidemment, la réponse ne lui plut pas. Pas parce qu'il y portait réellement un intérêt mais parce qu'il savait quel type de réaction cela allait provoquer chez sa femme. Alors qu'il marmonna dans sa barbe à propos du fait que le statut de traite à leur sang était tout de même levé, Lucius lui apporta le coup de semonce.

**\- Au fait, à propos de votre statut de traite à votre sang… Il est toujours en vigueur même si votre fille y échappe désormais grâce à son mariage.**

**\- Mais… mais ce n'est pas possible ! Harry est un de vos proches parents ! Cela devrait être suffisant pour lever le statut ?**

**\- Pour cela, aurait-il fallu qu'Harry soit un proche parent par le côté Malfoy de ma famille. Or ma relation familiale avec notre jeune Lord me provient de ma femme. Donc indirecte. La seule personne ayant actuellement la capacité de lever votre statut en épousant un membre de votre famille est Drago. Et soyons honnête, j'aurais pu faire une concession pour que mon fils épouse votre gourgandine de fille mais je n'en ferais aucune pour l'un de vos fils. Je crois bien que la traitrise de vos ancêtres va poursuivre votre famille pendant encore au moins une génération.**

Arthur était blême. Molly n'allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas aimé.

* * *

De là où il était assis, Percy avait pu déterminer clairement de qui, dans sa famille, été pour cette mascarade.

Ginny, bien évidemment. Elle était la star du jour.

Sa mère, pas étonnant. Tout pour sa petite fille chérie.

Son père, juste sur le principe qu'il n'avait jamais eu le cran de s'opposer à son épouse.

Ron, en grand faignant qu'il était et qui souhaitait surfer sur la réputation d'autrui.

Bill donnait l'impression d'être entre deux eaux. Il semblait clairement contre la méthode utilisée mais le résultat lui était, en théorie, bénéfique. Enfin, s'il arrivait à se réconcilier avec Fleur, s'entend.

Charlie et les jumeaux semblaient clairement contre. C'était déjà ça.

Qu'importe, Percy avait déjà fait son choix. Ses parents étaient aller à l'encontre des convictions qu'ils avaient inculqué à leurs enfants pour des raisons purement vénales. Il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à transmettre une information à son ancien professeur de potions.

**\- Prof… Lord Prince, puis-je vous parler un instant ?**

**\- Mr. Weasley.**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à mes parents. Et même si ce rôle ne me revient sans doute pas, je tiens à rattraper le reste de ma famille à vos yeux et à ceux d'Harry. Connaissez-vous la date de naissance de Ginny ?**

**\- Non mais Harry doit le savoir.**

**\- Elle est née le 11 août.**

**\- Ah, elle donc encore mineure.**

**\- Tout à fait. Et notre législation est faite de telle manière que, parce que… Parce qu'elle s'est mariée en étant encore mineure, ou devrais-je plutôt dire parce qu'elle a été mariée mineure, Ginny continuera à être considérée comme tel même après son dix-septième anniversaire. La loi considère que nos parents ont estimé qu'elle n'avait pas la maturité pour se prendre en charge une fois majeure ET qu'ils n'auront plus les capacités de faire face à la situation le moment venu. Donc le mariage est une combinaison entre mise sous tutelle et transfert de tutelle. Désormais, toute décision importante concernant Ginny doit obtenir l'agrément d'Harry au préalable. Par exemple, pour de grosses dépenses d'argent, des investissements financiers ou encore la signature d'un contrat de travail. Ou même pour abandonner sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que je doute que mes parents le sachent.**

**\- Et bien… merci pour cette information, Mr. Weasley.**

**\- De rien. Ah, et avant que j'oublie ! Pour que Ginny puisse être considérée comme majeure une fois qu'elle aura fêter ses dix-sept ans, il faudra qu'Harry aille faire une demande d'autonomie auprès du Ministère. Cependant, la procédure ne pourra être enclencher que deux ans après la date à laquelle Ginny aurait dû être majeure et elle pourra prendre au minimum un an, le temps d'examiner les raisons de la « mise sous tutelle » et celle de son abrogation. Et si les raisons pour ce mariage sont celles auxquelles je pense, la procédure risque d'être beaucoup plus longue. Dans l'optique où elle aboutirait.**

Severus se frottait les mains intérieurement avec cette histoire de majorité. Il fallait qu'il étudie la question avec Lucius, pour avoir une idée claire de l'étendue de la marge de manœuvre dont disposerait Harry. Il regarda sa montre à gousset et grogna.

Il était 21h. Le temps pour Harry de partir en « voyage de noces » avec cette marie-couche-toi-là de Ginny. Au moins, il avait de quoi s'occuper pendant son absence.


	7. Nuit de noces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : scène lime

Les festivités ayant eu lieu en fin d'après-midi, les jeunes mariés prirent congés en milieu de soirée. Pour le voyage de noce, Harry avait prévu de passer une semaine dans une résidence Potter située au Portugal, en bord de mer. C'était le minimum syndical de solitude conjugale qu'il pourrait supporter avant que Ginny ne lui tape inévitablement sur les nerfs au point qu'il veuille la faire taire définitivement. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille et sa génitrice firent part de leur désapprobation quant à la durée du voyage alors qu'ils n'étaient assujettis à aucune limite de temps. Harry les envoya balader en leur rappelant, entre autres, que Ginny devait retourner à l'école pour le 1er Septembre et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour écrire ses devoirs. Après tout, l'organisation des festivités devait l'avoir tenue un peu éloigner de ses livres de cours, ce qui ne pouvait lui être reprocher. Il s'abstint de mentionner son point de vue personnel sur l'état de sa relation avec sa nouvelle conjointe ainsi que le fait qu'il était parfaitement en droit de choisir les postes d'activité nécessitant plus d'argent que d'autres après avoir financé la totalité de cette farce de mariage.

Ils arrivèrent sur place aux alentours de 21h30. En gros, l'heure parfaite pour la nuit de noces !

Merlin, aidez-moi !

Il montra à Ginny sa chambre puis s'éclipsa pour revoir l'organisation avec les elfes de maisons locaux. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Quand il finit, il mit un bas de pantalon en flanelle et se dirigea, tel un homme allant à l'échafaud, vers la chambre occupée par Ginny. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne sut s'il devait rigoler ou vomir. Ginny était avachie sur le lit dans une position soi-disant langoureuse. Elle portait une nuisette transparente blanche pleine de dentelle et de froufrous, qui laissait voir son porte-jarretelle. Et son absence de culotte qui lui permettait de deviner qu'elle avait fait un effort d'épilation. A quoi bon ? Au point où il en était, il n'était pas à un poil près.

Et elle espérait que sa tenue allait le faire bander ? Il y avait plutôt de quoi devenir frigide.

Parce que retarder l'inévitable ne le ferait pas disparaître, Harry se débarrassa de son bas de pyjama avant de grimper par le pied du lit.

 _« Par Morgane ! Sa queue sera parfaite une fois dressée ! »_ se dit Ginny avec émerveillement, juste avant de prouver une nouvelle fois sa stupidité.

**\- Oh, Harry, tu es gros. Vas-y doucement quand tu… tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Harry éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui choqua Ginny.

**\- Ginny, s'il te plait, ne me prend pas pour un con. Je sais très bien que tu es tout sauf vierge. Je sais même avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité : Marcus Flint, dans un couloir désert après le bal de Noël du Tournoi. Maintenant, je ne vais pas y aller comme un bourrin mais n'attends pas plus de moi.**

Harry s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de sa jeune épouse et commença à se masturber parce que, soyons honnêtes, ce n'étaient pas les charmes de Ginny qui allaient le mettre en condition de consommation.

**\- Laisse-moi t'aider. C'est mon boulot après tout.**

Ginny s'attela alors à le masturber et à le caresser. Harry frissonna de dégoût et bien évidemment, elle ne l'interpréta pas comme tel. Elle devient plus entreprenante et commença à l'embrasser. Cela continua pendant au moins 5 minutes et le pénis d'Harry ne pas pris un centimètre. Merlin soit lié, Ginny sembla s'en rendre compte.

**\- Cela doit être l'épuisement de la journée…**

**\- Du tout. Tu me fais juste aucun effet.**

Harry repoussa alors Ginny et recommença à se masturber, les yeux fermés. En même temps, ce n'était pas avec les yeux rivés sur la rouquine qu'il allait pouvoir visualiser correctement son fantasme actuel. Une fois son office réalisé, il rouvrit les yeux le temps de se positionner et de pénétrer Ginny. Il s'empressa ensuite de refermer les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sinon, il allait dégonfler et il faudrait tout recommencer.

La sensation était chaude et humide, totalement désagréable. On pourrait lui faire remarquer que la bouche de Severus était chaude et humide quand il lui faisait une fellation. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas cette impression d'avoir la queue malaxée par filet du diable. C'était peut-être pour cela que le sexe féminin et ses environs étaient parfois appelé forêt. Bref, il commença à faire des va et vient de manière mécanique, que son imagination transposait dans une situation oh combien plus agréable pour lui. Ginny fit plusieurs tentatives pour rapprocher leurs corps plus que nécessaire mais il la repoussa à chaque fois, son dégoût augmentant. Heureusement, l'orgasme et l'éjaculation arrivèrent très rapidement :

**\- Severus !**

* * *

Ginny n'était pas satisfaite. Mais alors, pas du tout. Ses aventures nocturnes à Poudlard lui avait permis de connaître son corps et les positions et mouvements qui lui faisaient le plus de bien. Quand elle avait vu les dimensions au repos d'Harry, elle avait de suite su qu'il allait faire partie de ses amants les mieux montés et, par extension, qui lui donnerait beaucoup de plaisir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui se passait. Elle le sentait clairement entrer et sortir et cela la chatouillait. Mais elle voulait plus que des chatouillis ! Alors elle tenta de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches d'arriver. Ainsi, elle utiliserait ses talons pour rapprocher le jeune homme et augmenter le périmètre de friction. Si elle réussit une poussée, Harry envoya balader ses jambes juste après. Elle tenta de positionner ses jambes sur les épaules du jeune homme, réorientant son bassin par rapport à l'angle de pénétration. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de positionner une seule jambe.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle arriverait à plus de chose en se caressant elle-même le clitoris plutôt qu'en cherchant à améliorer la participation de son époux, elle l'entendit horrifiée atteindre l'orgasme :

**\- Severus !**

Ginny en resta choquée pendant plusieurs instants, pendant lesquels Harry se retira et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait.

Elle ne savait ce qui était le pire. Le fait que, pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme avec un amant. Il ne l'avait même pas stimulé ! Ou le fait qu'il avait crié le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Sans compter que ce quelqu'un d'autre était un homme !

Et parce qu'elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien, Ginny se releva et regarda Harry.

\- **Généralement, personne n'aime quand son compagnon crie le nom de quelqu'un d'autre pendant le sexe. Je pense que tu devrais le savoir. Tu m'as profondément blessée.**

 **\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con,** répondit Harry en se retournant. **Tu sais pourquoi j'ai crié le nom de Severus ? Parce que c'est à lui que je pensais en me masturbant. Parce que c'était à son corps que je pensais pendant que je te pénétrais. Tu ne m'excites pas Ginny. Déjà parce que je suis gay. Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais regardé avec une once de désir parce que malgré ce que tu crois, tu ne me vois pas Ginny. Tu ne vois que le héros des histoires que Molly te racontait avant le coucher, tu ne vois que le héros des aventures que Ron t'a rapporté et qui t'as sauvé lors de ta première année et cela non pas parce que tu avais une quelque importance à ses yeux mais parce que te sauver évitait à l'école de fermer et donc à ton héros de retourner dans un foyer abusif. Tu ne vois que ma fortune et ma célébrité ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents ont signé ce contrat ?**

**\- Ils l'ont signé parce qu'on s'aime !**

**\- On ne s'aime pas Ginevra ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Et toi tu n'aimes que ma fortune et ma célébrité mais pas moi, Harry ! Cela ne me donne même pas envie d'avoir de l'affection pour toi !**

**\- C'est Rogue qui t'as ensorcelé !**

**\- J'oubliais qu'à l'image de la plupart de ta famille, tu n'es pas capable de voir au-delà des préjugés et de ton opinion personnelle. Cela ne sert à rien que je reste à te parler.**

Et sur cela, Harry quitta le lit en emportant son bas de pyjama. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il alla prendre une nouvelle douche et se savonna plusieurs fois, jusqu'à rougir sa peau. Il se sentait sale. Si les circonstances autour de son union avec Ginny avaient été différentes, il n'aurait pas eu ce sentiment de dégoût, gay ou non. Juste avant de se coucher, il avala une dose de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Merci Merlin que Severus ait anticipé sa réaction. Parce qu'au point où il en était, il ne pouvait que cauchemarder.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Harry passa le plus clair de son temps en extérieur. Il ne put éviter Ginny autant qu'il voulait et il devait reconnaître qu'elle redoublait d'efforts dans son imaginaire de mariage heureux. Ses maillots de bain étaient dans la même veine que sa nuisette. Et ne parlons pas de ses vêtements. Bref, elle était vulgaire du début jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui amena Harry à réaliser qu'il lui revenait de constituer le trousseau de la jeune fille. Oh joie ! Encore heureux qu'il pouvait compter sur Andromeda et Narcissa sur ce point.

Il passa toutes les nuits restantes dans sa chambre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ginny de tenter de rentrer. Il avait placer des sortilèges de sécurité sur sa porte et chaque nuit apportait son lot de petites douleurs à la tenace jeune fille. Poignée électrifiée ou bonne à faire cuire un œuf dessus. Bien évidemment, le lendemain matin, ses oreilles souffraient car il était la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait et voulait se plaindre. Elle lui rappelait également que comme ils se connaissaient soi-disant déjà d'un point de vue intellectuel, le voyage de noce était fait pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître physiquement.

**\- Le voyage de noce n'est nullement un impératif. Je l'ai organisé pour préserDe fait, il n'est pas obligatoire que l'on apprenne se connaître physiquement. Le mariage devait être consommé lors de la nuit de noces. On l'a consommé, point final. Si tu me connaissais si bien intellectuellement parlant, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Et ce que je sais et entendu de toi ne me donne pas envie d'en savoir plus.**

Aussi, quand il fut temps de retourner en Angleterre, Harry en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Ils revinrent le 20 juillet en fin de matinée. Ils furent accueillis par Winky, qu'Harry avait pris à son service, ainsi que Dobby, quand il avait découvert pour le contrat avec Severus. Dobby était devenu son elfe personnel et l'elfe en chef de la Maison Potter, tandis que Kreattur était l'elfe en chef de la Maison Black. Winky était jusqu'à présent juste chargée d'aider les deux elfes. Avec l'arrivée de Ginny, elle était désormais affectée au service de celle-ci même si ses ordres n'avaient pas le même poids que ceux d'Harry ou même de Severus. Après tout, son lien avec son maître lui permettait de savoir que lui et Maître Severus étaient égaux dans la hiérarchie familiale, alors que Ms. Gin, ou Ms. Weezly comme l'appelait Dobby, n'était pas mieux qu'une invitée sur le long terme.

**\- Ah Winky, je te présente Ginny. Ginny, tu te souviens de Winky ? Dobby et elle sont désormais à mon service et elle s'occupera de toi. Winky va te montrer tes appartements et ensuite elle te fera un tour du Manoir. Sur ce, j'ai des affaires à régler.**

Et Harry quitta le hall d'entrée pour s'enfoncer dans le Manoir.

**Winky va amener Ms. Gin dans sa chambre et laisser Ms. Gin faire sa toilette. Ms. Gin n'aura qu'à appeler Winky pour visiter.**

Et en un pop, elles disparurent à leur tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaire intéressant du chapitre précédent sur FFN : “[…] un point me dérange. J'ai un peu l'impression que Dumbledore a oublié pas mal de lois dans son plan de mariage. Que quelques unes lui échappent d'accord, mais là ça fait beaucoup d'ouvertures pour Harry et Rogue. Évidemment, tant mieux pour eux (on les aime), mais le vieux est connu pour son intelligence quand même. J'espère qu'il a d'autres atouts dans sa manche pour embêter notre couple d'amoureux.”
> 
> Dumbledore a construit son plan avec en tête un Harry qui vient de découvrir son héritage et qui aura besoin d’aide pour le gérer car il n’a pas été élevée dans la société sorcière donc il a un sacré retard point de vue éducation à rattraper. La seule autre personne qui aurait eu la légitimité d’informer Harry de son héritage était Sirius ou Mr. Je-Renie-Mon-Héritage pour les nobles sang-purs. Albus en a donc déduit que Sirius ne dirait rien sur le sujet à Harry ou que, s’il le faisait, il ne lui fournirait pas l’éducation qui va dans la mesure où il l’a lui-même rejetée. Et à l’identique de ce qui se passe dans La loi de l’Amour, Dumbledore a fait le tri dans le catalogue de la bibliothèque donc à la fin, qu’Harry ait été mis au courant par Sirius ou non avant ses 17 ans, il est inculte sur sujet.  
> Ce qui fait dérailler le plan, ici, c’est l’union avec Severus. Le contrat s’est activé juste après le procès du T5, vu qu’il a confirmé le statut de mineur émancipé (et donc adulte) d’Harry après le Tournoi. Les 2 intéressés ont été mis au courant par les Gobelins et ont donc eu le temps de se faire à l’idée et à mieux se connaître, comme le dit Harry dans le chapitre précèdent. Par extension, Harry a pris connaissance de son héritage Potter et s’est documenté sur le sujet grâce à des livres familiaux ou procures par Severus. J’ai prévu d’écrire un chapitre sur le sujet.
> 
> Le 2e point qui fait dérailler le plan c’est ce que je pourrais appeler l’usage des lois. Si vous prenez le Code Civil français, je suis sûre que vous trouverais des lois qui n’ont pas été appliquées depuis au moins un siècle. Et pour avoir des amis qui ont fait 100% Droit, certains professeurs (les + sympas) leur donnent les références des lois en question. Et pourtant, elles ne sont pas supprimées car la possibilité de leur application existe toujours. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Griphook nous dit qu’Harry est la première personne éligible à la loi des dynasties depuis environ 7 siècles. On est en plein de dedans.  
> Idem pour la loi d’autonomie qui affecte Ginny. Cela doit également faire un moment qu’aucun mariage entre un adulte et un mineur n’a été célébré avec le nombre de sorciers avec un pied dans le monde moldu qui augmente de génération en génération, les sorciers pure souche ont sans aucun doute adapté leur comportement mais la possibilité existe toujours. Imaginez que Molly soit tombé enceinte de Bill un an plus tôt : étant née en octobre, elle aurait été encore mineure lors de son mariage. De plus, même si Albus a pensé à cette loi car étant né à une époque où elle devait être plus commune qu’aujourd’hui, le fait que le 17e anniversaire de Ginny soit juste un mois après le mariage a dû être considéré comme l’exception qui confirme la règle. Notez également que c’est Harry qui détermine le niveau d’autonomie qu’il donne à Ginny, comme n’importe quel tuteur.  
> Pour faire simple, Albus est très intelligent mais pas omniscient. J’ajoute à cela le fait que la loi des dynasties ne concerne que les aristocrates, qui doivent tous plus ou moins la connaître (ex : Lucius dans le chap 3). Albus n’étant pas un aristocrate et ne se souciant guère des devoirs d’Harry en tant que tel à l’exception de l’usage de ses voix au Magenmagot, les chances qu’il la connaisse étaient plus que réduites. Sans parler du fait qu’il n’est pas au courant des traditions au sein des Maisons Potter et Black. Dans la fic dont je m’inspire, Harry et Ginny sont encore mineurs lors de leur mariage, qui les émancipe automatiquement, et ils sont connus en tant que Mr & Mrs Potter. Harry devient Lord Potter une fois ses 17 ans atteints mais Ginny reste Mrs. Potter car, après coup, Dumbledore découvrira qu’elle ne pouvait devenir automatiquement Lady Potter (avec les avantages) une fois mariée que si elle avait eu au moins 21 ans et que désormais, l’attribution de la titulature est au bon vouloir d’Harry.


	8. Installation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Lemon

Ginny aimait bien sa chambre. Non, ses appartements. Néanmoins, la décoration nécessitait d'être refaite. Tout cela était trop tristounet à son goût. En réalité, la décoration n'était pas tristounette mais juste aux couleurs de la famille Prince (bleu) ce que Ginny ignorait bien évidemment.

 **\- Ai-je le droit de changer les couleurs et les meubles ?** demanda Ginny à l'elfe de maison

 **\- Ms. Gin peut changer les couleurs avec sa baguette. Les meubles par contre doivent rester. Mais Ms. Gin peut les déplacer et si elle a besoin de meubles en plus, Winky regardera dans le coffre Prince s'il y en a. Winky va laisser Ms. Gin**. Répondit l'elfe avant de disparaitre.

Elle s'empressa de mettre tous les tissus en différentes variantes de rouge et de jaune. Autant dire qu'elle chercha à recréer la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses appartements étaient constitués d'un espace couchage à proprement dit à sa gauche et d'une partie plutôt coin détente à sa droite avec un bureau, en face de la double porte d'entrée. Il y avait également 2 portes à gauche, qui donnaient sur la salle de bain et le dressing. Une porte communicante existait également entre ces deux espaces.

La salle de bain était constituée d'une baignoire-douche, qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à la salle de bain des préfets. Le sol était en marbre gris et la robinetterie en or blanc. Bref, l'ensemble était fait avec goût et on sentait que de beaucoup d'argent avait été dépenser dans sa réalisation. Le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait souhaité amener dans sa nouvelle vie avait été installé dans le dressing, tout comme sa robe de mariée et son uniforme de Poulard même si elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Cela rappela douloureusement à Ginny que ses parents n'avaient pas eu les moyens de lui payer une dot et encore moins de lui constituer un trousseau. Mais après tout, Harry était hyper riche donc il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui apporte une dot et il valait mieux qu'il constitue lui-même son trousseau dans la mesure où il connaissait mieux que ses parents le type d'habits dont elle aurait désormais besoin.

Ginny sauta ensuite sur son lit comme un gamine avant de se laisser tomber, en riant. Elle allait enfin avoir la vie de princesse. Tout était parfait.

Hormis le fait que son mari avait un autre époux, qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue, chauve-souris des cachots et Serpentard de surcroît.

Que son mari n'avait pas été capable de la satisfaire et qu'il évitait les contacts intimes plus que tout.

Et qu'elle n'était pas une Lady malgré le fait que son époux soit Lord.

Mais ce n'était rien, elle s'arrangerais pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, comme toujours. Il fallait juste attendre un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était dirigé directement vers ses appartements. Et plus exactement sa salle de bain. Il se précipita vers les toilettes et y déversa le contenu de son estomac. Une semaine était vraiment le maximum psychologique qu'il pouvait supporter de solitude avec Ginny. Il s'était senti mal pendant toute la durée des festivités nuptiales et cela avait empiré juste après la nuit de noces. Il le jurait, il allait faire payer les personnes qui lui avait imposé cet horrible mariage.

Il passa sous le douche puis revêtit une robe de chambre avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. A la différence des appartements de Ginny, sa chambre était juste cela avait une porte intérieure supplémentaire. Elle n'amenait pas vers son bureau, situait à l'étage inférieur, mais vers les appartements de Severus. Il osait imaginer ce que Ginny aurait fait avec une telle possibilité. Mais là n'était pas le moment de penser à Ginny, il avait besoin de réconfort et il n'y avait qu'une personne dans cette maison qui pouvait lui en procurer. Et la vue qui s'offrit à lui ne fit que le confirmer dans cette idée.

Severus était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu, les jambes pliées et écartées, une main pompant sa virilité pendant que l'autre ne pouvait qu'être en train d'explorer son intimité. Pour compléter le tout, il avait les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, d'où sortait de nombreux gémissements.

Cela réveilla les instincts les plus basiques d'Harry, qui se précipita vers le lit. Il arracha les mains de Severus de leurs activités du moment pour les ramener vers la tête de lit, provoquant l'ouverture des yeux de ce dernier ainsi qu'un cri de surprise. Il entreprit ensuite de taquiner son aîné avec sa langue, qu'il fit naviguer de la pomme d'Adam aux lèvres légèrement rougies, soutirant des grognements presque primitifs.

**\- Harry…**

**\- Est-ce que le fourreau est prêt à recevoir l'épée de Gryffondor ?**

**\- Le fourreau est toujours prêt à recevoir l'épée à laquelle il est destiné.**

Suite à cette oh existante réponse, Harry embrassa passionnément son époux alors qu'il le pénétrait d'une traite, ne permettant qu'un gémissement étouffé de sortir de Severus. Les jambes pales du potionniste autour de ses hanches, le jeune lord entama un rythme soutenu. Mais bientôt, cela ne suffit plus et de concert, le couple se repositionna de manière à ce que les jambes de Severus reposent sur les épaules d'Harry. La prostate de Severus ne connut alors plus aucun répit et une cadence supplémentaire fut atteinte. A aucun moment, Harry ne lâcha les lèvres de Severus. D'une main, il fit roulé entre ses doigts un téton dressé, faisant frissonner son propriétaire. Quand il fut satisfait de son office, il fit balader sa main plus bas, caressa la douce fesse qui se présenta sur son chemin, frôla la jonction de leur corps avant de s'arrêter pour malaxer un point sensible entre les bourses et la virilité de Severus. Celui-ci fut alors parcours de spasmes plus violents, laissant supposer à raison que l'explosion de son plaisir était à porter de main. Et comme si Severus lisait les pensées de son compagnon, qui avait la forte envie d'un orgasme conjoint, il plaça une de ses mains sur les fesses de celui qui, en l'instant présent, le dominait si bien, et laisse un doigt erré entre les deux lobes de chair jusqu'à frôler l'accès de sa chambre des secrets à de nombreuses reprises. En quelques minutes, ces caresses disruptives firent leur effet et Harry senti la semence chaude de Severus sur son torse, tandis que la sienne réchauffait l'intérieur de son aîné.

\- **Ça va mieux ?** demanda Severus, à bout de souffle

\- **Oh que oui,** répondit Harry

\- **Elle a été supportable ?**

**\- Elle a été collante. Il va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais de lui faire comprendre la situation.**

**\- Elle n'est pas une Gryffondor têtue pour rien. Heureusement que tu as un côté Serpentard.**

**\- Heureusement.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ginny descendit dans la petite salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La veille, Winky lui avait fait une visite monotone du Manoir avant de lui annoncer qu'elle prendrait son dîner dans son appartement. Elle avait constaté avec dégoût que les appartements de Rogue étaient à côté de ceux d'Harry. Elle avait également été consternée de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas de bureau indépendant de ses appartements. Elle avait la ferme intention d'en faire part à Harry. Cela ne correspondait pas avec le rang qu'elle devait tenir. Elle n'avait porté que peu d'intérêt à la bibliothèque, aux laboratoires de potions ainsi qu'aux salles de duel. Elle avait demandé à Winky où se trouvait la nurserie car, à défaut d'être dans une résidence Potter ou Black, la nurserie Prince devrait faire l'affaire pour son premier-né. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard que l'elfe lui donna avant de lui montrer la pièce en question. Encore une pièce en bleu. Il fallait mettre un peu de couleur dans cet environnement, franchement.

Une fois dans la fameuse petite salle à manger (réserver aux repas en famille), Ginny fut horrifiée de n'y trouver que Rogue lisant la Gazette.

**\- Où est Harry ?**

**\- Ah, Ginevra. Bonjour. Harry est dans une des salles de duel. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.**

Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de prendre place autour de la table ronde. Elle demanda du thé et un jus de citrouille en accompagnement d'un petit-déjeuner anglais. Pendant quelques instants, les seuls bruits qui pouvaient être entendu dans la pièce était des bruits de couverts et de pages tournées. Néanmoins, chacun surveillait l'autre. L'instinct de survie de Ginny avait pris le dessus, seule en présence d'un Serpentard qui en plus avait l'avantage d'être le maître des lieux. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus, foi de Weasley !

Quant à Severus, il guettait le moment où le tempérament Weasley aurait raison du silence de la jeune fille et de ses capacités de réflexion. Et il ses vœux furent exaucés moins de 5 min après l'arrivée de la jeune fille à table.

**\- Pourquoi Harry habite ici et pas dans l'une de ses maisons ?**

**\- Comme tu dois le savoir,** commença Severus d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'il la prenait pour une idiote, **Harry a décidé de faire rénover Square Grimmauld de fond en comble et de réaménager les pièces. Cela prend assez de temps pour une maison ancestrale, surtout qu'il restait encore beaucoup de nettoyage à faire. Et le Manoir Potter a été endommagé à l'époque de la guerre contre Voldemort et James Potter n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire débuter les travaux. De fait, il y en a pour au moins trois ans de reconstruction.**

**\- Je le sais, ça. Je voulais dire pourquoi il vit ici ? Avec vous.**

**\- En étant mariée à Harry, t'attends-tu à ne pas vivre dans la même maison que lui ? Non ? Tu as donc ta réponse. C'est d'une logique simple.**

**\- Notre mariage n'est pas le même que le vôtre !**

**\- Vraiment ? Et en quoi ?**

**\- Harry et moi nous nous aimons !**

**\- C'est pour cela que Dumbledore a sournoisement signé un contrat juste après le décès de Sirius Black ? Et a poussé sa réalisation avant que tu ne sois majeure ?**

**\- Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour…**

**\- Je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter, Ginevra, en particulier sous mon toit.**

**\- De toute façon, je m'en fiche de votre opinion. C'est Harry mon époux, pas vous. Rien ne m'oblige à vous écouter. Ni même à vous respecter.**

**\- Dans l'absolu, oui. Mais si tu te renseignes bien sur les triades conjugales qui ont pu exister, tu découvriras que certaines obligations des conjoints se trouvent également reportés entre les frères-époux et sœurs-épouses, si je peux nous dénommer ainsi. Et la coutume fait que si jamais j'ai envie de me glisser dans tes draps, rien ne m'en empêche.**

**\- Mais… Mais c'est du viol !**

**\- Techniquement, oui. Mais la législation sorcière ne reconnait pas le viol conjugal. Et avoir un homme, avec lequel tu partages un époux sans être directement marié avec lui, qui visite ta couche équivaut à avoir ledit époux au même endroit. Et tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu me devras le respect. Sinon ta vie risque de rapidement devenir un enfer, ma petite Ginny.**

Ginny devient rouge de rage. Rogue avait vraiment l'intention de se mettre entre Harry et elle. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

**\- En parlant de respect, il y a des règles dans cette maison. Les repas, tout d'abord. Ils sont tous servis ici, sauf lorsque nous avons des invités qui ne font pas partis de notre cercle d'intime. Tu viendras habillée pour tous les repas mais le pyjama est toléré pour les petits-déjeuners du week-end. Petit-déjeuner entre 8h et 9h30. Déjeuner de midi à 13h30. Dîner à 19h, il s'agit du seul repas que nous prenons tous ensemble sauf exception de type invitation extérieure ou potion longue à réaliser. Aucune nourriture ne sera servie en dehors, à l'exception éventuelle d'une collation aux alentours de 15h30 si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Il y a deux laboratoires de potions. Le premier est pour mon usage personnel UNIQUEMENT. Tu n'y rentres qu'en cas d'urgence. Tu peux utiliser le second. Tu y trouveras deux grimoires : un près de la porte dans lequel tu devras écrire à chaque fois quel type de potion tu as réalisé et en quelle quantité. Cela permet aux elfes de suivre l'inventaire et de me faire part des besoins de stock. Un deuxième grimoire se trouve au fond, il s'agit d'une compilation de recettes ménagères. Il y a également une salle de duel. Préviens toujours quand tu vas t'entrainer. S'il le faut, fait appel à un elfe pour transmettre le message.**

Severus fit ensuite apparaître un morceau de parchemin avec une plume et les fit glisser vers Ginny.

**\- Tu noteras ici la liste des personnes à qui tu veux donner la possibilité de te rendre visite. Comme il s'agit de ma maison, la décision finale de les enregistrer ou non dans les barrières magiques m'appartient. Il ne s'agira pas d'un droit irréversible. Si tes invités se montrent irrespectueux, ils ne seront plus les bienvenus. Le non-respect des heures de visites sera assimilé à un manque de respect. Celles-ci sont de 14h à 18h30. Tu peux inviter du monde à dîner mais tu dois prévenir au minimum 48h à l'avance, afin de vérifier que tout le monde sera disponible et je puisse donner des instructions aux elfes. Quoi d'autre ? Ah, oui. Tu as dû remarquer que les jardins étaient suffisamment grands pour que tu puisses t'entrainer au Quidditch. Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, du moment que tu n'endommages ni les serres ni les autres installations et ornements. Harry a un kit de Quidditch que tu pourras sans aucun doute emprunter. Je te demanderais juste, le cas échéant, de te décrotter avant de revenir dans le manoir. Si besoin, fait appel à Winky, elle saura quoi faire. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne peuvent être sortis du domaine donc n'essaie même pas, tu n'aimerais pas le résultat. Ce sont les seules choses que je souhaite voir respecter ici. Si jamais Harry a d'autres exigences, il se fera un plaisir de t'en informer. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.**

Et Severus se leva de table. Ginny resta alors seule dans la petite salle à manger. Les règles de Rogue n'étaient pas aussi strictes qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas osé demander ce qui serait considéré comme de l'irrespect provenant des invités, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre le bâtard graisseux citer des comportements qui, elle n'en doutait pas, n'auraient visés que sa famille.

Un peu moins de 5 minutes après le départ de Rogue, Harry fit son entrée. Il était dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une tenue de duel, qui lui collait à la peau avec la sueur à plusieurs endroits stratégiques.

**\- Bonjour, Ginny. Tu as vu Severus ?**

**\- Bonjour, Harry** , répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux. **Oui, il a déjà fini. Il m'a parlé des règles de la maison.**

**\- Tu as vu, elles sont simples. Si je n'ai pas de problème avec, tu pourras les suivre en un rien de temps.**

**\- J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il entendait par manque de respect de la part des invités.**

**\- Il ne leur demande pas de l'aimer. Juste de garder leur opinion pour eux tant qu'ils sont sur le domaine et ne pas faire de critiques gratuites. Il attend aussi à ce qu'ils gardent pour eux leur expérience au Manoir Prince, dans la limite du raisonnable bien évidemment.**

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence et hormis le souvenir de la discussion avec Rogue, Ginny avait l'impression de vivre sa vie rêvée.

**\- Ta mère n'a cessé de me répéter pendant le mariage que tu n'avais pas de trousseau. J'ai même trouvé une lettre pour me le rappeler hier. J'ai donc demandé à deux personnes dignes de confiance de t'aider à le constituer et elles ont gracieusement accepté. Elles arriveront pour 13h30. Ne sois pas en retard. Tu passeras toute l'après-midi avec elles. Je te conseille de mettre des vêtements confortable et facile d'enfilement.**

**\- Pas de problème, Harry.**

A 13h20, Ginny attendait dans le petit salon l'arrivée de ses personnal shopper d'un jour. Elle avait déjeuné seule vers 12h30. Apparemment Harry, tout comme le bâtard graisseux, avait mangé plutôt malgré des petits-déjeuners consistants. A 13h25, la cheminée s'alluma deux fois de suite et deux femmes, de la génération de sa mère mais bien mieux préservées, firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

L'une était Andromeda Tonks.

L'autre Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny regarda les deux femmes avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Ah Ginevra,** fit Narcissa. **Comme Harry a dû t'en informer, nous allons te conseiller pour constituer ton trousseau.**

**\- Mais…mais Harry a dit qu'il s'agirait de personnes de confiance…**

**\- Où est le problème ?** répondit Andromeda. **Nous avons toutes les deux étaient élevées dans une famille noble mais Narcissa a l'avantage d'avoir épouser un Lord. Elle est mieux amène de te faire part des subtilités qui peuvent m'échapper. Allons d'abord regarder ta garde-robe actuelle pour voir ce qu'on devra se procurer en urgence.**

C'est donc mortifiée que Ginny dû leur montrer son semblant de penderie. Elle ne doutait pas que Narcissa rapporterait tout à son mari et que cela donnerait à celui-ci plus de matière pour insulter sa famille. Les sœurs Black furent d'accord sur le fait que la totalité de sa garde-robe était une urgence avant de l'entrainer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tissard & Brodette, ainsi que les Harrod's et Selfreegie's sorciers furent le nom de leurs arrêts. A la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait une toute nouvelle et complète garde-robe. Cependant, il y avait quelques éléments qui la chiffonnait :

Elles n'avaient pas acheté assez de robes de soirées (3) à son goût. Elle leur avait fait remarquer. La réponse ? Etant encore à Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller à des réceptions du Ministère à l'exception probable des bals de Noël et du Nouvel An. Et que 3 robes (4 si l'on comptait celle qu'elle avait porté à la Célébration de la Victoire) était largement suffisant pour le moment. Elle s'était retenue de leur balancer qu'elle ne mettrait jamais deux fois la même robe, et cela même avec un écart de 4 ans, ni qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, ce qui aurait signifier de leur révéler la raison. Et ce serait mal vu qu'elles apprennent pour sa grossesse avant le père du bébé.

Aucune de ses tenues n'étaient rouge et peu d'entre elles jaune, les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard. La raison ? Elle était rousse donc portait du rouge faisait tout de suite provoquant. Quant au jaune, il était à utiliser avec parcimonie pour la même raison. Par contre, elle avait pléthore de bleus, de verts (y compris, oh horreur, du vert Serpentard même si les sœurs Black s'obstinaient à l'appelait vert bouteille), de gris, de bronze et de violets. Sans compter quelques basiques en noir et blanc.

Bien que les vêtements soient taillés à la perfection, ils n'étaient pas révélateurs. Même ses vêtements de nuit étaient couvrants. Comment allait-elle briser l'emprise de Rogue sur Harry habillée en nonne ?

A la fin de l'escapade, alors qu'elle enlevait ses anciens vêtements de la penderie avec la ferme intention d'aller les bruler dans le jardin, Ginny ne put arriver qu'à une seule conclusion. S'il était évident que Narcissa était du côté de Rogue, il semblait qu'Andromeda et sans doute le reste de la famille Tonks (ce qui incluait, malheureusement, le professeur Lupin) étaient également de mèche avec l'autre bâtard. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre qui avait été au mariage de l'an dernier car tous ceux qui y avait été étaient _de facto_ ses ennemis dans sa lutte pour le cœur d'Harry. En attendant, Ginny s'installa à son bureau. Elle remarqua alors une lettre de sa mère, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Ginny chérie,_

_Tu recevras sans doute cette lettre à ton retour de voyage de noces. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait bizarre de savoir que ma petite fille adorée est enfin devenue une vraie femme ! Ne t'inquiète pas si les premières fois sont un peu bizarre. Tu découvres ton corps d'une nouvelle manière mais dans un rien de temps, le plaisir sera au rendez-vous et il faudra sans doute faire usage de la force pour qu'Harry et toi pensiez à quitter la chambre. Je sais de quoi je parle -)_

_Je te rappelle que tu peux vérifier si tu portes un enfant une semaine après un rapport, soit avec une potion soit avec un sort. Néanmoins, tu ne peux te lancer le sort, quelqu'un doit le faire pour toi. La potion peut être la meilleure solution si tu veux faire la surprise à Harry._

_J'espère que le professeur Rogue est aimable. Du moins, autant qu'il peut l'être. Si jamais il te cause des ennuis pour la réalisation de la potion, fais-le moi savoir et j'irais t'en acheter une chez l'apothicaire. Sinon, comment est le Manoir ? Même s'il appartient à Rogue, je ne doute pas qu'il soit magnifique. La famille Prince était réputée pour être l'une des lignées les plus riches de notre société et son Manoir doit en être le parfait reflet. Les cheminées sont-elles vraiment en or ?_

_Sinon, comment se déroule ta vie de lady ? A ce propos, Albus n'a toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas Lady Potter-Black mais il a évoqué la possibilité qu'une des titulatures revient automatiquement à Rogue même s'il ne l'utilise pas et que la seconde ne pourra t'être accordée qu'à ta majorité. Tu n'aurais donc que trois petites semaines à atteindre._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ta mère_

Ginny sourit en lisant la lettre de sa mère. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas savoir que cela faisait un moment qu'elle était une vraie femme. Depuis presque 3 ans en fait. Elle se décida à écrire une réponse, en y mettant toutes les tournures de phrases qu'elle pensait digne d'une lady. Sans parler que même mariée, parler de sexe avec sa mère restait… gênant.

_Maman,_

_Ma première nuit de femme mariée aurait pu être mieux. Harry n'a pas été indélicat mais il n'a pas été attentionné non plus. Mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangé fut le fait que c'est le nom de Rogue qu'il prononça quand il sa semence se libéra. Je lui en ai fait part juste après et s'en ait suivi une dispute qui l'a tenu éloigner de moi depuis. J'ai cependant pris grand soin de privilégier des positions favorisant la prise de sa semence en mon sein, comme tu me l'as conseillé. Etant une Weasley, une seule fois devrait largement suffisante._

_Je n'ai croisé Rogue que ce matin, lors du petit-déjeuner. Il a mis en place des règles dignes de Poudlard. Je crois qu'elles me sont particulièrement destinées. Après tout, Harry et lui sont égaux dans leurs statuts et je ne vois l'utilité de limiter Harry dans ses mouvements. Cela fait que deux jours que je suis rentrée donc je ne peux te dire grand-chose de ma vie de lady non officielle. Nous sommes rentrés hier et il a surtout s'agit pour moi de m'installer dans mes nouveaux appartements. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bureau distinct de ma chambre et je compte le faire savoir à Harry pour qu'il intervienne en ma faveur. Je reviens actuellement d'une virée sur le Chemin de Traverse où Andromeda Tonks et la femme de Malfoy m'ont emmené pour constituer mon trousseau à la demande d'Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai désormais une garde-robe qui fait honneur à mon statut et à mes capacités. Néanmoins, la lingerie et les vêtements de nuit procurés sont très vieux jeu et je pense qu'elles ont reçu des instructions de la part de Rogue pour miner mes tentatives de rapprochement avec Harry. Si cela n'est pas étonnant de la part de Narcissa, je suis déçue par Andromeda. J'en suis venue à penser que je ne pouvais faire confiance aux personnes présentes à l'union de Rogue et Harry. Hormis les Malfoy, les Tonks et le professeur Lupin, je ne suis pas plus avancée sur leurs identités. Aurais-tu plus de renseignement ?_

_Je suis ravie de savoir que mon âge au moment du mariage est le seul obstacle au titre de Lady. Cependant, je ne trouve pas cela juste que Rogue bénéficie d'un titre de consort alors qu'il a son propre titre. J'en parlerais également à Harry._

_De ce que j'ai constatée, seule la robinetterie est en or. Plus précisément or blanc. Les cheminées sont en marbre avec des décorations incrustées en argent._

_Je t'écrirais quand j'aurais pris mes marques et que j'aurais plus de nouvelles_

_Bisous_

_Ginny_

Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers la volière du Manoir. Elle y trouva Hedwige ainsi qu'un autre hibou qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Rogue vu le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle avança vers la chouette blanche, qui contre toute attente, ne tendit pas la pâte pour prendre la lettre. Elle chercha alors a attaché la lettre avec un ruban à sa patte droite mais la chouette s'envola un peu plus loin. Se rappelant alors que la chouette avait été blessée lors de la Grande Bataille contre Vous-Savez-Qui, elle se décida à essayer la patte gauche. La chouette s'échappa encore une fois. Ginny insista à plusieurs reprises, courant après la chouette blanche avec les hululements de l'autre hibou en bruit de fond. Sa décision de tout bonnement attrapée la chouette fut une mauvaise idée. Celle-ci l'attaqua et Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que de partir en courant de la volière. Ses bras étaient tout rouges, meurtri par les coups de griffes et de bec du volatile. Certaines griffures saignaient même légèrement. Saisissant l'occasion, Ginny se dirigea vers le bureau d'Harry, des larmes de crocodiles sur les joues.

\- **Entrez.**

**\- Harry ! J'ai voulu donner une lettre à Hedwige et elle a refusé ! Elle m'a même attaqué ! Regarde !**

**\- Hedwige est en train de couver, sa réaction est tout à fait normale. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé Serenos ?**

**\- Serenos ?**

**\- Le seul autre hibou du domaine. Il appartient à Severus.**

Harry ne fut pas étonné du regard que Ginny lui donna. Si elle voulait se compliquer la vie…

**\- Winky, va poster la lettre de Ginny, s'il te plait.**

**\- Mon courrier est privé.**

\- **Quel intérêt les elfes auraient à lire tes lettres ? A l'exception de ce qui est transporté par Hedwige ou Serenos, notre courrier au départ est déposé à la Poste de Gringotts. Idem pour le courrier à l'arrivée, pour vérifier qu'il ne contient pas rien d'anormal. Il en va de même pour nos achats. Tu as du remarqué qu'Andromeda et Narcissa avaient déposé vos sacs de shopping à Gringotts. Les gobelins vérifient qu'aucun sortilège néfaste n'ai été ajouté sans notre connaissance. Je te prierais de suivre cette règle ici mais aussi dans n'importe quelle autre de nos demeures.**

Avec réluctance, Ginny donna la lettre à Winky qui disparut ensuite dans un pop.

* * *

Harry finalisait aujourd'hui les documents pour les ouvertures de comptes d'époux de Severus et Ginny. Severus signerait le contrat concernant le sien mais aucune signature supplémentaire n'était requise pour celui de Ginny, dans la mesure où elle était encore mineure.

Il avait planché pour un compte du type des trust vault ouvert aux enfants. La rémunération du coffre dépendait du montant contenu. Avec un montant initial de 125G (1010€) auquel s'ajouterait 15G (120€) tous les mois et avec un taux à 3% (taux dû à la valeur monétaire de tous les comptes qu'il avait en sa possession), le compte atteindra une valeur proche de 400G (4230€) d'ici un an, sachant que Ginny ne dépenserait rien en dehors des sorties à Pré-au-lard, des cadeaux de Noël et d'anniversaire et d'un stock de bonbons dans le Poudlard Express. Sachant qu'elle prendrait un emploi après Poudlard, son compte ne pourra qu'augmenter de manière respectable dans le futur. Il alla apporter son exemplaire à Severus dans son bureau. Celui-ci le signa de suite et lui tendit à son tour un contrat similaire qu'il signa également sur le champ.

**\- Les résultats de Ginny sont arrivés pendant ton absence. Tu as eu le temps de les regarder ?**

**\- Non, pas encore.**

**\- Tu devrais. Parce que si ses résultats globaux sont à l'image de ses résultats en potions…**

Intrigué, Harry repartit rapidement dans son bureau. Il revient moins de 5 minutes plus tard, les fameux résultats à la main. Il les tendit à Severus tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

**\- Ce bordel vient de prendre une toute autre dimension.**

**\- Tu connais ou, du moins, tu pensais bien connaître les Weasley. Tu seras plus à même de m'éclairer. Tout ce que je constate, c'est que les notes de Ginny ne reflètent pas du tout le niveau atteint à ses BUSES.**

**Molly s'est toujours gargarisée que Ginny, en plus d'être la première fille Weasley depuis Mathusalem, allait réaliser de grandes choses. Cela a été pire quand ses résultats de BUSES sont arrivés. Ils étaient meilleurs que ceux de Ron, ce qui en soit n'était pas très difficile. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas compris que réaliser des grandes choses signifiait épouser un Lord et devenir un femme trophée. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Molly était si pressée de célébrer le mariage.**

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son mari, Harry soupira et continua.

**\- Le contrat a été signé pour mon seizième anniversaire. Ginny a été mise au courant au même moment mais comme Voldemort était encore de la partie, j'en déduis qu'elle a cartonné à ses BUSES au cas où il m'arrivait quelque chose. J'ai survécu, il n'y avait plus aucun risque majeur que le contrat ne puisse être honoré. Elle est revenue à Poudlard car j'y étais encore mais n'a fait aucun effort de travail car, après tout, à quoi bon se péter la panse pour obtenir des diplômes en prévision d'un emploi au Ministère quand on va épouser un Lord richissime ?**

**\- Comme Molly avait crié sur tous les toits que sa fille allait aller loin et que ses notes n'allaient pas en ce sens, ils ont décidé qu'il fallait mieux la marier, dans l'espoir que tu la mettes enceinte durant l'été et qu'elle ne retourne pas à Poudlard pour aggraver son cas. Malin le lynx. Le seul problème, c'est que tout ce plan a été construit en admettant que je n'étais pas dans le voisinage, bien évidemment, mais également que tu acceptes les choses sans broncher.**

**\- En gros, ils me prennent pour un con depuis le début. Pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Ginny au Portugal, tout acte de ma part qui n'irait pas dans leur sens sera considéré comme une intervention de ta part. Apparemment, tu m'aurais sous une sorte d'Imperium.**

**\- Et on dit que ce sont les blonds qui sont cons.**

**\- Les Weasley peuvent être considérés comme ayant les cheveux blonds vénitiens.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas. Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**\- Le contrat indique que Ginny doit avoir au moins un emploi à mi-temps tant qu'elle n'a pas d'enfants. Je ne doute pas que tous ses efforts de la semaine passée avaient pour but de ne pas avoir à respecter cette clause. Les** **BUSES sont suffisants pour trouver un emploi de sous-fifre mais qu'est-ce que cela dirait de moi, le grand Harry Potter, si j'envoyais mon épouse sur le marché du travail sans ses ASPIC ?** répondit de manière faussement dramatique le jeune homme. **Et comme il faudrait plus qu'un miracle pour que Ginny soit enceinte, elle retournera donc à Poudlard en septembre. Dans la mesure où elle semble avoir des difficultés avec ses cours, je vais faire appel à des tuteurs pour le reste de l'été pour la remettre à niveau. Ne suis-je pas un époux prévenant ?**

En guise de réponse, Severus éclata de rire.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny descendit dans le petit salon pour le dîner. Harry et Rogue étaient déjà attablés. Le dîner commença comme d'habitude en silence, et Harry ne prit la parole qu'une fois l'entrée débarrassée.

 **\- Ton relevé de notes est arrivé pendant que nous étions au Portugal.** Aucune réponse de Ginny. **Tes résultats sont l'exact opposé de tes BUSES.** Toujours aucune réponse. **Comment l'expliques-tu ? Pour avoir vu tes résultats à l'époque, la transition entre les niveaux BUSE et ASPIC n'aurait pas dû être trop difficile pour toi.**

**\- Cenestpascommesijedevaisyretouner…**

**\- Désolé, Ginny, je ne t'ai pas bien entendu.**

**\- Pourquoi une si grande importance donnée à mes résultats ? Ce n'est pas comme si je devais retourner à Poudlard.**

**\- Et pourquoi tu n'y retournerais pas ?**

**\- Parce que je suis enceinte, bien évidemment ! Je voulais te faire la surprise mais vu la situation… Lance-moi le sortilège, tu le verras bien !**

Harry lui lança le sortilège. Si elle était enceinte, une aura verte l'entourerait. Dans le cas contraire, rien ne se produisait. Et comme Harry l'avait prévu, Ginny ne fut entourée d'aucune aura.

**\- Tu…tu as dû te tromper. Je suis sûre que je le suis…**

**\- Si le résultat de la potion peut être faussée par des éléments extérieurs ou même une mauvaise préparation, il n'en est pas de même pour le sortilège,** répondit Severus.

**\- Mais… mais je suis une Weasley !**

**\- Je ne vois pas la pertinence dans la présente situation,** rétorqua Severus.

**\- Ginny, il faudrait peut-être que tu étudie l'histoire de ta famille et de ses traditions. Tu découvriras que le nombre élevé d'enfants que tes ancêtres ont eu plus à avoir avec des contrats de mariage très contraignants qu'avec une fertilité à toute épreuve. De plus, la possibilité de tomber enceinte après un seul rapport sexuel avec au moins l'un des partenaires sous contraceptif est de 3/1000000 et tombe à 1/1000000 si les deux partenaires sont sous contraceptif.**

**\- Mais je ne suis pas sous contraceptif** , commença la jeune fille

**\- Si, tu l'es. J'ai demandé aux elfes d'inclure la potion dans tes repas et boissons. Et je le suis également.**

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est mon corps, j'en fait ce que je veux !**

**\- Tu es toujours mineure, Ginny, et le mariage a fait de moi ton tuteur magique. Je suis donc tout à fait dans mon droit de te mettre sous contraceptif jusqu'à ta majorité. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas du tout prêt à faire entrer un enfant dans cette équation déjà compliquée.**

**\- Mais…le but du mariage est d'avoir des enfants !**

**\- Sans doute mais je n'ai aucune obligation de te mettre en cloque dans l'instant. Et c'est tant mieux. Et puis, ose me dire que tu es prête à avoir des enfants.**

**\- Oui, je suis prête ! Nos parents…**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas nos parents ! Ils ont vécu le début de leurs vies d'adulte en temps de guerre, sans certitude du lendemain ! Nous n'avons pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes ! Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, c'est un oubli de protection qui fait que ton frère Bill soit né juste CINQ MOIS après que tes parents aient obtenus leur ASPIC. Et vu la tête du contrat que Dumbledore m'a remis, ta mère devait en avoir un du même style et n'avait donc pas vraiment d'autres solutions après le mariage et ce premier accouchement que de vous pondre tous les uns après les autres !**

Ginny se tut complètement. Elle n'aimait pas le Harry qu'elle avait en face d'elle, qui ne cédait pas à ses désirs et qui était presque dédaigneux envers sa famille. Elle savait qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse alors pourquoi critiquait-il le seul modèle qu'il avait en la matière ? C'est à ce moment-là que Severus décida d'intervenir de nouveau.

**\- Tu n'as pas encore 17 ans. Ta réaction quant à tout ceci le confirme : tu es une gamine. Comment penses-tu t'occuper d'un enfant si tu n'es pas capable de gérer tes priorités. Personnellement, j'ai plus peur de ce qui pourrait être dit dans la presse si jamais quelqu'un comme Rita Skeeter mettait la main sur tes notes. Parce qu'au-delà de l'argent, des soirées et des belles tenues, être mariée à un Lord, Ginny, en particulier Harry, signifie que tous les aspects de ta vie seront passés au crible, tous tes faits et gestes regardés à la loupe. Et avoir une épouse qui a arrêté sa scolarité avec quelques BUSES respectables et une dernière année d'études catastrophique juste avant de se marier rejaillira mal sur Harry mais aussi sur toi et tout le reste de la famille. Je ne crois pas que tu supporterais la réputation qui en découlerai.**

**\- Indépendamment de cette histoire d'enfants, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser avec juste des BUSES. A partir de demain, tu auras des cours de rattrapages jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Tes week-ends resteront libres. Tu auras également trois autres jours off à savoir ton anniversaire le 11 août, le mien le 31 juillet ainsi que le 31 août afin que tu puisses finir tes préparatifs pour retourner à Poudlard.**

Ginny hocha de la tête avant de quitta la table sans un mot.

**\- J'ai oublié de lui remettre l'organisation des cours. Winky, peux-tu déposer ceci sur le bureau de Ginny, s'il te plait ? Merci.**

Harry tourna alors son regard vers Severus.

**\- Tu sais, tu peux rire.**

**\- Pas tout de suite, Harry, pas tout de suite.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Tu as parlé de la maturité de Ginny et ça m'a fait rappeler que j'ai oublié de te raconter quelque chose. A l'exemple des jumeaux et de Charles, Perceval n'est pas très ravi de la situation et m'a donc transmis une information très intéressante pendant la réception.**

**\- Et quelle est-elle, cette information oh combien très intéressante ?**

**\- Quand le tuteur d'un sorcier mineur donne son autorisation pour qu'il s'unisse à un sorcier adulte, cela équivaut à un aveu de son incapacité à gérer ledit mineur ainsi qu'à une reconnaissance que le problème qu'il est incapable de gérer ne prendra pas fin avec la majorité officielle du mineur. De fait, même une fois les 17 ans atteints, le mineur marié garde un statut de mineur.**

**\- J'ai donc totale autorité sur Ginny,** fit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tout à fait. Si jamais l'envie te viens de lui restituer son autonomie, qu'elle n'aura en fait jamais connue, tu dois attendre un minimum de 2 ans après son dix-septième anniversaire pour faire une demande officielle au Ministère. Une investigation sera alors ouverte pour déterminer quelles étaient les raisons de la mise sous tutelle, car il ne s'agit rien de moins que de cela, et si Ginny a acquis la maturité qui lui manquait. Pour avoir creuser la question avec Lucius, il devra également être déterminé si l'époux était au courant de la situation dans sa totalité avant le mariage. Percy, intelligent comme il est, a dû se douter de la machination en cours et m'a précisé que l'investigation pouvait durer au minimum un an et que si les raisons de la « mise sous tutelle » ne sont pas reconnues comme valides par nos chers amis du Ministère, elle sera conservée.**

**\- Et les chances que Molly, Arthur et Albus aient eu cette loi en tête lorsqu'ils ont programmé le mariage sont…disons très infimes ?**

**\- Parfaitement.**


	9. Perte de contrôle

Après avoir quitté le petit salon, Ginny s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore lu la réponse de sa mère à sa première lettre mais elle avait besoin de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer sur le champ. En arrivant à son bureau, elle remarqua une pile de livres ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à un emploi du temps, accompagnés d'une note.

_Ginny,_

_Harry a décidé que tu ne garderais que les matières principales et m'a laissé le champ libre pour organiser ton programme de révision. A la rentrée, tu ne suivras que Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potion, Botanique. Tu n'auras donc plus cours d'Astronomie, de Soins aux créatures Magiques ni de Divination. Le choix final de continuer Histoire de la Magie et Etudes des Moldus te revient, même si auras tout de même un programme de soutien pour ces matières._

_Joint à cette note, tu découvriras ton programme de révision. Remus te fera cours pour DCFM, Sortilège et Métamorphose. Andromeda t'enseignera les cours littéraires, qui comporteront une part d'apprentissage de l'étiquette. Finalement, je te ferais réviser Botanique et Potions. La pile de livres te servira de support._

_Severus_

Ginny balança la lettre par terre. De quel droit le bâtard graisseux s'insinuait dans sa vie et dans sa relation avec Harry ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il détestait les enfants qu'il devait obliger Harry à suivre la cadence ! Elle allait lui faire payer, foi de Weasley !

Ginny prit la lettre de sa mère. Celle-ci lui faisait la morale car les disputes après le sexe étaient toujours les plus difficiles à résoudre et qu'elle aurait dû attendre le lendemain pour enguirlander Harry. Sachant qu'il était un jeune homme timide et assez influençable, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit sous le joug de Rogue après seulement un an d'union. Elle lui avait également appris qu'en plus des Tonks, Malfoy et Lupin, les invités au mariage de Rogue et Harry avaient été Neville, Luna, Hermione ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et l'infirmière de l'école. Bref, aucun ami proche d'Harry ne pouvait l'aider dans sa guerre face à Rogue, à l'exception de Ron. Quant aux professeurs, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les mêler à tout ceci mais maintenant, elle devait faire particulièrement attention à son comportement face à ses personnes qui ne pouvaient qu'être donc amies avec Rogue. Qui aurait cru que la chauve-souris des cachots puisse avoir des amis ?

Ginny prit un morceau de parchemin afin d'écrire sa nouvelle lettre à sa mère.

_Maman,_

_Plusieurs choses horribles sont arrivées pendant le dîner._

_D'abord, je ne suis pas enceinte. Harry a dit qu'il n'est pas prêt à être père et nous a mis tous les deux sous contraceptif. Apparemment, il a le droit de prendre ce genre de décision pour moi jusqu'à ma majorité._

_Comment je l'ai appris ? Apparemment, mes notes sont arrivées pendant notre absence et la lettre s'est retrouvé dans son courrier. Il était particulièrement furieux qu'il y ait un grand écart par rapport à mes BUSES et il m'a demandé de me justifier. Les choses en entrainant une autre…_

_Avec Rogue, ils ont construit un programme de révision que je vais devoir suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'été et, hormis les week-ends, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps libre. Remus, Andromeda et Rogue me donneront des cours_

_Je n'aime pas comment les choses se déroulent ici, Maman. Harry dépend trop de Rogue, qui est derrière toutes les décisions à mon encontre._

_J'ai besoin d'aide._

_Ginny_

Le lendemain matin, Ginny descendit de bonne heure pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait espoir que sa mère avait eu le temps de recevoir sa lettre avant d'aller se coucher et de lui envoyer une réponse. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et c'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de duel pour son premier cours de soutien du reste de l'été : Sortilèges avec ce traite de Remus.

Un peu moins de 2h plus tard, alors que Remus venait de finir de passer en revue avec la jeune fille 6 années de sorts et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour son cours avec Andromeda, elle sentit une secousse dans la maison mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Suite à la secousse, Severus sortit précipitamment de son bureau et croisa Harry sur le chemin.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer sans être enregistré dans les barrières magiques. Qui que ce soit, il a dû atterrir dans l'étang à 5 km au sud-ouest.**

10 minutes plus tard, Severus revint, hilare.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Notre intrus n'est autre que Molly Weasley. En plus de ne pas m'avoir transmis la liste des personnes à qui elle voudrait donner un droit de visite, Ginny a également oublié d'informer sa mère des horaires de visite. Je viens de l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Serais-je arrivé 5 min plus tard, il aurait été nécessaire d'informer Arthur Weasley qu'il était veuf. Apparemment, notre chère matriarche ne sait pas nager. Elle est en léger état de choc, sans parler d'avoir ressenti un manque d'oxygène.**

**\- J'irais en informer Ginny à la fin de son cours avec Meda,** fit Harry en pouffant.

Juste après le départ d'Andromeda, Harry annonça la nouvelle à Ginny. Celle-ci se précipita vers la cheminée la plus proche et partit pour l'hôpital. Harry la suivi à un rythme plus calme. Arrivé devant la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait la matriarche, Harry pouvait entendre de forts éclats de voix.

**\- Il a voulu me tuer, je vous dis !**

**\- Voyons, Molly chérie. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il ne serait pas allé te récupérer et ne t'aurais pas amené ici.**

**\- Je te dis que c'est le cas. Sinon, j'aurais été enregistrée dans les barrières magiques.**

**\- Severus a donné un parchemin à Ginny pour qu'elle y écrire le nom des personnes à qui elle souhaite donner des droits de visite au Manoir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a oublié de le faire dans tout ce qu'elle a eu à faire depuis son installation,** intervint Harry

**\- Même ! C'était évident que j'allais vouloir donner des droits de visite à ma famille ! Il aurait pu le faire de lui-même bien avant !**

**\- Le parchemin qu'il t'a donné est celui qui comprend le nom de toute les personnes qui sont autorisées sur le domaine et il est directement relié aux barrières. Et non, ce n'était pas évident que tu voudrais autoriser ta famille à te rendre visite. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir la visite des Dursley.**

Ginny eu la décence de rougir et Molly de réduire le niveau sonore de ses plaintes. La jeune resta encore une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Harry ne la ramène. Sa belle-mère ne devant rester qu'une seule nuit à l'hôpital pour observation, il ne doutait pas que le manoir serait (dés)honoré de sa présence dès le lendemain.

Et effectivement, le lendemain, à 17h précise, au moment où le dernier cours de Ginny finissait (Potions avec Severus), Molly faisait son entrée dans le petit salon. Quand Ginny vint chercher sa mère, elle l'emmena directement dans ses appartements.

**\- Bon, ma chérie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec Albus de la situation. Mais j'y ai déjà réfléchit. Ce que veut Harry, c'est que tu passes tes ASPICS. Tu n'es pas obligée de retourner Poudlard pour cela. Tu peux très bien avoir des tuteurs, ce qui serait tout à fait normal si tu étais enceinte. La seule difficulté, c'est de faire changer d'avis Harry sur CE sujet. Car même si tu pourras interrompe TA contraception dès ta majorité, Harry, lui, sera encore sous la sienne. Sinon, tu pourras toujours chercher une potion annihilatrice dans la grande bibliothèque que ce Manoir ne devrait pas manquer d'avoir. Maintenant, fais-moi voir ta nouvelle garde-robe.**

Ginny dirigea alors sa mère vers le dressing et lui montra tout son nouvel attirail de lady. Elle passa bien entendu un certain temps sur les vêtements de nuit et sa lingerie.

**\- Bon, Harry a payé pour la constitution de ton trousseau. Mais en bon lord, il doit te donner un compte personnel sur sa fortune pour que tu puisses effectuer tes dépenses personnelles. Après tout, il ne serait pas intéressant qu'il puisse connaître à l'avance ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de mariage, par exemple.**

**\- Il ne m'a donné aucune clé. Mais après tout, mon anniversaire est bientôt donc…**

**\- Humm… oui, oui, cela doit être ça. En attendant, tu devras te contenter d'un cadeau fait maison pour son anniversaire.**

**\- Et pour le titre de Lady, on sait lequel je vais avoir ?**

**\- Hein ? A vrai dire, non. Albus n'a pas pu déterminer si le contrat entre Harry et Rogue venait des Black ou des Potter. Suivant de quelle famille ce merdier provient, le titre de consort correspondant lui revient légalement. Jusqu'au mariage, il était à la fois Consort Potter et Consort Black. Maintenant, à tes 17 ans, il devra te laisser devenir Lady Black ou Lady Potter, suivant lequel lui revient. Cependant, je ne vois pas la famille Potter avoir des contrats avec une famille telle que les Princes, connue pour toujours avoir politiquement oscillé entre Neutre et Ténèbres. Tu seras vraisemblablement Lady Potter dans quelques semaines, ma chérie. Mais être Lady Black ne serait pas mal non plus, cela ferait se retourner dans sa tombe le vieux chnok de Lord Black qui avait renié ta grand-mère Cedrella.**

La conversation continua sur des sujets qui, minent de rien, tournaient toujours autour de ce que le mariage de Ginny pouvait apporter à la famille : rénovation du Terrier, l'obtention d'une promotion/hausse de salaire pour Arthur, financement de la bague de fiançailles de Ron pour Hermione etc. Ce que Ginny et Molly ignoraient, c'étaient que leur conversation était écoutée. Ou plutôt retranscrite par une plume à papote dans un des bureaux du Manoir. Quand Molly rentra au Terrier, Harry se pencha sur ledit parchemin pour le lire.

Rien de nouveau sous le saule cogneur mais cela lui servirait d'appui quand les Weasley découvriraient pour cette histoire d'autonomie et de mise sous tutelle et chercheraient à lui forcer la main.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Harry voulut quelque chose de simple et calme pour son anniversaire. Juste ses amis, sa famille et un bon gâteau au chocolat avec de la glace vanille. Mais être marié avec Ginny signifiait que sa famille s'était agrandie de toute la tribu Weasley. Il pouvait donc dire adieu au calme.

L'invitation était ouverte du déjeuner jusqu'à dîner, même si le gâteau d'anniversaire à proprement dit n'était pas attendu avant l'heure du thé. Ne virent au déjeuner que Drago, Hermione, Neville, Luna et les jumeaux. Ainsi que Ron et Molly, chargés d'une tonne nourriture et d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Devant ce spectacle, Severus murmura quelque chose ressemblant à _« Sait-elle que nous avons des elfes ? Ou pense-t-elle juste qu'elle est la seule personne capable de cuisiner sur cette terre ? »_. Pour ne pas froisser Molly, Harry demanda aux elfes de la décharger et de conserver ses plats pour le dîner. Bizarrement, la matriarche rousse insista pour que le gâteau soit servi en dessert du déjeuner, arguant que ne n'était pas de sa faute si les autres invités ne pouvaient pas venir avant. Pour la paix familiale, Severus se retient de lui faire remarquer que la moitié des invités soi-disant en retard venaient de sa propre famille. Mais Harry, en personne du jour, obtint gain de cause et Dobby rapporta le gâteau en cuisine, ajoutant qu'il rajouterait juste un glaçage au chocolat praliné.

Après le déjeuner, qui se déroula en silence, Ginny fit visiter le Manoir à aux membres présents de sa famille, tandis que Severus partit s'isoler dans la bibliothèque et que Harry et les autres allèrent s'asseoir dans les jardins.

 **\- Ça se passe comment avec Ginny ?** demanda Neville

**\- Ça pourrait être mieux, si elle n'était pas totalement immature.**

**\- Ça ne me choque pas vraiment,** répondit Hermione. **Cependant, je m'étais dit que d'avoir des attentes de la part de la populace lui aurait mis une certaine pression et que cela l'aurait fait grandir quelque peu.**

**\- C'est bien ça, le problème. Elle se prend pour une reine dont la seule obligation est de pondre des gosses, de préférence des fils qui pourront perpétuer mon nom et ma lignée. Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'elle nous a sorti il y a une semaine.**

Harry leur raconta la discussion autour des résultats de Ginny et les évènements qui suivirent. A la fin, tout le groupe riait aux larmes.

**\- Je suis désolé de te dire cela, Potter, mais ton épouse est en bonne voie pour être la risée des ladies du pays.**

**\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Malfoy ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais la vision de Ginny n'est pas totalement fausse. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de ladies qui travaillent,** fit Neville.

**\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'elles ne travaillent plus depuis qu'elles ont des enfants mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'ont pas travaillé avant. Si on regarde bien… ta propre mère était une auror…Celle de Potter était bien partie pour avoir trois maîtrises en Sortilèges, Runes et Arithmancie… Ma mère a été infirmière à Ste-Mangouste. Elle a certes arrêté de travailler quand je suis né mais dès que j'ai été laissé aux bons soins des précepteurs, elle a pris un poste à temps partiel dans une clinique privée. Même la mère de Pansy, que tout le monde catégorise de faignante, avait un poste aux relations publiques du Ministère !**

**\- Vu comme ça…**

**\- Mais ce ne sont pas avec ses résultats actuels que Ginny risque d'avoir ce genre de carrière intellectuellement stimulante,** ajouta Hermione. **Elle est comment dans les cours de rattrapages ?**

**\- Borderline. D'après elle, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes mais je chercherais à ménager les sentiments de Severus. Mon interprétation politiquement correcte de la situation. Je pense qu'elle considère Andromeda et Remus comme des traites car elle leur donne le minimum, que cela soit dans le respect ou la participation en cours. Elle a tout de même eu le culot de dire à Andromeda que comme je n'ai pas été élevé dans les traditions magiques, il n'était pas logique que je les suive et que donc l'éduquer en la matière était une perte de temps. Quant aux cours avec Severus, que dire…**

**\- C'est un miracle qu'elle n'est pas déjà été transformée en ingrédients à potions ?** répondit à sa place Neville

**\- Tout trouvé, Nev.**

**\- Ginny est le symbole de la plus forte épreuve que connaitra ton couple avec Severus. Du moment où vous rester unis, vous en sortirez grandis,** dit Luna de son air éternellement vague

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse réagir aux paroles de la blonde, les Weasley en présence firent leur entrée au patio.

Le reste des invités arrivèrent entre 15h30 et 16h. Quand tout le monde fut présent, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il semblait au milieu d'une guerre de clan. D'un côté, Ginny et les Weasley, de l'autre, Severus, les Malfoy, les Tonks et ses amis. Cependant, Hermione passa plus de temps avec Percy que Ron tandis que Fleur discutait avec Tonks, Andromeda et Narcissa tout en ignorant Bill. Quoi qu'ait été le sujet de leur dispute lors du mariage, elle n'était pas totalement réglée.

Les elfes arrivèrent avec le gâteau et tout le monde chanta _« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! »_. Il remarqua tout de même que Molly fixait le gâteau avec un froncement de sourcils. Et le scandale éclata lorsque tout le monde fut servi du merveilleux gâteau au chocolat fourré à la confiture de framboise avec un nappage de chocolat praliné.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le gâteau que j'ai fait !** s'écria Molly

 **\- Comment cela ?** fit Remus

**\- J'ai fait le gâteau préféré d'Harry, comme Ginny me l'a demandé ! Et…et ce n'est pas ça !**

**\- Mon gâteau préféré est un gâteau au chocolat, Mrs. Weasley. Comme ce gâteau est au chocolat et que vous dites que vous avez fait mon gâteau préféré, c'est forcément celui-ci.**

**\- Mais non ! J'ai jamais fait de gâteau au chocolat les autres années !**

**\- Ce n'est pas parce que les gâteaux des autres années n'étaient pas au chocolat que je ne les ai pas apprécié pour autant.**

**\- Il n'empêche ! Ce n'est pas le gâteau que j'ai fait.**

**\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier… Dobby ?**

**\- Oui, Maître Harry ?**

**\- Il semble qu'il est un problème avec le gâteau.**

**\- Aucun problème avec gâteau. Dobby a bien servit le gâteau de Maître Harry.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le gâteau que j'ai cuisiné !** hurla Molly

 **\- Dobby a servi le gâteau d'anniversaire de Maître** **Harry,** insista l'elfe

**\- Merci, Dobby. Tu peux retourner à tes affaires.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le gâteau que j'ai préparé !**

**\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, Molly. Les elfes n'auraient aucune raison de ne pas servir le gâteau en question.**

Vint ensuite l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il reçut beaucoup de livres, la plupart en lien avec ses nouvelles activités et passions actuelles. Cependant, Ron montra à quel point il ne le connaissant pas tant que cela en lui offrant un énième livre sur le Quidditch. Bien évidemment, il fallait faire abstraction des traces de nourritures aux coins des pages, qui prouvaient que le livre avaient plus que feuilleté avant d'arriver dans les mains de son propriétaire. Quant à Molly, elle lui offrit un livre sur comment être un bon père de famille magique. Adieu la subtilité. Et pour finir, Ginny, lui dit qu'elle lui offrirait son cadeau plus tard et que pour cela, il devait passer dans ses appartements dans la soirée.

Ce qu'il dit, bien après le dîner et le départ des invités, vers 22h. Il trouva Ginny nue sur son lit, en train de passer une main de manière dite langoureuse sur son corps.

**\- Je doute que Rogue sache satisfaire un homme tel que toi. Viens ici que je m'occupe de toi et que je te soulage de toute cette tension.**

**\- Severus me satisfait amplement.**

Et sur cette réponse claire et nette pour n'importe qui sauf Ginny, Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il n'était pas con. Il savait très bien que le gâteau servit par les elfes n'était pas celui de Molly. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su que le gâteau au chocolat était son préféré. Les gâteaux qu'elle faisait étaient toujours énormes pour combler les goinfres qui constituaient sa famille et la quantité de chocolat nécessaire aurait pesait lourd dans le petit budget de la famille. Dans la mesure où, à l'époque, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de l'argent de sa part, il avait gardé ses préférences culinaires pour lui. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Harry ne put que remarquer les restes du gâteau qui avait servi ainsi qu'un deuxième gâteau, intact.

Celui de Molly.

Harry commença à s'approcher de celui-ci lorsque Dobby apparut soudain entre lui et la table.

**\- Non ! Maître Harry ne doit pas toucher !**

**\- Dobby ?**

**\- Gâteau Mama Wheezy pas bon !**

**\- Dobby, expliques-toi !**

**\- Le gâteau de Mama Wheezy sent potions !**

**\- Il… il est empoisonné ?**

**\- Poison, non. Potions, oui.**

**\- Les elfes peuvent sentir les potions ?** Dobby hocha la tête. **Tu peux sentir quelles potions ?** Deuxième hochement de tête. **Quels types de potions ce gâteau contient ?**

**\- Potion qui détruit la potion pour que Ms Wheezy n'ait pas d'enfants. Potions qui détruit la potion de Maître Harry pour qu'il ne mette pas des petits dans les ventres de Ms Wheezy ou Maître Severus. Et…**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Une potion pour que Maître Harry aille voir Ms Wheezy au lieu de Maître Severus la nuit,** fit timidement l'elfe.

Harry tombait des nues. Et dire qu'il n'était marié avec Ginny que depuis 2 semaines. Elle était vraiment désespérée. Et folle à lier. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment cet empressement à avoir un enfant. Si c'était à cause de ses résultats, les cours de rattrapages démontraient qu'elle maitrisait le programme de 6e année donc il n'y aurait aucun problème pour son année d'ASPIC du moment qu'elle y mettait du sien. Si c'était l'argent, il allait lui offrir son compte à Gringotts à son anniversaire et du moment qu'elle le gérait bien, elle aurait toujours une coquette somme à disposition. Après, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la laisser en haillons et il aurait financièrement pris soin d'elle, même sans le coffre. La seule possibilité qui restait était la clause du contrat qui stipulait qu'elle devrait travaillait tant qu'ils n'auront pas d'enfants ensemble. Mais il n'osait imaginer qu'elle soit à ce point adverse à travailler. De plus, l'éducation d'un enfant n'était pas aussi tranquille n'y paraissait. C'était même beaucoup moins tranquille qu'un poste de sous-fifre au Ministère, à ce qui parait.

**\- Dobby, merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je vais juste de demander de garder le gâteau jusqu'à demain. Je vais en parler avec Severus et il saura quoi en faire.**

Très tôt le lendemain, les elfes virent Severus, accompagné de Ted Tonks et de Lucius Malfoy, s'affairait autour du gâteau. Ted coupa une part, la sentit puis la rangea dans un drôle de sac en plastique. Severus mis le reste du gâteau dans un sac plus grand avant de le remettre à Lucius.

Plus tard, Severus cacheter une lettre qu'il remit à son hibou, Serenos, lui instruisant de l'apporter à Griphook, le gobelin en charge des comptes d'Harry.

* * *

Le 2 août aurait dû être le premier anniversaire de mariage d'Harry et Severus. Severus avait initialement prévu de passer deux semaines en Allemagne avec son mari pour l'occasion. Mais avec la présence de Ginny, il avait dû réduire à un jour. Et au lieu de faire un tour de l'Allemagne, ils se contenteraient de Berlin. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'être ravi de cette journée et de récompenser Severus pour ce cadeau une bonne partie de la nuit. La volonté de Severus en fut renforcée : il ferait tout pour ne plus avoir Ginny dans les pattes, afin de pouvoir avoir ses deux semaines en amoureux avec Harry en Allemagne ou autre part, sans risque de prise de tête au retour. Ou même avant.

Ginny ne remarqua pas leur absence avant le dîner, quand Winky lui fit savoir qu'elle mangerait dans sa chambre. Elle harcela l'elfe pour connaître les raisons de cet arrangement dînatoire et devant le refus de répondre de celle-ci, commença à la brutaliser. La pauvre Winky fut alors obligée d'utiliser de sa magie elfique pour éloigner la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, Ginny resta pendant toute la tranche horaire de service du petit-déjeuner dans le petit salon. Elle voulait connaître les raisons de l'absence d'Harry, ce qu'elle estimait être son droit fondamental en tant qu'épouse. Elle voulait également faire part du comportement de Winky, une mauvaise elfe qui refusait d'obéir à sa maîtresse et ne méritait que de recevoir des vêtements.

Quand Harry arriva, ce fut main dans la main avec Severus. Il était tout sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Ginny. Là, son visage se ferma et ses yeux reflétèrent une sacrée colère.

\- **Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as pris ?**

**\- De quoi parles-tu, Harry chéri ?**

**\- Primo, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela. Deusio, je parle de ton comportement avec Winky. De quel droit tu te permets de brutaliser un être vivant ?**

**\- Je voulais savoir où tu étais et elle refusait de me répondre ! C'est une mauvaise elfe qui n'a répondu aux ordres de sa maîtresse et je réclame à ce que tu t'en débarrasse !**

**\- Ecoute-moi bien, Ginevra ! Je t'interdis de te traiter MES elfes de maison de la sorte. Tu leur dois le respect ! Ils ne t'appartiennent pas. Ils sont liés à moi et non à toi. Mes ordres sont supérieurs aux tiens. Ni Winky ni Dobby ne savaient où j'étais hier. Mais pour répondre à ta question, hier était notre premier anniversaire de mariage à Severus et à moi et nous avons décidé de le fêter en tête à tête. Après le petit-déjeuner, tu t'excuseras auprès des Winky. Et que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Tu n'en aimerais pas les conséquences.**

* * *

L'anniversaire de Ginny, le 11 août, ne fut pas plus calme. Il se déroula au Terrier en présence de quelques-unes de ses amies dont Romilda Vane et Demelza Robbins. Les deux pires fans d'Harry après Ginny, qui avaient apparemment décidé de vivre leur passion pour le célèbre héros au travers de la jeune fille. Elles avaient tenté de faire la conversation avec Harry – si demander s'il y avait une différence de sensations quand il le faisait avec Ginny suivant son épilation intime était faire la conversation – avant de se rabattre sur la personne du jour. Cela permit à Harry de remarquer l'absence flagrante de Fleur. Quand il tenta d'aborder le sujet sans en avoir l'air, il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part de Molly ni même de Bill.

Le cadeau, ou plutôt les cadeaux, qu'Harry offrit à Ginny ne furent pas réellement bien reçus.

Le premier était la clé de son coffre à Gringotts, accompagné d'une lettre précisant son solde actuel et les virements permanents qu'il avait mis en place. Les yeux de la jeune fille, ainsi que ceux de sa mère et de Ron, pétillèrent de mille feux et la lettre fut rapidement mise de côté.

Le deuxième cadeau était un carnet aux nouvelles initiales de Ginny (G.M.W.P.), en cuir rouge avec les tranches dorées. Il était de tradition pour les lords d'avoir des carnets dans lesquels ils retranscrivaient différents évènements importants de leur vie. Et ceux de la lignée Potter avait étendu la tradition à leurs épouses. Ginny regarda le carnet avec dédain, puis posa son regard sur Harry l'air de dire _« Tu te fiches de moi ? »_. Il lui expliqua alors l'intérêt du carnet mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son attitude. Apparemment, hormis pour signer des contrats de mariage pour accéder aux fortunes d'autrui, les Weasley n'avaient que faire des traditions.

Le troisième cadeau reçu la plus négative des réactions. Il s'agissait d'un set d'écriture de luxe en argent incluant un stock d'enveloppes aux initiales de Ginny et au blason des Potter ainsi que du parchemin qui, même si floqué aux armoiries des Potter, indiquait clairement « Mrs. Ginevra M. Weasley-Potter ». Le regard de Ginny se figea longuement sur le parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève brusquement, mette la pile de parchemin dans les mains de sa mère et de montait précipitamment l'escalier pour aller s'isoler dans sa chambre de jeune fille. A l'inverse, le visage de Molly prit une teinte rouge face à cette même pile de parchemin et foudroya Harry du regard. Elle posa le cadeau brutalement sur la table avant de partir à la suite de sa fille. Les autres membres de l'assistance passèrent plus ou moins discrètement prêt de la table afin de voir le problème avec le cadeau en question.

La réaction de Ron fut similaire à celle de sa mère. Bill fronça des sourcils. Arthur soupira. Percy eut du mal à étouffer son rire. Hermione eut un sourire entendu. Les jumeaux furent perplexes et passèrent le reste de la fête à chuchoter entre eux. Romilda et Demelza se transformèrent en super commères et il ne doutait pas qu'une fois retournées chez elle, elles feraient tourner le moulin à rumeur.

Cela ne présageait que du bon pour la dernière année de scolarité de Ginny.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème.


	10. Retour à Poudlard

Mi-août, la liste des fournitures arriva et Ginny insista sur le fait qu'elle voulait s'en charger elle-même en faisant coïncider les achats scolaires avec une session shopping prévue avec Demelza et Romilda lors du week-end qui suivait. Harry se contenta de lui lancer :

**\- Ne vide pas ton compte !**

Quand elle revint de sa virée shopping, elle croisa Severus, bien qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, enfouie qu'elle était sous un nombre incalculable de paquets. Le fait qu'elle revint avec lesdits paquets sous-entendait qu'elle avait oublié (ou « oublié ») qu'ils devaient passer par les détecteurs de Gringotts. Severus demanda alors à Winky de vérifier les paquets et, par la même occasion, de faire une liste des emplettes.

Résultats des courses : une dizaine de sort de surveillance, qui avaient mystérieusement les empreintes magiques de Molly et de Ron Weasley (Ginny avait donc « oublié »). Et mise à part les fournitures habituelles pour la rentrée, il y avait plus d'une dizaine de robes de soirées, de bijoux et autres accessoires et vêtements en tout genre dont Severus ignorait même le nom pour certains. Ainsi que le dernier modèle de l'Eclair de Feu. Severus fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête et se rendit compte que le balai devait, à lui seul, avoir englouti 50% du versement initial à Gringotts, si ce n'est plus. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas écouté Harry.

* * *

 

Alors qu'elle préparait sa valise pour Poudlard, Ginny se rendit compte d'un élément de grande importance. Elle n'avait pas reçu l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avec sa liste de fourniture. Ce qui n'était pas normal dans la mesure où elle était désormais la plus ancienne avec le départ d'Harry et de Ron. En effet, elle était dans l'équipe depuis sa 4e année, alors que Demelza n'était entrée qu'en 5e année, idem pour Jimmy Peakes. Quant à Ritchie et Denis, ils n'avaient que deux et une année d'ancienneté dans l'équipe respectivement. Souhaitant obtenir une réponse, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Harry.

**\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas Capitaine de l'équipe ?**

**\- Tu devras demander au professeur McGonagall à la rentrée. La décision lui appartient.**

**\- Il est commun que l'avis du capitaine sortant soit pris en compte !**

**\- Uniquement si le chef de maison rencontre des difficultés dans son choix. Je suppose que Minerva n'a eu aucune difficulté car je n'ai eu aucun retour en la matière. Je sais juste que si l'ancienneté dans l'équipe a une grande influence, il en va de même pour les notes. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas…** fit Harry avec un geste en direction de la porte.

Blême de rage, Ginny sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes après, Severus apparut sur le seuil de la porte communicante entre leurs bureaux.

**\- Tu sais qui est le nouveau capitaine.**

**\- Ritchie Coote. Jimmy Peakes, même s'il souhaite rester dans l'équipe, préfère ne pas avoir cette responsabilité en année d'ASPIC. Denis est trop jeune. Demelza comme capitaine aurait créer des tensions avec Ginny, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'a pas la carrure pour le poste. Même sans ses résultats catastrophiques, je n'aurais pas choisi Ginny. Elle se serait transformée en dictatrice et aurait entraîné l'équipe dans le mur.**

Plus tard dans cette même journée, Harry était assis dans son bureau entouré de Severus, Remus et Andromeda, pour faire le bilan des cours de rattrapages de Ginny.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses notes ont été aussi basses** , commença Remus. **Dès le premier cours elle a démontré qu'elle maitrisait totalement l'aspect pratique.**

 **\- Et pour l'aspect théorique ?** demanda Harry

**\- Elle le comprend parfaitement également. Je ne peux que penser qu'elle n'a fournie aucun effort dans les travaux écrits.**

**\- Malheureusement pour elle, les travaux écrits comptent pour environ 70% de la note dans la plupart des matières.** Ajouta Severus. **C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle oscille entre Piètre et Désolant pour la plupart d'entre elles.**

**\- Ni toi ni moi ne pourrons être tout le temps derrière elle pour vérifier qu'elle fait des efforts dans son travail écrit. Il faut quelque chose d'autre pour la motiver.**

**\- Je pense avoir une idée,** intervint Andromeda. **A mon époque, je me souviens que les parents avaient la possibilité de demander la suspension de l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard si les résultats n'étaient pas suffisant ou pour toute autre raison. Y compris une fois leurs enfants majeurs, sous le prétexte que payant l'école, ils disposent d'un droit de regard.**

 **\- Cette possibilité existe toujours même si personne ne l'a utilisé ces dernières années,** ajouta Severus.

Cette réponse fit naître un sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

* * *

Le 1er septembre, Harry déposa Ginny sur le quai du Poudlard Express à 10h45 et après une rapide bise sur le joue pour faire bonne mesure, il transplana au Ministère pour la session d'ouverture du Magenmagot. En plus de ses sièges Potter et Black, il devait également voter pour le siège de Severus. Et comme il avait la ferme intention de faire vote ce siège en fonction de l'opinion de son propriétaire, il avait une excuse parfaite pour rendre régulièrement visite à Severus dans les cachots. Même s'il devrait y inclure Ginny un minimum.

C'était la première fois que Ginny arrivait à la gare sans être foncièrement en retard. Il y avait donc encore des wagons de libre et elle en choisit un au milieu du train. Même si elle n'était toujours pas une lady, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se comporter comme telle et il était donc hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à chercher ses amis. Elle passa donc la première moitié du trajet seule, regardant le passage dans le couloir. Elle remarqua alors de magnifiques spécimens masculins qui devaient être en 5e année et avaient donc dû connaître des pics de croissance durant l'été. Malheureusement, elle était désormais une femme mariée et elle se devait d'être fidèle à son mari. A ce moment précis, Ginny se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle retournait à Poudlard à plein temps. Elle ne retournerait au Manoir Prince que pour Noël et Pâques soit 6 semaines de vacances au total. Autant dire qu'elle passerait un peu moins de 9 mois sans voir son tout nouvel époux. Ça n'allait pas le faire.

Albus était content. La séance d'ouverture du Magenmagot avait eu lieu aujourd'hui et il avait fait acte de puissance vis-à-vis des factions neutres et noires. A la fin de la séance, il avait parlé avec Harry de manière suffisamment visible pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était dans son camp. Il avait proposé au jeune homme de venir boire un jour le thé avec lui à Poudlard pour parler plus en détail du fonctionnement du Parlement magique et celui-ci avait accepté sans problème. Après tout, les livres ne faisaient pas tout. A partir de là, il serait simple de l'influencer. Si son union avec Severus semblait auparavant un problème, elle ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait appris que le maître des potions avait fait de son jeune époux son représentant officiel. Avec Harry, ce n'était plus 2 mais 3 votes supplémentaires pour appuyer ses lois. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'abaisser à courtiser les membres de la faction grise. Son agenda était assuré.

Alors qu'il regardait les élèves prendre leurs places autour des quatre tables, il fut étonné de voir la toute fraîche Ginny Potter à la table des Rouge et Or. Sa curiosité due cependant attendre la fin de la répartition des nouveaux entrants.

**\- Severus, je suis étonné de voir Ginny de retour dans les murs de l'école.**

**\- Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?**

**\- Je me suis dit qu'avec le mariage…**

**\- J'ai épousé Harry juste avant sa 7** **e** **année et il est revenu.**

**\- Oui, mais Harry devait finir sa scolarité et obtenir ses ASPIC.**

**\- Et ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny ?**

Albus ne put répondre à cette question, qui de toute façon n'appelait pas à réponse.

* * *

Après une semaine à Poudlard, Ginny était plutôt contente. De nombreux élèves, qui l'a regardée à peine à l'époque où elle était juste Ginny Weasley, cherchaient désormais à lui parler maintenant qu'elle était Mrs Harry Potter. Elle avait comme une sorte de cour qui se construisait autour d'elle et cela ne pouvait pas plus la remplir de joie.

Le premier week-end après le retour à Poudlard, elle était installée avec Romilda, Demelza, Luna et une ribambelle de courtisans dans le parc. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte, afin de bien l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Après une semaine sans être en présence ni de Rogue ni d'elle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry reprenait un peu le contrôle de lui-même et que cette lettre était les excuses larmoyantes tant attendues.

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'espère que ta première semaine à Poudlard c'est bien déroulée. Rappelle-toi que j'attends une amélioration notable de tes résultats cette année._

_Juste pour te dire qu'à partir du mois prochain, tu passeras un week-end sur deux avec Severus et moi. Tu logeras dans les cachots avec nous durant ces périodes._

_En ce qui me concerne, je prends doucement mes marques au Magenmagot. Je suis en train de réfléchir à quelle(s) commission(s) me joindre. Sais-tu qu'il existe une commission sur le sujet de la fabrication des objets magiques en bois ? Elle porte aussi bien sur les baguettes, les balais que les tables. Mais ses discussions n'ont pas mené à des propositions de lois depuis presque 100 ans. Je doute que je la rejoindrais._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Harry_

Ce ne sont pas les excuses espérées. De plus, l'information majeure de la lettre n'était pas si réjouissante que cela, vu qu'elle impliquait de passer du temps dans les cachots ET avec Rogue. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire du Magenmagot et de ses commissions à la noix ?

 **\- Que dit Harry dans sa lettre ?** demanda Romilda

**\- Il me parle du Magenmagot et du fait que je devrais lui consacrer la moitié de mes week-ends à partir du mois prochain.**

**\- C'est cool !**

**\- Pas vraiment vu que je devrais également les passer avec la terreur des cachots. Je déteste vraiment cet homme. Il est abject…**

**\- Tout le monde a un masque. Différent d'une personne à une autre. Il faut apprendre à voir au-delà, tout en évitant de construire des masques pour les autres. Car cela nous éloigne d'eux mais aussi de la route qui est tracée devant nous,** l'interrompit Luna

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?** Demanda un Pouffsouffle de 6e année

 **\- Rien du tout. Elle est en mode Loufoca,** répondit nonchalamment Ginny.

Hormis cette décevante lettre, il ne se passa pas grand-chose dans la vie de Ginny durant le mois de septembre. Elle se pavanait avec sa cour comme si le château lui appartenait, donnant le minimum syndical dans son travail scolaire. Harry lui envoyait chaque semaine une lettre lui racontant son quotidien au Magenmagot et lui demandant comment se passait ses études. Lettres auxquelles elles ne répondaient pas car elle se contrefichait des histoires de politique (ce n'est pas une affaire de femmes) et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur ses cours : elle y allait, prenait part aux exercices pratiques, écrivait ses notes et arrivait à pondre les longueurs demandées en ne consultant qu'un ou deux livres et piochant sur le travail des autres, qui n'avaient rien à redire sur le sujet. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue et le niveau des conséquences à se mettre la Maison Potter-Black et ses alliées à dos.

Bien évidemment, elle se garda bien de l'informer du seul événement d'importance qui eut lieu. En effet, à la mi-septembre, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore où elle retrouva ses parents.

**\- Ah, Ginny. Nous pouvons désormais comm…**

**\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas une lady ? Vous avez dit à Maman que je serais une lady une fois majeure !**

**\- C'était une supposition…**

**\- Bah elle était pourave, votre supposition !**

**\- Ginny, ne soit pas aussi désobligeante avec le directeur !**

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Il n'empêche que je suis d'accord avec ma fille, Albus ! Les seules fois où j'ai entendu dire que la femme d'un lord ne portait pas le titre de lady, c'était parce qu'elle en était jugée indigne par les règles familiales. Et ma Ginny ne peut être indigne de…**

A ce moment-là, Arthur grommela dans la barde qu'il n'avait pas.

 **\- Arthur, seriez-vous au courant de quelque chose ?** demanda Albus

Pris sur le fait, le patriarche n'eut d'autre choix que de révéler ce qu'il gardait depuis la cérémonie de mariage.

**\- Il se pourrait que… lors du mariage… Lucius Malfoy m'ait expliqué pourquoi…Ginny n'était pas une lady.**

**\- ARTHUR WEASLEY ! TU VAS NOUS DIRE DE SUITE CE QUE CE SALE MANGEMORT T'A DECLARE ! ON REPARLERA DE CES CACHOTERIES A LA MAISON !**

**\- Lucius m'a dit que Severus était Consort Potter car c'était de cette branche familiale que provient le contrat qui le lie avec Harry. En parallèle, les règles familiales Black font qu'aucun descendant de ma mère sur dix générations ne sera jugé digne d'être le conjoint d'un Black ou l'un des géniteurs d'une personne ayant des droits sur l'héritage Black.**

**\- Lucius Malfoy est reconnu pour ses capacités de manipulation, il ne faut pas prendre ce qu'il dit à la lettre...** tenta Albus

 **\- Mais quelles raisons aurait-il de mentir ? Ce n'est pas comme si la preuve n'avait pas été annoncée aux oreilles de tous et que nous ne l'avions pas eu doublement sous les yeux,** gémit Molly

**\- Doublement ?**

**\- Harry m'a offert pour mon anniversaire un set de correspondance avec écrit clairement sur les en-têtes** _**« Mrs. Ginevra M. Weasley-Potter »** _ **.**

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Ginny pourrait toujours demander à Harry de transférer le titre Potter de Rogue à elle.**

**\- Mauvaise idée. Cela pourrait être considéré comme un manquement d'Harry au contrat, le briserait…**

**\- Tant mieux ! Cela facilitera les choses pour que Ginny devienne Lady Potter ! Et elle n'aura plus cet horrible bonhomme dans les parages…**

\- … **et nécessiterait le paiement des compensations inscrites au contrat. Sachant qu'il s'agit d'un contrat du treizième siècle, je pense que les pénalités risquent d'être…conséquentes**. Finit Albus

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez conséquentes ?**

**\- Harry perdrait sa fortune au profit de Severus.**

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid dans le bureau coloré. Dans l'absolu, Albus n'en avait rien faire qu'Harry soit fortuné ou non, du moment qu'il ne perdait pas son influence politique. Certes, perdre sa fortune pour avoir brisé un contrat pour une histoire aussi insignifiante que le transfert d'un titre de consort pouvait affecter sa popularité et influence, mais uniquement auprès des bords neutres et noirs dont il n'avait personnellement que faire. Cependant, les Weasley étaient relativement essentiels à la préservation de son influence sur le jeune homme et eux, ils avaient besoin de l'argent.

**\- Bon, Harry ne peut rien faire pour que Ginny devienne Lady Potter. Mais alors, pourquoi il n'a pas réintégré Cedrella et sa lignée dans la famille afin qu'elle devienne Lady Black ?**

**\- Pour avoir entendu Sirius discuter du sujet avec Remus il y a fort longtemps, la magie familiale ne l'aurait pas autorisé car cela aurait été au profit personnel d'Harry et non celui de la Maison Black dans sa totalité.**

**\- Et donc ? Je suis obligée de rester Mrs. Potter jusqu'à quoi ? Que Rogue crève ?**

**\- Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce genre de sujet.** S'empressa de dire Albus **. Il est préférable de ne pas provoquer d'intervention de la magie familiale.**

Ginny croisa les bras, boudeuse. A cet instant, Albus réalisa qu'elle était une gamine pourrie gâtée et immature. Sans parler de complètement idiote, à la limite de la pathologie. En réalité, il s'en doutait depuis un moment mais sa posture rendait le tout beaucoup plus flagrant. D'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait désormais que le coup de la grossesse n'ait pas fonctionné car elle aurait été bien incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Ce qui aurait signifié qu'Harry agisse pour 2 parents, le laissant avec moins de temps pour s'occuper du Magenmagot. Et rares étaient les possibilités en découlant qui allait en son sens.

**\- Bon, que fait-on pour que Ginny tombe enceinte d'Harry ? Ils n'ont pas dormi dans le même lit depuis leur nuit de noces !**

**\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne marche à suivre pour le moment. Harry tient clairement à ce que Ginny obtienne ses ASPIC à Poudlard. Je ne peux donc que la conseiller de travailler d'arrache-pied pour avoir des résultats similaires à ceux de ses BUSES. Cela contentera Harry et il lui sera alors plus facile de l'amener là où bon lui semble une fois l'année écoulée. Quelque chose d'autre ?**

**\- Non. Vous avez été clair, Albus. Merci de nous avoir reçu. Je vais emmener Ginny se balader au village, tu peux rentrer directement à la maison, Arthur.**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Molly et Ginny étaient assises aux Trois Balais, dans une salle privée, avec tout l'attirail anglais de l'heure du thé.

**\- Maman, je ne vais quand même pas devoir travailler ?**

**\- Non, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Alors pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a suggéré que…**

**\- Albus a son propre agenda en ce qui concerne Harry.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Soit un peu logique, ma fille. Quel avantage aurait-il à te voir marier avec Harry ?**

**\- La reconnaissance éternelle de notre famille,** fut la réponse brute de fonte

**\- Oui, certes. Mais même sans le statut de traite à notre sang, cela n'aurait pas valu grand-chose. Mais réfléchis. Quelles est l'orientation politique de la famille ?**

**\- Lumière.**

**\- Qui est le chef actuel de la Lumière ?**

**\- Albus Dumbledore.**

**\- Qui a le potentiel pour devenir chef de faction politique ?**

**\- Harry.**

Molly regarda alors sa fille d'un air entendu.

**\- Dumbledore s'attend à ce qu'on influence politiquement Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Harry est dans notre camp !**

**\- Mais rappelle-toi qu'il n'a pas été élevé dans le monde magique. Sur beaucoup de sujets, il est tout à fait possible qu'il réfléchisse avec une perspective moldue qui pourrait l'amener, sur le long terme, à plus faire partie de la faction neutre. A tendance blanche mais neutre tout de même. En contrepartie de son aide pour qu'on puisse sortir de la pauvreté, nous lui assurons le soutient politique d'Harry.**

**\- Je comprends mieux son but. Pas sa méthode.**

**\- Qu'importe la… présence du professeur Rogue, je doute qu'Harry ait été très ravi de la façon dont le mariage a été annoncé. Le seul moyen pour qu'il nous pardonne, c'est que tu lui donne un enfant. Mais cela laisse Albus sur le banc de touche. De fait, apparaître aux yeux d'Harry comme allant dans son sens de réflexion par rapport à votre couple, lui permettra de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces plus rapidement.**

**\- Mais nous laisserait, à notre tour, sur le banc de touche.**

**\- Tu as tout compris. Nous sommes le moyen le plus sûr pour lui garantir l'allégeance d'Harry, mais pas le plus rapide. Du moins en ce moment. Nous devons agir en sorte qu'il ne puisse se passer de nous.**

Ginny acquiesça à la déclaration de sa mère. Quand elles quittèrent la taverne, elles ne remarquèrent pas le scarabée posé sur l'épaule de Molly qui s'envola au loin. Et bien évidemment, elles ne furent pas présentes quand ledit scarabée se retrouva au Ministère, face à un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les britanniques n'ont que 2 périodes de vacances scolaires (hors été) significatives qui sont Noël et Pâques. Dans les universités, ça se traduit par 3 semaines de Winter/Spring break et j'ai donc retenu ces périodes de vacances.


	11. Paperasserie

Drago avait le nez dans la paperasse. Ce n'était pas à quoi il s'était attendu quand son père lui avait demandé s'il voulait aider avec les affaires familiales. Du papier, du papier et encore du papier ! Il en était encore à l'étape du tri : gestion des actifs, textes de loi à analyser, proposition de partenariat financier et/ou politique, demandes diverses et variées. Et que faisait son père pendant ce temps-là ? Il avait emmené sa mère en vacances aux Bahamas.

Énervé et épuisé, il demanda à un elfe de lui apporter du café. C'est quand la tasse chaude apparue sur son bureau qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été idiot.

**\- Bulle ! Peux-tu me trier tout ce papier ?**

**\- Oui, maître Drago.**

Et moins de 10 min plus tard, Drago avait tous ses papiers triés. Il pouvait enfin attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Alors qu'il avait le nez en plein dans une proposition de loi concernant la création d'un établissement scolaire magique pour les élèves n'étant pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard, une magnifique colombe entra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il la déchargea de sa lettre, écrite sur un magnifique papier bleu pâle.

_A l'attention de l'Honorable Dragonicus Lucius Malfoy, héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Malfoy,_

_Par cette présente lettre, je demande l'asile personnel auprès de votre famille et vous prie d'intercéder en ma faveur auprès de votre chef de famille._

_Humbles salutations,_

_Fleur-Isabelle de Lacour, héritière de la Maison des Marquis de Lacour_

Drago resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants. Bill Weasley devait avoir vachement merdé pour qu'il reçoive cette lettre. Drago se précipita vers la cheminée de l'office.

**\- Hôtel Magic Banana aux Bahamas !**

**\- Hôtel Magic Banana, Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Je souhaiterais parler de toute urgence à Lucius Malfoy. Je suis son fils.**

**\- Très bien, patientez quelques instants, s'il vous plait.**

Drago fut alors mis sur l'équivalent feu de cheminette de l'appel en attente, qui consistait à visionner en boucle 4 panoramas des Bahamas.

**\- Fils ?**

**\- Ah, Père. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Fleur de Lacour. Elle demande l'asile personnel.**

**\- De Lacour comme dans la famille française de Lacour ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et Fleur comme la fiancée du fils aîné Weasley ?**

**\- Encore oui.**

**\- Pourquoi as-tu donc gaspillé de la poudre ? Bien sûr que nous lui octroyons l'asile !**

**\- C'était juste pour confirmer. Je lui envoie une réponse de suite ! Merci, Père. Bulle !**

**\- Oui, maître Drago ?**

**\- Tu vas apporter la lettre que je suis en train d'écrire à son destinataire. Et tu resteras avec elle jusqu'à son départ de là où elle se trouve, sauf si elle te renvoie avec un message. Est-ce bien compris ?**

**\- Oui, Maitre Drago,** dit l'elfe avant de disparaître, lettre en main.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Bulle l'elfe revient.

**\- Bulle a fait ce que Maître Drago a demandé. Miss Fleur être dans le petit salon. Bulle va préparer chambre pour Miss Fleur et ranger ses affaires.**

Drago se précipita alors vers ledit petit salon. Juste avant d'en franchir les portes, il réarrangea sa tenue et vérifia ses cheveux dans un vase à proximité.

**\- Fleur ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Oh, Drago ! Je te ne remercierais jamais assez** **! Je ne savais pas où aller !**

**\- Du calme, du calme. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

**\- Avec Bill, on a reparlé de cette histoire de nom de famille. Il a enfin dit ouvertement qu'il voulait que nos enfants portent son nom. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, du moment que celui qui hériterait de mes titres porte également le mien. Et là, j'ai cru entendre Molly. Il a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire dans la mesure où ma filiation avec l'enfant en question sera prouvée par l'état civil. Je lui ai rappelé que mon nom était un ancien nom français et que si mes enfants ne le portent pas, il disparaîtra étant donné que je n'ai qu'une sœur. J'ai bien quelques cousins qui le portent encore mais ils sont tellement loin dans l'ordre de succession qu'il est primordial que titre et nom restent liés. Je lui ai épargné les problèmes de nom de maison que cela générerait en France lors de la succession si mon successeur ne porte pas le nom de la maison. Il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de payer le fait que mes parents n'avaient pas eu de fils à qui transmettre le titre. J'ai répliqué qu'à moins que ce frère imaginaire ait été plus âgé que moi, j'aurais tout de même hérité du titre. Il a dérivé sur le fait que les aristocrates, les gens qui avaient toujours eu de l'argent ne comprenait pas les problèmes des petites gens comme sa famille qui devaient trimer pour se faire un nom. Il a précisé que sa famille avait en plus un fardeau supplémentaire traîné depuis plusieurs générations et qu'il voulait élever son nom seul, sans trace d'une quelconque aide. J'en ai conclus qu'il percevait mon nom à la fois comme une aide mais aussi comme une forme d'oppression de la part de l'aristocratie. Je l'ai pris à son propre jeu et lui ai rétorqué que s'il n'avait pas à payer le manque de fils dans ma fratrie, je n'avais pas à payer un statut ni une réputation dont aucun membre vivant de sa famille n'était capable de se rappeler la raison première. C'était juste après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Le lendemain, je suis retournée en France pour les vacances, seule. Pendant ce temps, l'Ambassadeur de France ici a fait savoir qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle personne dans son équipe et j'ai été prise quasi immédiatement. Le seul problème, c'est que mon appartement était fourni par Gringotts. Ne travaillant plus pour eux, je devais le restituer. La logique aurait voulu que j'emménage avec Bill mais je ne pouvais décidément pas faire cela et en même temps, je n'avais pas assez de temps pour trouver un nouveau logement. Donc j'ai pensé à toi.**

**Tu as bien fait**. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, tu es la bienvenue ici.

* * *

Hermione avait obtenu un bon poste au Ministère. Elle était chargée de mesurer le niveau d'évolution du monde moldu par rapport au monde magique au niveau national mais aussi au niveau international. Cela lui avait permis de faire un constat aberrant : le Royaume-Uni et l'Irlande magique étaient les seuls pays à n'avoir intégrer aucun élément de la vie moldue de manière officielle dans le monde magique. Ils étaient également les seules contrées où l'idéologie suprématiste avait permis l'émergence d'un Mage noir. Car quoi que l'on puisse en dire, Grindelwald était initialement un politicien qui avait juste décidé de faire un usage de plus en plus régulier de la violence. Tandis que Voldemort était sorti de nulle part, tel un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elle s'épanouissait dans son travail et il disposait en plus d'un avantage notable. Son bureau était assez éloigné de l'Académie des Aurors, où Ron suivait sa formation. Compte tenu des horaires alambiqués du jeune homme et de sa fainéantise de base, il avait rarement le temps de faire autre chose que métro-boulot-dodo et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir réellement depuis l'anniversaire de Ginny. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Quand Harry prit aux yeux de tous connaissance de son héritage politique à sa majorité (dont il était déjà au courant depuis 2 ans), il déclara qu'il avait désormais une voie toute tracée pour aider la population sorcière à se relever de la 2e Guerre contre Voldemort sans avoir à mettre sa vie en danger. Sur le coup, Ron n'avait pas été ravi car cela signifiait qu'il serait obligé de se débrouiller seul à l'Académie. Il avait même boudé pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que Ginny aille lui parler. Vu les événements qui suivirent, il y avait de fortes chances que la jeune fille ait rappelé à son frère qu'une belle carrière serait tracée pour lui avec un beau-frère au Parlement magique. Cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune, une fois de retour, de tenter de faire changer d'avis leur ami et de l'accuser, sous le soi-disant ton de la blague, de se transformer en Lucius Malfoy. Puis avec la découverte du mariage avec Severus et des « déboires » de Ginny dans sa vie de femme mariée, il n'avait été capable d'ouvrir la bouche que pour râler. Et ne parlons même pas de la vidéo de la soirée de remise des diplômes !

Si toute cette histoire avec Ginny n'avait pas eu lieu, Hermione se serait sentie gênée d'apprendre les intentions de Ron. Oui, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se fiancer et se marier au sortir de l'école. Certes, c'était ce qu'avait fait la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de la génération de leurs parents mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, il y avait la menace Voldemort qui planait au-dessus d'eux avec le risque de ne pas vivre bien longtemps. Les frères de Molly en étaient un prime exemple. Mais son poste lui avait permis de faire des études annexes et de découvrir que sur les générations précédentes, la moyenne d'âge des mariés était de 25 ans. De plus, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il voulait profiter de la vie en tant que total oisif alors qu'elle était à la recherche de stimulation intellectuelle. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il choisisse la carrière d'auror, qui ne collait pas avec son caractère. Mais alors pas du tout.

Mais sa réponse aurait été la même à chaque fois. Non. Dans une situation, elle aurait pu utiliser l'excuse de ne pas encore être prête pour le mariage. Dans la 2e, cette même excuse était complétée par sa non volonté de n'être qu'une pondeuse et de vivre au frais de son meilleur ami. De fait, elle attendait plus qu'une opportunité pour rompre avec le jeune homme.

Hermione venait de finir son rapport préliminaire quand Percy entra dans son bureau.

**\- Bonjour, je suis venu à propos du rapport... Hermione ?**

**\- Percy ?**

**\- C'est toi qui t'occupes du rapport sur l'intégration moldue ?**

**\- Oui**

**\- Oh. Très bien. Je... Je suis venu récupérer le rapport préliminaire. J'ai été désigné comme le correspondant auprès du Ministre sur le sujet**

**\- Oh. Félicitation. Tiens, le voici,** dit-elle en lui tendant un portfolio.

**\- Merci. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander...**

**\- De te demander quoi ?**

**\- De me demander si je n'ai pas eu ce poste car la nouvelle vedette politique est mon beau-frère et qu'il a été élevé dans le monde moldu.**

**\- L'expérience d'Harry dans le monde moldu est assez idéalisé. Rien ne garantit qu'il y portera une attention particulière.**

**\- Certes mais plusieurs personnes s'attendent à ce qu'il y jette un coup d'œil. Lui et Lord Prince sont les seuls membres du Magenmagot ayant une expérience significative du monde moldu. Pour ne pas dire une expérience tout court.**

**\- Cela n'est pas étonnant. Les autres membres sont des sang-purs qui, au mieux, se contentent des cours de civilisation moldue à l'école qui ne sont pas à jour pour ne pas dire en retard de quelques siècles.**

**\- ... A ce point ?**

**\- A ce point.**

**\- Quelles sont tes premières conclusions sur le rapport ?**

**\- Nous sommes la seule communauté magique qui, tout en condamnant la pratique des traditions magiques, n'a intégré aucun élément non-magique à l'exception de Noël et Halloween, la dernière fête n'étant suivi qu'à Poudlard. Peu de postes sont ouverts aux nés-moldus et par conséquent, la plupart d'entre eux retournent dans le monde non-magique dans les cinq ans après l'obtention de leur ASPIC, sauf à avoir épousé quelqu'un qui soit plus intégré dans la société sorcière. Je suis bien partie pour être une exception à la règle.**

**\- Je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela,** fit Percy avec les yeux.

**\- Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. Même à Poudlard, les nés-moldu ont tendance à rester entre eux. Donc quand ils « disparaissent », Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour s'en inquiéter.**

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques instants. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que Percy correspondait plus à ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Quant à Percy, il se dit que son frère ne méritait pas la jeune femme en face de lui. Et au même moment, sortant de leur torpeur respective, le rouquin et la brune rougirent de concert.

**\- Eh bien, je transmettrais l'information au Ministre. Et j'ai hâte de lire ce premier rapport et tous ceux qui suivront. À plus tard, Hermione.**

**\- À plus tard, Percy.**


	12. Discussion I - Lois

Le premier week-end d'octobre arriva et, avec lui, le premier week-end de Ginny dans les cachots. La veille, elle reçut une lettre lui donnant le mot de passe (Dur labeur) ainsi qu'une heure d'arrivée (juste après le dîner du vendredi). Elle se demandait bien comment ce w-e allait se déroulait. Rogue aurait sûrement des devoirs à corriger. Elle avait des devoirs à faire mais elle n'allait pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'elle aurait avec Harry. Bien évidemment, son imaginaire ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'Harry aurait besoin de discuter du Parlement magique avec Severus ou étudierait des projets de loi.

Quand elle pénétra dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentard, Ginny fut surprise par la décoration. Le sol était en parquet et les murs, peint d'un vert forêt, étaient ornés de boiseries et de bibliothèques murales. Une cheminée allumée chauffait la pièce. Deux portes se trouvaient de chaque côté de la cheminée. Un canapé et 3 fauteuils, au centre de la pièce avec une table basse, complétaient l'ambiance. Et l'un de ces fauteuils était occupé par Harry.

 **\- Bonjour Harry** , minauda Ginny.

**\- Bonsoir Ginny. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Oui, et toi ? Tu as mangé ?**

**\- Une journée correcte et oui, j'ai déjà mangé, merci. Si tu veux déposer tes affaires, ta chambre est derrière la porte de droite. L'armoire est communicante avec celle dans ton dortoir.**

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte en question. La décoration était similaire à celle du salon, dans les tons beiges. C'était mieux que la décoration de base du Manoir Prince et cette fois, la jeune fille ne ressenti pas le besoin de changer les couleurs. Elle ouvrit la penderie et y trouva, comme prévu, tous les vêtements se trouvant dans son armoire de la tour Gryffondor. Elle prit une douche dans la salle de bain attenante puis se vêtu d'un pyjama pour une fois simple. Après avoir revêtu sa robe de chambre, elle retourna dans le salon et constata l'arrivée de Rogue, qui avait entamé une partie d'échec avec Harry. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle fit semblant de lire un de ses livres de cours afin de mesurer l'ambiance. Les deux hommes ponctuaient leur partie de discussion qui semblaient en rapport avec le parlement.

**\- Ginny ?**

**\- Humm ?**

**\- Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?**

**\- De la possible création d'une école magique pour apprendre certaines bases de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard à ceux qui ont été élevés dans le monde moldu.**

**\- Pourquoi aurais-je une opinion sur le sujet ?**

**\- Comme tu veux,** soupira le jeune homme.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la partie d'échec s'acheva sur la victoire écrasante de Rogue puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte à la gauche de la cheminée. Ginny se rendit alors compte que ces appartements ne comportaient que 2 chambres : une pour elle et une pour Severus, obligeant Harry à dormir avec l'un ou l'autre. Et bien évidemment, elle ne fut pas ravie de savoir qu'Harry choisit de dormir avec le bâtard graisseux. Pour aggraver son malheur, les murs séparant les 2 chambres devaient être les seuls murs en existence des cachots à ne pas être isoler car, elle ne rata aucun détail sonore des ébats des deux hommes, qui durèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Elle dormit peu mais fut convaincue que si Harry Venait visiter son lit, Il n'aurait besoin d'autant de temps pour être satisfait quand il est dans l'obligation de copuler avec Rogue.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Severus caressait du bout des doigts un Harry en sueur et semi-conscient. Ce mois de privation charnelle avait été plus nécessaire que volontaire. Dumbledore avait la faculté de savoir qui était dans le château à tout moment et si, dans l'absolu, rien n'empêchait Harry d'y résider en tant qu'époux d'un membre du corps enseignant, cela créerait des ennuis supplémentaires si Ginny ne semblait pas passer de temps avec lui. Hormis le fait que leurs nuits de retrouvailles soient intenses, l'abstinence ne leur réussissait pas. Sans son jeune époux à ses côtés la nuit, il avait eu du mal à dormir. Et puis, il avait des besoins, son mari aussi et le contrat réclamait...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Severus. Puis il entreprit de ramener Harry à lui en lui mordillant ses lèvres et embrassant délicatement le cou.

**\- Hunnn...Sev...**

- **Lord Potter-Black... J'estime que la clause sur l'union charnelle des chairs du contrat régissant notre union n'est pas respectée. J'invoque donc une injonction magique pour le respect de cette clause.**

Alors qu'ils sentaient tous deux une douce chaleur les enveloppait, Harry fit un sourire magnifique à Severus.

Il venait de leur fournir l'excuse parfaite pour sa présence continuelle dans les cachots en soirée hors week-end.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut le premier à sortir de la chambre. Il croisa Ginny faisant de même et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire sadique. Ginny n'aimait pas ce sourire. Elle se doutait que son manque de sommeil était du fait de Rogue. Mais elle se vengerait. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui ne pourra dormir.

À son plus grand bonheur, Harry eu besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et Rogue avait des copies à corriger. Elle put donc se pavaner dans le village au bras de son époux, aux yeux de tous. Ah, qu'elle était heureuse. Bon, certes elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire acheter un diadème en diamant mais quand même. Elle profita du fait qu'Harry semblait également de bonne humeur pour tenter de le faire culpabiliser.

**\- Je vous aie entendu hier soir.**

**\- Oh, désolé. En principe les murs des cachots sont tellement épais qu'on entend rien d'une pièce à l'autre. J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas trop empêché de dormir.**

**\- Ce qui me gêne le plus dans cette histoire, c'est le fait que tu sembles privilégier Ro...Severus par rapport à moi.**

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et la jeune femme l'interpréta comme le début d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle décida alors de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- **La loi des dynastie précise bien qu'aucune différence de traitement ne doit exister entre les époux. Je dors seule depuis notre nuit de noces et hier soir excepté, je doute qu'il en a été de même pour R...Severus.**

**\- C'est vrai que les textes juridiques sont difficiles à comprendre pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçu l'éducation adéquate. Parce que ce que dit la loi des dynasties, c'est qu'aucune différence de traitement majeure ne doit exister entre les époux à l'exception de celles issues des clauses de contrats de mariage. Or mon contrat avec Severus détient une clause d'union régulière des chairs.**

Harry n'alla pas plus loin et senti Ginny se crisper à son bras. Il retint difficilement l'apparition d'un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Quant à la rouquine, elle fulminait intérieurement. Cette info lui avait été fournie par Dumbledore et elle était incomplète ! Même avec sa nouvelle stratégie, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mettre volontairement un filet du diable dans les pieds. Apparemment, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne d'elle-même sur cette loi.

Une fois de retour au château, Ginny prétexta un devoir à écrire pour ne pas retourner directement aux cachots et aller à la bibliothèque. Par un jeu de déduction plutôt logique de sa part, elle commença ses recherches au niveau des livres d'histoire et de civilisation magiques. Ses recherches ne furent pas fructueuses. A l'exception de mentions du Statut du Secret ou des grandes législations de régulation des créatures magiques, il n'y avait aucun texte de droit. Elle alla également du côté de la section d'études des moldus. Chou blanc. Elle finit par parcourir toute la bibliothèque. Vaine recherche. Désespérée, elle regarda la liste des ouvrages situés dans la Réserve. Rien sur le droit magique, ce qui la soulagea à peine. Elle alla voir en désespoir de cause Mme Pince, qui lui appris qu'il n'y avait plus de livres complets de droit magique dans la bibliothèque depuis les années 40-50. Ginny se demanda alors comment Harry avait pu s'informer sur le sujet avant de se dire que la collection de livres qu'il avait dû hériter devait bien contenir quelques ouvrages sur le sujet et qu'au pire des cas, il avait effectué une commande chez Fleury & Botts. Révulsée à l'idée d'acheter volontairement des ouvrages ne concernant pas le Quidditch ou le sexe, elle se résolut à devoir attendre Noël pour continuer ses recherches.

Cependant, une discussion entre camarades quelques jours plus tard lui amena une autre piste de recherche. Il était temps qu'avoir de la famille haut placée au Ministère paie…

* * *

Albus était pensif. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il détectait la présence d'Harry dans le château tous les soirs, alors qu'il n'était censé y être qu'un week-end sur deux. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir effectué de visite surprise à sa jeune épouse. Elle s'en serait vantée autrement.

Il fallait qu'il tire la situation au clair. Il n'était pas normal qu'il favorise Severus, quand bien celui-ci était son premier époux chronologiquement parlant. Cela allait contre la loi des dynasties. Il le lui rappellerai subtilement, après l'avoir invité à prendre le thé sous le prétexte de discuter d'un prochain vote au Parlement. D'ailleurs, il y avait cette proposition de construction d'une école primaire magique...

C'est donc pour cela qu'une semaine plus tard, Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l'heure du thé. Le vieux mage voulait influencer le jeune homme politiquement mais aussi sentimentalement. Quant au jeune héros, il voulait connaitre le fond de la pensée du vieil homme. Après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner à le marier à Ginny si l'argent était l'unique motif.

**\- Harry, mon garçon. Comment t'adaptes-tu ? Ta vie a quelques peu était chamboulée ces derniers temps.**

**\- C'est vrai que cela fait bizarre de ne plus être à Poudlard à plein temps. Ce château a tout de même été ma première maison… Mais j'aime bien le Magenmagot et son organisation. Je suis certes toujours en apprentissage du système politique et judiciaire magique mais pouvoir être témoin de la mise en pratique permet une meilleure mise en perspective et une assimilation des connaissances améliorée.**

Suite à sa réponse, Harry sirota quelque peu son thé et en profita pour innocemment regarder son ancien directeur. Il était peut-être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de leur époque mais l'âge commençait à se faire sentir et il n'arrivait plus aussi bien qu'avant à camoufler ses émotions et réactions. Il pouvait clairement lire sur son visage que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Albus (car c'était ainsi que le vieux sénile voulait se faire appeler du jeune héros, désormais) attendait. Il voulait sans doute parler de Ginny et de leur mariage. En toute honnêteté, sa vie n'avait pas été si chamboulée que cela. Pour le moment. A l'exception des rencontres conjugales bimensuelles avec la rouquine, sa vie actuelle ressemblait assez à ce qu'il s'était imaginé : journées au Magenmagot, soirées avec Severus.

**\- Oui, le passage à la vie active est toujours synonyme de nostalgie. Je parlais plutôt de ton union avec Ginny.**

**\- Ma foi… On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a eu de temps d'adaptation. Elle a reçu une remise à niveau scolaire pendant la majeure partie de son temps au Manoir Prince et ensuite, il était déjà temps pour qu'elle revienne ici.**

**\- Je vois… En tout cas, tu lui manques beaucoup. Minerva l'entend souvent parler de toi dans les couloirs.**

**\- Vous m'en direz tant. Je m'étais imaginé que quand une personne nous manque et que celle-ci nous envoie des lettres, on était plutôt empressé de lui répondre. J'attends toujours des réponses à mes lettres.**

**\- Il faut la comprendre, Harry. Elle a besoin de s'adapter à son nouveau statut de femme mariée.**

**\- Aux dernières nouvelles, exception faites des deux week-end par mois qu'elle passe en ma compagnie dans les cachots, elle ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur du fait de son statut de femme mariée, comme vous dites. Au final, elle diffère très peu de ses camarades. Mais s'il est vrai qu'elle bénéficie d'avantages dont je ne suis pas au courant, je demande à ce qu'ils me soient présentés et argumentés. En attendant, ils devront être révoqués.**

**\- Elle ne bénéficie d'aucun avantage mais maintenant qu'elle est Mrs Harry Potter, les regards se portent plus sur elle que d'habitude…**

**\- Si cela la gêne, elle sait qu'elle peut m'en parler. Je l'ai vu deux week-end depuis la rentrée et je lui ai envoyé en moyenne deux lettres par semaine auxquelles je n'ai eu aucune réponse, manuscrite ou orale. Je ne peux donc qu'en conclure qu'il n'y a aucun problème.**

**\- Tu connais la relation entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, Harry. Le fait qu'elle doive se rendre deux fois par mois dans les cachots la rend sujette à des moqueries…**

**\- Vous auriez pu directement en discuter avec Severus**.

**\- En parlant de Severus… En tant que directeur, j'ai la capacité de savoir qui est sur le domaine de l'école à n'importe quel instant. Et j'y détecte régulièrement ta présence. En dehors des week-ends que tu as organisé pour voir Ginny. Tu as deux époux que tu dois satisfaire, Harry. Et il serait injuste envers l'un que tu privilégies l'autre, en particulier si le conjoint lésé est le plus récent en date. Bien évidemment, je parle en dehors des termes de la loi des dynasties…**

**\- Alinéa 2 de la loi des dynasties, Albus.**

Albus ne fut pas décontenancé car l'alinéa 2 de la loi des dynasties était son argument face au jeune homme. Il l'avait eu une fois, pas deux.

**\- L'alinéa dont tu parles déclare qu'aucune différence majeure de traitement ne doit être réalisée entre les différents époux, autres que celles engendrées par les contrats d'union respectifs ou les conditions physiques de chacun.**

**\- Mon contrat avec Severus contient une clause d'union régulière des chairs. Or après une première année de mariage où je ne pouvais passer toute mes soirées avec Severus suivi d'un été où j'ai dû me préparer à une seconde union puis m'occuper de Ginny, je n'ai pas vraiment été assidu dans le respect de cette clause. Et le contrat a décidé d'activer une mesure de coercition. J'ai quotidiennement des pulsions physiques qui ne peuvent être satisfaites qu'avec la participation de Severus.**

Harry repris une gorgée de thé et admira la pâleur s'installer sur le visage de son ancien directeur. Apparemment, tout en sachant que le contrat Potter-Prince était très ancien, il avait sous-estimé les clauses mise en place. De plus, ce qu'il venait de lui dire était partiellement mensonger. La clause de coercition ayant été activée par Severus, elle était moins forte dans ses effets négatifs que s'ils avaient laissé faire la magie du contrat. Ils avaient fait le test 2 jours après son activation. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de ladite clause pour avoir des pulsions nécessitant l'intervention de Severus pour être assouvies.

**\- Ahem… comment se passe ton intégration au Magenmagot ? Je crois que tu n'as pas encore rejoint de commissions.**

**\- En effet, j'hésite entre le Bureau d'Administration de Poudlard, la Commission sur la Coopération et Intégration Moldue et la Commission sur la Coopération magique.**

**\- Rien ne t'empêche de rejoindre les trois. Je tiens juste à te prévenir qu'à l'exception de Lucius Malfoy, le Bureau d'Administration n'est constitué que de vieux croulants dans mon genre,** blagua Albus.

**\- Peut-être que ma venue attira des jeunes têtes bien faites.**

**\- Sans doute, sans doute. Tu as entendu parler de la proposition concernant la création d'une école magique qui précéderait l'entrée à Poudlard…**

**\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Pour en avoir déjà un peu discuté avec Severus, cette école qui, suivant l'étendue du curriculum, pourrait s'étendre sur trois ans, permettrait d'apprendre toutes les bases que la lourdeur du programme ici ne laisse pas le temps d'apprendre. Cela serait particulièrement utile pour ceux qui ont été élevés dans le monde moldu.**

**\- Que… de quelles bases parles-tu ?**

**\- Comment écrire avec une plume, tout d'abord. Et ensuite comme découper des ingrédients de potions en fonction de leur structure. En réalité, on pourrait même commencer l'apprentissage de la botanique dans cette école. J'ai toujours trouvé cela bizarre que certains des ingrédients utilisés dans les potions de première année ne soient pas étudiés en botanique avant la troisième année.**

**\- Je pense que tu exagères, Harry. Tu projettes ta propre situation, assez inhabituelle je dois le reconnaître, sur le reste de tes anciens camarades.**

**\- Non, Albus. Je peux vous assurer que je ne projette pas. Si vous estimez que je peux être partial aux dires de Severus, allez directement le lui demander. Allez également voir vos autres professeurs. Chacun d'entre eux sont capable de vous dire le statut de sang de chaque élève de leur maison, dans quel monde ils ont grandi et s'ils ont reçu des cours particuliers à la maison. Avec les nettes exceptions que sont Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle, je suis sûr qu'ils vous diront que, globalement, les élèves ayant grandis dans le monde magique ont des meilleurs résultats que ceux ayant grandis dans le monde moldu.**

**\- A l'exception du club de défense en 5** **e** **année, tu n'as jamais eu énormément de contact avec les élèves des autres maisons. Je doute que tu es pu avoir l'opportunité d'aborder ce sujet avec des membres de Pouffsouffle ou Serdaigle. Je ne parle même pas des Serpentard. Quant à Severus, tu es bien placé pour confirmer à quel point il peut être biaisé dans son jugement. De plus, tu ne peux pas me dire que Minerva ne vous a pas incité, ne serait-ce que toi et Ronald, à suivre l'exemple d'Hermione à de nombreuses reprises.**

Harry regarda fixement Albus. Il venait de comprendre la raison que le vieux citronné avait à le marier à Ginny. Lucius lui avait dit que les familles sorcières nombreuses et peu argentées telles que les Weasley (même si personne n'avait encore battu l'étendue de leur fratrie) envoyaient uniquement leur premier né à Poudlard tandis que les autres avaient droit à une éducation à la maison et passaient BUSES et ASPIC en candidat libre. Voir toute la fratrie Weasley à Poudlard compte tenu de l'état de leur fortune était inhabituel. D'autant plus que l'école ne disposait pas de système de bourse. Ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore avait dû payer les scolarités de Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny et en contrepartie, il s'attendait à ce que Ginny fasse usage de sa place en tant qu'épouse pour l'influencer politiquement. Vu la réponse reçue quand il lui avait posé une question sur le sujet politique du jour, il fallait que le citronné s'attende à être déçu. Tout ce qui restait à définir désormais, c'était la raison pour le refus palpable du directeur pour la création d'une telle école.

C'est pour cela qu'Harry se contenta de dire :

**\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce sujet.**


	13. Quidditch et sucreries

Ritchie Cootes, nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, programma les sélections pour la fin du mois septembre. Son intention initiale était de conserver les membres actuels de l'équipe (soit Demelza, Ginny, Jimmy et Denis en plus de lui-même) et de recruter, en plus des postes vacants, des postes de réserve. Mais il avait changé d'avis entre temps. Son intention actuelle n'était pas différente, hormis sur le fait qu'il ne comptait plus garder Ginny.

Peu de temps après la rentrée, il avait reçu une lettre d'Harry l'informant que Ginny s'était attendue à être capitaine et qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit difficile quand elle découvrirait qui était titulaire de la capitainerie. Cela n'avait pas manqué. Elle avait obtenu l'information de Demelza puis été venu le voir, lui demandant de la consulter préalablement concernant la programmation des sélections car _« Je suis une femme mariée, j'ai des obligations désormais »_. Comme tout le monde su rapidement qu'elle devait passer 2 week-end par mois avec Harry qu'à partir d'octobre, il sut que programmer les sélections lors du dernier week-end de septembre ne poserait aucun problème vis-à-vis de ses « obligations de femme mariée ». Il avait donc mis sur le panneau d'affichage la date des sélection, avec la fiche d'inscription et une mention précise (tous les postes sont à pourvoir en titulaire et en réserve) avec un peu moins de 2 semaines d'avance. 3 jours avant les sélections, Ginny l'avait pris à part à la sortie de l'un de ses cours (il se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu arriver aux serres aussi vite alors qu'elle était censée venir de la tour de métamorphose).

_FLASHBACK_

_**\- Hey, Ritchie.** _

_**\- Salut, Ginny.** _

_**\- Je croyais t'avoir demander de me consulter avant de programmer les sélections pour l'équipe. Je te rappelle que j'ai pas tous mes week-end de libre, moi. J'ai des trucs de prévu que je peux franchement pas annuler. La 2** _ _**e** _ _**semaine d'octobre, par contre…** _

_**\- Désolé Ginny mais entre tes devoirs de femme mariée, Melza et ses trente-six mille clubs, Denis et les photos de son frère sans parler de Jimmy avec ses ASPIC, j'aurais jamais pu programmer les sélections. Sans compter les dispos de ceux qui veulent postuler. Si tu ne peux pas venir, ça libère automatiquement le poste de titulaire de poursuiveur.** _

_Ginny pris alors la teinte rouge typique d'un Weasley en colère._

_**\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Quasi toute mes frères ont fait partis de l'équipe…** _

_**\- Comme tu dis, quasi tous, et certains n'étaient pas des flèches.** _

\- … _ **et mon mari était le précédent capitaine !**_

_**\- Il n'a laissé aucune instruction concernant un traitement de faveur envers ta personne.** _

_**\- Parce qu'il te faut absolument des traces écrites ?** _

_Ritchie se contenta de regarder fixement Ginny, d'un air lasse._

_**\- Soit tu t'inscris pour les sélections et tu es, histoire de ne pas dire autre chose, prioritaire sur ton poste actuel, soit tu ne t'inscrit pas et tu laisses ta place dans l'équipe.** _

_En guise de réponse, Ginny devint encore plus rouge et partit d'un pas rapide et énervé._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Quand il avait regardé la fiche d'inscription le soir même, le nom de Ginny n'était toujours pas inscrit pour les postes de poursuiveurs. Par contre, il l'était pour celui d'attrapeur. Ce qui risquait de poser problème. Effectivement, il avait l'intention de garder les précédents membres de l'équipe. Mais à leurs postes actuels. En postulant uniquement pour le poste d'attrapeur, Ginny renonçait automatiquement à sa place réservée dans l'équipe et se mettait au même niveau que les autres candidats au remplacement d'Harry. Et au souvenir de leur discussion, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle s'attendait à un traitement de faveur car elle avait épousé son prédécesseur.

Heureusement, la lettre d'Harry mentionnait également de ne pas hésiter à le contacter pour des conseils, que cela soit pour manager l'équipe ou Ginny. Ritchie n'hésita donc pas à lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici avec Ginny et le prévenir de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il avait obtenu une réponse quelques jours plus tard, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter de trop, de faire intervenir le professeur McGonagall si besoin et, si jamais Ginny n'écoutait pas leur directrice de maison, le professeur Rogue. Ritchie espérait vraiment qu'il n'en arriverait pas là. Parce qu'il préférait franchement limité ses interaction avec le maître des potions en dehors des leçons de ladite matière. Marié ou non au Sauveur du monde sorcier, il restait un professeur peu sympathique.

Le jour des sélections, le directeur Dumbledore annonça une super nouvelle pour les équipes de Quidditch. Après discussion avec Mme Bibine, Lucius Malfoy avait renouvelé le parc de balais de l'école, qui incluait désormais différentes gammes de balais, une par poste. Et le balai pour le poste d'attrapeur était le dernier modèle d'éclair de feu. Ce qui rendait caduque l'usage de balais personnels. De son siège à la table des professeurs, Severus regarda avec un regard satisfait Ginny, qui arborait une mine déconfite. Et oui, le don de Lucius mettait tous les joueurs au même niveau. Quand bien même elle utiliserait son propre éclair de feu et non celui désormais fournis par l'école (dans l'optique où elle obtient le poste d'attrapeur), elle ne pourrait frimer avec car ses homologues des trois autres maisons disposeraient du même balai. Et s'il en croyait son projet professionnel, elle n'aurait l'usage de l'éclair de feu après l'école. De l'argent dépensé pour rien.

Ritchie respira un bon coup. Les sélections venaient de finir et il devait communiquer son choix. Comme prévu, il gardait Demelza, Jimmy et Denis à leurs postes respectifs. Par contre, il ne retenait pas Ginny pour le poste d'attrapeur. Que cela soit en titulaire ou réserve. Il fallait qu'il annonce ses choix et il n'avait pas envie de faire face à la colère weasleysienne qui suivrait. Mais alors pas du tout.

**\- Bon j'ai pris ma décision. Voici la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Alors en gardien, Denis Crivey en titulaire et Yvan Xag en réserve. Poursuiveurs, Demelza Robbin, Annabeth Biliuz, Beatrix Crint titulaires, Callum Devil, Dave Ennes, Eva Fances réserves. Batteurs Jimmy Peakes et moi-même, titulaires, Herwan Igrits et Ignotus Jootz réserves. Attrapeurs, Jane Kardarz titulaire, Kilian Lambridge réserve. Je vous remercie tous pour votre participation.**

Bien entendu, la réaction de Ginny ne se fit pas attendre.

**\- Ce n'est pas normal, je suis censée être dans l'équipe. Tu m'as dit que les gens qui était dans l'équipe l'an dernier allaient rester !**

**\- J'ai dit que vous étiez prioritaires sur vos postes. Tu n'as pas postulé au poste de poursuiveur, qui était le tien l'an passé, mais juste à celui d'attrapeur. Tu as donc perdu ta priorité de sélection. JK et KL ont été beaucoup plus performants que toi, sans parler qu'ils ont une carrure plus adéquate pour le poste.**

**\- Je vais aller me plaindre à McGonagall. Mais aussi à Harry, tu as trahi sa confiance !** dit-elle en quittant le stade

Face à cette réaction, Ritchie se contenta d'hausser les épaules en soupirant.

Le lendemain, Ginny semblait encore plus enragée. Ritchie eu cours de métamorphose dans l'après-midi et le professeur McGonagall le garda après la fin du cours pour lui demander comment s'était déroulé les épreuves de sélections. Lui avait alors faire un compte-rendu synthétique mais précis. La professeure écossaise avait alors soupiré et lui avait dit qu'il avait bien agit et que de manière globale, Ginny serait difficile à vivre cette année.

Le surlendemain, la célèbre chouette blanche d'Harry déposa deux lettres à la table des Gryffondor. Une pour Ritchie, dans laquelle l'ex-capitaine lui témoignait son soutient et lui assurait de ne plus être dérangé par Ginny pour le reste de l'année. Et une autre pour Ginny, qui fit blanchir la jeune fille. Le contenu de la lettre était une version écrite du Harry qu'elle avait eu face à elle après avoir brutalisé l'ancienne elfe de maison des Croupton.

Sur les jours qui suivirent, Ginny fit un point d'honneur à dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu rester dans l'équipe mais qu'elle savait que cela aurait fait très plaisir à Harry qu'elle reprenne son poste. Elle laissa même sous-entendre qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle reprenne également la capitainerie mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit sujet à des accusations de favoritisme. Mais rare étaient les personnes vraiment dupes. Les Serpentards en profitèrent même pour augmenter le nombre de leur remarques salaces. La dernière en date ?

\- **Hey Weasley, tu sais qu'un homme offre des avantages à une femme que si elle est un bon coup. Avec ton vagin distendu, je doute que Potter ait été satisfait. Donc ne t'étonne pas de t'être fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.**

* * *

Le premier trimestre continua son avancée. Le mois de novembre arriva et avec lui, les premières préparations des festivités de Noël. Ginny avait promis des cadeaux somptueux à beaucoup de monde, qui s'ajouteraient aux conséquentes dépenses qu'elle avait pu réaliser lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Ginny n'avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi et comme les 7e années pouvaient se rendre quand ils voulaient au village du moment qu'ils respectaient les horaires du couvre-feu, elle en profita pour commencer ses emplettes. D'autant plus qu'elle devait passer le week-end avec Harry. Avant de commencer son shopping à proprement dit, elle se dirigea vers Honeydukes pour refaire son stock de sucreries. Après avoir déambulé pendant plus de 20 minutes dans les rayons avec sa cour, elle se dirigea vers les caisses.

 **\- C'est pour moi** , dit-elle à ses amis, leur faisant signe de déposer également leurs paniers sur le comptoir.

 **\- Douze Gallions, six Mornilles et treize Noises, s'il vous plait,** fit la caissière d'un ton monotone.

**\- Mettez-les sur le compte de Ginevra Potter.**

**\- Signature, s'il vous plait.**

Ginny signa le registre avec un soupir exaspéré à l'attention de ses « amis ». Elle était la femme d'Harry Potter et on lui demander de signer un registre comme Monsieur-Madame Toulemonde, quelle honte !

**\- Le paiement a été refusé.**

**\- Réessayez.**

**\- Déjà fait trois fois.**

**\- Bah alors réessayer encore !**

**\- Cela ne servira à rien.**

**\- Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis la femme d'Harry Potter ! Mon mari est immensément riche ! Il me verse une somme importante tous les mois pour que je puisse acheter ce que je veux ! Je sais que j'ai de l'argent sur mon compte.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit le registre.**

**\- Montrez-le-moi !**

La caissière fit tourner le registre vers Ginny et lui pointa la dernière transaction inscrite. Et effectivement, à côté du montant et de son nom était indiqué « Provision insuffisante. Paiement refusé. »

**\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Votre registre est défectueux !**

**\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'est pas. Donc si vous ne pouvez pas payer pour vos achats, je vous prierais de laisser les clients qui ont les moyens de payer leurs emplettes et de tout remettre à sa place.**

**\- Il est hors de question ! Mon mari est très puissant ! Il entendra parler de cette affaire et vous ferra renvoyer !**

Ginny refusa de libérer la caisse et continua son scandale. Certaines de ses « amis » tentèrent de payer leur part mais la jeune femme refusa nette, arguant qu'elle avait les moyens de payer. D'autres avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, sans demander leur reste (ou plutôt leurs bonbons). Cela faisait bien 15 min que la jeune fille s'égorger dans la boutique quand elle fut interrompue par une voix familière.

**\- Mettez tout sur le compte de Frédéric Weasley. Et prenez 30% en plus pour le dérangement.**

**\- Fred ! Tu n'avais pas à faire cela, j'avais les choses en main.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas, sœurette. Mais j'ai eu pitié des pauvres gens qui attendaient derrière toi.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.**

**\- Tu devrais voir avec Harry.**

**\- Bonne idée. C'est que je vais aller faire de ce pas. A plus tard, Fred !**

**\- A plus, Ginny.**

Fred regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner. Ce que son jumeau et lui soupçonnaient était en train de se produire. Ginny dépensait sans compter, comptant sur Harry pour la renflouer indéfiniment. Mais heureusement, le jeune lord sorcier semblait avoir pris ses précautions.

Ginny se dirigea avec son sac de bonbons vers le château. Si les membres de sa cour qui étaient encore dans la boutique la suivirent à l'extérieur, moins de la moitié d'entre eux faisaient encore partie de la suite qui arriva aux portes du château. D'ici à ce que Ginny arrive à l'escalier menant aux cachots, seules Demelza et Romilda étaient encore présentes. Elles saluèrent Ginny, qui ne leur renvoya aucune réponse. Celle-ci pénétra dans les appartements de Severus. Elle trouva celui-ci assis à son bureau, un parchemin à la main. Harry était derrière lui, pointant des éléments sur le parchemin. Ginny se pointa alors devant le bureau, les mains sur les hanches telle sa mère. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête.

 **\- Un problème, Ginny ?** demanda Harry

**\- J'ai voulu faire des courses et je n'ai pas pu payer. Mon compte serait vide. J'ai de la chance que Fred soit passé par là.**

**\- Très bien. On va voir cela tout à l'heure** , répondit le jeune en retournant son attention au parchemin.

**\- Non ! Tout de suite ! J'ai été humiliée devant mes amis et des habitants du village ! Je veux que tu regardes tout de suite avec Gringotts pour savoir pourquoi ils ont refusé d'envoyer l'argent et que tu les forces à présenter des excuses publiques.**

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'un évènement comme celui-ci allait arriver tôt ou tard. Cependant, il avait espéré que cela survienne après les vacances de Noël. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**\- Kreattur, apporte-moi les documents concernant le compte de Ginny.**

**\- Oui, Maître Harry.**

Quelques instants plus tard, une pochette en cuir apparaissait sur la table basse. Harry l'a pris, l'ouvrit et examina consciencieusement chaque relevé de compte. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver, ayant déjà examiner lesdits relevés. Cependant, il avait décidé de faire semblant d'entrer dans le jeu de Ginny et de sa famille sur certains aspects. L'argent en était l'un d'entre eux.

**\- De combien était ton achat ?**

**\- Un peu moins de treize Gallions.**

**\- Si j'en crois les relevés, c'est normal. Il te reste à peine deux Gallions…**

**\- COMMENT CA SE FAIT ?** Hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant les relevés des mains pour les consulter à son tour.

**\- Et bien la moitié du versement initial est parti dans l'achat d'un Éclair de Feu, que je ne te vois pas utiliser. Je vois également plusieurs boutiques de vêtements ou d'accessoires et sachant que tu passes cinq jours sur sept en uniforme, je doute que tu ais eu l'occasion de tous les mettre au moins une fois. Et également d'importantes commandes chez Honeydukes. Nous sommes qu'en novembre, comment as-tu consommer pour 48 Gallions de bonbons en 3 mois ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris du tour de taille de ta mère.**

**\- Comment le balai a pu-t-il prendre la moitié du versement initiale ?**

Harry resta faussement interdit pendant quelques instants, regardant sa femme de manière physique. Plus son regard était rivé sur elle et plus la jeune commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

**\- Ginny, as-tu lu la lettre qui allait avec la clé de ton coffre ?**

**\- Quelle lettre ?**

**\- Je t'ai remis la clé dans une enveloppe, qui contenait également une lettre détaillant le montant initial ainsi que le montant des versements mensuels que je te fais.**

**\- Euh…non,** avoua la jeune fille.

 **\- Bien… Heureusement que j'en ai gardé une copie,** lui dit-il en lui remettant ladite lettre.

Ginny lut la missive et tomba des nues. 125G de dépôt initial ? Et son versement mensuel équivalait à la facture du jour chez Honeydukes. Certes il y avait des intérêts mais ils ne seraient capitalisés au 31 décembre.

**\- Seulement ?**

**\- Comment ça _seulement_ ? Excuse-moi d'être franc, Ginny, mais jusqu'à cette année, tu n'avais pas les moyens de dépenser annuellement ce que je te verse mensuellement. Donc même en admettant que tu te lâches un peu, ton compte ne devrait pas être au seuil du découvert ! Donc tu vas m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de chacune de tes dépenses. D'autant plus que je vois ici que la robe de chez Mme Malkins que tu as acheté pour la fête de la Victoire n'a toujours pas été réglée.**

**\- Mais c'est toi qui paye pour cette robe !**

**\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi JE devrais la payer ?**

**\- Bah… parce que tu avais besoin d'une cavalière.**

**\- Je n'avais besoin de personne pour m'accompagner, dans la mesure où Severus était présent.**

**\- J'étais ta fiancée, il était normal que…**

**\- Dis-moi, Ginny. Si nous n'avions pas été fiancé, est-ce que tes parents auraient autorisé ta venue ?**

**\- Je ne pense pas.**

**\- Et pourquoi cela ?**

**\- Parce que j'aurais été mineure.**

**\- Voilà. Même fiancée, je n'ai pas demandé ta présence parce que tu n'avais pas encore 17 ans. Tes parents ont donc pris sur eux-mêmes de te faire venir. Tu n'étais donc nullement dans une quelconque représentation pour la Maison Potter. Donc le coût de la robe revient à te revient, éventuellement à tes parents étant donné que tu étais mineure lors de l'achat.**

**\- Mais, je n'ai pas les moyens…**

**\- Effectivement, tu n'as pas les moyens de payer la robe. Ou plus exactement, tu n'as plus les moyens car tu as dépensé de manière insouciante la pension que je te donne. En principe, tu aurais pu la rembourser dès le mois de septembre, en admettant que tu ne le fasses pas en août à cause des courses de rentrée, et il t'aurait encore rester de l'argent pour tes emplettes perso.**

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre qu'Harry ne serait pas aussi manipulable qu'elle l'espérait et qu'elle ne pourrait dépenser impunément sa fortune. Une partie de son esprit ajouta que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de Rogue, mais elle décida de faire encore l'autruche sur ce sujet et écarta bien vite cette pensée.

**\- Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de repenser tes dépenses car je n'ai nullement l'intention d'augmenter ta pension. Et tâche de payer le plus rapidement Mme Malkins, elle attend depuis cinq mois déjà. Je ne te le rappellerais pas une seconde fois. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Severus et moi discutions de la prochaine session du Magenmagot avant que tu nous interrompes.**

Harry se releva et retourna auprès de Severus. Ginny prit les copies de ses relevés de compte puis partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait une forte envie d'éclater en sanglot mais par la même occasion, elle accusait encore le coup des révélations qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit mais dormit très peu. La majeure partie de la nuit, elle la passa à regarder le plafond et à réfléchir. Le lendemain matin, Ginny s'asseya à son bureau et commença la rédaction d'une longue lettre à sa mère.

Une lettre qui prendra plusieurs jours à s'écrire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre de La Loi de l'amour la semaine prochaine ni de la Guerre des contrats la semaine d'après. Je passe mon test d'anglais les 10 et 11 mars et ne finissant mon job que la semaine prochaine, je vais réviser à temps plein sur ma première semaine de libre. Je reprendrais avec un chapitre de la Loi de l'amour la semaine du 16 mars. Cela vous laissera plus de temps pour trouver le clin d'œil. Je vous donne une piste : il concerne une série TV, beaucoup plus récente que Buffy ;-)
> 
> A dans 3 semaines !


	14. Vérités et réalités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un gros merci à Hayato Delmas (sur FFN) qui m'a fait remarquer une inconsistance dans l'histoire suite à une réponse de review dans le chapitre 8. Effectivement, si le procès d'Harry au début du T5 l'émancipe, Albus ne pouvait signer le contrat avec Ginny à la fin de l'année et donc… pas d'histoire !
> 
> Donc sans changer le fond de ma réponse de l'époque, je change un élément autour de l'activation du contrat : le contrat s'est bien activé dans le T5, non pas parce que le procès à émanciper Harry mais parce que les conséquences potentielles du procès auraient pu entraver la réalisation du contrat et que la Magie a décidé de prendre les devants. On imagine qu'un Harry banni du monde magique n'est plus éligible au contrat et que le fait qu'un tel contrat soit actif protège aussi bien Harry que Severus de certains abus de justice et autres magouilles administratives (la loi des dynasties est alors une faille dans le cas précis de notre gryffon préféré).

Cela faisait deux mois que Fleur habitait au Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait bien cherché à se trouver un nouvel appartement mais en tant que membre d'une délégation étrangère, son logement devait répondre à un nombre incalculable de normes de sécurité et/ou d'aspects pratiques divers et variés. Autant dire qu'elle était loin de trouver la perle rare. Heureusement que Lord Malfoy était un membre de l'Administration car de ce fait, le manoir répondait de manière automatique aux susdits critères et lui octroyait donc plus de temps pour trouver la perle rare.

Lord et Lady Malfoy l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts une fois retournés de leur séjour aux Bahamas. En particulier Lady Malfoy. Enfin, Narcissa comme elle voulait être appelée. Drago lui avait confié que sa mère aurait bien voulu avoir une fille et qu'elle avait une tendance à vouloir choyer toute les amies femelles de Drago. Donc en l'état actuel des choses, Fleur était la nouvelle fille adoptive de Narcissa Malfoy. Ce qui ne la gênait pas. Il est vrai qu'elle avait ressenti un petit élan de culpabilité lors de son installation. Elle était toujours fiancée avec Bill et être logée par la famille ennemie, du moins rivale, de son promis lui avait initialement parue comme une trahison. Mais une fois qu'elle s'était remémoré les raisons pour lesquelles elle habitait ici au lieu de partager un appartement avec son futur mari, ce sentiment n'avait guère duré.

En ce week-end de novembre, Fleur se trouvait dans le salon privé du manoir. Au petit-déjeuner, elle avait reçu une lettre qu'elle savait de Bill. Elle avait attendu d'être seule pour lire ce qu'elle doutait être une lettre d'excuse. Ou même d'être d'une lecture agréable.

_Fleur,_

_Cela fait deux mois que tu es revenue de tes congés en France et je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part. C'est par le chef gobelin que j'ai appris que tu ne travaillais plus à la banque mais au Ministère (au département des affaires étrangères, si j'ai bien compris) et que tu avais dû rendre ton logement de ce fait. Par contre, personne ne peut me dire où tu habites désormais. Je ne trouve pas cela normal que j'apprenne par autrui ce genre de changement radical dans ta vie alors que je suis ton fiancé. Et toi ?_

_Néanmoins, je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre pour discuter de ton manque de correspondance, même si je ne devrais pas avoir à t'envoyer de lettre si tu avais accepté de me parler de vive voix ces derniers mois. Je pense que cette histoire de nom de famille pour des enfants dont l'existence future n'est pas concrètement avérée est un non-débat. Quand nous serons mariés, tu prendras mon nom et deviendras Fleur Weasley. De fait, la logique voudra que nos enfants prennent également mon nom. Je ne comprends pas comment nous avons été amenés à débattre sur ce sujet. Sans doute un fait de l'esprit libéral français qui a bercé ton éducation._

_En tout cas, je suis prêt à mettre ce sujet derrière nous et à me consacrer à l'organisation de notre union._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience._

_Je t'aime_

_Bill_

Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas d'excuses mais de bien pire.

**\- Fleur ?**

**\- Oh ! Narcissa, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Pardonnez-moi.**

**\- Mais non, mais non. Je peux voir que la lettre que vous avez entre les mains a captivé toute votre attention. De qui est-elle, si je puis me permettre ?**

**\- De Bill.**

**\- Je vois.**

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce pendant quelques instants.

\- **Que Drago vous a dit que l'état de ma relation avec Bill ?**

**\- Que vous étiez en froid suite à un désaccord dont les origines profondes se trouvent dans vos origines sociales respectives.**

**\- C'est une manière de voir le problème. Mes parents ont demandé, de par tradition, à négocier notre contrat de mariage avec Arthur et Molly. Sans pour autant avoir fait preuve d'hostilité dans les négociations, j'ai rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis à l'idée de respecter cette tradition. Ou du moins, Molly n'était pas ravie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer la position personnelle d'Arthur sur le sujet.**

**\- J'étais en cours à Poudlard avec Molly. Elle a toujours été très vocale, si je puis dire, alors qu'Arthur est d'un naturel discret. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait pour finir ensemble mais après tout, les contraires s'attirent. Mais ne me laissez pas vous interrompre dans vos explications.**

**\- Les négociations se passaient relativement bien jusqu'à ce que soit abordé le sujet du nom de famille de nos enfants… Sans entrer dans les détails, les parents de Bill ont volontairement fait preuve d'un manque de compréhension sur le sujet. Lors de l'annonce du mariage de sa sœur avec Harry, Bill a commencé à exprimer sa véritable opinion et cette lettre comprends à la fois sa réponse personnelle en la matière ainsi que sa vision de notre mariage.**

\- **Je trouve que vos parents ont fait preuve de beaucoup de générosité. Bien qu'il soit le fils aîné et qu'il revient traditionnellement à celui-ci de continuer la lignée, William a cinq frères cadets qui peuvent reprendre ce flambeau. Avoir ses enfants portant un nom composé ne mettrait nullement à mal la continuité du nom. Que vous dit-il dans sa lettre ?**

**\- Il affirme que le débat n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'il s'agit d'une création de ma part due à mon éducation française, libérale et féministe. Il sous-entend également que notre mariage, et par conséquent nos enfants, évoluera dans un cadre britannico-conservateur auquel il faut que je me fasse à l'idée dès maintenant, histoire que nous puissions nous replonger le plus rapidement possible dans nos préparatifs de mariage.**

**\- Replonger ?**

\- **Notre union était prévue initialement cet été. Sauf que le mariage de Ginny a été annoncé fin mai. Elle s'est d'ailleurs approprié mon projet de thème et… lui a donné une touche un peu plus Weasley. Comme une mariée doit être la reine de la période, avoir deux mariages dans la famille n'aurait pas permis à chaque mariée d'être le centre de l'attention, en particulier la deuxième. Et comme nous avions opter pour un mariage début août et que j'ai bien attendu d'avoir 21 ans pour me marier, je ne suis plus à un stade où une année de plus ou de moins fasse une grande différence. En tout cas, c'est ce que Molly m'a fait comprendre.**

**\- De ce que j'ai pu entendre, il semble que la majorité de la famille Weasley estime que le mariage de Ginny élève le niveau et statut social de la famille dans sa globalité. Je sais que la famille a été mise au ban de la société pendant plusieurs siècles mais de là à avoir une telle vision à la fois erronée et idéalisée de l'ascenseur social…**

**\- Je vous rejoins sur le sujet. Lors du mariage, Bill m'a clairement dit que l'union de sa sœur élevait le niveau social de toute la fratrie et que la position de sa famille dans les négociations pour notre contrat en était donc automatique affectée.**

\- **Je vais vous donner un conseil, ma chère Fleur. Comme vous devez le savoir, le mariage d'Harry avec Ginevra est dû à un contrat qui a frôlé l'illégalité. Le but étant pour Albus Dumbledore d'avoir politiquement le contrôle d'Harry via l'influence de sa belle-famille. Bonus pour les Weasley, cela leur permet de vivre telles des sangsues sur les héritages Potter et Black. Tout cela, c'est la théorie du contrat. La vérité, c'est qu'Harry a modifié le contrat et prend actuellement son mal en patience avant de pouvoir divorcer de Ginevra. Et quand il le fera, il s'arrangera pour que cela ruine les Weasley qui ont pris part à cette machination ou qui y ont été favorables d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le choix final d'épouser ou non William vous revient mais si vous le faites, je vous conseille de batailler pour que vos enfants portent votre nom. Car d'ici moins de 10 ans, le nom de Weasley sera traîné en voie publique comme il ne l'a jamais été et il sera alors trop tard pour faire marche arrière sur le sujet. D'autant plus que cela sera mal perçu et que votre propre nom de famille en prendrait un coup.**

* * *

Ron rentra au Terrier après sa journée à l'Académie d'aurors avec grand fracas, la porte claquant contre le mur et manquant de se disloquer. Assis dans son fauteuil attitré, Arthur grinça des dents. Depuis le mariage de Ginny, il semblait que Molly ait renoncer à garder la maison dans un état fonctionnel et que Ron se fasse un devoir de la détruire. Quand il avait fait la remarque à son fils quant au nouveau traitement qu'il appliquait aux portes de la maison, celui-ci avait haussé des épaules et répondu d'un ton nonchalant.

**\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas des riches dans la famille.**

Sur le coup, Arthur avait été estomaqué et n'avait pas répliqué. Il en avait cependant parlé avec Molly plus tard dans la soirée.

**\- La famille de Fleur vit en France, dont les conditions dans lesquelles nous vivons ont un moindre impact sur leur réputation que pour Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela dirait de lui s'il laisse sa belle-famille vivre dans un dépotoir !**

C'était tout ce qui avait fallu à Arthur pour comprendre que sa femme avait la ferme intention de faire payer leur unique gendre pour les rénovations de la maison. Il avait donc mentalement fait une estimation des coûts ainsi que différentes répartitions monétaires des travaux sur les enfants, en fonction de leurs situations personnelles et financières. Dans le meilleur des cas, tout le monde participait même si Harry était celui qui aurait le plus à débourser.

Arthur revient à la réalité quand il entendit le bruyant raclement d'une chaise sur le sol. Ron était désormais assis à la table de la salle à manger, prêt à recevoir son 1er service de nourriture. Son uniforme d'auror était nonchalamment accroché (et il était gentil) au dossier de la chaise qui revenait à Arthur en tant que chef de famille, l'une de ses bottes étaient au pied de l'escalier tandis que l'autre était au beau milieu du passage vers la cuisine. En somme, Ron était devenu infect depuis qu'il était le seul enfant dans la maison et cela à temps plein. Le patriarche Weasley se fit la remarque qu'il devait déjà l'être auparavant mais que plusieurs éléments l'avaient empêché de voir la vérité : sa présence uniquement pendant les vacances, celles d'Harry, Hermione et Ginny au même moment… En voyant son fils se goinfré tel un porc, Arthur ne put que se demander comment il avait raté l'éducation de son dernier fils.

Ron était content. Sa mère cuisinait tous les jours comme s'ils étaient encore une dizaine dans la barraque alors qu'ils n'étaient plus trois, lui permettant de consommer sans problème la moitié du contenu de la cocotte. Il prenait un premier service en rentrant de l'Académie. Puis il montait prendre une douche et se changer. Il redescendait prendre son 2e service en même temps que son père et sa mère prenait leur unique dîner. Puis il vidait la casserole juste avant d'aller se coucher. Il faisait beaucoup d'exercices physiques à l'Académie et il avait besoin de carburant pour les réaliser.

Pendant qu'il mâchait son bourguignon de bœuf la bouche grande ouverte, Ron laissa courir son regard dans la cuisine familiale et recensa tous les éléments dont la rénovation ou le remplacement serait financé par son meilleur ami.

**\- Môman… C'est quand qu'on demande à Harry de nous payer les rénovations de la maison ?**

**\- On va attendre que Noël passe. La décence aurait voulu qu'on attende le premier anniversaire de mariage mais vu que la maison souhaite se désintégrer encore plus vite que si l'on utilisait un** _**Reducto** _ **…**

**\- Et on ferait appel à quel entrepreneur ?**

**\- Le meilleur, voyons ! Les fondations et la structure seront à la charge des gobelins et on fera la décoration par un des cabinets de la Rue Etoile.**

**\- Je ne pense pas que la…configuration de la maison soit suffisante pour qu'elle soit éligible à une intervention gobeline,** tenta Arthur.

 **\- Que nenni !** s'exclama Molly. **Les gobelins ne réfléchissent qu'en termes d'argent et Harry en a pléthore ! Ils ne cracheront pas dessus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toutes les cinq minutes qu'un manoir se construit donc leur service construction doit sérieusement manquer d'activité. On en profitera pour renommer la maison. Le Terrier sous-entend que nous sommes des animaux, des lapins ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **\- La Tourelle ça me dit bien,** fit Ron entre deux bouchées. **Avec la tour, ça serait parfait.**

 **\- Comment va Hermione ? Cela fait un moment,** dit Arthur, afin de changer pour un sujet plus sécurisé.

Qu'il était naïf.

 **\- Elle va bien. Je suppose,** répondit Ron.

**\- Tu supposes ?**

**\- Bah, je la laisse profiter de son emploi pendant qu'elle en a encore le temps et lui laisser l'illusion qu'elle est reconnue pour son travail et non pour ses affiliations familiales.**

**\- Pendant qu'elle en a encore le temps ? Illusion ?**

**\- Bah, oui. Pour le moment, elle est officiellement juste Hermione Granger, née-moldue major de promo. Si on admet qu'elle est aujourd'hui reconnue au Ministère, elle ne pourra que penser qu'il s'agit de la reconnaissance de son travail. Elle ne va pas se dire que c'est parce qu'elle sort avec un gars dont la sœur est mariée au Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu, ni parce que ledit Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu est son meilleur ami. Alors que dès qu'on sera officiellement fiancés, tout un tas de gens viendront la voir justement parce qu'elle sera la future belle-sœur du Sauveur et elle sera plus trop capable de savoir qui vient la voir pour son boulot ou pour ses relations. Alors qu'en vérité, tout le monde ne venait que pour la deuxième solution depuis le début,** répondit Ron avec un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il faisait preuve de charité envers sa petite-amie.

 **\- Et puis, une fois mariée à Ron, elle devra quitter son poste pour s'occuper de sa famille,** ajouta Molly. **C'est donc le moment ou jamais pour elle de se constituer un carnet d'adresse que la famille pourra utiliser dans le futur.**

 **\- Qui devra quitter son poste pour épouser Ron ?** demanda une 4e voix depuis l'entrée de la maison

**\- Percy ! Mon chéri ! Viens t'asseoir ? Tu as faim ? Bien sûr que tu as faim, il est l'heure du dîner ! Viens assieds-toi !**

Molly poussa Percy vers la cuisine pour ensuite l'asseoir limite de force à table avant de lui servir une plâtrée. Pour cela, Percy gagna un regard haineux de son petit frère. A croire qu'il ne mangeait pas assez le reste du temps. Percy remercia sa mère une fois l'assiette en face de lui et picora dans l'assiette pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il avait très bien entendu ce que sa mère et son frère avait dit à propos d'Hermione et du peu qu'il savait de la jeune fille, le projet familial de Ron n'était pas vraiment en accordance avec celui qu'elle pouvait avoir. Hermione rêvait de changer la communauté sorcière, de la faire évoluer. Et c'était quelque chose de difficilement réalisable en étant une femme au foyer. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père. Il ne semblait pas approuver les idéaux de son épouse et de son benjamin et en même temps, il n'avait pas ouvertement protesté. En même temps, il ne semblait pas avoir ouvertement fait part d'une quelconque non-approbation pour le mariage de Ginny malgré son comportement lors de la cérémonie.

 **\- Tu étais venu pour une raison précise, Percy ?** demanda Arthur en se mettant à son tour à table

**\- Oui…je voulais parler avec toi du monde moldu. Je suis chargé de superviser les différentes actions concernant le projet centenaire d'évolution de la société moldue.**

**\- Je me demande pourquoi ils font cette étude chaque siècle. La seule chose qui a évolué chez les moldu sur les trois derniers, ce sont leurs habitudes vestimentaires. Et le fait qu'ils se soient enfin dotés d'un train comme le Poudlard Express et de leur sorte de tapis roulant fermé en métal lors du siècle dernier,** déclara Molly.

**\- Si j'en crois les nés-moldus qui étaient avec moi en cours, ils ont connu plusieurs innovations de grande envergure sur les cents dernières années.**

**\- Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit juste d'une exagération de leur part pour tenter de frimer auprès de leurs camarades élevés dans le monde magique. Et si vous alliez finir cette conversation dans le bureau de ton père ? Je vais commencer la vaisselle et je doute que Ron souhaite parler de politique après une dure journée à l'Académie. N'est-ce pas mon Ronnie ?**

Le Ronnie en question se contenta d'un bruit acquiescer alors qu'il entamait son 3e service plutôt que prévu, comme s'il avait peur que Percy se resserve. Percy suivi alors son père vers le petit bureau de celui-ci. Il s'agissait en réalité de la petite antichambre menant à la grange, plus connue comme l'atelier d'Arthur dans lequel il expérimentait avec un tas d'objet moldus en tout genre.

**\- Tu voulais mon opinion sur le monde moldu, fils ? Je peux dire qu'ils ont rattrapé et même surpassés le retard de développement qu'ils avaient sur nous il y a encore un peu moins de deux siècles, contrairement à ce que ta mère peut penser. Comme tu te souviens, j'ai accompagné Harry lors de son simulacre de procès devant le Magenmagot juste avant sa cinquième année et comme… j'étais allé le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante, nous avons utilisé l'équivalent moldu du magicobus. Enfin, les équivalents. Car en plus du bus, ils ont aussi une sorte de train souterrain à circulation rapide qu'ils appellent rétro ou fétro, je ne me souviens plus…**

**\- Je pense que tu veux dire métro.**

**\- C'est cela ! Le métro. Très pratique comme engin. Leur usage des trains est beaucoup plus régulier que dans notre monde. Nous n'avons que le Poudlard Express, qui ne fonctionne que pour les élèves. En même temps, nous avons le transplanage, les portoloin et le magicobus. Mais je m'étais toujours posé la question de l'utilité d'un transport spécifique pour les étudiants de l'école.**

**\- Si on lâchait un groupe de sorcier dont la connaissance du monde moldu s'arrêtait à ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard, pourraient-ils s'en sortir sans briser le Statut du Secret ?**

**\- Non. Si je n'avais pas Harry avec moi la dernière fois, je pense que les aurors moldus auraient fini par m'arrêter pour m'envoyer dans un sanatorium, sans aucun doute.**

**\- D'accord, merci pour ton expérience.**

Suivit un silence bizarre entre père et fils que ce dernier brisa.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand Ron et Maman parlait de faire d'Hermione une femme au foyer ?**

**\- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas entendu.** Percy regarda son père avec un regard appuyé. **Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu n'as pas dit non à la signature du contrat entre Ginny et Harry, malgré le fait que Dumbledore jouant le représentant de la Maison Potter était borderline illégal ?**

**\- Ta mère m'avait assuré qu'Harry et Ginny s'aimaient et sortaient secrètement ensemble…**

**\- Et c'est pour cela que tu es revenu sur ta morale et que tu as participé à la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'en parler avec Ginny ou même Harry, quand bien même Maman te l'avait dit sur le ton de la confidence ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'ils étaient effectivement sortis ensemble mais avaient ensuite rompus en étant en mauvais termes, hein ? On serait dans une situation sans doute encore pire que celle d'aujourd'hui.**

**\- Je reconnais que j'ai laissé ma raison de côté. Que par ma faute, la vie d'Harry ainsi que celle Severus s'en retrouveront compliquées. Je sais aussi que cela ne sera pas facile pour Ginny, qui n'avait jamais envisagé une telle vie de couple, que cela soit avec Harry ou un autre. Mais maintenant que le mal à fait, j'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses. Du moment qu'elle y met du sien, Ginny aura la belle vie. Et même si nous sommes toujours marqués du statut de traitre, ce mariage va ouvrir des portes à la famille. Tu as déjà personnellement atteint des sommets, Percy et j'en suis fier. Mais de ce fait, tu ne verras pas vraiment la différence à avoir Harry comme membre officiel de la famille. Il est un peu tard pour moi mais cela ouvrira des portes à Ron. Et si je ne doute pas qu'Hermione a la capacité à devenir Ministre la Magie grâce à son seul labeur, reconnais qu'être la belle-sœur de l'Elu ne pourra que lui faciliter la tâche. Bien évidemment, nous faisons abstraction des idées plutôt réactionnaires de Ron. De manière globale, cette union améliora l'existence de notre famille.**

**\- C'est pour cela que le couple de Bill part à volo car Monsieur monte sur ses grands chevaux depuis qu'on a un aristo dans la famille ? Que Ron n'a pas vu sa petite-amie depuis le mois d'août et qu'il ne sait même pas sur quoi elle travaille et qu'en parallèle, il est totalement aveugle sur les désirs d'une personne qu'il est censé connaître depuis 7 ans ? Que je suis contacté par une quantité astronomique de rapaces qui veulent que je les mette en relation avec Harry ou qui veulent que je lui demande d'intercéder en leur faveur au Ministère ? Tu te voiles la face Papa !**

**\- Percy, tu exagères…**

**\- Non ! Je sais qu'Harry a été pressé entre la découverte du contrat et le mariage. Mais maintenant, il a tout le temps du monde pour faire réaliser une enquête puis vous trainer, Dumbledore, Maman et toi en justice pour vol de lignée. Et le seul nouvel horizon que cela ouvrira, c'est Azkaban.**

**\- Non, il n'oserait pas… Il nous a toujours considéré comme sa famille,** murmura un Arthur soudainement pâle.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, sa** _**famille** _ **a signé un contrat derrière son dos de manière très irrégulière, l'obligeant à épouser une femme alors qu'il est gay ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me sortir le besoin d'héritiers, sa puissance magique seule lui permettrait de se reproduire avec un cracmol ou un moldu du moment qu'il est le porteur. Alors avec le professeur Rogue, ça passera comme un couteau dans une patacitrouille !**

Arthur était blême. Percy voyait bien que son père n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences ses actes et surtout pas à ce point.

**\- Vous avez brisé sa confiance et pas qu'un peu. La seule chose qui pourra vous sauver, et par extension, sauver le reste de la famille, c'est le comportement de Ginny. Je ne doute pas qu'Harry cherchera à divorcer rapidement. Heureusement pour toi, il attendra quelques années et fera passer la chose comme l'échec de leur vie à trois si Ginny a l'intelligence de faire profil bas durant ce temps. Autrement, le statut de traite à son sang sera le cadet des soucis de cette famille. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'autruche Papa et que tu regardes la vérité en face. Dans maximum 5 ans, la famille sera de retour à son point de départ. Même si je ne le conseille pas, je n'empêcherais personne de profiter de la filiation avec Harry. J'espère juste que les personnes qui useront de cet… avantage le feront avec intelligence, histoire que la chute ne soit pas trop dure lorsque Ginny redeviendra une simple Weasley.**

Et sur cela, Percy quitta le bureau, salua sa mère dans la cuisine et reparti chez lui.

Le discours de Percy donna à Arthur matière à réfléchir. Sur les jours qui suivirent, il dormi peu et passa beaucoup de temps dans son atelier, en solitaire. Son 3e fils avait raison. Après la découverte de la réalité des relations entre Harry et Ginny, Arthur savait que même si l'union ne pourrait être évitée, elle ne durerait pas longtemps. Il estimait que Percy était tout de même généreux en accordant une demi-décennie de survie au mariage de sa sœur. Avec l'année en cours, il lui donner personnellement 2 ans. Trois si Ginny y mettait du sien.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment commenter sur l'état de la relation amoureuse de Ron mais il y avait bien un de ses enfants qui userait et même abuserait de sa relation privilégiée avec le héros national, c'était Ron. Et il doutait qu'il le ferait de manière intelligente. Bien que le raisonnement concernant la reconnaissance du travail d'Hermione tînt la route, il doutait que son fils l'appliquerait à sa propre situation. Celle de Bill était plus complexe. Voir un homme épouser une femme qui lui ai socialement supérieure était rare mais déjà vu. Que cette femme soit l'héritière d'un titre noblesse engendrait une situation encore plus rare. Elle n'était survenue que 3 fois en Grande-Bretagne magique, pour les famille Crabbe (avec le titre Hunmoller), Shafiq (Glasbourg) et une branche cadette éteinte de la famille Slughorn (Vitrexis). Sauf qu'autant qu'il sache, le nom de la lignée disposant initialement du titre n'avait pas été transmis. Mais n'étant pas un expert du sujet, il ne pouvait confirmer la situation pour chacune des familles. De plus, les pratiques anglaises ne sont pas les pratiques d'outre-Manche.

Sans jeu de mots, il devait reconnaître que les Delacour avaient fait preuve de noblesse sur le sujet en proposant une hyphénation des noms de familles sans pour autant imposer un ordre particulier. Il avait laissé Molly gérer les discussions, ne faisant qu'acte de présence, du fait qu'en tant que Prewett (soit une Ancienne famille initialement bourgeoise dont 2 membres ont obtenu la noblesse, bien qu'à titre posthume), elle avait reçu une éducation plus poussée que lui en termes de "Société". Mais c'était oublié que les Prewett avaient toujours été très traditionalistes et que malgré la perte de leur fortune, il aurait été inenvisageable que la jolie Mollyweather l'épouse s'il ne l'avait pas préalablement et accidentellement mise enceinte. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais été en bon termes avec ses beaux-parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, Arthur était amené à regretter d'avoir laissé autant de marge de manœuvre à Molly dans leur vie de famille, que cela soit dans les négociations pour le mariage de Bill, l'élaboration du contrat entre Ginny et Harry et dans l'éducation de leur enfants (pour sa santé mentale, il n'incluait pas l'étendue de leur progéniture). Il lui revenait donc de s'assurer que :

1\. Ginny comprenne la réalité de son mariage, qu'elle fasse son deuil de sa vie éternelle de princesse et qu'elle profite dignement du peu dont elle disposerait ;

2\. Ron apprenne la subtilité mais aussi à prendre en compte les désirs des gens et à faire des compromis s'il souhaite garder Hermione (vérifier au préalable qu'il sort avec Hermione pour qui elle est ET NON ce qu'elle est) ;

3\. Discuter avec Bill de la situation avec Fleur et lui faire réaliser que l'Angleterre n'est pas la France et qu'il serait dans son intérêt (et celui de ses futurs enfants) d'embrasser les deux cultures, mais également l'histoire et les traditions de leur deux familles au maximum du possible.

Des tâches loin d'être faciles à réaliser.

Qu'il était dur d'être père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyphenation est le terme anglais utilisé pour parler du fait d'accoler deux noms de famille (ex : Potter-Rogue). Wiki traduit hyphenation par « trait d'union » (techniquement hyphen = trait d'union) sauf qu'il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir un trait d'union entre 2 noms de famille (ex : Weasley de Lacour) et à l'inverse, des noms de famille uniques peuvent contenir un trait d'union (ex : Finch-Fletchley). J'ai donc préféré faire un anglicisme car à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de terme spécifique en français.


	15. Festivités de Noël et fin d'année I

Le mois décembre arriva et avec lui, les préparatifs pour les festivités de Noël. Ainsi que de nouvelles difficultés pour Harry.

\- **Tu sais que Molly s'attend à ce que Ginny et toi passiez Noël au Terrier,** lui fit remarquer un matin Severus.

\- **Je sais. Et je vais lui renvoyer son nouvel amour des traditions à la figure. Le couple nouvellement marié passera Noël en tout intimité au Manoir mais on organisera un repas familial pour Boxing Day.**

- **Familial…,** commença Severus avec un sourire sadique. **Cela inclura les Malfoy. Elle ne va pas du tout aimer.**

\- **On ne choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse que Bellatrix et Rodolphus aient reçu le Baiser. Molly prendra sur elle et s'il le faut, je lui rappellerais que Narcissa est également la cousine d'Arthur et, par extension, celle de toute sa tribu. Cela devra lui clouer le bec.**

* * *

\- **Mais… j'ai toujours passé Noël au Terrier,** se lamenta Ginny quand Harry lui annonça le programme des vacances

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et il pouvait entendre Severus en train de rigoler derrière la porte de son labo. Il avait pensé que l'attitude de Ginny est particulièrement due aux rêves et histoire dont sa mère lui avait farcie la tête depuis l'enfance mais maintenant, il se demandait juste si elle n'était pas tout bonnement idiote.

\- **Il est de tradition qu'un jeune couple marié passe son premier Noël seul…**

 **\- Mais il sera là, lui !** s'exclama Ginny en désignant la porte du labo de la tête.

\- **Cela sera le premier Noël de notre triangle conjugal,** rétorqua Harry avec un humour mauvais. **De toute façon, même dans une configuration plus classique des choses, on n'aurait pas pu passer chaque année les fêtes avec ta famille. On aurait alterné avec…**

 **\- Mais tu n'as pas de fam…,** commença Ginny avant de s'interrompre face au regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

Finalement, idiote était un mot trop faible. Ginny était tout simplement conne.

- **Sache qu'on assistera également au bal de fin d'année de la grand-mère de Neville. Tu pourras faire bon usage de tes dépenses du trimestre.**

* * *

Harry était au Square Grimmauld, jetant un coup d'œil à l'avancée des travaux de rénovation, quand il la reçue. Une beuglante de Molly.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER !** _

_**DE QUEL DROIT TE PERMETS-TU DE PRIVER MA FILLE D'UN NOËL EN FAMILLE ! APRES L'AVOIR LAISSE SE FAIRE HUMILIER EN PLACE PUBLIQUE EN NE LUI DONNANT PAS ASSEZ D'ARGENT ! TU VAS ME CHANGER CE COMPORTEMENT JEUNE HOMME ET FISSA !** _

_**ET PAS LA PEINE DE VENIR LE 24 AVEC L'AUTRE GOTHIQUE !** _

Franchement, à croire que toutes les personnes ayant un rôle actif dans la machination qu'était son union avec Ginny n'avaient pas de jugeotte. Cependant, cela commençait à bien faire. Il fallait que Molly se rende compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait épouser sa fille unique (contre son gré, en plus) qu'elle allait contrôler sa vie comme elle cherchait à le faire avec plus ou moins de succès avec le reste de ses enfants.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, Harry débarquait au Terrier et faisait face à une Molly les mains sur les hanches.

\- **Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu viens chez les gens sans prévenir et sans frapper. Tes parents doivent être en train de se retourner dans leur tombe.**

**\- LA FERME !**

Molly sursauta et regarda Harry avec un drôle de regard, mélangeant surprise, indignation et sans doute un peu de peur.

\- C **e n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à me faire épouser Ginny que vous avez une quelconque autorité sur moi. Je suis majeur, je vous le rappelle, et vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Juste ma belle-mère et j'estime que c'est déjà trop…**

**\- Comment oses…**

**\- Il est de coutume qu'un couple marié passe son premier Noël seul. Et comme ma nouvelle épouse semble venir d'une famille très traditionnelle, j'ai décidé de suivre le mouvement. Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas séparée pour la totalité des festivités de Noël puisque j'organise un repas de famille pour Boxing Day. S'il y a encore des restes du festin que vous aurez cuisiné, je serais ravi de vous voir les apporter. Loin de moi l'envie de priver quiconque de votre talent de cuisinière.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le sujet…**

**\- Quand à cette histoire d'argent… Je pensais Ginny beaucoup plus mature que cela, d'autant plus qu'elle me tanne pour que je l'engrosse avant qu'elle ait fini sa scolarité. Mais vu qu'elle n'est pas capable de se tenir à un budget donné et continue de courir sous les jupons de sa mère dès que les choses ne vont pas dans son sens, je crois qu'on peut se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elle a un côté gamin assez persistant. Combien je donne à ma femme est mon problème et je vous prierais, Molly, de ne pas vous en mêler.**

Harry retourna vers la porte d'entrée du Terrier et commença sa sortie avant de faire demi-tour.

\- **En parlant de traditions… vous fêtez Noël ou Yule ? Histoire que je me mette à la page,** rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant de quitter définitivement la maison.

* * *

Le 23 décembre, Charlie revint en Angleterre pour les fêtes. Les jumeaux l'invitèrent, ainsi que Percy, à une soirée entre frères dans l'appartement qu'ils possédaient au-dessus de leur boutique. Bill et Ron n'étaient pas présents, autant à cause de leurs agendas chargés que d'une mise à l'écart volontaire. La première chose que les trois frères firent ce soir-là, c'est mettre leur aîné au courant de la nouvelle mentalité du reste de la famille.

\- **Sérieusement ?** demanda Charlie.

\- **Oui,** fit Percy en hochant la tête. **J'ai régulièrement l'occasion de discuter avec Hermione et Maman a vraiment envoyé une beuglante à Harry quand il lui a annoncé que lui et Ginny ne seraient pas présents pour le Réveillon et Noël. Hermione a également reçu une lettre, simple celle-ci, pour la convaincre de changer d'avis quand elle a dit à Ron qu'elle préférait aller dans sa famille.**

**\- Elle l'a pas invité ?**

**\- Non. En fait, même si Mr et Mrs Granger savent qui est Ron et sa relation avec leur fille, il n'a jamais été officiellement présenté comme son petit copain. Et comme Harry, Hermione a joué sur les traditions pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas l'emmener dans un dîner dans une famille moldue.**

**\- Même. Est-ce que Ronnikins serait capable de se tenir à un dîner avec des moldus qui ignorent, pour la majorité d'entre eux, l'existence du monde magique ?** demanda Fred

\- **Je doute. Il est passé à la boutique il y a une semaine, pendant que tu étais dans la réserve,** fit George. J **'étais en train d'installer certains des produits inspirés du monde moldu et quand je lui en ai expliqué les utilités, il a dit que les moldus étaient complétement tarés. Et on parle d'un gars qui est en formation d'auror et qui est susceptible d'intervenir de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur !**

 **\- Il faut franchement que le nombre d'auror soit drastiquement bas pour qu'un idiot comme Ron ait pu être accepté,** soupira Charlie.

 **\- Le niveau n'est pas si bas que cela,** dit Percy. **Certes, on a globalement moins d'aurors et de tireurs de baguette qu'avant le début de la Seconde Guerre mais la Première Guerre avait été plus dévastatrice. Ronald n'a été admis que parce qu'il a lutté aux côtés d'Harry et que cela lui a valu un Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe. Sans cela, il n'aurait pas été accepté à l'Académie.**

 **\- Merde,** firent les jumeaux en cœur. **Si ce que tu dis est vrai, quasi tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui n'étaient pas déjà aurors pourraient postuler à l'Académie s'ils le désirent. Du moins, les plus jeunes. Et pareil pour la quasi-totalité de ceux qui faisaient partis de l'AD à Poudlard !**

**\- Techniquement, oui. Mais je crois que seul Ron a saisi cette occasion. Les autres ont préféré des postes de bureaux au Ministère, où leur décoration le servira quand même, à un moment ou à un autre.**

**\- Mais il y a quand même pas mal de personnes vivantes qui ont reçu un Ordre de Merlin avec la fin de la guerre. Ça ne risque de pas diluer les avantages qu'une personne peut en retirer ?** s'interrogea Charlie.

\- **Eh bien…,** commença Percy. **Quelqu'un comme Neville Londubat ou Susan Bones, issues de vieilles familles politiques n'en n'ont pas vraiment besoin mais cela ajoute du prestige à la famille. Sans compter que rares sont les Ordre de Merlin décernés pour faits de guerre. A l'inverse, l'Ordre de Merlin ne devrait pas faire de mal à la carrière de Papa. S'il pense à en faire usage de temps en temps.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que Papa n'aime pas les faveurs de ce type, Perc',** le gronda gentiment Charlie.

**\- Je sais mais il faut être réaliste. La plupart des familles qui nous regardaient de haut à cause du statut de traite ont changé d'attitude depuis que nous avons plusieurs chevaliers de Merlin dans la famille. Et Ron, lui, ne se gênera pas pour en faire usage. A tout bout de champs. Ce qui m'inquiète fortement, ce sont les répercussions de certains de ses usages. S'il abuse et que personne d'autre ne pense à utiliser son propre statut pour calmer le jeu ou maintenir un équilibre à temps, retour à la case départ.**

**\- Pas si retour à la case départ que ça, non plus. On a Harry comme beau-frère et même si les circonstances du mariage sont un peu non orthodoxes…Quoi ?**

Percy et les jumeaux regardaient Charlie tel qu'on pourrait regarder un gamin disant une bêtise en toute innocence.

 **\- Par Morgane, Char'… faut que tu reviennes plus souvent au pays,** rigola George.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

 **\- Tu as sous-entendu que le mariage de Ginny avec Harry protégerait la famille si jamais Ron abuse de son statut d'héros de guerre. Mais la vérité, c'est que Ginny a de fortes chances d'être de nouveau célibataire avant qu'on en arrive là,** rétorqua Fred.

**\- Vous exagérez là, non ? Je sais que le mariage a été précipité et que les parents ont carrément merdé avec cette histoire de contrat mais de là…**

**\- Perso, je donne 5 ans à Harry avant de divorcer. Sachant que la formation d'auror dure entr ans, Ron n'aura pas eu le temps de faire trop le con. Normalement,** fit Percy.

 **\- Il faut que tu saches un truc, Charlie : Harry est gay mais à genre à 200%. Il avait toujours vu Ginny comme une petite sœur jusqu'à l'annonce du mariage. Donc sentimentalement parlant, les parents l'ont forcé à commettre un inceste. On l'a vu après le mariage, pour son anniversaire, il n'avait pas l'air bien.** Répondit Fred

\- **Et puis il y a le fait que gay ou pas, Ginny et lui ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde ni n'ont le même projet de vie. Apparemment, elle a pété un câble quand elle a découvert qu'elle n'était pas enceinte du futur hériter Potter au retour de leur voyage de noces.**

**\- Mais, elle est en train de faire sa dernière année à Poudlard…**

**\- Si on en croit les rumeurs qui circulent à Pré-au-lard grâce aux élèves, elle n'avait pas prévu de revenir cette année. Au point que ses notes de 6e année sont pires que celles de Ron.**

**\- Wow !**

**\- Eh ouai. Et il y a beaucoup de jeunes élèves mâles qui s'estiment lésés avec une femme mariée comme camarade de classe.**

**\- Je sais que Ginny est très mignonne et qu'elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel gars à ses pieds, du moment qu'il n'est pas gay s'entend, mais de là à dire à dire que c'est une Marie-couche-toi-là…**

**\- La rumeur veut qu'elle ait continué à fréquenter certains couloirs isolés du château l'année dernière, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le plan des parents et de Dumbledore était qu'elle épouse Harry à la fin de l'année. Et aussi que quasi toute l'école y serait passée. A vrai dire, jusqu'au mariage, seuls Harry, Neville, Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini étaient réputés pour ne pas être passés entre ses cuisses.**

**\- Attends, elle aurait fréquenté des Serpentards ? Je n'ai rien contre eux mais avec les insultes qu'elle et Ron sortaient à leur sujet, j'aurais pensé que...**

**\- Une bite est une bite,** rétorqua Percy.

S'en suivi un silence de mort qui lui fit relever la tête, pour voir ses frères le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de notre snobinard et bien élevé de Perceval ?** demandèrent les jumeaux.

**\- Ah ah, très drôle.**

* * *

Le 24 et le 25 décembre ne furent pas joyeux au Terrier. Parce que son unique fille n'était pas présente pour le Réveillon, Molly semblait avoir décidé que tout le reste de la famille devait être misérable avec elle. Quand les jumeaux tentèrent d'améliorer l'atmosphère avec certains de leurs nouveaux produits, Molly s'énerva, leur ficha chacun une claque et leur demanda de partir et de ne revenir que quand ils auront compris la gravité de la situation. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait ni de Fred ni de George pour le repas de Noël. Bill tenta de calmer sa mère, lui faisant remarquer que les traditions étaient importantes et qu'il serait difficile pour Ginny de s'habituer, pour cette première année, à sa vie de femme mariée si elle était tout le temps fourré chez ses parents quand elle n'était pas à l'école. Molly rétorqua que Ginny n'aurait pas dû retourner à l'école et qu'elle aurait dû avoir les autres moments de l'année pour prendre ses marques d'épouse. Bill, malgré la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa propre relation avec Fleur suite au mariage de sa sœur, ne comprenait pas l'empressement de sa mère à voir sa fille pouliner. Déjà que c'était limite de l'avoir marié avant la fin de sa scolarité mais lui demander de s'occuper d'un enfant alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'enfance au sens large du terme, c'était de l'inconscience. Et de la négligence infantile pour l'enfant qui naîtrait à cette période.

Percy et Charlie firent profil bas mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Le premier se demandait ce qui pourrait être fait pour calmer sa mère, sa sœur mais aussi son plus jeune frère dans leur quête inconsciente à forcer Harry à aller dans leur sens. Quant au deuxième, il comprenait enfin l'étendue des dégâts expliqués ses frères. Il s'estimait heureux d'être à l'étranger le reste du temps et d'être épargné par la folie ambiante mais en même temps, il enviait ceux qui étaient aux premières loges car malgré l'enfer qu'ils vivaient par moment, ils avaient la possibilité d'intervenir si jamais les choses venaient à déraper.

Le 26 décembre, encore appelé Boxing Day outre-Manche, Molly pressaient tous ses enfants afin qu'ils puissent être à l'heure au Manoir Prince pour le repas familial prévu par Harry. La matriarche voulait vérifier que sa fille n'avait pas été torturé par Rogue depuis le début des vacances. Après la confrontation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry, elle était persuadée que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour sa fille. L'humiliation qu'elle avait subi à Pré-au-Lard suivie des remontrances qu'elle avait reçue en étaient la preuve absolue.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy et Ron arrivèrent au Manoir pile à l'heure. Ils avaient utilisé le réseau de cheminette et arrivèrent donc dans le parloir. Ginny était là pour les accueillir et la tête de la jeune fille, Molly su que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- **Oh, ma chérie ! Dis-moi tout ? Rogue te maltraite ?**

 **\- Molly, tu exagères, c** ommença Arthur.

**\- Rogue a été supportable. Je ne le vois surtout qu'aux dîners. Par contre, Harry a été sur mon dos depuis le début des vacances. Il m'a forcé à faire mes devoirs…**

**\- Je ne vois pas le problème,** fit remarquer Charlie

**\- …puis il les vérifia et me força à les refaire tous car il estimait que je pouvais faire mieux**

**\- Où est le mal ?** renchérit Percy

- **Comme je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre opportunité de vol à l'école, il m'a aussi dit que je devrais laisser mon balai ici.**

 **\- C'est logique,** remarqua Bill.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais faire voir raison à ton idiot de mari pendant le déjeuner.**

**\- Maman, voyons,** commencèrent Bill, Charlie et Percy.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée,** soupira Ginny.

 **\- Il ne me fait pas peur,** rétorqua avec verve Molly

- **Ce n'est pas pour ça. Les Malfoy sont là.**

**\- COMMENT ? C'EST CENSE ÊTRE UN REPAS DE FAMILLE !**

**\- Apparemment, les Malfoy font partis de la famille. D'ailleurs, Fleur est là. Elle est arrivée avec eux,** ajouta Ginny en direction de Bill.

Celui-ci se figea et son expression faciale fut d'une neutralité telle qu'il pouvait être pris pour un Serpentard.

- **D'accord,** fut la simple réponse.

* * *

Une chose sur laquelle toutes les personnes présentes au Manoir Prince étaient d'accord, c'était que la journée se déroula de manière quelque peu bizarre. Cela en étonna certains mais pas d'autres. Dans un souci d'aide à l'entente familiale, mais aussi parce que c'était ainsi que ce faisait les placements de table, un membre de la famille Weasley était entouré par deux membres du clan Black-Tonks-Malfoy. A l'identique, un membre du clan Black-Tonks-Malfoy était entouré deux Weasley. Le plan de table fut donc ainsi : Arthur, Lucius, Molly, Severus, Bill, Fleur, Drago, Charlie, Remus, Percy, Harry, Fred, Andromeda, George, Tonks, Ron, Narcissa, Ginny, Ted.

Le repas commença en silence. Ted tenta de briser la glace en demandant à Ginny quelle profession elle envisageait d'étudier après Poudlard. Le malaise qui suivit amena Remus a annoncé le fait qu'il s'était lancé dans l'écriture de livres sur divers sujets magiques dans le style de la collection moldue Pour les Nuls, ce qui suscita un fort intérêt chez Percy mais aussi chez Charlie, dont la profession faisait face à des problèmes de recrutement par manque de candidats suffisamment éduqués sur le thème des créatures magiques. La conversation se termina avec Percy promettant de mettre Remus en contact avec Griselda Marchbanks, du département d'éducation magique.

Ron entama une conversation avec Tonks relative à l'Académie d'Aurors. Le rouquin essayait d'obtenir des précisions sur les différentes épreuves auxquelles il devrait faire face lors de sa formation. Narcissa tenta de s'inclure dans la conversation en lui demandant comment se déroulait sa formation jusque-là. Au lieu de répondre, Ron recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec une telle force que la pauvre Fleur, qui se trouvait en face de lui, se trouva aspergée de nourriture. Elle lança un regard noir à Ron, qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Bill, qui avait également été aspergé mais dans une moindre mesure, tenta d'apaiser sa fiancée en lui disant que son frère ne l'avait pas fait exprès. La jeune française rétorqua que Ronald était assez grand pour s'excuser tout seul mais face à la semi-catatonie du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle n'en obtiendrait rien. Après avoir demandé une salle d'eau à Harry, la jeune femme se leva, marmonnant des insultes en français à l'intention de Ron qui firent ricaner Drago.

Les jumeaux discutèrent avec Andromeda, soigneuse de son état, des aspects des diverses blessures communes dans le monde magique afin d'agrandir leur gamme de produit avec des déguisements. Severus tenta d'avoir une discussion avec Molly sur le sujet des arts culinaires mais il fut royalement ignoré. Arthur et Lucius eurent une discussion plus ou moins agréable au sujet des objets magiques se retrouvant sur le marché moldu suite au décès de leur propriétaire. Lucius estimait que le travail d'Arthur en serait facilité si une sorte d'alarme magique était mise en place dans les résidences des sorciers vivants dans le monde moldu ou dans des communautés mixtes qui signalerait leur décès et permettrait à des équipes du Ministère de passer au domicile du défunt afin de vérifier le mobilier de la maison. Arthur estimait que cela allait à l'encontre du droit à la vie privée (bien qu'il admît que ce droit disparaissait dans la plupart des circonstances avec le trépas) d'autant plus que certains individus étaient susceptibles d'avoir fait leur vie avec des moldus ignorant du monde magique. Lucius rétorqua que ce type de situation était une forme d'atteinte au statut du secret et les deux patriarches se retrouvèrent à débattre des limites de la protection du dudit statut.

Après le déjeuner, les hommes allèrent dans le fumoir tandis que les femmes allèrent dans le petit salon. Mais dix minutes plus tard, certaines personnes étaient en dehors de leur pièce attribuée. Fleur sorti du petit salon pour aux les toilettes, s'étant rendu compte qu'elle avait encore de la nourriture dans le décolleté. Alors qu'elle retournait au petit salon, elle aperçue Bill errant dans le couloir, sans doute à la recherche de la pièce en question.

**\- Ah, Fleur. Je te cherchais. Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?**

Fleur hocha la tête et l'amena vers sur la véranda.

**\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler. Alors, parles.**

**\- Tu vis chez les Malfoy. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Comme je devais rendre le logement de Gringotts et le Ministère demandait des conditions de sécurité assez contraignantes, je n'avais pas le temps de trouver un logement. Les Malfoy ont accepté de me loger en attendant.**

**\- Emménage avec moi.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Emménage avec moi. Tu ne connais pas les Malfoy comme ma famille les connait. Ils s'attendent à une contrepartie, toujours. Emménage avec moi avant que tu n'aies une dette trop importante envers eux.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- J'ai dit non. Ta réaction au sujet des Malfoy me prouve que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre d'où je viens.**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**\- La noblesse fonctionne sur la base d'un réseau d'entraide, qu'importe les pays. Une famille noble qui en aide une autre ne doit pas s'attendre à une contrepartie, même s'il est récurrent qu'elle obtienne un avantage par la suite. Je viens d'avoir la dernière preuve que tout en braillant à propos de la montée dans l'échelle sociale de ta famille après le mariage de Ginny, tu refuses de te plier aux nouvelles règles sociales qui vont avec cette situation. Enfin, montée sociale est un bien grand mot. Vous avez toujours ce statut de traitre.**

**\- Je croyais que tu en avais rien à faire du statut de ma famille.**

**\- Effectivement, je n'en avais rien à faire jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à faire savoir que TU avais un problème avec le statut de MA famille. Cette histoire de nom de famille…**

**\- N'aurait pas dû avoir lieu ! Une femme prend le nom de son mari et les enfants le nom de leur père.**

**\- Tu sais que mes parents voulaient initialement que nos enfants ne portent que mon nom ? Et sache que la législation autant française que britannique aurait été dans leur sens, étant donné que je suis l'héritière du titre familial. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre pour une hyphenation en arguant que tu étais l'aîné de ta fratrie et que tes parents seraient sensibles à te voir transmettre le nom familial. Mes parents ne sont même pas au courant pour votre statut de traître car je leur ai volontairement caché donc tu ne peux pas les accuser de pression sociale et autres conneries dans ce genre. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour ta famille.**

**\- Ma mère est issue d'une famille avec un meilleur standing social que celle de mon père et pourtant, elle n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on porte son nom.**

**\- C'était son choix. Mais en même temps, la fortune de la famille Prewett n'avait-elle pas disparue au moment du mariage de tes parents ? Et puis, tu es né assez rapidement après leur mariage. Je ne suis pas sûre que la Maison Prewett fût en position de force lors de la négociation du contrat.**

**\- Tu devrais t'entendre, Fleur. Tu commences déjà à recracher la merde des Malfoy.**

**\- Ne les mêle pas à cela. J'étais déjà arrivé à ces conclusions avant même de leur demander des précisions. Cette discussion montre bien que tu ne cherches pas à savoir d'où je viens. Je me demande même si tu ne penses pas à me faire renoncer à ce qui fait que je suis moi.**

Face à l'absence de réaction de Bill, Fleur rigola.

**\- Ravie de savoir que tu cherches à priver nos futurs enfants de la moitié de leur histoire. Cela donne une indication du type de père que tu seras. Je te laisse une seconde et unique chance, William. Réfléchis bien car personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à mon héritage ni de léser ma descendance. On en reparle quand tu auras balayé devant ta porte.**

Et Fleur retourna vers le petit salon, laissant un Bill surpris sur la véranda.

* * *

Ginny n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit salon. Les sœurs Black discutaient ensemble et Fleur, une fois de retour, était entrée dans un débat avec Tonks sur les différences entre les forces de sécurités britanniques et françaises. Quant à elle, elle était assise avec sa mère dans un coin du petit salon.

N'y tenant plus, Ginny quitta le petit salon avec sa mère sous le faux prétexte de lui demander un conseil vestimentaire. Sur le chemin vers sa chambre, elles croisèrent Ron qui sortait des WC et l'embarquèrent avec elles. Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, Molly se dirigea vers le dressing de sa fille afin de vérifier ses nouveaux achats, tandis que le frère et la sœur s'affalaient sur le sofa.

**\- Ça se passe comment à l'école ?**

**\- Bof, comme d'habitude. Les cours, les devoirs… Les Serpentards sont toujours les mêmes salopards. Par contre, tous les petits sang-purs de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle qui me toisaient encore l'année dernière veulent tous êtres mes amis désormais.**

**\- Bande de faux-culs. Cela prouve qu'ils donnent plus d'importance au statut qu'à l'individu.**

**\- Et toi ? L'Académie, Hermione…**

**\- La formation d'auror est très éprouvante mais j'ai un net avantage par rapport aux autres grâce à Harry et à l'Ordre, même si j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer pour ne pas décourager les autres apprentis. On a un besoin d'aurors assez conséquent suite à la guerre et même le plus nul peut avoir son utilité. Je suis tellement lessivé quand je rentre que je ne pense pas à aller voir Hermione. Et le week-end, je compense mon sommeil.**

**\- Elle peut bien venir te voir.**

**\- Tu connais Hermione. Toujours la tête fourrée dans un livre. Elle a un poste au département de relations avec les moldus et en même temps, elle fait des études de sociologie et d'anthropologie. Elle ne doit pas être mieux lotie que moi. Mais je pense qu'elle essaye également de me faire passer un message en ne me rendant pas visite.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs filles de notre promotion étaient soit en couple, comme Hannah Abbot avec Neville, carrément fiancée comme Susan Bones ou encore en couple et vivant avec sa moitié comme Lavande avec McLaggen. Je me demande toujours comment elle a pu le pécho mais bon. Et ça, ce ne sont que des exemples sur celles dont je me souviens de l'existence. Le fait est que la majorité des filles de notre promotion sont dans des situations sentimentales sérieuses quand elles ne sont pas carrément respectables, comme diraient Maman.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que Maman pétera un câble si jamais tu emménages avec Hermione sans être officiellement engagé avec elle.**

**\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je compte lui demande de m'épouser. Sauf que pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**\- En quoi ? Je suis encore à Poudlard, je ne pourrais franchement pas t'aider à organiser un dîner aux chandelles surprise.**

**\- En fait, je voulais plutôt ton aide pour payer la bague. Bien que le métier d'auror soit dangereux et, d'après les rumeurs, bien payé, le salaire des apprentis est ridicule. Je gagne autant qu'une secrétaire ! Bref, je compte acheter la bague sur Bethron Avenue… Tiens, voilà le modèle que je compte lui offrir,** fit Ron en sortant de sa poche une page arrachée sans doute d'un catalogue qu'il tendit à sa sœur. **Alors ?**

**\- Elle est très jolie.**

**\- Je le sais, ça. Je voulais dire, tu me donnes l'argent quand ? Je voudrais faire ma demande avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, de préférence.**

**\- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir acheter une bague beaucoup moins chère si tu veux que je t'aide à la financer.**

**\- Sale Radine !**

**\- Je ne suis pas radine. Mais ta bague coûte un peu plus de 370 Gallions. En admettant que je te la finance en totalité, il faudrait que je te donne, tous les mois, la totalité de ma pension d'épouse et cela pendant un peu plus de deux ans.**

**\- Quoi ? Il te donne 15 Gallions par mois ? Mais tu ne peux pas vivre correctement avec ça !**

**\- Il avait fait un dépôt initial de 125 Gallions que j'ai rapidement dépensé. Son raisonnement est qu'étant à Poudlard cette année, je n'ai en principe pas beaucoup de poste de dépenses. Je suppose qu'il l'augmentera quand j'aurais fini mes études mais je ne sais pas à quel niveau.**

**\- Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule !**

**\- T'embêtes pas. Maman lui a déjà envoyé une beuglante et il a débarqué le jour même au Terrier pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait garder son opinion pour elle et que c'était lui qui décidait ce qu'il faisait avec son argent et dans sa famille. Début Novembre, mon compte était pratiquement à sec. Comme je n'ai pas fait d'achats depuis, je dois être à environ 20 Gallions. Il m'a à l'œil sur les dépenses maintenant. Je suis désolée Ron.**

**\- Merde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gin. Son esprit a été empoisonné par Rogue. Mais maintenant, je dois mettre de côté sur mon salaire donc je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais la somme avant la fin de ma formation d'auror. Et eme le ferra payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

* * *

Les familles de la noblesse et le grande bourgeoisie sorcière se fréquentaient régulièrement, généralement en fonction de leur affinité magiques et politiques. Il y avait cependant trois types d'événements notoires où cette règle n'était pas respectée : les événements du Ministère, les mariage et enterrements de nobles et de bourgeois, ainsi que le Bal de Fin d'Année.

Le Bal de Fin d'Année était une tradition assez ancienne. Une famille (toujours issue de la noblesse, n'en déplaisent aux très riches bourgeois) organisait un bal afin de clôturer l'année civile. Afin de déterminer à quel moment chaque famille aurait la chance d'organiser un bal, une liste de passage a été créée lors de l'instauration de la tradition. Bien évidemment, au fil des siècles, des familles nobles se sont ajoutées et d'autres ont disparues. Lorsqu'une famille noble n'avait plus les moyens pour tenir son rang et donc organiser de telle festivité, elle préférait s'alliait à une famille bourgeoise ayant de la fortune plutôt que renoncer à son ordre de passage (la seule exception ayant été la famille Gaunt). A la différence d'autres événements où les invitations étaient bien souvent personnelles, l'invitation au Bal de Fin d'Année était familiale et adressée au chef de famille. La réponse devait indiquer quels étaient les membres de la famille qui seraient présent pour l'occasion, sachant que les enfants sont tolérés à partir de 15 ans. De plus, il était coutume que tous les membres vivant de la famille organisant le bal soient présent pour l'occasion et avec les ramifications familiales des sang-purs, cela pouvait signifiait que jusqu'à la moitié des invités n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'être présents. Cette année, heureusement, c'était le tour de la Maison Londubat. Donc en plus d'Augusta et de Neville, il y aurait également l'oncle Algie, sa femme Enid avec enfants et petits-enfants, soit un peu moins d'une quinzaine de personnes.

Harry était quelques peu stressé, pour diverses raisons. La principale était l'historique des maisons auxquelles il était lié. Le dernier Bal de Fin d'Année de la Maison Potter, en 1977, s'était soldé par une attaque de Mangemorts détruisant partiellement le Manoir et tuant ses grand-parents ainsi que plusieurs invités. Un autre bal aurait dû être organisé par la famille au début des années 90 mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si un jeune garçon de 9 ans ignorant de son héritage dans tous les sens du terme pouvait organiser un tel événement à lui tout seul.

Le dernier organisé par les Black avaient eu lieu en 1982. Mais avec la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement de plusieurs membres de la famille, le bal avait été boycotté par la plupart des familles blanches et neutres, le faisait ressembler plus à un simple dîner politique.

Quant à la famille Prince : le grand-père de Severus n'a plus jamais accepté d'organiser le bal après que sa fille unique, Eileen, se soit enfuie avec un moldu. Donc autant dire qu'aucun bal Prince n'avait été organisé depuis la fin des années 50.

Le stress de l'historique allait avec le fait que l'an prochain, il avait été décidé par les vieilles matriarches qui géraient la programmation du Bal que le Lord Potter-Black et Lord Prince organiseraient le Bal de l'an prochain. Et Neville avait sous-entendu que l'organisation du bal nécessitait au minimum trois mois. Donc autant dire que pour des néophytes comme Severus et lui, il leur faudrait 6 mois. Car à l'heure actuelle, il était hors de question qu'Harry laisse l'organisation à Ginny. Certes, c'était un job qui revenait traditionnellement aux femmes de la famille mais s'il n'avait pas eu la pimbêche entre les pattes, il aurait dû se débrouiller tout seul, avec les conseils de Narcissa et Andromeda certes mais seul. Donc le bal était un moyen de déterminer ce qui serait attendu de lui l'an prochain et s'avoir à quel point qu'il serait dans la bouse d'hippogriffe.

Ensuite, il était stressé car il s'agirait de la première sortie officielle de Ginny en que Mrs Potter. Il savait très bien ce qui s'était dit sur la jeune fille lors du Bal de la Victoire l'été dernier. Entre temps, il avait tenté de faire comprendre à la jeune fille que tous ses rêves ne deviendraient pas réalité avec leur mariage et il espérait donc qu'elle ait un meilleur comportement. Mais en même temps, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

La journée du 31 décembre, Ginny la passa enfermée dans sa chambre pour se préparer, se faisant apporté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner dans sa chambre. Harry et Severus ne prirent que l'après-midi pour se préparer et pourtant, alors que l'arrivée des invités devaient se faire de 18h à 19h et qu'il était presque 18h30, les hommes attendaient encore Ginny dans le parloir.

- **Et elle a passait toute la journée à se préparer,** remarqua Harry. **J'espère que le résultat en vaudra la chandelle.**

 **\- Tout dépend pour qui,** répondit Severus.

A 18h35, Ginny descendit enfin. Elle avait les cheveux relevait un chignon à la mode asiatique (avec des baguettes), des yeux maquillés au khôl et une bouche rouge carmin. Quant à sa robe… Harry s'est souvenu d'un modèle de maillot de bain pour femme dans un magazine moldu qu'Hermione avait regardait une fois dans la salle commune. Il se souvenait que le modèle s'appelait trikini. Ce que Ginny portait était la version robe d'un trikini, rouge et fendue devant jusqu'à un peu plus haut que le milieu de la cuisse. Harry, qui était en train de boire un verre, s'étouffa à moitié. Ginny, pensant enfin faire de l'effet à son époux, avança en dandinant des hanches.

\- **Ginny… Tu ressembles à une péripatéticienne, répondit Harry en s'étouffant à moitié.**

 **\- Merci, Harry,** répondit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

 **\- Péripatéticienne est un synonyme de prostitué,** ajouta Severus en se retenant difficilement de sourire.

Avant même que Ginny ne produise une réaction outrée totale, Harry reprit contenance.

- **Remonte te changer.**

**\- Mais… Il est plus de 18h30 ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrive les derniers !**

**\- Et je n'ai pas envie d'être vu avec toi vêtu de la sorte ! Donc tu as 10 min pour remonter te changer et mettre une tenue plus convenable sinon, on part sans toi et on verrouille le Manoir.**

Ginny, les yeux brillants de larmes, fit demi-tour en courant. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était redescendue avec une tenue un peu plus convenable. Elle portait une robe blanche à manches longues mais dévoilant ses épaules et fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'à la naissance de la cuisse. La robe était très sexy mais restait correcte. Elle avait également changé sa coiffure pour une queue de cheval. Après avoir détaillé sa femme de la tête aux pieds, Harry hocha de la tête pour signifier son approbation et ainsi, le signe du départ pour la Résidence Londubat.

Et c'est là que Ginny fit sa première erreur. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main, entra dans l'antre en criant le nom de la résidence des Londubat.

Severus et Harry restèrent interdit pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Severus brise le silence.

- **Humm… j'ose imaginer l'état de sa robe quand elle arrivera.**

Quelques instants plus tard et les deux hommes arrivaient, grâce au portoloin inclut dans l'invitation, dans le parloir des Londubat. Ginny était affalée par terre, devant la cheminée, cheveux et robes tachées de suie. Elle se leva tant bien que mal avec ses talons hauts. Elle chercha à s'épousseter mais elle ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Un elfe de maison arriva, fit de gros yeux ronds quand il vit l'état de sa robe, puis tenta d'aider la jeune fille dans sa besogne. Se souvenant de la réaction de son époux par rapport au traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Winky, Ginny se contenta de refuser sèchement l'aide de la petite créature, qui se volatilisa à contre-cœur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à son époux d'utiliser un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe, les doubles portes en bois s'ouvrirent et Neville fit son apparition.

\- **Ah ! Vous voilà ! On attendait plus que vous !**

 **\- On a pris un peu de retard. Ajustement vestimentaire de dernière minute,** répondit Severus en faisant un geste de la tête vers Ginny.

- **Tenue originale,** fut la seule réponse du maître de maison.

Neville guida le trio à travers un long couloir avant d'atteindre une nouvelle paire de portes qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée.

- **Lord Potter-Black, Lord Prince et Mrs Potter !**

Et ainsi commença le bal des salutations. Pour une fois, Harry ne fut pas le centre incontesté de l'attention. Il avait déjà eu l'opportunité de croiser beaucoup des personnes présentes grâce au Magenmagot. Non, Severus était au centre de l'attention. En plus d'être à la tête de la magnifique fortune Prince, il était un également un génie en potions et en sortilège. Beaucoup cherchèrent à avoir son avis sur ces sujets et à lui proposer une place dans l'une ou l'autre commission le jour où il en aurait marre d'instruire les jeunes générations.

Les femmes de Lord furent, au début, intéressées par Ginny mais rapidement, les rumeurs rapportées par les jeunes générations furent prouvées vraies : la jeune femme était superficielle et n'avait aucune ambition sauf à profiter ouvertement du statut de son célèbre époux. Elles firent preuve de diplomatie pendant toute la soirée, laissant croire à Ginny qu'elle avait été acceptée en toute honnêteté. Mais les jours qui suivirent, les Ladys et dames de la haute société dressèrent à plusieurs reprise le portrait de la jeune rouquine.

\- **On voit qu'elle n'a pas reçue l'éducation qu'il fallait…**

**\- Cela ne veut rien dire… Je doute que Lily Potter ait été élevée dans la perspective d'être une lady et pourtant, elle n'avait pas cet atroce comportement ! Et c'était une né-moldue par-dessus le marché !...**

**\- Il faut se rappeler la famille de naissance de Mrs Potter. Elle est une Weasley…**

**\- Mais dont la mère est une Prewett. Pour avoir croiser plusieurs de ses frères, ils ont la tête sur les épaules. Exception faite du dernier…**

**\- Lord Potter, par de tragiques circonstances, n'a pas non plus reçu l'éducation qui lui revenait. Peut-être ne saisit-il pas l'ampleur de la chose et néglige donc de transmettre ces savoirs à sa femme.**

**\- Oh, achetez-vous des lunettes ma chère ! Lord Potter a très bien saisi les enjeux de ses origines et de son statut ! Bien évidemment, il ne maitrise pas certains éléments mais cela se comprend par sa situation unique ! Non, je pense que Mrs Potter a une vision assez particulière du rôle d'épouse, qui me semble correspondre à celle qu'arbore les femmes Weasley depuis des générations, et qu'elle n'envisage pas de la remettre en question ni même de l'adapter…**

**\- En tout cas, son style vestimentaire a empiré !**

**\- Augusta m'a fait savoir que la jeune femme aurait, pour une raison inconnue, préféré prendre le réseau de cheminette plutôt que le portoloin fourni. Déjà qu'initialement risible, cette idée en devient complément ridicule quand on pense à la couleur de sa robe.**

**\- Je plains l'elfe de maison qui devra récupérer la robe.**

**\- Si j'en crois mon neveu, elle jettera la robe et s'en rachètera une autre. Elle a été vue en train de dépenser des fortunes à Pré-au-Lard. Jusqu'à ce qu'une escapade à la confiserie en novembre ne révèle qu'elle avait dépenser tout le contenu de son coffre !**

**\- Mais comment vider un coffre en le dépensant à Pré-au-Lard ? Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer !**

**\- Il parait qu'elle ne faisait pas des emplettes que pour elle-même mais aussi pour des camarades assez… gourmands.**

**\- Elle est tout simplement immature. Je souhaite beaucoup de courage à Lord Potter pour la gérer !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La bague que Ron vise coûte environ 3000€.


	16. Pré-au-Lard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : présence d'un lime et d'un lemon dans ce chapitre

Le retour à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël rima avec le début de la véritable descente aux enfers de Ginny.

Tout d'abord, la taille de sa cour fut extrêmement réduite. De la vingtaine de nouveaux amis qu'elle avait eu à la rentrée, seuls 3 pauvres Poufsouffles stéréotypés restèrent. Les autres, hypocrites, se contentaient des salutations de bases mais ne cherchaient plus sa compagnie. Même chez ses amis Gryffondors, une distance s'était installée, ainsi qu'un instinct de survie à la limite du Serpentard. En effet, Romilda, Demelza & co avaient décidé de se concentrer sur leurs révisions pour les ASPICS dès janvier, d'autant plus qu'entre Quidditch et autres clubs, leur temps libre réel était très diminué. Ginny n'insista pas vraiment : après tout, leurs noms n'étaient pas suffisamment respectables pour qu'ils leur permettent d'obtenir un poste sans avoir les ASPIC nécessaires donc qu'elle comprenait leur besoin de réussite. Même Luna avait pris ses distances avec la jeune femme, ce qui énerva quelque peu Ginny. Elle avait été sa première amie et c'était comme ça qu'elle était remerciée ?

Elle ne pouvait non plus se consoler avec du shopping. D'abord, parce qu'il était de mauvais goût de s'acheter des choses si tôt après Noël. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait grossièrement calculé le montant présent sur son compte et qu'il ne lui permettrait pas d'assouvir ses goûts de luxe. De plus, Harry avait la possibilité de suivre les mouvements sur son compte et elle doutait fortement que dire _« J'en avais envie »_ serait admis comme une raison valable pour dépenser des fortunes. Ou encore admettre qu'elle avait jeté la robe blanche portée au bal Londubat juste parce qu'elle était tachée de suie et qu'il lui fallait la remplacer.

Bien évidemment, il n'est nullement venu à l'esprit de Ginny d'occuper son temps en révisant pour ses ASPIC. Son projet professionnel était, après tout, d'être femme au foyer comme sa mère, d'élever une ribambelle d'enfants (plus exactement un minimum de 8, histoire de dire qu'elle avait fait mieux que sa génitrice) tout en organisant régulièrement des soirées pour les personnes en vue de la communauté magique. Elle savait qu'Harry voulait qu'elle travaille à sa sortie de Poudlard mais de bons résultats d'ASPIC n'étaient nullement nécessaire dans sa situation vue que le nom de Potter ferait tout le travail pour elle.

C'est pour cela que pour meubler ses journées, Ginny cochait les catalogues de vêtements, chaussures etc. à tout va, en attendant d'avoir de nouveau de l'argent à dépenser.

Le premier vendredi de janvier après les vacances, Harry venait à peine d'arriver dans le logement de fonction de Severus en milieu d'après-midi quand celui-ci lui fit savoir que son ancienne directrice de maison voulait lui parler. Harry fit donc demi-tour et repris la cheminée, trop fatigué à l'idée de traverser le château. Après les échanges de courtoisie habituels et une tasse de thé, Minerva sorti un dossier de son bureau.

**\- Harry… Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir.**

**\- Il s'agit des résultats scolaires de Ginny.**

**\- J'en ai discuté avec Severus et Filius à de nombreuses reprises depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas comment une élève ayant eu de très bonnes BUSES se retrouve face au risque de ne pas obtenir ses ASPICS.**

**\- Ginny a eu des cours de soutien cet été et il a été prouvé qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le programme de 6** **e** **année, autant la pratique que la théorie. Le seul problème semblait être un manque de volonté.**

**\- À la vue du travail qu'elle a fourni jusqu'ici et en admettant qu'elle fournisse autant d'efforts aux examens… Elle n'obtiendrait que deux ASPIC, Sortilège et Défense, au niveau Acceptable. Sa prédisposition à la pratique compenserait son absence d'effort au niveau de l'écrit. Professionnellement parlant, elle n'irait pas loin sauf à repasser les épreuves ultérieurement.**

**\- Ginny n'a pas caché que son exemple professionnel n'était autre que sa mère.**

**\- Même s'il est vrai que les ASPIC ne sont pas nécessaires pour être femme au foyer, Molly avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats. Mais sa situation était également bien différente.**

**\- Ginny semble manquer de la capacité à faire la part des choses mais aussi d'adaptabilité. Elle n'a pas compris que sa mère a tout de même subie sa situation de femme au foyer, imposée par le contrat de mariage Weasley traditionnel. Et elle ne semble pas vouloir admettre que l'on puisse ne pas avoir la même vision de l'avenir.**

**\- Ah ! Le fameux ensorcèlement par Severus.**

**\- Tout à fait. Molly lui a vendu une certaine image, vision de ce que serait sa vie en tant qu'épouse du Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu et elle ne souhaite pas y renoncer ni même l'adapter. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle n'ait pas améliorer ses résultats par rapport à l'an passé. J'avais espéré qu'elle verrait midi à sa porte mais non.**

**\- Que comptez-vous faire ?**

**\- Percy a révélé une information très intéressante lors du mariage. Liée au fait que Ginny n'était pas encore majeure quand elle est devenue ma femme… Ah, je vois que vous voyez de quoi je parle,** rigola Harry face aux yeux exorbité de son ancienne professeure. **Je vais tout simplement révoquer son droit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le temps libre dégagé devra lui permettre de réviser.**

**\- Elle ne sera pas ravie.**

**\- Elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Elle ne peut pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu.**

* * *

Un peu plus tard ce même jour, Ginny descendit dans les cachots. En entrant dans l'appartement de Severus, elle ne fit pas réellement attention et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revient dans le salon et s'installa sur son fauteuil habituel, son manuel de métamorphose servant de couverture pour un catalogue de maroquinerie. Elle se fit alors la remarque que Rogue, assis à son bureau, respirait plus fort que d'habitude.

Mais quelques instant plus tard, la « respiration » de Rogue s'était accélérée et son volume sonore avait plus que doublé. Ginny releva la tête avec la ferme intention de lui demander de respirer moins fort de manière très désagréable. Sauf que la vision qui se présenta à elle la dégouta tellement qu'elle ne put faire sortir un bruit de sa bouche. Rogue était avachi sur sa confortable chaise de bureau, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, lui permettant de dire qu'il respirait plus par son orifice buccal que par le nasal. Et puis le détail qui tue : son bras droit qui bougeait en dessous de la table.

En somme, Rogue était en train de se masturber.

Horrifiée, Ginny resta tout de même figée, à le regarder la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Tout un tas de pensée circulaient dans sa tête, toutes négatives (pas que Ginny puisse associer une pensée positive avec Rogue). La plus récurrente était _« Il ne peut pas faire ça dans sa chambre ? »_. Pendant ce temps, la respiration de Rogue s'était accélérée et était désormais accompagnée de grognements et de soupirs. De plus, il s'était affalé un peu plus dans sa chaise. Sa chemise était entrouverte et de sa main gauche, il manipulait son téton gauche du bout des doigts. Ce spectacle dura pendant encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Rogue se cambre sur sa chaise et pousse un cri rauque qui le laissa ensuite pantelant. Ginny détourna alors la tête avec dégoût. Elle entendit son co-époux se redresser et se réarranger quand soudain :

**\- Quelle note vais-je obtenir à mon devoir, professeur ?**

Ginny tourna subitement la tête. Harry était désormais assis sur les genoux de Rogue. Elle ne l'avait vu nulle part. Le seul endroit où il aurait pu être était sous le bureau. Oh par l'enchanteur…

**\- Optimal, comme toujours, Mr. Potter. Attendez…**

Rogue passa un doigt sur le coin de la bouche d'Harry, que celui-ci s'empressa ensuite de sucer.

**\- Là… Optimal Plus.**

Et au comble du malheur de Ginny, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

 **\- Je vous laisse à vos copies, Professeur Rogue,** fit Harry après avoir mis fin au baiser. **Oh, Ginny. Je ne t'avais pas entendu,** déclara-t-il en se levant et partant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rogue.

Ginny regarda Harry avec un mélange d'émotions qu'elle-même ne pourrait décrire. Un mélange d'horreur, de tristesse, de dégout, de jalousie et autres sentiments. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Pas maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain était le 9 janvier. Soit l'anniversaire de Severus, pas que cela intéresse Ginny. Vers 9h, Ginny quitta sa chambre avec l'intention d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle passa donc devant la chambre de Rogue et Harry.

Sauf que la porte était entrouverte et laissait donc passer tous les sons provenant de la chambre. Intriguée, Ginny s'approcha et poussa la porte. Harry et Rogue étaient nus. Rogue à quatre pattes sur le lit, Harry derrière lui, ondulant des hanches au niveau de l'arrière-train du Serpentard. Et détail qui tue du jour : aucune des deux n'était silencieux.

Cette vision était à la fois pire et à la fois meilleure que celle de la veille. Pire car elle prouvait à Ginny qu'Harry préférait aller chercher son plaisir avec Rogue qu'avec elle. Mais meilleure car elle prouvait que Rogue n'avait pas tant d'emprise sur Harry que redouté vu qu'il était celui qui devait se soumettre sexuellement. De plus, Ginny jubilait à l'idée que le terrifiant professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard, qui se présentait limite comme le dominant absolu, était celui qui avait le rôle féminin dans son couple. Et Ginny resta adossée au mur à regarder les ébats sexuels de son mari et de son premier conjoint. Elle prenait une sorte de plaisir pervers à voir Rogue dans une situation qu'elle considérait comme dégradante pour un homme.

Plus de quinze minute plus tard, après plusieurs accélérations de cadence, les deux hommes jouirent de concert et s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Une preuve de plus qu'Harry était capable d'être un excellent amant. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant de nombreuses minutes puis Rogue tapota légèrement la fesse d'Harry. Celui se dégagea et roula jusqu'à être allonger sur le dos. Rogue bougea à son tour, afin de se retrouver entre les jambes de son époux.

A partir de ce moment-là, Ginny due réviser son jugement sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Il était, oh combien, pire que celui de la veille. Rogue et Harry s'embrassaient langoureusement tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Puis Rogue s'arracha aux lèvres d'Harry pour embrasser son cou, puis son torse, son ventre et enfin son entrejambe. Harry avait entre-temps écarté les jambes et sa respiration était redevenue saccadée. Ginny avait les yeux plutôt rivés sur Harry et ne fit pas vraiment attention aux gestes de Rogue. Elle était perplexe face au fait que son mari était en train de se toucher les tétons. N'était-ce pas censé être une zone érogène uniquement chez les femmes ?

Harry se cambra subitement en gémissant. Ginny reporta son attention sur Rogue et une première vague de nausée la frappa. Le bâtard graisseux avait pris son Harry en bouche et si elle en croyait la position et les mouvements de sa main droite, il ne faisait pas que cela. Cette phase dura presque 5 minutes, au cours desquelles Harry devient plus actif en s'accrochant dans la chevelure de Rogue (dégueulasse) et en allant à la rencontre des odieux doigts et de la bouche détestée, tout cela en gémissant comme un damné.

Finalement, Rogue fit fin à ses agissements, ce qui provoqua un gémissement plaintif chez Harry (Hein ?). Sauf que le calvaire de Ginny ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Rogue positionna les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules, à l'image de la position qu'elle avait voulu adopter lors de sa nuit de noces, juste avant de diriger sa virilité plus qu'éveillée vers les fesses de ce dernier. La réaction d'Harry face au transpercement de ses chairs (Oui, oui, oui…plus loin, encore plus loin…) désola Ginny au plus haut point. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Rogue ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps et trop rapidement pour Ginny, elle entendit Harry gémir comme elle-même avait l'habitude de gémir quand elle était aux bons soins de ses anciens amants.

Quand Harry fut frapper par son orgasme, Ginny sursauta puis partie précipitamment vers sa chambre, où elle vomi le peu qu'il devait y avoir dans son estomac. Son esprit s'était comme déconnecté après avoir aperçu son homme idéal succomber à la passion à la manière dont seule une femme était sensée y succomber. La jeune femme était franchement perturbée par le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté. Elle commençait à songer à la possibilité qu'Harry puisse être effectivement attiré par les hommes et qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un simple envoutement par ce vil serpent de Rogue. S'il avait s'agit d'un sort, elle était persuadée que Rogue aurait eu le rôle incontestable du dominant. Or elle avait bien vu celui-ci se laisser aller aux mouvements de hanches d'Harry, même si ses réactions n'étaient pas aussi efféminées que celle de leur époux. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'Harry puisse adopter une position active dans ses ébats avec Rogue n'était-il pas un indicateur qu'il puisse être intéressé par les femmes ? Après tout, une épouse est sensée se soumettre à la cadence de son époux, quand bien même elle prendrait des initiatives.

C'est donc avec une nouvelle formulation du déni de l'état de son mariage que Ginny décida de continuer la journée.

Dans la chambre, un troisième round avait démarré. Beaucoup plus doux et lent que les deux précédents, il permettait aux deux époux de redescendre un peu sur terre tout en restant dans un cocon de sensations. Les gémissements avaient laissé place à de simples soupirs et de légers baisers.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Severus,** murmura Harry.

Un long baiser fut sa réponse. En plus de la traduction d'un livre de potion de la bibliothèque Black qui était en fourchelangue, Harry avait un second cadeau pour son époux. Sauf qu'il était un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, sur le long terme. Il savait que Ginny avait été témoin d'une partie de leurs ébats. Après tout, il avait laissé la porte entrouverte volontairement. Il espérait donc que la jeune fille comprenne qu'il ne pouvait prendre du plaisir qu'avec le basilic de Severus dans sa Chambre des Secrets ou, à de plus rares occasions, avec son épée dans le fourreau de velours de son époux. Pour faire simple, qu'il était gay à plus que 1000%. Sachant que la jeune fille n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, il savait que cela nécessiterait plusieurs actions diverses et variées pour lui faire voir raison. Pas grave, Harry n'était pas mi-Gryffondor mi-Serpentard pour rien non plus.

* * *

Une semaine après l'anniversaire de Severus, Ginny avait son week-end de libre et voulu donc se joindre à la virée au village prévu par Romilda et Demelza. Arrivée devant les grilles, Ginny voulue faire comme d'habitude et contourner le point de contrôle de Rusard. Comme elle était majeure, elle n'avait nul besoin de faire la queue pour que le concierge vérifie si elle avait une autorisation de sortie ou non.

**\- Eh ! Weasley ! Revenez ici !**

**\- Et pourquoi ?**

**\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous rendre au village.**

**\- Je suis majeure, j'ai plus besoin d'autorisation. De toute façon, mes parents m'en avait signé une à l'époque.**

**\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai une note du professeur McGonagall disant que vous n'êtes plus autorisée à vous rendre au village sauf à être accompagnée d'un de vos conjoints.**

**\- N'importe quoi ! Je vais aller voir le directeur de suite !**

Et Ginny parti en trombe vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Sauf que celui-ci n'était pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ginny due alors se rabattre vers la directrice de maison.

**\- Miss Weasley ?**

**\- Rusard dit qu'il a un mot de votre part disant que je n'ai plus droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il s'agit d'une décision prise par Mr. Potter face à vos résultats scolaires. Il estime que vous pourrez faire un meilleur usage du temps potentiellement passé au village, afin d'améliorer vos résultats.**

**\- Même ! Je suis majeure ! Il n'a pas autorité sur moi !**

**\- Il est tout à fait possible pour la personne payant la scolarité d'un élève de révoquer certains privilèges, qu'importe l'âge de l'élève en question. Je vous conseille de voir cela avec votre époux.**

Comme il s'agissait d'un week-end libre, Ginny doutait de trouver Harry dans les appartements de Rogue. Cependant, c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait le contacter rapidement via le réseau de cheminette. Une fois dans les cachots, elle trouva les appartements du professeur de potions vides. Tant mieux, il ne serait pas témoin de sa déconvenue.

 **\- Manoir Prince !** fit-elle dans l'âtre de la cheminée

Sauf que la connexion ne se fit pas, signifiant qu'il n'y avait personne au Manoir ou que la connexion au réseau avait été interrompue. Face à l'impossibilité de contacter les personnes pouvant lui donner une explication plus détaillée de la situation ou la tirer d'affaire, Ginny décida alors d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère, comme à chaque fois quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny était convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où elle retrouva sa mère.

**\- Mesdames, bonjour.**

**\- Bonjour, Albus.**

**\- Bonjour, directeur. Est-ce que vous avez pu réinstauré mon privilège de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?**

**\- Non et cela ne me sera pas possible.**

**\- Et pourquoi cela ?** s'insurgea Molly.

 **\- Tout d'abord, le règlement de l'école prend en considération un droit de regard de la personne payant les frais de scolarité pour les élèves émancipés ou majeurs. Minerva a convoqué Harry juste après les vacances pour lui discuter des résultats de Ginny pendant le premier trimestre. Il a fait savoir que tant que ceux-ci ne seront pas plus satisfaisants, tu ne seras pas autorisée à visiter le village, Ginny. Et de par le règlement de l'école, sa décision a été transmise au Conseil d'Administration avec les résultats moyens à atteindre. Tenez,** fit-il en tendant un papier, qui fut royalement ignoré.

**\- Ginny est majeure ! Qu'importe qu'il veuille qu'elle améliore ses résultats ou non, il n'a aucune autorité pour demander la révocation de ses privilèges de visite.**

**\- Ah, c'est bien que vous mentionniez que Ginny soit majeure, Molly, car en réalité… Elle ne l'est pas.**

**\- COMMENT ?** crièrent les deux rouquines

**\- Tu es né le 11 août, Ginny. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'étais encore âgée que de 16 ans et donc mineure quand j'ai célébré ton mariage avec Harry. Et similairement à la loi des dynasties qui a rendue possible votre union possible, tu es sujette à une veille loi oubliée qui considère le mariage d'un mineur avec un adulte comme une mise sous tutelle.**

**\- Vous êtes en train de dire que même si j'ai 17 ans, je suis considérée comme légalement mineure ?**

**\- Exact. Et avant que vous posiez la question, Molly, la tutelle ne pourra être levée avant 2 ans et seulement à la demande d'Harry. Et c'est là que nous rencontrons véritablement un problème.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus problématique que l'avilissement de ma fille ?**

**\- La procédure pour lever la tutelle implique une enquête. La manière dont la loi est rédigée sous-entend que Ginny est une fille au comportement problématique et que, incapables de la faire revenir dans le droit chemin avant l'échéance de sa majorité qui vous feraient perdre toute autorité légale et officielle, Arthur et vous avaient décidé de vous décharger d'elle en la mariant. L'époux ayant eu pendant longtemps plus de pouvoir dans le couple au point qu'il a souvent été dit qu'un époux avait plus de pouvoir sur sa femme que le père de celle-ci ait pu jamais en avoir, Harry est censé être un tuteur plus strict qui pourra prendre les mesures adéquates afin de canaliser Ginny. L'enquête cherchera à déterminer le comportement problématique initial et si celui-ci s'est résorbé. L'enquête devra également prouver si le conjoint été au courant de la situation dans sa totalité au moment du mariage.**

L'absence de réponse de Molly et Ginny prouva à Albus qu'elles avaient très bien compris où il voulait en venir.

 **\- Mais Ginny n'a jamais eu de comportement problématique !** s'indigna Molly

 **\- Après des BUSES plutôt excellentes, les notes de Ginny se sont effondrées lors de sa 6** **e** **année. Cela peut être considéré… A vrai dire, cela sera considéré comme un comportement problématique, particulièrement avec la mesure qu'Harry vient de prendre,** avança Albus. Molly n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa fille avait une tendance à écarter les jambes pour la plupart des êtres vivants mâles logeant au château depuis sa 4e année et que par les normes de la société sorcière, il s'agissait d'un comportement problématique. Bien plus problématique que de simples résultats scolaires.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas supprimer la loi ? Vous êtes le chef sorcier…** demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante

**\- Malheureusement, non. Aucune loi ne peut être abrogée si quelqu'un en bénéficie. Il faudrait que la tutelle soit levée au préalable. Je me dois de préciser que l'enquête se fait avec usage du veritaserum et comme nous savons tous les raisons qui ont amené à faire de toi Mrs. Potter, Ginny, la levée de la tutelle dans le délai le plus réduit est inatteignable. Pour ne pas dire inatteignable tout court.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Albus ? Avec cette histoire d'autorisation de sortie, c'est un nouvel affront à la réputation de ma fille. Vous devez faire quelque chose !**

**\- Je ne peux aller contre la décision d'un tuteur sauf à vouloir aggraver mes relations avec le Conseil d'Administration. Je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller dans le sens d'Harry concernant tes performances scolaires, Ginny. Si tu t'améliores sur les prochains devoirs maison, je suis sûre que ton autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard te sera rendue rapidement.**

Ginny se rappela alors la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère en début d'année. Comme quoi Dumbledore avait son propre agenda concernant Harry et qu'elle était le moyen le plus sûr pour influencer le jeune homme, même si pas forcément le plus rapide. L'inciter à améliorer son travail scolaire, alors qu'il avait bloquer toutes les demandes de convocation de McGonagall à ses parents l'an passé sur le même sujet lui permettait de dire qu'il n'avait, pour le moment, d'autres moyens pour se faire bien voir et écouter d'Harry. Le vieux sorcier connaissait son projet personnel et le fait qu'avoir ou non ses ASPIC n'y changerait rien. Il semblait également arborer l'idée qu'elle se laisserait tranquillement manipuler pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.

NON !

Toute sa vie, on s'était moquée d'elle car elle était une Weasley, issue d'une famille pauvre évoluant à la marge de la société à cause des agissements de l'un de ses ancêtres. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas réussir dans la vie sauf à octroyer des faveurs, sous-entendues sexuelles. Son mariage avec Harry était une revanche sur tous ses bien-pensants. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle était au sommet de l'échelle sociale, malgré les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait dans sa vie d'épouse, qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à rendre service aux gens. Si son comportement va dans le sens de Dumbledore, très bien. Sinon, qu'il aille se trouver un autre pigeon.

 **\- J'ai l'intention de faire voir raison à Harry. Ce jeune homme me déçoit fortement depuis quelque temps.** Raga Molly.

**\- Pour moi, il s'agirait d'une perte de temps. Les Gryffondors sont réputés têtus et Harry en est le parfait exemple. Ce n'est pas parce que vous perdez une bataille que l'ennemi à automatiquement remporté la guerre. Si Harry obtient ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui, il vous sera par la suite plus facile d'obtenir des choses à votre tour demain. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir. Cela ne fera pas de mal.**


	17. Discussion II - Parents à gendre

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. Quand il était revenu du travail, il avait trouvé une Molly rageuse qui lui avait appris qu'une vieille loi datant d'avant Merlin considérait leur unique fille comme légalement mineure et qu'Harry, informé on ne sait comment, avait décidé d'en faire usage en empêchant Ginny de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sous la raison fallacieuse que ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas satisfaisants.

D'un côté, il comprenait la décision d'Harry. Il n'avait pas élevé ses enfants pour être des bons à rien. Il avait crain d'avoir raté son coup avec Ron mais au final, la guerre avait ouvert des opportunités qui permettait à son dernier fils de se rattraper aux branches. Quand à Ginny, elle avait toujours eu des bons résultats et ne il comprenait donc pas la chute de ces derniers, d'autant que cela ne semblait pas dater d'aujourd'hui. En tant que parent, il avait la réussite de ses enfants à cœur et il n'avait pas envie que toute la communauté sorcière les accuse d'avoir marier leur fille pour des raisons monétaires (indépendamment du fait qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la véritable raison de son mariage…disons précipité). En somme, il comprenait qu'Harry prenne des mesures pour que sa fille puisse sortir diplômée avec une moyenne honorable de Poudlard. Lui-même aurait fait la même chose s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se retrouver avec sa femme sur le dos.

Mais d'un autre côté, il découvrait une facette d'Harry qui, comme pour Molly, ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, il devait encore avoir de travers le fait qu'ils avaient signé ce contrat dans son dos mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se défouler sur Ginny comme il semblait le faire. Elle avait reçu des cours de soutien scolaire durant l'été, il fallait juste qu'il lui laisse du temps. Contrairement à Molly, il refusait de croire à une quelconque influence de Severus. Pour lui, c'était juste l'histoire d'un jeune homme se défoulant sur la mauvaise personne. Si quelqu'un devait prendre le blâme, c'était Molly et lui-même.

Il était peut-être temps qu'il est une discussion avec son gendre.

* * *

Severus était assis sur son lit, parcourant une pile de courrier. On pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Une lettre attira son regard. Non par son destinataire (Harry) mais par l'écriture, qu'il reconnaissait comme celle d'Arthur Weasley. Par mesure de précaution, il lança une batterie de sortilèges de détection sur la lettre. Après le coup du gâteau, il ne faisait plus confiance aux Weasley (pas qu'il ait eu confiance en eux avant cela). C'est donc ainsi qu'Harry le trouva en sortant de la salle de bain.

**\- Cela faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas reçu une lettre qui te soutire une telle réaction.**

**\- Elle est pour toi. Elle vient d'Arthur.**

**\- Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce qu'elle dit,** ajouta Harry en se séchant.

**\- Bon, le blabla habituel… Il dit qu'il a reçu des informations qui lui font penser qu'il y a un décalage entre la réalité et ce qui avait été envisagé pour ton union avec Ginny et qu'il serait constructif que vous puissiez en parler tous les quatre, Ginny, Molly, lui et toi, le plus rapidement possible.**

**\- J'ai la nette impression que ce rendez-vous à quatre est juste un moyen pour éviter que je fasse la peau à Molly. Sa fille prend vraiment d'elle. Bornée, aucune volonté à reconnaître ses torts… je me demande ce qu'il peut bien attendre de cette discussion.**

**\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cette lettre ne va pas avec l'idée que j'ai pu me faire jusqu'à présent d'Arthur. Je pense qu'il y a eu volonté de jouer sur ton ignorance des coutumes sang-purs et de ton rôle de Lord, autant de la part des Weasley que de Dumbledore. Après tout, bien qu'étant un sang-mêlé tout comme nous, il n'est pas arrivé là où il est par la simple volonté de Merlin et lui seul était en position de proposer un contrat. Maintenant que cela leur revient en pleine face, ils cherchent à limiter les dégâts et reprendre un peu de contrôle. En tout cas, il faut que la rencontre se fasse dans un lieu neutre et sans connotation pour aucun de vous.**

**\- Il était évidant que je n'allais pas les rencontrer au Manoir ou au Terrier. Le Chaudron Baveur est trop fréquenté et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher un dîner au Guenièvre pour une discussion de ce genre.**

**\- Fortescue peut être une solution. Plat à un prix raisonnable et son échoppe ne ressemble pas à une planque de drogués… Je viens de me réaliser une chose. Tout en admettant que Molly et Arthur se soient mariés précipitamment et aient donc utilisé le contrat Weasley de base, rien n'empêchait Arthur de lever la clause disant qu'une épouse Weasley doit rester à la maison. Si je calcule grossièrement, les problèmes financiers ont dû arriver avant la naissance de Percy. Je veux bien que Molly ait voulu rester à la maison pour élever ses enfants mais Cedrella et Septimus étaient tous deux encore en vie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul salaire complet pour nourrir 6 personnes, 2 entrées d'argent si tu prends en compte la retraite de Septimus.**

**\- Oui mais Septimus était encore le chef de famille et c'était à lui que devait revenir l'amendement du contrat. Si je me rappelle bien de ce que Lucius a dit, il devait être sur la même longueur d'onde que Molly question « place de la femme ». De plus, il m'apparait comme le style de père castrateur jamais satisfait qui a dû mal réagir au manque d'ambition de son fils… Bref, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer sur un passé aussi lointain, même si ça nous permettrait de comprendre le présent. Je vais répondre à Arthur et je pourrais donc enfin savoir où il se positionne réellement dans cette histoire.**

* * *

Le week-end suivant trouva Harry, Ginny, Molly et Arthur assis chez Fortescue, entourés d'une bulle de d'intimité. Avant même d'atteindre le cœur du sujet, les discussions avaient mal commencées, Molly ayant fait un commentaire à consonnance socio-monétaire quant au fait qu'ils se retrouvaient chez Fortescue et non _« dans un endroit plus tranquille comme le Guenièvre »_. Harry avait tranquillement répondu que n'ayant pas encore testé la cuisine du Guenièvre, il n'avait pas envie d'imposer une potentielle cuisine atroce à ses beaux-parents. Arthur avait, heureusement, réussi à calmer le sujet en empêchant Molly de répliquer.

Après avoir commandé leurs plats et boissons, Harry décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**\- Arthur, si je me souviens bien de votre lettre, vous vouliez que nous nous rencontrions pour discuter de décalage entre vos espérances et la réalité concernant la vie que mène Ginny en étant mon épouse.**

**\- Oui,** commença Molly, **elle devrait déjà…**

**\- Molly, rappelle-toi ce qu'on a dit,** la coupa Arthur.

**\- Mais Arthur…**

**\- Non, c'est moi qui fait la conversation. Bien. Comme je disais dans ma lettre, Harry… Tu imagines bien qu'en tant que parents, nous nous sommes fait une image de la réussite pour chacun de nos enfants et globalement, on espère toujours qu'ils feront mieux que nous.**

Harry ne fit aucun signe de vouloir intervenir et de fait, Arthur continua.

**\- La signature du contrat d'union entre Ginny et toi entre dans cette vision globale. J'admets que nous avons chier dans la colle, comme dirait les moldus, à ce sujet. Bien que tu sois né de parents sorciers et soit l'héritier de deux familles aristocratiques, tu es entré dans notre monde tel un né-moldu. Et je dois avouer que personne n'a pris cet aspect en considération en établissant le contrat puis en le signant. A notre décharge, nous n'avions pas la possibilité d'accéder à des contrats type des maisons Potter et Black.**

**\- Même si vous n'aviez pas accès aux clauses typiques pour mon côté familial, vous n'étiez pas obligé d'inscrire certaines des clauses que j'ai pu lire.**

**\- Comme je disais, nous avons oublié de prendre en considération ton éducation moldue dans la balance et nous nous en excusons. C'est pour cela que nous ne te tenons pas rigueur des modifications que tu as apporté. Après tout,** ajouta Arthur en leva la main pour empêcher les contestations qu'il sentait venir en provenance de sa femme et de sa fille, **il faut que tu sois à l'aise avec les conditions de ton mariage pour qu'il soit une réussite, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- C'est une bonne base. En théorie.**

**\- Je suis ravi que nous soyons d'accord sur ce point. Et je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses nous en vouloir d'avoir signer ce contrat derrière ton dos, alors que tu nous faisais confiance. Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est le fait que tu sembles te venger sur Ginny.**

**\- Et de quelle manière je me vengerais sur Ginny ?**

**\- Pré-au-Lard,** cracha l'intéressée

**\- Tu es privée de sorties à Pré-au-lard car tes résultats scolaires sont catastrophiques et qu'à ce rythme, tu devras refaire ta 7** **e** **année.**

**\- Tu lui as fourni des cours de remise à niveau cet été. Laisse-les faire effet,** déclara Arthur.

**\- Nous sommes déjà en Janvier et les examens sont en Mai. Combien de temps dois-je encore attendre avant de voir des résultats ? Dites-moi, Arthur.**

Le concerné eu le bon temps d'afficher sur son visage sa gêne. Molly profita du mutisme de son époux pour intervenir dans la conversation.

**\- Cette situation n'aurait pas lieu d'être si tu fréquentais un peu plus le lit de notre fille pour lui faire un enfant !**

**\- Molly !** cria Arthur.

**\- Je suis étonné que vous ne soyez pas déjà informé,** répondit Harry. **Après tout, j'avais l'impression que Ginny venait pleurer dans votre tablier dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie d'épouse. Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il ne faut pas espérer de petits-enfants de notre part avant quelques années. Bien que je souhaite une famille, je ne suis pas encore prêt à en commencer la fondation.**

**\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qui porte l'enfant et qui s'en occupe ! Cette mission revient à Ginny et elle prête à être mère ! Tout comme moi à l'époque !**

**\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une course où chaque fille d'ascendance Prewett doit tomber enceinte plus tôt que sa mère avant elle ? Excusez-moi mais il est hors de question que mes futures filles soient mère à 14 ans. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un père absent qui se contente de donner des punitions.**

**\- La lignée des Potter est au bord de l'extinction. Il te faut plusieurs fils pour perpétuer la lignée et plus vous commencerez tôt, mieux ce sera.**

**\- Je ne raisonne pas comme cela et je vous remercierais, Molly, de ne pas transporter votre opinion sur ma vie personnelle. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez réellement en situation de parler en connaissance de cause. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, la venue au monde de Bill était plutôt accidentelle.**

Molly devint rouge rage mais aussi de gêne. En épousant Arthur et se consacrant totalement à sa vie de famille, elle avait perdu contact avec la plupart de ses amis de Poudlard et n'avait pas pu se rendre compte que personne n'était dupe de sa situation.

Soit.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 20 ans, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

**\- Pour en revenir au sujet des résultats scolaires de Ginny. J'ai un héritage à honorer et Ginny se doit de m'aider. Qu'importe qu'elle soit ou non Lady Potter,** ajouta Harry pour précision. **Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt ni dans le sien qu'elle soit connue comme la seule épouse Potter n'ayant rien fait de sa vie.**

**\- Désolé de te le faire remarquer, Harry, mais ta mère n'avait pas de profession. Certes, elle participait à l'effort de guerre via l'Ordre et je ne doute pas que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pris un job au Ministère mais dans l'état des choses, elle n'avait que ses ASPIC, aussi excellente élève qu'elle pouvait être,** déclara Arthur.

**\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les femmes de sang-pur avaient fait des études. Elles passent le temps à organiser des bals et des goûters entre elles,** ajouta Molly.

**\- En regardant les archives familiales, j'ai découvert une lettre datant de deux jours avant le décès de mes parents provenant de l'Ordre des Maîtres en Sortilège. Apparemment, ma mère avait étudié par correspondance pour une maîtrise, dont elle avait passé les examens pratiques avant de partir se cacher. La lettre l'informait de sa réussite aux épreuves. Donc ma mère était une Maîtresse en Sortilège au moment de son décès. Quant aux femmes de sang-pur aristocrates en général, elles ont chacune eu une occupation avant la naissance de leurs enfants, qu'elles ont ou non reprise une fois qu'ils ont grandi. Par exemple, Narcissa Malfoy était infirmière à Ste-Mangouste avant la naissance de Drago puis elle a repris un poste à temps partiel dans une clinique privé quand celui-ci eu 6 ans.**

Harry regarda avec satisfaction ses beaux-parents être à court de mots. Apparemment, ils venaient de montrer qu'à l'image des sang-purs qui les dédaignaient, ils avaient également des préjugés.

**\- Les femmes Potter ont eu des parcours similaires. Et je pense qu'il sera bénéfique pour Ginny de poursuivre cet héritage. A Noël, Ted t'a demandé ce que tu voulais faire comme profession à ta sortie de Poudlard et je crois que le flot des conversations fait que tu n'as pu y répondre. Quel serait ton projet professionnel ?**

Ginny se renfrogna dans son siège et le reste de la table assimila parfaitement sa réponse non verbale.

**\- Je vois,** fit Harry. **Je ne peux que te conseiller d'y songer et rapidement. Les dossiers se font en ce moment. Je doute que tu souhaites être à la traîne par rapport à tes amis. Personnellement, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise à te voir rester à la maison à tourner en rond…Donc j'ai prouvé que je ne me vengeais pas sur Ginny par rapport à votre manque de considération envers ma personne concernant la signature du contrat. Avez-vous d'autres chefs d'accusations ?** ajouta-il en rigolant à moitié.

**\- C'était la seule chose qui m'interp…** commença Arthur avant de se faire de nouveau interrompre par sa femme

**\- Rogue ! Il maltraite ma fille !**

**\- Vos preuves, Molly. Si vous vous basez sur son attitude en cours, je pense que Ginny doit avoir l'habitude de sa réaction habituelle face à de mauvaises concoctions. Si cela s'ajoute à un manque de volonté plus que palpable… En dehors de cela, Severus n'a aucune interaction avec Ginny sauf lors des week-end qu'elle passe avec nous dans les cachots. Et encore, cela se limite à bonjour-bonsoir. Je doute que cela soit une preuve de mauvais traitement. Quelque chose d'autre ? Bien, dans ce cas, à mon tour de parler. Je comprends que les parents puissent avoir un certain niveau d'attente quant à la vie future de leurs enfants et qu'ils puissent être contrariés quand l'avenir n'arrive pas à la hauteur des espérances. Cependant, ce que j'ai reçu de votre part ces derniers mois, c'est une volonté à me forcer à m'astreindre à vos attentes sans prendre en compte les miennes. Couplé à la signature du contrat, sachez que vous avez perdu une bonne partie du respect que j'avais pour vous. Je comprends et respecte le besoin des traditions. Certaines doivent être conservées et d'autres abandonnées. Cette vision assez restreinte du rôle de la femme dans notre communauté doit changer afin que nous puissions évoluer. Et je respecte votre opinion et le fait que vous l'avez transmise à vos enfants mais je n'accepte pas le fait que vous cherchiez à m'imposer votre vision traditionnelle de la femme. J'ai clairement dit à Ginny que ce n'était pas ainsi que je voyais ma vie de famille. Je trouve cela dommage qu'elle décide de vous y mêler, surtout vous Molly, plutôt que de se faire une raison et de ramener le sujet sur la table des négociations ultérieurement. Donc pour la paix familiale, je vous demande de ne plus vous mêler de ma vie de couple sauf à ce que vous pensiez que la vie de Ginny soit menacée. Et je vous le dis tout de suite, la présence de Severus n'est. Pas. Une. Menace.**

Arthur hocha de la tête pour confirmer le fait qu'il avait bien compris ce qui venait d'être dit. Il pressa la main de son épouse sous la table pour l'amener à acquiescer également. Ginny, elle, se sentait trahie par son père qui s'inclinait devant Harry. Elle savait très bien que sa mère se rangeait du côté de son père juste pour montrer un front commun mais que cela ne changeait rien à son soutient. A titre personnel, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux exigences d'Harry. Il parlait du fait que toutes les traditions n'étaient pas bonnes à garder ? Elle allait lui faire comprendre que celle des Potter à épouser des femmes instruites dotées d'ASPIC+5 ou +24 étaient de celles-ci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Guenièvre est le nom d'un restaurant huppé de la communauté magique que j'ai inventé, une sorte de Fouquet's magique.


	18. Sentiments

Début février, Percy descendit à la cafétéria du Ministère en début de service, vers 11h30. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et fut étonné d'y croiser Hermione.

**\- Tiens, Hermione. Je ne te pensais pas du premier service.**

**\- Oh, bonjour Percy. Habituellement, je prends juste un sandwich mais j'ai vu mes parents ce week-end et je me suis fait passé un savon car, je cite, « tu es trop maigre, ma chérie ». J'ose imaginer ce que ta mère aurait dit.**

**\- Ah, ah ! Je pense qu'elle t'aurait forcé à t'asseoir et t'aurais servie une casserole de ragoût pour toi toute seule. Comme se déroule l'évaluation centenaire ?**

**\- Elle continue son court. Comme tu sais, la partie nationale est achevée et nous avons commencé les comparaisons internationales.**

**\- Toujours pas positif pour nous ?**

**\- Toujours pas. Apparemment, les autres pays s'assurent que les nés-moldus continuent de suivre le programme scolaire non-magique et bien souvent, ils choisissent d'avoir des postes qui sont utiles dans les deux côtés de la société : avocat, médecins, policiers, membres de l'administration publique… Notre système est trop hermétique sur ces questions. Les relations avec les moldues en elles-mêmes sont gérées entre notre Premier Ministre et celui des moldus et quand il s'agit d'intervention de tous les jours, ce sont les oubliators que l'on envoie. Cela montre bien notre mentalité sur le sujet. Tu savais que nous sommes le pays avec le plus grand nombre d'atteintes au Statut du Secret réalisés par des sorciers adultes ? Il s'avère que les nés-moldus retournent en majorité vivre dans le côté non-magique et se font régulièrement surprendre par des voisins un peu trop curieux.**

**\- Et bien… nous allons avoir du boulot ces prochaines années pour rectifier le tir. Et avec Ron, ça se passe comment ?**

**\- Auff…**

**\- Je vois… Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?**

**\- En toute honnêteté ? Pour avoir la paix. Au début, c'est vrai, je le trouvais mignon. On est sorti ensemble sur une attirance physique commune. Sauf que depuis l'annonce du mariage de Ginny avec Harry, il est devenu plus rustre que d'habitude dans ses manières et son attitude. Il a une grande bouche qu'il ne sait pas du tout fermé. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un total de 5 fois depuis notre départ de Poudlard et pourtant, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir de lui grâce aux ragots du Ministère.**

**\- Ah ? Je ne dois pas avoir une bonne écoute car je suis au courant de rien.**

**\- Grosso modo, en ayant épauler Harry face à Vol…demort, il a déjà l'expérience nécessaire pour être directement auror mais qu'il aurait** _**soi-disant** _ **refusé tout favoritisme et qu'il veut faire profiter les autres bizuts de son expérience de premier plan. Il dit également que Fudge lui a personnellement promis d'être intégré directement comme aurors de 2** **nde** **ou de 1** **re** **classe suivant les postes disponibles et sous-entend qu'il sera Chef Auror avant 30 ans. Dernièrement, il déclare que Ginny doit lui financer je ne sais quoi.**

**\- Ah ! Celle-là, je l'ai entendue. Ginny doit lui financer la future bague de fiançailles de sa copine avec l'argent de son richissime mari. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es la copine en question.**

Hermione regarda Percy avec des yeux ronds.

**\- Oh, merde. Il va falloir mettre Harry au courant.**

**\- Tu as une drôle de façon de dire non,**  ricana Percy.

**\- Oh, ce n'est pas ça, idiot. Mais Ginny à vider le coffre qu'Harry lui a ouvert en un temps record. Si Ron pense que Ginny va lui financer une bague, tu crois vraiment qu'il va choisir le premier prix ?**

**\- Pas faux.**

**\- Bref, indépendamment de sa grosse bouche qui dit tout et n'importe quoi, je me suis rendue compte que Ron était misogyne et faignant. Avec du recul, je comprends que c'est moi qui faisais ses devoirs en fin de compte entre correction, le laisser utiliser mes notes ou tout simplement en le laissant copier ce que j'avais fait. Depuis le mariage, il ne parle que du fait qu'Harry va sans aucun doute lui donner l'usufruit d'une grande maison avec des elfes, dans laquelle il pourra élever sa grande famille. Donc, je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait une attirance purement physique, pas que nous sommes allés loin sur ce plan. Le problème ensuite, c'est que ton frère a tendance à devenir violent verbalement quand les choses ne vont pas dans son sens et que le Ministère est rempli de cons. Il y a suffisamment d'idiots ici pour croire Ron et m'enlever les brindilles du balai s'ils pensent qu'ils vont obtenir ses faveurs et par extensions, celles d'Harry, en faisant cela.**

**\- Je suis persuadé que si cela venait à arriver, Harry s'arrangerait pour remettre les choses en ordre.**

**\- Justement. S'il fait ça, cela liguera Ron contre lui et aggravera la situation avec le reste de ta famille. Déjà que ta sœur n'y met pas du sien.**

**\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi mes parents ont signés un tel contrat. Mon père nous a toujours dit qu'il était contre ce genre d'actes qui te privent de ta liberté d'action.**

**\- Si tu veux tout savoir : Dumbledore a laissé Harry chez sa famille maternelle après le décès de ses parents. Famille qui, au-delà de sa haine pour toute chose magique, n'avait pas la légitimité pour lui procurer l'enseignement qui lui revenait en tant que Lord. Une fois Harry à Poudlard, Dumbledore a continué à chier des bonbons au citron en ne l'informant pas de son héritage, qu'il a découvert suite à l'activation du contrat de mariage avec Severus en 5** **e** **année, même si tout le monde pense qu'il n'est au courant que depuis ses 17 ans. En parallèle, Dumbledore a un agenda politique à faire passer et avoir le soutien de Lord Potter-Black lui faciliterait grandement les choses. Mais qu'il s'est rendu compte, je-ne-sais-comment d'ailleurs, que l'idéologie d'Harry n'allait pas totalement dans son sens et qu'une fois celui-ci sorti de l'école, il n'aurait plus aucune autorité et influence sur lui. Il a donc décidé de mette à une position proche d'Harry une personne en position de l'influencer et qu'en retour, il pourrait influencer en ce sens.**

**\- Et bien évidemment, il a pensé à Ginny en tant qu'épouse. Et il a facilement fait avaler la proposition aux parents car ils lui sont redevables de nous avoir tous permis d'étudier à Poudlard.**

**\- Il a plutôt joué sur le fait que Ginny était amoureuse d'Harry, amoureuse étant un bien grand mot, et que c'était forcément réciproque même si Harry ne voulait rien tenter avant la disparition de Face de Serpent. Et comme Harry est un Lord, il faut absolument que leur union soit régie par un contrat, CQFD… Mais pourquoi tes parents seraient redevables pour vos scolarités à Poudlard ?**

**\- Il n'y a pas de système de bourse à Poudlard et la scolarité est à pratiquement 1000G annuels. Crois-tu que mes parents eussent, ont ou auront les moyens de sortir 100 soit 49 000G ? Non. Traditionnellement, les familles désargentées économisent pour le 1** **er** **enfant et les autres sont scolarisés à domicile, ce qui est censé justifier le fait que la mère reste à la maison et ne travaille pas. Notre situation est très inhabituelle et fait parler. Les rumeurs vont de Dumbledore augmentant les frais de scolarité de certains étudiants type Malfoy afin de compenser la « perte » à Dumbledore payant de sa propre poche en passant par mes parents payant le vieux schnok en nature !**

**\- Mais c'est horrible !**

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense que certaines de ses rumeurs disent vrai, pas celle sur le paiement en nature rassures-toi, et cela expliquerait pourquoi mes parents, ma mère surtout, ne jurent que par le directeur. Je n'ai pas voulu m'associer à ceci, même si j'ai été un peu con dans la gestion du process.**

**\- Je te comprends. En revenant à ce que je disais…je suis au début de ma carrière dans une société qui pense encore que parce que je suis née-moldue, je n'ai pas les aptitudes pour accéder à certains postes. Je suis contente du poste que j'occupe mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ma carrière uniquement dans la gestion du monde moldu. J'aimerais bien travailler au département de justice magique dans le futur. Et Ron peut être un obstacle à ceci à l'heure actuelle. Alors je prends mon mal en patience et j'attends de voir tous ses racontars lui retomber dessus. A ce moment-là, je pourrais rompre avec lui en toute tranquillité.**

**\- Je comprends ton raisonnement mais en attendant, tu t'interdis de regarder sérieusement ailleurs. Tu vas peut-être passer devant l'homme de ta vie.**

**\- Peut-être pas, Percy… Certaines personnes ne sont pas contre l'idée d'être l'amant de la future belle-sœur du Survivant,**  fit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire le rouquin.

Et lui donna espoir.

* * *

Drago était assis au bar du Guenièvre avec ses amis Daphné Greegrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

**\- Putain, vous ne comprenez rien** , déclara Drago

**\- Alors explique-nous,**  répondit Daphné

**\- Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis le départ !** s'énerva le blond.

**\- Apparemment pas, sinon nous aurions compris,**  rétorqua Théodore.  **Moi je dis qu'on répète ce qu'on a compris et toi, Drago, tu nous dis si on est à côté de la plaque ou pas.**

**\- Bonne idée !**  fit Blaise.

**\- Allez-y, je vous écoute.**

**\- Je démarre,** fit Millicent.  **Will Weasley…**

**\- Bill…**

\- … **s'est fiancé avec Fleur de Lacour, aristocrate et héritière française d'ascendance vélane active et, accessoirement, ancienne championne de Beauxbatons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comme pour toute union magique qui se respecte, leurs familles respectives se sont lancés dans l'établissement d'un contrat de mariage.**

**\- C'est ça.**

**\- Sauf que le couple a une particularité,**  reprit Daphné.  **Fleur est l'héritière du marquisat de Lacour et il est important que titre et nom de famille restent liés. En même temps, il est de coutume qu'un fils aîné tel que Bill devienne le prochain chef de famille et traditionnellement parlant, il devra être garant de la survie de la lignée et du patronyme Weasley.**

**\- On se retrouve donc avec un couple dont chacun des partenaires a un devoir de transmission patronymique,**  conclu Théodore.  **Sauf que celui de Fleur est socialement plus contraignant que celui de Bill. Bien évidemment, on ne prend pas en compte le fait que le titre de Lacour soit français et non britannique ainsi que les ramifications légales qui en découlent. Restons dans la simplicité.**

**\- Dans un premier temps, les de Lacour font face à un blocage de la part des Weasley qui, en bons incultes et inadaptés sociaux, n'arrivent pas à assimiler la nécessité pour leurs futurs petits-enfants de porter également le nom de leur mère. Après déblocage de la situation par leur fils, les Weasley finissent par voir raison et ils s'accordent sur deux noms de famille, un pour les potentielles filles et un autre pour les potentiels garçons, accompagnés d'une possibilité d'assouplissement des règles de succession au marquisat pour éviter la double casquette de chef de la famille de Lacour et de chef de la famille Weasley. J'ai envie de dire, bien joué car cela empêche la famille de Lacour d'être associée trop longtemps avec une famille de la réputation des Weasley dans le cas où ils ont plus d'un enfant et/ou plus d'un fils,**  critiqua Blaise

**\- Pour le moment, vous avez tout compris,**  acquiesça Drago.

**\- L'élément perturbateur,** entama alors Daphné,  **c'est le mariage surprise de Weaselette avec Potter. Tellement surprise que certains membres de la famille n'étaient pas au courant un mois avant le mariage, Bill inclus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'être mariée aussi vite ? Astoria me dit qu'elle est retournée à Poudlard donc elle ne doit pas être enceinte.**

**\- Il s'agit d'un contrat fait par l'autre vieux schnok pour avoir une influence sur les décisions politiques d'Harry tout gagnant la reconnaissance des Weasel pour avoir permis à leur fille de faire un beau mariage et leur permettre de sortir de la pauvreté par personne interposée,**  raconta Drago.

**\- Ingénieux,**  dit pensivement Daphné

**\- Revenons à nos hippogriffes**. Fit Millicent en tapant sur la table.  **Avec le mariage, voilà les Weasley de nouveau apparentés à l'aristocratie britannique et cette fois, de manière officielle. Pour eux, toute la famille grimpe dans l'échelle sociale bien que techniquement parlant, seule Ginny est sortie de la pauvreté.**

**\- Oui mais le reste de sa famille aura des retombées positives, en principe, à être la belle-famille du Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu. Ils grimpent aussi l'échelle sociale, même si dans une moindre mesure et pas aussi rapidement que leur fille,** répondit du tac-o-tac Daphné.

**\- Donc les parents Weasley reviennent sur leur position initiale concernant le patronyme de leurs petits-enfants avec pour justification que suite au mariage de leur fille, ils sont désormais apparentés à l'aristocratie** _ **britannique**_ **et qu'ils n'ont donc plus à être en position de faiblesse face à l'aristocratie** _ **française**_ **,**  rajouta Blaise

**\- A aucun moment, Fleur ne m'a fait part d'une histoire de nationalité de noblesse mais ton raisonnement se tient, Blaise. Et j'admets, je trouve ça idiot de faire prévaloir « apparenté à » sur « appartient à » juste sur un critère de nationalité ou citoyenneté.**

**\- On parle des Weasley, en même temps,**  ricana Théo.

**\- Will Weasley…**

**\- Millie, son surnom c'est Bill.**

\- … **décide d'annoncer la nouvelle position de ses parents sur la question du patronyme à Fleur durant le mariage de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'abandonne pour le reste des festivités. Puis elle part en vacances en France où elle obtient un poste dans l'équipe de l'ambassadeur français. Elle doit donc démissionner de Gringotts et rendre le logement que les gobelins lui fournissaient. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas le temps de trouver un logement correspondant aux critères de sécurité demandés par le Ministère et atterrit chez toi en attendant.**

**\- Vous avez donc l'occasion de discuter en long, en large et en travers, ce qui t'amène à éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Accessoirement, elle n'a revu Bill Weasley qu'une fois, lors de l'anniversaire de Potter, et elle lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à son héritage et que c'était à lui de savoir s'il pouvait vivre ou pas avec le fait que son épouse a un rang social plus élevé que le sien,**  termina Blaise

**\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments envers Fleur !**

Et les quatre amis rigolèrent face à la réaction du jeun


	19. Une histoire d'ASPIC

Après le déjeuner chez Fortescue, il n'y eu pas de grand changement dans la dynamique entre Harry et Ginny, ni dans les rapports de celle-ci à ses études. Elle continuait à ne pas étudier et Harry eu des entretiens supplémentaires avec Minerva mais également les autres professeurs de sa femme. A chaque fois, il invita Arthur et Molly à se joindre à lui mais comme attendu, il n'obtient jamais de réponse à ses hiboux sur le sujet. A défaut, il envoya toujours une copie des comptes-rendus desdits entretiens et les bulletins de notes trimestriels, histoire qu'on ne puisse l'accuser d'acharnement, de vengeance sur autrui etc. Il n'eut aucune réponse et ne fut que partiellement étonné. Harry se doutait que bien que les lettres soient adressées à Arthur, Molly devait arriver à les intercepter puis à en cacher le contenu à son époux. Ce qui prouvait à Harry que même en cherchant à faire front commun face à lui, ses beaux-parents ne partageaient pas vraiment la même opinion sur le sujet des résultats scolaires de leur fille unique.

Peu de temps avant l'envoi des résultats aux élèves de 7e année, encore à Poudlard en attendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, Arthur croisa le professeur Tofty, de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques, dans les couloirs.

**\- Ah, Arthur. Je vous cherchais.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Oui,**  fit le vieux professeur en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans une salle de réunion à proximité.

Une fois la porte fermée, il sorti un parchemin de sa robe et le tendit à Arthur.

**\- Tenez, je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous l'appreniez de cette façon qu'en regardant les journaux. Votre fille est le nouveau sujet favori des torchons de la presse people et à votre place, j'aimerais être préparé. J'ai un autre exemplaire que je fournirais à Lord Potter. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à enterrer l'information. Bonne journée.**

Et Tofty sorti de la pièce. Arthur déroula le parchemin pour voir son cauchemar des derniers mois prendre forme sous ses yeux.

Ginny avait raté ses examens.

Aucun ASPIC de validé, pas même Sortilèges ou Défense.

Cette situation mettait Arthur très mal à l'aise. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était la preuve qu'Harry avait eu raison depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais contesté la chose mais il avait espéré que sa fille fasse preuve d'un éclair de génie qui lui aurait permis, il doit l'avouer, de faire l'autruche sur la situation qu'il avait créée tout en apaisant Molly. Mais le plus important était ce que cette situation risquerait de provoquer si les journaux en avaient vent.

Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Molly mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait d'être père dès la sortie de Poudlard puis d'enchainer les enfants. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Bill, Charlie et Percy ne seraient sans doute pas nés. Triste à dire mais il n'avait jamais voulu d'une famille nombreuse mais en même temps, il se sentait redevable auprès de… bah auprès de il ne sait pas qui d'ailleurs, d'avoir pu épouser une jeune fille qui lui était socialement supérieure, quand bien même sa belle-famille était ruinée et que les conditions de leur union n'étaient pas des plus idéales. Il lui avait donc passé tous ses envies en guise de remerciement pour avoir sacrifié son niveau social.

Et voilà le résultat.

Il s'était comporté avec sa fille comme avec sa femme pour la grande majorité de son existence sur terre, ne lui inculquant au final aucune des valeurs qui lui sont chères. La jeune fille avait été habitué à obtenir tous ses caprices et face à la position inébranlable d'Harry sur le sujet de ses études, elle avait fait preuve d'immaturité en allant à l'encontre de sa décision, qui en fin de compte était à son bénéfice. Et comme Harry n'était pas prêt à être père et que tous les amis de Ginny seront trop occupés avec leurs études supérieures ou leurs emplois pour lui tenir compagnie, elle devra soit tourner en rond dans le Manoir de Severus soit trouver à son tour une occupation professionnelle. Et avec juste des BUSES, elle n'irait pas loin. Juste un poste de secrétaire ou de réceptionniste, au mieux.

Si une journaliste du type de Rita Skeeter apprenait la nouvelle, cela n'augurerait rien de bon pour la famille. Ils seraient accusés d'avoir marié Ginny à cause de ses résultats médiocres, obligeant Harry à pourvoir à ses besoins à sa place. S'ils ne sont pas présentés comme une famille de lépreux cherchant à s'accaparer la fortune d'autrui.

Arthur secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas être pessimiste mais en même temps, les résultats de sa fille étaient tellement catastrophiques que même Ron n'aurait pas pu faire aussi nul et ce n'est pas peu dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur décida de demander une faveur afin de sauver la face et l'honneur de la famille.

Pas qu'il en reste beaucoup.

* * *

Le magazine  _Sorcière Hebdo_  avait demandé besoin d'un article concernant la fin de la scolarité de la jeune Ginny Potter. S'étant enregistrée comme animagus, Rita Skeeter n'avait plus peur des menaces d'Hermione Granger (future Weasley). Elle se jeta donc sur la pige et n'hésita pas instant à utiliser sa forme de scarabée. De plus, très rares étaient les occasions qui amenaient à vérifier si un animal était vraiment ce qu'il paraissait ou un sorcier métamorphosé. De fait, Rita n'eut aucunes difficultés à entrer dans les archives du département d'éducation afin de faire une copie des résultats de la jeune épouse du Survivant.

De retour dans son bureau, elle examina la feuille de parchemin et fut assez étonnée de voir que la jeune fille n'avait obtenu que deux ASPIC au niveau Acceptable en Sortilège et Défense. Si la jeune fille avait des difficultés scolaires, sans aucun doute que son fortuné mari aurait pu lui offrir des cours de soutien, non ? Afin d'en savoir plus, Rita envoya un hibou à Lord Potter. La réponse qu'elle obtient fut tout aussi étonnante que le bulletin de notes en lui-même. Mais elle ne pouvait rater une telle opportunité et accepta sans aucune réserve le contenu de la lettre.

_Ms. Skeeter,_

_Ce que vous m'annoncer est assez intéressant. Un membre de l'Académie des Examinateurs magiques m'a transmis les résultats de mon épouse en prévision d'une couverture presse telle que la vôtre. Cependant, les résultats que vous semblaient détenir sont beaucoup plus favorables que ceux à ma disposition. Une erreur des examinateurs, sans aucun doute._

_Je ne vous empêcherais pas de communiquer les résultats que vous vous êtes procurés. Cependant, je préférerais que vous gardiez pour vous l'erreur des examinateurs au bénéfice de ma femme. En échange, je vous garantis des informations exclusives qui feront de vous une femme riche et respectée dans le milieu de l'investigation. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de repasser par moi ou Lord Prince pour la publication de toutes informations directes ou indirectes concernant notre foyer et d'attendre quelques années avant de publier celles que nous vous aurons prier de conserver._

_Avec toute mon estime_

_Lord Potter_

* * *

Quand Ginny reçut ses résultats d'ASPIC, elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle en avait obtenu deux, même avec une note très basse. Pas à titre personnel mais parce qu'ainsi, Harry serait un minimum satisfait et comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore, il irait cette fois dans son sens à elle après qu'elle soit allée dans le sien.

Ce qui signifiait que dès son retour au Manoir, son mari reviendra dans son lit et dans moins d'un an, elle aura mis au monde l'héritier Potter.

* * *

Fin Juin, presque que toute la famille Weasley était présente à Poudlard pour la remise du diplôme de Ginny à l'exception de Charlie, en Roumanie, et de Percy, qui avait une réunion. Même Hermione était présente, ayant été invitée par Ron.

Après le passage sur l'estrade des diplômés et alors que chacun d'entre eux passait du temps avec sa famille, Harry prit Arthur à part.

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Harry ?**

**\- A qui avez-vous demandé de modifier les résultats de Ginny ? Personnellement, je penche pour Albus.**

**\- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes. De tel résultats pour l'unique fille de la famille depuis plusieurs générations…**

**\- Il fallait être plus insistant concernant sa réussite professionnelle et cela dès l'an passé !**

**\- Je n'ai su que cette année que ses résultats avaient chuté depuis déjà un an…**

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous laissez carte blanche à Molly concernant l'éducation des enfants…**

**\- Je comprends ta colère, Harry, mais je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mon rôle de père.**

**\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse parce qu'il semble que vous avez failli en tant que père. Du moins pour vos deux derniers enfants. Je vous ai envoyé de nombreuses lettres mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse, donc je ne peux que penser que vous avez laissé Molly en charge du sujet et vu qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur en ce moment… D'après vous, qui a mis ces idées d'être mère à tout juste 17 ans dans la tête de Ginny ? Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas vous. Savez-vous que Ron crie partout au Ministère que je vais payer la bague qu'il offrira à Hermione ou encore lui donner une maison qui fera de l'ombre au Manoir Malfoy ? Vos deux derniers gosses veulent profiter de la fortune amassée par mes ancêtres sans arrière-pensée. Vous avez failli en tant que père en laissant Molly leur inculquer ce type de valeurs. Et je suis gentil quand je dis valeurs.**

Arthur resta bouche bée face à la diatribe de son gendre.

**\- Comme depuis le départ, vous n'avez penser qu'à vous et à vos avantages. Redoubler n'aurait pas tuer Ginny et cela lui aurait sans doute mis du plomb dans la tête. Mais non, il a fallu que vous décidiez de cautionner indirectement l'éducation donnée par Molly en demandant à quelqu'un de trafiquer ses notes, juste pour sauver l'honneur de la famille Weasley. Mais quel honneur, Arthur ? Quel honneur ? Vous l'avez jeté par la fenêtre quand vous avez signé le contrat et votre goule vient d'en manger les miettes. Vous me dégouter, j'ai honte d'avoir un lien de parenté avec vous. En vérité…J'ai même honte de vous avoir considéré comme un père de substitution. C'est la dernière fois que vous vous mêlez ainsi de ma vie de couple.**

**\- Il ne s'agit pas de ta vie de couple mais de l'avenir de Ginny !**

**\- Arrêtez de vous voilez la face, Arthur. Ginny n'a aucun avenir. Et cela, c'est grâce à vous.**

Et endant qu'Harry mettait les choses au clair avec son beau-père, Severus s'approcha d'Albus.

**\- J'ai un message de la part d'Harry, Albus.**

**\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi me le transmet-il pas lui-même ?**

**\- Parce qu'il délivre un autre message de son cru à Arthur Weasley. Profitez-bien de la satisfaction que vous soutirez à bénéficier d'une nouvelle dette des Weasley car il s'agit de la dernière que vous obtiendrez.** _**De facto** _ **, ne cherchez pas à mêler Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre au paiement de cette dette ou de toute autres que vous avez dans votre poche, qu'elle vous lie ou non aux Weasley. Sauf à vouloir vos pires secrets dévoilés par Lucius. Il s'est pris d'affection pour Harry, ces derniers temps.**

Et Severus s'éloigna, laissant un Albus pâle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ginny et ses amis prenaient le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. Demelza et Romilda parlaient de la suite de leurs parcours professionnels.

**\- Alors, Melza ? Tu as eu une réponse ?**

**\- Oui, je suis acceptée en filière sport-études parcours Quidditch. Je travaillerais à mi-temps au département des jeux et sports magiques et le reste du temps, je serais au camp d'entraînement des Catapultes de Caerphilly. Et toi, Milda ?**

**\- J'attends toujours pour ma candidature à Sorcier Hebdo mais dans le pire des cas, ma grand-mère m'a trouvé une place aux relations presse du Ministère.**

**\- Cool ! Je croise les doigts pour toi.**

**\- Merci. Et toi Ginny, tu vas faire quoi ?**  demanda Romilda

**\- Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je pense que je serais rapidement prise par des projets de décoration et des trucs dans ce genre.**

**\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Apparemment, Harry fait reconstruire le Manoir Potter et rénover une résidence qu'il a à Londres. Mais ça ne prend pas tant de temps que cela que de redécorer, non ? Tu peux avoir un job à côté, vu que ce n'est pas toi qui doit apposer les papiers peints et tout.**

**\- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Si jamais tu as une demeure à redécorer, elle ne sera jamais aussi grande qu'un Manoir ou autre résidence d'aristocrate, cela ne prendra donc pas tout ton temps et tu pourras avoir un job à côté. A vrai dire, tu en auras même besoin pour financer la nouvelle déco,** balança Ginny d'un air hautain.

Romilda et Demelza se regardèrent. Ginny avait changé depuis son mariage avec Harry Potter et pas en bien. Elle avait affiché sa nouvelle richesse comme si elle était mieux que tout le monde. Ce qu'elle n'était pas au final vu qu'elle n'avait obtenu que 2 ASPIC, à un niveau minable de surcroît. Même les bourgeois de Serpentard de type Malfoy avaient obtenu des résultats plus corrects, pour ne pas dire excellents. A titre personnel, ni Romilda ni Demelza n'avait vraiment envie de rester amie avec la jeune rouquine mais elles savaient qu'une connexion avec le grand Lord Potter n'était pas à négliger, surtout pour une carrière dans la presse people ou dans certaines sphères du Ministère. Alors les jeunes filles prenaient sur elles, bien que s'étant jurées de ne pas fréquenter Ginny plus que nécessaire.

Une fois le train arrivé à la station, Ginny descendit avec sa valise et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait sur la plateforme, sans dire au revoir à ses « amis ». Romilda et Demelza se rendirent comptent que d'autres personnes partageaient leur opinion de la rouquine. Elles virent à se demander si celle-ci avait encore des amis.

 **\- Être amie avec Ginny ne rapportera pas tant que cela,**  fit Luna derrière Romilda et Demelza.

 **\- Être son amie au sens strict n'est pas intéressant,**  confirma Demelza.  **Du moins, n'est plus intéressant. Cependant, on ne peut négliger le fait que son mari dispose d'un pouvoir immense qui peut être utile.**

 **\- Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire, Mais comment pensez-vous obtenir des faveurs d'Harry via Ginny si celle-ci n'est même pas capable d'en obtenir pour elle-même ?**  demanda l'ancienne Serdaigle avec une rare lucidité.

 **\- Tu sais des choses** , constata Romilda.

**\- Je suis amie avec Harry donc oui, je sais des choses. Être amie avec Ginny Potter sera aussi rentable que d'être amie avec Ginny Weasley. Mais il peut être intéressant de rester dans les parages, on ne sait jamais. On peut être témoin de choses intéressantes.**

Et sur cela, la jeune blonde transplana.

**\- Tu sais, Melza…J'ai toujours trouvé Luna bizarre, à cause de sa manière de parler dans le vague que je ne comprenais pas. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai capté ce qu'elle voulait dire et je vais suivre son conseil.**

**\- Je te comprends. Et puis, c'était une Serdaigle. Les conseils des Serdaigles sont très bons.**

La conversation achevée, les deux amies dirent au revoir au reste du groupe, avec la promesse de se voir d'ici le début de l'automne.


	20. Rupture violente

William Arthur Weasley était un homme intelligent. On pouvait même dire que son intelligence était au-dessus de la moyenne. Après tout, n'importe qui ne devient pas Briseur de Sorts et encore moins pour le compte de Gringotts en Egypte, l'un des pays ayant le plus besoin de sa profession.

C'était donc grâce à son intelligence qu'il avait accepté ce poste au Proche-Orient. Ses années à Poudlard lui avaient prouvé que ses excellents résultats ne suffiraient à faire carrière à cause de son nom de famille. Il aurait beau être major de promotion, il ne pourrait jamais attendre de postes intéressants. Des élèves plus médiocres passeraient devant lui sans même recourir au piston. L'avantage de l'étranger était que le nom de Weasley était inconnu au bataillon, lui permettant de faire carrière sans difficulté. Sans compter que les gobelins n'en avaient rien à faire des histoires de traitrise des sorciers la plupart du temps. C'est-à-dire quand cela n'affecta pas leurs affaires.

Quand il avait commencé à songer à se caser, il avait dû reconnaître que le marché amoureux britannique ne serait pas à son avantage, encore une fois à cause de son nom. Seules des sang-mêlées ou des nées-moldus l'aurait considéré un minimum mais étant l'un des dernières célibataires de sa tranche d'âge, il n'avait pas grand espoir. C'est là que travailler chez Gringotts s'avéra encore une fois avantageux. Au minimum 40% des employés humains de chaque banque Gringotts n'étaient pas nationaux du pays d'implantation. Et en Angleterre, cela signifiait une majorité d'indiens, d'égyptiens, d'espagnols mais aussi de français. C'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré officiellement Fleur. Bien évidemment, il se souvenait vaguement d'elle lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir. Son poste était au service international, et elle travaillait sur les différentes composantes liées aux affectations des salariés rattachés à Gringotts UK. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient communiqué sur son dossier. Et de fil en aiguille…

C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas majeur dans leur relation en la présentant à sa famille, trouvant que Fleur tardait trop à lui présenter ses parents. Et il avait dû reconnaitre qu'une fois fait abstraction de la bave coulant de la bouche de Ron, l'accueil avait été très inégal. Son père et ses autres frères avaient accueilli la jeune femme très respectueusement et avec bonne humeur. Par contre, Molly et Ginny furent d'une hostilité totale. Si la réaction de sa sœur pouvait être expliquée par la jalousie (bien que Ginny soit très jolie, elle ne peut arriver à la cheville de Fleur. Ou de n'importe quelle femme en partie vélane), celle de sa mère était beaucoup plus inquiétante. Il lui avait demander plus tard d'expliquer son comportement et cette dernière avait expliqué que Fleur était de ces femmes bien nées qui avaient tout pour elles et avec une opinion assez haute d'elles-mêmes et de ce qu'elles pouvaient espérer de la vie. Molly avait conclu en disant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de les reconnaître car ses anciennes amies d'école étaient de ce type. Elle ajouta qu'elle était réaliste quant à la situation socio-économique de la famille et que cela ne pourrait qu'horrifier Fleur, qui partirait d'ici quelques temps sous un prétexte stupide. Il avait balayé ces paroles d'un revers de la main.

Deux mois plus tard, il passa un week-end en France, chez les parents de Fleur. Et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Les Delacour… non, les de Lacour étaient la version française des Malfoy, le côté condescendant en moins. Le terrain sur lequel se trouvait le château familial était immense, regroupant écuries, jardins à proprement parlé, moulin et vignes entre autres installation. Apolline l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert tandis que son mari Pierre avait été un peu plus réservé, même si son enthousiasme pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Bref, il avait été mieux reçu par les de Lacour que Fleur par les Weasley. Lors d'une balade dans les jardins, Fleur lui avoua qu'elle avait attendu qu'il lui présente ma famille avant de l'introduire à la sienne car elle voulait être sûre que leur relation ne soit pas biaisée par son origine sociale et qu'elle savait depuis le début de leur relation la réputation des Weasley et que personnellement, elle n'avait aucun problème sur le sujet du moment qu'il se batte pour l'améliorer.

Il devait avouer que cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Mais en même temps, un malaise s'installa de son côté vis-à-vis de cette relation qu'il cacha à son aimée. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'épouser une fille qui lui était si socialement supérieure. Il avait essayé de rationnaliser en se disant que 90% de la communauté magique sorcière était socialement supérieur au Weasley (une famille avec la même rentrée d'argent que la sienne mais avec moitié moins d'enfants leur été strictement parlant supérieure) et que ce « problème » serait quand même survenu s'il avait épousé une britannique. Mais là, il y avait un faussé entre son monde et celui de Fleur. Il en avait parlé avec son père ainsi qu'à Charlie et Percy.

La discussion avec son paternel ne fut pas trop utile concernant sa préoccupation mais lui apporta des renseignements sur sa famille. Il avait demandé à son père comment il avait géré le fait d'épouser une fille issue de la bourgeoisie et son père lui annonça que la fortune Prewett avait été perdue depuis quelques années déjà quand Molly et lui s'étaient mariés. Bill fut donc obligé de revoir son opinion de ses grands-parents maternels, qu'il avait toujours considérés comme des snobs refusant de donner de l'argent pour les aider car ils désapprouvaient le choix de leur fille. Bien qu'ils aient été effectivement des snobs désapprouvant le choix de leur fille (sans parler des conditions entourant ce choix), leur snobitude reposait sur une condition sociale qui n'était plus et dont il ne restait rien, hormis le collier de perles que sa mère possédait. Au final, son père lui avait dit n'avoir jamais ressenti de différence sociale avec Molly sauf quand ses beaux-parents étaient en visite. Bill avait cependant bien senti que son père n'était pas totalement honnête avec lui. A vrai dire, il se demandai même s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

Charlie était celui qui lui avait fait remarqué que quasiment toutes les filles qu'il rencontrerait lui serait socioéconomiquement supérieure et que s'il tenait tant que cela à ne plus avoir ce complexe mal placé, il devait rompre avec Fleur et aller courtiser une habituée de l'Allée des Embrumes, soit les 10% dont la situation était pire que celle des Weasley. Cela avait remis un peu les idées de Bill en place. Il avait tout de même décidé de prendre l'avis de Percy. Ce dernier lui fit savoir que sa profession de Briseur de sorts lui avait déjà fait grimper l'échelle sociale à son insu. Il y avait certes encore un écart entre le niveau social de Fleur et le sien mais il n'était pas aussi énorme que s'il était toujours au niveau de la majorité de la famille. Cela avait enlevé un sérieux poids à Bill, qui put ainsi continuer sa relation avec un esprit plus serin. Il effectua d'autres séjours en France et en appris plus sur la famille de Lacour mais sans y prêter totalement attention. Et il le regretta quand il demanda à Fleur de l'épouser, qu'elle parla de contrat de mariage et que le fossé social les rattrapa. Ou plutôt, le rattrapa car aujourd'hui, il était persuadé que Fleur ne l'avait jamais oublié même si elle ne l'avait pas laissé monter à sa tête, pour profiter de leur relation.

Lors de toutes ses visites en France, il n'avait pas capté que Fleur était l'héritière du titre de noblesse et du patrimoine qui lui était historiquement lié. Et là, il devait avouer que la différence de patrimoine le dérangeait encore plus que la simple notion de milieu social. Alors quand ses futurs beaux-parents avaient mentionné la nécessité pour l'enfant qui succéderait à Fleur à la tête de la famille de Lacour de porter également le noble patronyme, il avait vu rouge. Au pire, ses enfants portraient uniquement le nom de leur mère. Au mieux, une hyphenation de leurs deux noms, la place de chacun restant encore à définir. Il s'était senti castré. C'était comme les de Lacour estimait qu'il n'aurait pas la capacité de pourvoir aux besoins de sa famille sans avoir une preuve flagrante de son affiliation matrimoniale avec le haut du panier social européen. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, sa mère se porta en défense du patronyme Weasley mais même ainsi, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux arguments d'Apolline et de Pierre de Lacour.

Puis ses parents annoncèrent le mariage imminent de Ginny avec Harry et, par extension, la nécessité de décaler son union avec Fleur. Même s'il devait avouer que les conditions entourant le mariage de sa sœur étaient plus que discutables, que son beau-frère semblait tout sauf enthousiaste à l'idée de cette union et que lui-même n'y était pas favorable, surtout aussi tôt alors que sa sœur n'était même pas réellement sortie de l'enfance et qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses études. Mais bien qu'il soit contre cette union dans sa globalité, il devait avouer qu'elle lui donner désormais un avantage face aux parents de Fleur : il était désormais apparenté à la noblesse britannique. Et comme Fleur n'avait rien contre vivre principalement en Angleterre, il avait estimé avoir désormais l'avantage dans les négociations. Si Fleur venait vivre avec lui, il était normal qu'elle se plie à ses desideratas, ou du moins à la majorité d'entre eux. Et l'un d'eux était que leurs futurs enfants ne portent que son nom à lui. Ils ne seraient pas empêchés d'hériter de leur mère et puis, le nom de Lacour apparait dans le titre de marquis, ce n'est pas comme s'il disparaitrait totalement.

C'est ainsi que, ferme dans ses convictions, Bill attendait Fleur à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Quand la jeune femme entra dans le pub et croisa les yeux de son fiancé, elle comprit tout de suite que leur discussion ne pourrait se finir que d'une seule façon. Et cela la désola. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement vu Bill depuis un an, elle avait encore de forts sentiments pour lui. Ayant été élevée dans une famille assez traditionnaliste, elle comprenait un peu la position de Bill concernant son patronyme (elle mesurait parfaitement la nécessité pour ses enfants de le porter) sans la comprendre totalement (porter le nom de famille du père n'empêche pas de porter celui de la mère, donc pourquoi était-il si buté à ce sujet ?). Le mariage de Ginny n'avait été que l'occasion pour Bill d'assumer sa véritable opinion sur le sujet, ce cachant derrière une soi-disant éducation traditionnaliste à la  _british_. Bien que les britanniques et les français soient opposés sur plusieurs sujets (le sens de conduite des balais, la sauce à la menthe et leur version fadasse des bouchées à la reine), une éducation traditionnelle était similaire d'un pays à un autre. Non, c'était un moyen de cacher la vérité entourant le mariage de Ginny, d'embuer le labo de potions mais personne n'était dupe, sauf les Weasley qui se sont pris à leur propre jeu et ne voient donc pas qu'ils sont les seuls à être dans le labo et donc impacter par les fumées, tandis que tout le monde regarde de l'extérieur.

En hommage aux sentiments qu'elle éprouva pour l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce, Fleur prit place en face de lui et lui laissa une chance de s'expliquer. Après tout, seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis.

**\- Bonjour, Bill.**

**\- Fleur. Bonjour. Es-tu revenue à la raison ?**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi, revenir à la raison ?**  répondit la française en se braquant immédiatement.

**\- Abandonner tes revendications aristocratiques concernant nos futurs enfants.**

**\- Définis « revendications aristocratiques ».**

**\- Cette histoire de nom de famille, de transmission de traditions et j'en passe.**

**\- Donc tu veux que je renonce à mon héritage.**

**\- Non. Mais c'est mon devoir de transmettre les valeurs de ma famille et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elles soient en contradiction avec les tiennes.**

**\- Si tu pensais vraiment cela, on aurait eu une discussion sur le sujet bien avant que tu me demandes de m'épouser. C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu veux que je renonce à mon héritage. Après tout, quel serait l'intérêt si je ne peux par la suite le transmettre à mes enfants ?**

**\- Je suis l'homme, je surviens aux besoins de ma famille, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des beaux-parents qui regardent par-dessus mon épaule !**

**\- Ah ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que font tes parents, ou devrais-je dire ta mère, avec Ginny en ce moment même ?**

**\- Ne mêle pas ma sœur à nos histoires. Elle n'a rien à voir dedans. Et de toute façon, sa situation n'est pas la même.**

**\- Oh que si, elle a à voir dans nos histoires. Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre comme ta famille, ou du moins tes parents, ton frère Ron et toi-même, vous vous revendiquez subitement traditionalistes au moment où ta sœur est tout aussi subitement mariée avec un riche sorcier ? Si tu l'étais tant que cela, traditionaliste j'entends, tu aurais subtilement cherché à rompre dès que tu avais compris que nous n'étions pas du même milieu social, indépendamment de nos cultures nationales. Après tout, ça ne va pas vraiment dans l'ordre des choses, si ?**

**\- Tu exagères et déformes tout.**

**\- Du tout. Je pense que dès le début, tu as été assez mal à l'aise avec notre différence sociale. Sauf que tu n'as pas voulu te laisser bloquer par cela, et je dois te le reconnaître. Tu semblais vouloir passer outre et la première décision concernant le nom de famille de nos futurs enfants était un signe dans ce sens. Puis le mariage de ta sœur a été annoncé et là, tout le monde fait volte-face.**

**\- L'union de Ginny avec Harry change la donne pour la famille, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.**

**\- Parce qu'en plus, tu fais l'autruche sur ce sujet également ? Ce mariage ne change pas la donne pour ta famille. Toute la communauté magique sait qu'il y a baguette sous roche concernant ce mariage. Après tout, quel besoin de marier son unique fille alors qu'elle n'est pas majeure, qu'elle n'a pas fini ses études et qu'elle ne semble pas enceinte ? Dis-moi, Bill, dis-moi. Je vais te le dire : l'argent. Tes parents veulent compenser leurs mauvaises décisions économiques sur la fortune d'Harry et cela de manière non-raisonnable. Je n'aurais pas été contre les aider financièrement une fois mariée mais dans les limites de l'acceptable et je suis sûre que ta mère le sait, c'est pour cela qu'elle me déteste. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta mère s'est prise pour une lapine alors que ton père ne gagnait pas beaucoup et il aurait été hors de question…**

Fleur se stoppa net. Sa joue droite chauffait et devait être sans aucun doute rougie. Elle regarda Bill droit dans les yeux et y vit quelque chose ressemblant à de la rage, suivi juste après d'étonnement puis de honte.

**\- Fl..Fleur…Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas…**

**\- Si, tu le voulais.**

Et sur cela, la jeune femme enleva la bague qu'elle avait à sa main droite. La bague que Bill lui avait offerte en lui demandant sa main. Elle posa la bague sur la table, devant le rouquin.

 **\- Au revoir, William,**  salua Fleur avant de quitter le Chaudron Baveur sans se retourner.

Bill s'effondra, le regard fixé sur la bague.

A quelques tables de là, une personne encapuchonnée était assise avec un calepin et une plume qui semblait écrire de par sa propre volonté, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le livre promis venait de se dédoubler.

* * *

Lucius était assis à son bureau, tourné vers la vitre donnant sur les jardins. Narcissa était allongée sur la méridienne, les pieds vers la fenêtre, en train de feuilleter un magazine. Ils pouvaient donc tous deux parfaitement y voir Mlle de Lacour. Depuis une semaine, elle ne faisait que s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou marcher dans le jardin en dehors des heures de travail ou de repas. Il ne se serait jamais douté de rien si l'aîné des Weasley n'avait pas tenter pénétrer dans le manoir par voie de cheminée et ne s'était pas fait lourdement insulté par son fils. Il avait vraiment pensé que la jeune génération Weasley avait plus d'honneur et de tenue (exception faite des deux derniers) mais apparemment, c'était trop demander à cette famille de traites.

Le couple fut interrompu dans ses activités par l'activation de la cheminée.

**\- Lucius ?**

**\- Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Entre, entre.**

**\- Bien, même si je pourrais aller mieux. Est-ce que Fleur est là ?**  demanda le jeune homme une fois sorti de la cheminée

**\- Elle se balade dans les jardins. Elle semble…mélancolique, depuis une semaine. Je crois que c'est à cause de Mr. Weasley.**

**\- C'est bien à cause de Bill,** répondit Harry en tendant un parchemin à Lucius.  **J'ai un accord avec Rita Skeeter. Toute information concernant les Weasley qui viendraient à entrer en sa possession doivent repasser par Severus ou moi avant publication. On décide si elle les publie ou les garde pour une utilisation ultérieure. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert que les résultats de Ginny avaient été trafiqués. Quand elle m'a donné cet article, je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision en tout acquis de conscience. Cela concerne Fleur et elle est mon amie, la décision lui revient…Oh ! Je vois que Drago n'est plus dans le déni.**

Lucius et Narcissa levèrent la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et apercevoir Fleur et Drago, enlacés et s'embrassant doucement.

-  **Laissez-nous l'article de Rita,**  fit Narcissa.  **On tâchera de le donner à Fleur quand elle sera moins occupée.**


End file.
